


Wanted

by AestheticAcoustic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bandits & Outlaws, Blood and Injury, Boys in Skirts, Camping, Character Development, Cock Slut, Consensual Sex, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Danvid, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Happy Ending, Horseback Riding, Hurt/Comfort, Improvised Sex Toys, Injury Recovery, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Murder Husbands, Mutual Pining, Naive David, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Outlaw Daniel, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Saddle Horn, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Coercion, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 93,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticAcoustic/pseuds/AestheticAcoustic
Summary: It isn't often a handsome stranger gives you $50 for some sort of "favor." David knows it's bad news, but knows it's worse if he doesn't show up. What Daniel has in mind for him isn't anything like he thought. One night of pleasure turns into a nightmare when he realizes that Daniel has no intention of letting him go back home. Their life is on the road now. At first, David hates it, but when Daniel is kind and gentle with him, he can't deny he's losing his hatred toward him.Love works in strange ways and can make even the gentlest man a cold-blooded killer.





	1. A Deal With the Devil

5am. David dressed in patched-up clothes and ate a small breakfast. They didn't have much, but he was fine with that. Maybe someday they'd have more, but if not he was fine with that too. He gathered his supplies, bid his parents farewell, and left the small house. The town square was a short walk away. It was the main hub of activity, just off the railway and offering some food and entertainment, most notably in the saloon. Drinks, stories, and saloon girls. It was often the first place travelers stopped, so David always set up outside on the porch. The owner didn't mind. 

There was a block of wood and a chair already waiting. Jasper, the owner's son, put them out for him each morning. He was waiting just outside the doors, and smiled brightly when David arrived. “Morning, Davey!”

“Morning, Jasper!” David greeted him cheerfully.

“How was your evening?”

“Oh, just fine! We cooked a few chickens and had them with beans. How was _your_ evening?”

“Great! I was actually thinking last night that you and me should take a trip sometime! I’ve saved up some money for two train tickets, and-”

David shook his head and waved his hand, “oh, no no no! I couldn’t ask you to spend money on me! Besides, I’m too busy to take a trip! I need to work. You’re very kind though! Thank you!”

Jasper wilted. “Aw, alright. I understand. U-um, I have to work late tonight, but maybe tomorrow we could get some drinks together?”

“Oh, I don’t drink. You know that!” David laughed.

“Yeah, I know- Maybe dinner together?”

“Mm, maybe. Yeah, I think that would be nice. Sure!”

“Great!” Jasper was beaming again. “It’s- it’s a date then! I can’t wait!”

David laughed at his joke. “You’re so funny, Jasper. I gotta get to work though, so I’ll see you later.”

“Right, right. See you later!” Jasper trotted off the porch and down the road to the bank.

David set up his little area and put up the sign.

_“Shoe Shine  
5 cents”_

A bit pricey, but this was a small town so he had no competition. Travelers were usually only stopping in on their way to a bigger town, so most would pay the price to look their best upon arrival elsewhere. He only ever charged locals 2 cents anyway, so business was just fine.

He headed into the saloon to say good morning. Already there were people buying drinks and chatting up the pretty girls. None of those ladies ever gave their services for free though, no matter how pleasant a conversation was had. Still, men liked to try their luck from time to time. 

David greeted the bartender pleasantly. He was a gruff man with one hand, one eye, and a lot of hair. No one knew his real name. People just called him “Quarter” for some reason. David never asked why. Quarter was always nice to him, but he'd seen his temper a time or two so he knew very well he should always always be nice in return. Besides, he always let David have three free glasses of water a day. Talk about nice!

After their quick exchange of greetings, David was offered his first glass. David took a sip, thanked him, and carried it out with him to sip on for a few hours. He sat down in the chair to wait.

Gwen came on her way to work, as was routine. She worked at the library, keeping track of overdue books and fines. “Morning, David,” she said as she paused in front of the porch.

“Morning, Gwen!” He gave her a big smile and a wave. “How are you today?”

“Eh, same as always. You?”

“Good as ever!”

“I heard over the wire that there's a pretty big group on the next train in in a few hours. Hope you're ready for it.”

“I'm _always_ ready! Especially with your early notices! Thanks again!”

“You're welcome, as always. Maybe you'll find yourself a gal in this group,” she teased playfully.

David blushed and looked at the floor. “Oh, maybe! Guess we'll see! I'll be sure to send any bachelor's your way!”

“Thanks! See you later.”

“See ya!” He waved as she left, then fiddled with his rags.

He knew she was mostly playing, but he also knew she knew how much of a romantic he was at heart. He did want to find someone and she wanted him to, but what she didn't know -what no one knew- was that he wasn't entirely sure he liked girls. Sometimes he saw boys that were very cute and… he didn't know what to do with that. He just kept it to himself. All the boys he liked were more interested in the working gals inside anyway.

Locals came by, said hello, and headed into the saloon. A few stopped for a shine and some chatter. David was known to be a good listener. He didn't talk about himself much, since his life was quite routine and a little dull, but he enjoyed other people's stories. It being a small town, he was often updated on family matters and how the businesses were running and those such things. 

As promised, when the first train of the day rolled in, a big group got off. They wouldn't be staying for long, no doubt, just to grab food and booze before continuing on their journey. Still, as predicted, several wanted their shoes shined before then. A young blonde man sat down that David found quite attractive -he’d certainly noticed a long time ago that he had a type- and they began chatting pleasantly. His name was Quincy and he'd just finished medical school. He was on his way home to see family.

“Oh,” David looked up, “are you married then?”

“Ah, no,” Quincy chuckled nervously, “I, um, haven’t found the right person yet.”

“No? So you’re completely single?”

“Yes, I am,” he grinned. “Would you maybe… know someone…?”

“Well, I know this girl who works at the library that you might like! She’s very pretty _and_ smart! Her name is Gwen.”

Quincy noticeably deflated, but kept a smile. “Oh. Well, thank you! I’ll have to pay her a visit.”

David knew the tone. He would not be stopping by to see Gwen. What a shame. He was probably hoping David would hook him up with one of the working girls inside. Oh, well.

“Are you single?” Quincy asked.

“Yeah, but I’m not really looking, I guess,” David shrugged, “I’m pretty busy all the time.” 

“Oh… that’s a shame…”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind it. I sure hope you find someone soon though! So next time you won’t have to travel alone.”

Quincy sighed softly, “Yeah, me too.”

When all was said and done, Quincy paid him 7 cents and wished him well. David was touched, wishing him the same. If only Quincy could be interested in someone like him… Gosh, that’d be so wonderful… 

People came and went. David finished his water and went inside to get another, along with some lunch. He sat down at a back table to eat and take a break. He liked watching the patrons, and kept an eye on people coming and going. Most were ordinary, nothing particularly notable about them, though every one of them was unique in some way. He liked noting things like that.

Halfway through lunch another stranger walked into the saloon. This person was eye-catching. Black cloak and pants and hat. They wore some sort of mask covering their nose and mouth, with slits in the front containing mesh fabric. There was fading white paint on the front, resembling teeth, making it look like a terrifyingly massive grin. Dark goggles covered their eyes, both with a single dot of white in the middle, causing them to resemble eerie inverted eyes. Almost no skin was visible. 

The saloon went silent. Everyone’s wide, terrified eyes were on the newcomer. It was silent enough to hear their black boots thump across the wooden floor as they walked over to the bar. They took a seat there and waved the bartender over. 

Whispering throughout the saloon. David’s eyes didn’t stray from the stranger. They removed their hat, setting it on the counter, followed shortly by a black bandana covering hair. Blonde hair. _Pristine_ blonde hair. 

The goggles came next.

Blue eyes. Sky blue.

The mask was last.

Finally a face was visible, and… 

Oh, dear.

Oh, dear oh dear.

The stranger was a man. A very _handsome_ man. A very _very_ handsome man. He ordered a drink and a few of the saloon girls approached him. David suddenly wished he was one of them. They got to mingle with men all day. Sit in their laps, hold them, be held by them, kiss them… David wanted to be able to do those things so brazenly, especially with that man… 

But, that desire was short lived. The man said something to them and waved them away. The ladies scoffed and stalked away. That was odd, considering how beautiful the women were, but perhaps this man was broke or just popping in for a fast drink.

David didn’t realize he was staring, pretty much gawking, until they made eye contact. The man happened a glance in his direction and held his gaze. With a sharp gasp, David tore his eyes away and focused them on his table. Was his face red? God, his face felt red. Hurriedly, he finished his meal and left. Best to keep his mind on work and _off_ of attractive men. 

The shoe shining resumed. A few people leaving the saloon paused to get a shine and ask about the stranger. David didn’t know anything about him, and the travelers seemed disappointed they couldn’t gather any juicy gossip from David. They got their shine, paid, and left. 

David was disappointed at the lack of information as well. He wanted to know more, but knew he should keep his mouth shut and mind his business. 

Until Westly stumbled out of the saloon, already more than a little buzzed. He was an older man with wild black hair and a habit of hitting his liquor pretty hard. David saw a chance and took it. He grabbed his arm and pulled him into the chair. “Wes! I have a question!” he kept his voice low so they wouldn't be overheard

Westly was barely startled by the sudden detour. “Mkay. What's the issue, my fine freckled friend?” His words were slurred but friendly.

“Who was that stranger in black? The scary one?”

Westly thought a moment, then smiled with his epiphany, “Oh! You mean Deadly Dan. Haha, no don't call him that. I heard he hates that name. He got lotsa names. White Death, Black Skull, The Fourth Horseman, some others.”

“Fourth Horseman?”

Wes nodded toward a completely white horse tethered by the saloon. “‘And I saw, and behold, a pale horse: and he that sat upon him, his name was Death; and Hades followed with him.’ You know, apocalypse shit. His real name’s Daniel something or other. You never heard of him?”

David shook his head.

“Aw, shit! He's one of them _notorious_ outlaws. I heard he's killed over fifty people! Clever as a fox, swift as a sparrow, and deadly as a viper! That’s what I hear, anyway. Best stay outta his way whether it’s true or not though. Looks scary as Hell, don’t he? Anyway I gotta go take a leak and get back to my whiskey so I'll see you round, Davey.” He climbed to his feet and stumbled off.

“See ya, Wes…” David said weakly. He swallowed.

So, he'd caught eyes with a murderer, an outlaw. He hoped that wouldn't cause any fuss… What if Daniel was a lunatic who shot him for looking at him wrong? What if he could tell David liked him and it angered him? What if he thought David wanted to start a fight so Daniel started it first?? 

He was caught up in thought when the next customer stepped out of the saloon. They sat down and put their feet on the block. David came back to reality and grabbed the polish. Only then did he notice the black boots.

Black pants.

Black shirt under a black cloak.

Blue, blue eyes.

David's heart stopped.

“What's your name?” Daniel asked. His voice suited him. It drew David in like his eyes.

“Um… Da-David…” 

“I hear you give the best shoe shines in town, David.”

“I-I… I'm the only… one… in town…” David barely managed a sentence he was so flustered.

“So that's a yes,” he gestured to his boots.

David didn't dare speak another word, could barely allow himself to even _breathe_. He grabbed polish and a rag and went to work. The boots were already pretty clean, but were those specs of blood in the laces? Oh, God… 

“You usually work so silently?”

“Uh- Whu-where are you f-from, sir?” David tried to make conversation but he was nervous, due to both fear and his attraction to this man. He just wanted to stay on his good side!

“Everywhere and nowhere. I travel. And my name is Daniel.”

“S-sorry, sir- Daniel.”

Daniel hummed. He rested his cheek on his knuckles, watching David work. “Where are _you_ from?”

“Uh- h-here. Born and raised. Never left.”

“Sounds dull.”

David shrugged. “I like that I know everyone. I-I still get to meet new people too, with the train and all.”

Boots thumped across wood behind him, then stopped. David looked over his shoulder. 

Sheriff Buckly stood just a few feet away, a frown on his face and a hand on his gun.

“Sheriff,” Daniel greeted with a polite nod.

“Gettin’ your shoes shined there, Dan?”

“Please don't call me Dan. It's Daniel.”

“Passing through?”

“Of course.”

“That all?”

“What other reason could I have for being in such a small town?”

“Keep it that way.”

Daniel laughed softly. A cocky sort of laugh that said clearly 'or what?’ “Of course. I'm not interested in causing any trouble.”

“Good.” Buckly gave him a hard look, then nodded at David. “Afternoon, Davey.” 

“Afternoon, sir,” David answered in a small voice.

With that, Buckly entered the saloon.

David swallowed. “You two- know each other?”

“No. My reputation often precedes me.”

David paled, whimpering. “O-oh.” He didn't know what to say to that!!

Daniel grinned. He leaned down and grabbed David's chin. “You're cute when you're scared.”

David didn't know what to make of that. He was scared out of his mind, staring into the eyes of a murderer.

Daniel withdrew a pouch from a pocket and showed it to David. “Let's make a deal, shall we?”

“I-I shouldn't-” David said breathlessly.

“I won't take 'no’ for an answer. I'm staying in room five at the hotel. You be there tonight at 7:30 and earn this. I don't want to have to come looking, but I will.” He forced the pouch into David's hands.

Coins. It was full of money. Oh, no… Oh no oh no…

“Deal?”

David whimpered. “Yes, sir,” he whispered.

“Good boy.” Daniel let go and stood. He tossed a dollar in the chair. “Thanks for the shine. Don't go losing that pouch either. I'd take it home and hide it if I were you.” He walked off the porch and climbed onto the white horse tethered nearby. They trotted off, leaving David with his thoughts.

Oh, God, what had he just agreed to? With shaking hands, he opened the pouch. There were lots of different coins, at least one of which was an eagle. Oh, God, this was well over $10. Oh God oh God oh _no_! 

_What_ had he _agreed_ to??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversion Chart (approximations):
> 
> 1880 = 2017  
> .05 = $1  
> $1 = $22  
> $5 = $110  
> $10 = $225  
> $20 = $450  
> $50 = $1,130  
> $100 = $2,270


	2. Room for Two

David packed his things and went home a little earlier than usual. His head had been foggy the rest of the day and he could hardly recall how many shoes he'd shined after Daniel's. He went home in a daze and finally sat down to count how much was in that terrible pouch.

$50.

Oh, _God_! 

With a miserable moan, David fell on his bed and covered his face.

What was Daniel planning? He'd said David had to earn that money. How? Did he have to kill someone?! He'd rather just die! He knew he had to go though. Daniel would come looking, and he didn't want his parents caught up in this.

He left the money on his desk. If he died tonight, he wanted his parents to find it. He ate a light dinner, told his parents he was meeting a friend at the saloon, gave each a long hug, and left.

Dead man walking.

The hotel was just down from the saloon. It was small with just a few rooms, but it was almost never filled completely. He entered and went up to the counter. Terrence greeted him with a smile. “Evenin, Davey, what brings ya here?”

David smiled nervously. “Uh, nothing. Where's room five?”

His smile fell. “Uh, why? You know who's staying in there, don't you?”

“Y-yeah, I know. Believe me, if it was my choice I wouldn't be here right now.”

“Are you okay? Do you need help?”

“I'll be fine, hopefully. Room five?”

“Upstairs at the end. Be careful, David…”

David merely nodded. 

The stairs were right beside the lobby entrance. They creaked as he ascended. At the top was a long hall with rooms long either side. At the end, as promised, was five. With a shaking hand and pounding heart, David knocked.

A moment later the door opened. Daniel was cleaned up and wearing clean white clothes. He looked like an upstanding, upper class citizen, not some lawless rogue with a body count. Daniel smirked at him. “Good. You showed up.”

David stood frozen. 

Daniel grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room, shutting the door firmly. “Did you bring the money with you?”

David's heart was pounding even harder. “N-n-no, sir. It's- on my… desk…”

“Good. I don't want you trying to give it back to get out of this.” His smirked widened. He looked sinister and suddenly felt a hundred feet taller. His presence filled the room, crushing David.

“I don't- I don't have to- hurt anyone- do I?” His voice trembled.

Daniel tilted his head, amused, “You really don't know why you're here? It really never clicked?”

David shook his head.

There was a moment in which Daniel merely gazed at him, then he suddenly grabbed David and shoved him against the wall. David had no time to be startled by this. Lips, then teeth, then tongue. His first kiss and he was _terrified_. He struggled to get away, to push Daniel off, but nothing worked. Daniel pressed his body firmly against David's and forced his tongue in his mouth. David pushed and hit Daniel's arms but he was unbothered. Daniel gripped David's hair and bit down on his lip before finally breaking away.

David gasped for air and let out a sob. “Stop! Get _off_ me!!” He begged in a panic.

“No,” Daniel growled, “I _paid_ for you.”

“I don't do that!! The girls in the saloon do!”

“I don't like girls and I can tell you don't either. Stop struggling! Just relax.” 

“Please I wanna leave! I'll give you the money back! Please!!”

“ _Hush_!” Daniel slammed his fist against the wall by David's head. David yelped and began sobbing weakly. Daniel's hands caressed his cheek and neck. “Sshhh, it's alright. I'll be gentle with you. Is this your first time?”

David nodded. His eyes were clenched shut but the tears were still rolling.

Daniel kissed them away. “We'll go nice and slow. I'll make you feel so good. Stop crying. Just enjoy it.”

“Please….” David tried again, “I'll give you back your money plus everything I earned today. I swear I won't tell anyone. Please…”

“ _No_ ,” Daniel said firmly, “If you ask again, I'll have to hurt you, and I don't _want_ to hurt you. If you try to get away I'll hurt you, and if you do get away I'll track you down and hurt you _and_ your family. Do you understand?”

David gritted his teeth to stop a sob and nodded.

“Good boy.” He cupped David’s cheeks and kissed him again. His thumbs caressed his cheeks, wiping away tears. The kiss was much gentler this time, practically tender. Some of the tension in David’s shoulders fell away. Daniel broke the kiss. “Just relax. I’ll be gentle.” His hands slid down David’s arms and slipped under his shirt. They caressed the smooth skin of his stomach at the same time that Daniel’s lips met David’s neck. “You’re so soft…” His hands slid higher and his lips pressed slow, gentle kisses across his neck. “You smell nice too…” 

The attention was hard to dislike. David was melting into his touch, his words, his kisses. $50 was a lot of money -the saloon girls made a whopping $10 per week- and he knew he needed to earn it… This was better than being forced to kill or hurt or rob someone… Daniel was attractive -if not completely fucking terrifying- and he _was_ promising a night of pleasure, so… maybe this wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

His fists relaxed. Awkwardly, he rubbed at Daniel’s shoulders. “Wh-what do I d-do?”

Lips grinned against his neck. Daniel finally put some space between them, but not much. “Lose the shirt.”

David hesitated. Slowly, shakily, he pulled the fabric over his head and let it fall to the ground. Barechested, exposed, he blushed.

Daniel hummed his appreciation and examined him. “Good boy…” His hands were on him again. They unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid them down his hips. Narrow, smooth hips. Daniel’s thumbs rubbed them and he again hummed in appreciation. He slid the jeans lower, until they fell to David’s ankles, then made him step out of them.

David was shaking as Daniel looked his nude form up and down. He was pale where the sun never tanned him, and the freckles were abundant. He covered his privates and couldn’t look up from the floor.

Daniel was soon against him again, pressing skin against cloth. His hands ran down David’s sides and thighs. They slid around, caressing smooth inner thighs, then cupping soft cheeks. Daniel moaned softly and pressed a kiss against David’s neck. When he squeezed his ass, David jolted. “I bet you’re so fucking tight…” Fingers slipped between cheeks, rubbing a hidden entrance.

David gasped sharply and pushed at Daniel’s shoulders. “What’re you doing?! Why are you touching me there?!”

Daniel chuckled and grinned at him. “So you’ve never played with this before?” He rubbed more firmly, just barely letting the tip of his finger penetrate.

David jolted and gasped and tried to get away. “No! Stop!”

“Alright, alright,” Daniel withdrew his hands, resting them on David’s hips instead. “Sshh, it’s okay. It’s okay. We’ll play with other things.” He rubbed gentle circles in David’s abdomen until he calmed. “Have you ever touched yourself before?”

“No,” David whispered. His cock was limp between his legs and there it always stayed.

“Never? Have you ever thought about it? Or what it would be like?”

“... Kind of…”

Daniel kissed his neck again and wrapped an arm around his waist. With little effort, he picked David up and carried him to the bed. Ever so gently he sat him down, then stood before him.

David clenched his legs shut. “A-are you going to… undress?”

“No, not yet. I want to please _you_ for a while.”

“Oh, gosh…” David drew his legs in a little more.

A smirk pulled at Daniel’s lips. He grabbed David’s knees and pulled his legs apart, exposing the area David so desperately wanted to keep from his eyes. “Just relax, pretty boy. I’ll take good care of you.” His hands roamed to David’s inner thighs, teasing and caressing the smooth, pale skin there.

David grimaced, but laid down and tried to relax. Best to just… let Daniel do what he wanted… David was afraid to argue with him anymore. He knew what could happen if he did.

“Mm, look at you…” His fingers massaged dangerously close to an area David did not want him touching. Daniel knelt on the floor, keeping his head between David’s legs. He kissed his soft inner thighs, slowly, switching between them from time to time. He was steadily working his way in. At the spot where ass turned to leg he gently bit down, barely putting any pressure behind it. Still, enough was enough to make David gasp, jolt, then whine and try to pull his leg away. “Ah-ah.” Daniel kissed the spot. “Relax. I won’t hurt you.”

David did not believe that in the slightest.

Daniel continued his trail of kisses. His tongue traced a slow, winding path to its destination. When it flicked across David’s entrance, he again jolted. “Don’t-!”

“Hush!” Daniel smacked his ass and grabbed his hips firmly. His tongue rubbed and swirled and probed, and from time to time his lips would place solid kisses and his teeth would graze ever so gently.

David whimpered and squirmed a little, but otherwise tried not to move. The sensations were very foreign, but also… _very_ nice… His eyes fluttered shut and his hands clenched the sheets as he panted. Daniel’s tongue had his legs trembling. When it suddenly thrust inside him, David gasped and let out a loud, lewd moan. He immediately covered his mouth.

Daniel withdrew his tongue momentarily. “I knew you’d like that.” He pressed his mouth to his entrance again and forced his tongue inside, also forcing another muffled moan from David. He thrust and flexed and moved his tongue, taking pleasure in feeling David twitch and squirm, all while trying to cover soft groans.

Finally, Daniel finished his cruel torture. He kissed up David’s thigh and nuzzled his balls. He was pleased to find him hard. He gripped David’s member, giving it a teasing stroke. “Oh, you’re a big boy, huh? I like that.”

David merely whimpered. 

Daniel stroked him a little quicker, paying attention to the head. David was packing and he was extremely pleased by this. A bigger dick was easier to torture. He squeezed the head and pressed his thumb against the slit. David arched and precum dribbled out. Perfect. Daniel stuck two fingers in his mouth to wet them, then rubbed them against David’s entrance. There was no protest this time. He slipped them both inside and received an incredibly sexy moan in return. 

Despite the initial pain of the fingers penetrating him, David was in Heaven. He’d never touched himself in any way before, and now he could see why people did. Daniel’s hands left nothing but pleasure in their wake as they stroked and caressed and probed him. They brushed a spot inside him that made him gasp and quiver.

Daniel grinned. “Ah, there it is.” He rubbed that spot teasingly, making circles around it or pressing hard in the center. It had David moaning and writhing in no time. “You like that, pretty boy?”

“Yes, sir-!” David gasped and arched sharply.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, sir!”

“You want more, don’t you?”

“Yes, please!” He was so close to _something_ and he wanted- _needed_ to reach it.

Daniel stopped moving, his grin turning wicked.

David whined and wiggled his hips. “I-I s-said yes, please. Sir.” His body ached for more.

“Call me ‘daddy.’”

David’s eyes widened and his face turned a shade redder. “D-Daddy?”

“Mhm. That’s what I said.”

“U-um,” David was flustered, but desperate. “I… I’d like m-more, please, d-daddy…”

“What a _good boy_ you are, Davey. Now, say ‘fuck me, daddy.’”

David whimpered and looked away.

Daniel nudged his prostate again and lightly squeezed the head of his cock. “Say it.”

Another whimper. “Ff… f-f-fuck me, daddy…” Good he was desperate for his touch. How pathetic...

“Good boy. ‘Pound my tight little ass until I can’t walk.’”

David gasped, growing fearful again, “You said you wouldn’t hurt me!”

“Sssh, I’m not. It’s just dirty talk. I promise it won’t hurt. Now, say it.”

David calmed, but was not completely reassured. Still, he had little choice. “P-pound my t-tight little… ass… until I… c-can’t walk. Please, daddy, I-I-I want it…”

Daniel was pleased with the addition. “I’d say you’ve certainly earned it, Davey.” He withdrew his fingers completely and stood.

“H-hey! You said-!”

“Hush, David. You’re getting what you asked for.” He removed his vest and white shirt, exposing his solid chest. When he pulled his jeans down and his erection sprang forth, he took immense satisfaction in the way David's eyes went wide with fear and awe. Daniel shed his pants and kicked them aside. He grabbed his massive cock and slowly stroked it. “Scared?”

David nodded mutely. He already had a sneaking suspicion about where Daniel wanted to put that thing…

“Tell me you want it inside you.”

David shook his head. “It's gonna hurt…”

Daniel chuckled. “Only a little. It'll be worth it, I promise.”

David whimpered and clamped his legs shut. “Please… can't I do something else for you…”

Daniel's grin turned into a grimace. With a huff, he grabbed David's knees and yanked them apart. He thrust three fingers inside him, earning a gasp and a moan. He leaned down and kissed David's chest, letting his lips brush each and every freckle, while his other hand began stroking him again. “Just relax. It'll be so good, I promise.”

David moaned. Tension melted away as pleasure engulfed him again. It was difficult to argue. If fingers felt this good, then… then what would _that_ thing feel like….?

“Can I fuck you, please?” Daniel asked almost sweetly. His fingers prodded inside, making David arch and clench the sheets.

“Y-yes, daddy,” he gasped.

Daniel was grinning again. “Good boy. Thank you.” He placed a final kiss on his neck, then withdrew his hands. David whined at this, but his displeasure was short-lived. Daniel grabbed his hips and flipped him over, then pulled him down so his feet were on the floor but his body was bent over the bed. “Here,” he grabbed one of the pillows and dropped it in front of David's face, “So you can bite it if you need to, or muffle the loud moans I'm about to force out of you.”

David whimpered. He grabbed the pillow and buried his face in it. Oh _God_ , oh _Jesus_ … no backing out now…

Daniel rubbed his back soothingly, “David, you're tense again. Relax. I'll be gentle. Just breathe.” He stepped away just a moment to grab a bottle of oil from his bag. When he returned, he opened the bottle with one hand, poured a large amount into his palm, then closed it and tossed it on the bed. It was cool as he spread it thoroughly on his aching cock. With his slick hand he rubbed David's entrance and again buried three fingers inside him. He thrust them hard and deep, testing David's tolerance.

The roughness made David gasp and let out a whimpering moan. He clutched the pillow and buried his face deeper to stifle the noise. 

Daniel smirked. Perfect. He removed his fingers and gripped David's hips to keep him still. He let the head of his cock rest against David's entrance, prodding it teasingly. “Tell Daddy what you want.”

An embarrassed whine was David's reply.

With a growl, Daniel slapped his ass hard enough to leave a red handprint, making David yelp. “ _Tell me_.”

“I-I want to stop…! I don't like being hurt…!” Fresh tears stung at his eyes. The slap scared him and he didn't want to play this game anymore.

Daniel let out a heavy sigh. He rubbed the red area gently. “I won't hit you again then. I just like playing a little rough is all. Won't you forgive me?”

“Okay, just get it over with, please…” This wasn't fun and he wanted to go _home_. 

Another heavy sigh. “You're making it very difficult to please you. I could just have my way with you, muffle your screams with a pillow and fuck you all night no matter how much it hurts you. I don't want to do that though. I want you to cum too. You know what an orgasm feels like?”

David's lip trembled as he fought back tears. “N-n-no, sir.”

“I'll show you…”

Two fingers penetrated him again. A gasp caught in his throat as they began thrusting hard right into his prostate. “Ohmy- G- _aauughh_ -!” His hands tore at the sheets and his legs were barely keeping him up. Daniel was merciless and every stab of pleasure sent hot electricity to David's very core. His noises became incoherent and any train of thought had long since departed. He was a slave to the pleasure, controlled solely by Daniel's touch.

Then, he saw white. A bolt of pleasure so hot and intense it hurt rocketed through him, ripping out an animalistic moan. His body was completely rigid and tense with it for several seconds. Daniel's fingers continued pounding, dragging it out for an eternity.

Finally, it became too much. With a cry, David unconsciously jerked away from him. Daniel stopped and withdrew his fingers. He kept a firm hold on David's hips so he wouldn't collapse.

“How was your first orgasm, Davey?” Daniel's voice was a teasing purr.

All David could do was whimper pathetically. He was trembling all the way down to his toes.

“Can I take you now?”

A half-whimper, half-groan of consent.

“Finally…” Daniel lined himself up and slowly eased inside.

Upon initial penetration, David gasped and grabbed Daniel's wrist. “That hurts…!” It was too massive to fit, he was sure of it! But, Daniel softly reassured him, and after taking a few more inches David's body seemed to accept it and relax. He sighed in relief. The sharp pain was gone, but there was still a heavy ache that came with being filled to his limits. There was an incredible pressure that made him tingle from his head to his toes, and his hole being stretched by the sizable girth had his cock hard and aching.

“Shit,” Daniel breathed, “You're a lot tighter than I predicted… Goddamn…” When he finally bottomed out with his hips firmly against David's ass, David could swear he felt every inch all the way up into his lungs. Daniel rubbed his lower back soothingly, speaking softly. “How does that feel, baby? Do you like it? Do you hurt anywhere?”

David had to catch his breath. He panted and rocked his hips, trying to adjust to the massive cock buried deep inside him. “I love it, daddy…” The words made his face burn but he was certain they'd please Daniel. 

And he was right.

“Oh, fuck…” Daniel groaned. He gripped David's hips firmly. “You want me to fuck you til you can't walk, don't you, pretty boy?”

“Yes, daddy… please…” 

The thrusts started slow and gentle, letting David's sensitive body adjust and accept. He moaned and clenched the sheets, enjoying the sensation of each massive inch stretching, probing, and caressing his insides. _This_ was Heaven. Daniel's hand gripped the back of his neck, pressing down to keep him in place. The speed increased steadily, until the bed was rocking and their skin slapped loudly. David’s moans drowned out that noise, however. The sounds just tumbled out of him, incoherent and uncontrollable. 

Above him, Daniel was panting and groaning softly. “You like that, pretty boy?” He was breathless.

“Uuhhuh!!”

“Tell daddy you love it.”

David moaned out something close to that; a fumbling of words in between sounds of pleasure. Daniel accepted it. Close enough. He fucked the pathetic little runt harder, eliciting a very unexpected but appealing response. David suddenly arched and let out a guttural moan that rivaled a scream. “Yes!! Daddy!” 

Daniel slowed his thrusts, hitting him hard and deep instead. “You like it like this?”

“ _Yes pleaassee_ ,” came David’s languid moan, “Fuck me _deep_ fuck me _hard_ , daddy...!”

“Goddamn…” Daniel’s voice quivered. He rammed David as hard and deep as he could muster, sacrificing speed to make sure each thrust did exactly what he wanted. David moaned his appreciation with each one, his hands clutching and pulling and twisting the sheets, unable to find suitable purchase.

As David grew louder, Daniel knew his finish was approaching. Thank God. This tightness, this heat, those incredible sounds, all were forcing Daniel toward orgasm, but he’d be damned before he finished first. He added some speed again, nailing David in what he hoped would be a good angle.

And he was right.

“OH GO- OH SSSSHHH **IT** -!” David arched and clawed, “ _Daddy_! Da-nnnny! Oh I’m gonna _cum agaaaiinnn…_!” Sobs or moans, impossible to tell, but music to Daniel’s ears nonetheless.

“Cum for me, Davey! Be a good boy and cum for daddy!”

David did so, his whole body tensing as a howling moan was ripped from his throat. His tight hole got tighter, clamping down on Daniel like a vice. “Fuck-!” He picked up his hard and fast pace again. It took seconds to finish. He pushed down, pushed inside David, making him whimper and groan from the pressure. A soft gasp interrupted his panting when he felt Daniel’s semen fill him. Cold and thick and copious. It made him ache. Already he could feel it spilling out and running down his legs.

Daniel’s own legs were shaking so hard he had to slowly fall to his knees, being careful to take David with him. David suddenly understood what he meant about not walking earlier. His legs felt like rubber. He was glad to be on the floor. His head rested against the mattress, eyes shut, as he tried to even out his breathing. Soon, Daniel’s lips were on his neck again. Soft kisses. Hands roamed his back, massaging ever so gently. “How was it, Davey?”

David let out a long, pleasant sigh, “So good…”

“I’m happy to hear that. You’re so gorgeous, David.”

“Thank you, Danny- Daniel. Sorry.”

“No, no, I like it. You can call me Danny if you want.”

David giggled and grinned. “Thank you, Danny.”

Daniel hummed and kissed his neck again. “Let’s get cleaned up and lay in bed for a while…”

David nodded his approval. He groaned when Daniel gently lifted his hips so he could slide out of him. He settled on the floor, absent the warmth he’d been basking in. Just a moment later he jolted when Daniel returned and cleaned him with a cloth. Once he was satisfied, he tossed the cloth aside and scooped David up. He laid him out on the bed, then settled beside him. 

Warmth returned. Daniel’s chest against his back and arms around him. David relaxed and let himself enjoy it, even if he was laying with a killer. The way said killer was pressing butterfly kisses against his neck though made David suspect he had a soft side, even if it was well-hidden under layers of black clothes and threatening words….

It was completely dark when David woke up. He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep. It was somewhere between midnight and 1am, probably. Just after first sleep. This peaceful period between first and second sleep was his favorite time. So quiet, so relaxing… 

Behind him, Daniel stirred. There was a tiny groan, then kisses on his neck again. More heated this time, with a few little nips here and there. They aroused something inside David. He bit his lip lightly, then whispered, “Danny?”

“Mhm?”

“Can we… play again…?” Just one more time, just one more, that was all he needed. He’d never have sex like this again, he was sure of it, and he just wanted one more before they parted ways in the morning. 

Daniel grinned and nibbled his ear. It sent a pulse of desire straight to David’s groin. “I’d love nothing more, handsome.” He pushed himself up and shoved David’s shoulder down, effectively rolling him onto his back. He sat himself between his legs and ran his hands up his chest. “God, you’re breathtaking, you know that…?”

David’s whole body blushed. “Th-thank you, Da-daddy.” Daniel’s compliments made his heart flutter.

Daniel leaned down and kissed him softly. “Call me ‘Danny’ this time. I like hearing you say it.”

David smiled shyly, “okay, Danny.”

“Mm, such a good boy.” 

Soon, they were once again entangled in pleasure. It was different this time though. Soft and slow. David whimpered Daniel’s name as Daniel sank deep inside him over and over, moving with a fluid grace. Daniel was panting in his ear, and laced both hands with David’s, pinning them to the bed and holding them tightly. Their bodies moved as one, arching and thrusting and pressed so so close.

Was this what making love was like? It was entirely different than the violent act they’d performed earlier, but somehow equally as wonderful. Just having Daniel stuffed deep inside him was incredible. David was the first to reach orgasm, but this time it was less violent electricity, and more like reaching a high peak after ages of climbing. He stood on the top for a long while, basking in the beauty of it all, before finally coming back down.

When Daniel came, he whispered David’s name and spilled himself deep inside him. He pressed hard against him, practically trying to meld their bodies into a single being. 

Once they were finished and worn and so very satisfied, Daniel again pulled David against him. This time, however, David was facing him and was happy to be able to bury his face in his neck. Daniel’s arms were warm and protective around him. Fingers gently played with his hair.

Paradise.


	3. Highway to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo whaddup hope you're enjoying the fic so far! David is dense as shit, huh? Things take a darker turn here though just fyi

“Get up.”

The sheets were yanked off the bed, exposing David’s sleeping form to cold air. This, combined with the gruff command, woke him. He tensed and sat up in total confusion. “Huh? What?”

“Get up.” Daniel grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. David swayed, trying to process what was happening. The sun wasn’t up yet. The room was dark aside from the light of a candle. Daniel thrust some clothing into his hands. “Get dressed.”

Ah, he was finally free to go then. Strangely, he was a little… sad. Daniel had been so sweet to him near the end, and David liked being held and kissed and complimented… But, Daniel was a killer, and it was time to get back to real life. At least Daniel was kicking him out early, so he wouldn’t have to walk past anyone and explain where he’d been. 

He noticed that the clothes were not his, but rather a fresh set right from the store. Strange, but he was too tired to question it, and a bit afraid too. He yanked a black shirt over his head, followed shortly by dense jeans and black boots. He was handed a black bowler derby hat and a black bandana, with instructions to cover his face. Still confused but not alarmed, David covered his nose and mouth with the bandana, then donned the hat.

Then there was a gun in his face.

“Here’s how this is going to work,” Daniel said, “We’re going to walk outside. _You’re_ going to get on my horse. _I’m_ going to get on my horse. We’re going to ride off together. You’re not going to make a single noise, or I’ll blow your brains out. You understand?”

“Wh-what?” David put his hands up, “But- I-I gave you what you wanted!! I gave you everything! Please- I’ll return the money if-!”

“Shut up!” The snarl made David flinch. “Are you fucking dense? I _bought_ you. I _own_ you. You’re _mine_. You’re going to come with me or I’m going to kill you, then I’ll track down your fucking family and kill them too. _Understand_?”

David began crying, nodding mutely. 

So this was it then. His life was worth $50, and he’d get to spend the rest of it terrified and alone with one of the most dangerous men in the West. God he was _stupid_ for having ever come here, and especially for starting to actually _like_ Daniel. This man was a demon, just like people said.

As demanded, they left together. The white horse was tethered outside. Daniel saddled her, then David climbed on her back. Daniel climbed on behind him. His arms slipped past David and grabbed the reins. Soon, they were headed north, out of town, away from any chance of rescue.

David covered his eyes, trying to cry silently for fear of Daniel’s wrath. This wasn’t right, wasn’t fair! He’d always been a good person, did his best to do what was right and stand up against what was wrong… and this was how life was rewarding him. Alone, with a killer, who would probably keep him alive long enough to take advantage of him several more times before getting bored.

“Quit crying,” Daniel spoke gently in his ear, “I don’t _want_ to hurt you, David. I don’t _like_ hurting you. I won’t unless you really make me. I’ll keep you safe and cared for and happy. Anything you like I’ll buy for you. Anyone who hurts you I’ll kill for you. All I want is your companionship. That’s not such a bad trade, is it?”

“I never _asked_ for any of that… I don’t _want_ to be someone’s property… I just want to go home… Please…” he begged weakly.

Daniel growled. He gripped the reins with one hand and wrapped his other arm around David's waist. “We'll be home soon. There's a nice little cabin waiting for us in the deep woods of Oregon. You'll like it there. We'll be safe and comfortable.” 

“ _Why_ …? Why _me_ …?” 

“Because you're beautiful.”

David sobbed and sagged in Daniel's grip. This really was it then. A chance meeting and the simple motive of an insane man were what would be the end of him. 

He'd walked through paradise directly into Hell.

### 

Dawn came and went. The town faded into the distance. Four hours after the sunrise they finally stopped for a break. There was a shallow river running over rocks with heavy plant life along side it. It was quite a change from the deserted terrain they just crossed. 

Daniel climbed off the horse first, then tried to help David down, but he swatted his hand away. “Don't _touch_ me.” Despite his fear he was _sick_ of feeling this man against him. If Daniel was going to shoot him, so be it. It was better than being his sex slave for the rest of his life. 

Daniel tossed his hands in the air and stepped away. It took a moment of struggle, but David managed to get off the horse. He stomped over to a rock and sat facing the water and plant life. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, but the experience was soured by present company.

The horse drank, while Daniel dug through the bags on her saddle. He produced a canteen and took a long drink, then offered it to David.

“No, thanks.”

“Suit yourself. It's in this pouch if you need it. You should really walk around, not sit. We've _been_ sitting.”

“I'll keep that in mind. Thanks.” He wasn't a defiant person, but he was _hurt_ and _angry_ and _scared_ all at once. He couldn't be bothered with manners at the moment. 

Daniel scoffed, “fine, be that way. Sooner or later you're going to start doing what I say though. I know what's best for you out here.”

David crossed his arms and glowered.

They passed some time in silence. Daniel walked around, stretching stiff muscles, while David merely sat. His body was pleading with him to _move_ and _stretch_ but he wasn't having it. He _wasn't_ going to admit that Daniel was right. Instead, he kept his eyes on the stream…. until they were drawn to the horse gently smacking at the water with her hoof. Okay, that was pretty cute. He grinned slightly.

Daniel noticed and walked slowly over. “She was bred from show horses and meant to be one, but she came out a little funny so we couldn't sell her.”

David frowned, but couldn't help but converse a little. “A little funny?”

“Her legs are more muscular than most horses and her neck’s a little longer too. So she isn't really built how judges would prefer. That's alright though. She's a great horse.” He reached out and gently took her reins. She turned to face him.

“What's her name?” He expected something like Phantom, Ghost, maybe Spirit. Something that fit with Daniel.

“Snowy.”

….

Snowy.

Her name was Snowy.

“Back home it used to snow all winter, and we loved playing in it. Didn't we, Snowy??” He grabbed her face and shook it a little. She made a happy noise and tossed her head back. He continued, “I hear it snows in Oregon. I'll be happy to see it.” He pulled her head back down and stroked her nose.

“How long have you had her?” Snowy. Freaking Snowy. The most terrifying man in the West had a horse named Snowy.

“Since I was ten. I raised her. My father bred show horses.”

“Any siblings?”

“Two brothers. Ones a doctor and the other took over for dad.”

“And you became a killer.”

Daniel stopped stroking Snowy’s neck and leveled a dark look at him. “Well, at least I'm not shining shoes for a living.” 

David glared.

The silence stretched. Food was taken from one of the pouches and thrown at him. David barely caught it and considered not eating, but damn he was hungry. He ate and eventually got up to drink some water. Screw it, might as well take whatever he could and leave less for Daniel.

Eventually, David was forced onto Snowy again. Daniel climbed on behind him and they crossed the shallow ford to resume their journey north.

### 

At high noon they stopped again. This time, Daniel poured some water in a bowl for Snowy -since they were not close enough to a stream or other water source- and gathered sticks to start a fire. David walked around, trying to get some feeling back in his legs and butt. There were tall hills around them and massive mountains in the distance. He examined them as he walked, taking just a little bit of joy in the beautiful scenery. At this point, he had no idea how to get back to his home, or to any town really, so running was out of the question. He was thoroughly stuck with his captor.

They ate canned beans warmed over the fire. There was no conversation made. When they were done, they continued their trek, riding in silence for several more hours.

Finally, as the sun was setting, they stopped again. There was a small stream they followed until a good spot was located, one where they could stay for the night. Between some big rocks in a bit of flat area. David sat and washed off his feet and face downstream from where Snowy drank. Daniel built another fire. In the distance, the mountains were a tad larger.

“Is that where we’re going?” David finally spoke for the first time since that morning.

Daniel looked at him, then at the mountains. “No. Past them.”

“Through them?”

“No, too difficult and dangerous. We’ll have to go around.”

“How far is Oregon?”

“A few weeks on horseback. We might see about taking a train part of the way, but they make me uneasy.”

David wrinkled his nose and looked at him, “you don’t like trains?”

“No. Have you seen how fast those things go?”

David paused, then nodded, “Yeah, I guess they go pretty quick, huh? I’ve never been on one. Always wanted to though.”

Daniel grimaced and hunched his shoulders, looking at the ground. “Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ride one once. Can’t be _that_ bad…” He muttered something else and lit the fire.

David was… touched? Maybe? A tiny bit? It seemed like Daniel had made the decision in order to let him ride a train, and that was nice… but he was still an outlaw. A killer, thief, and kidnapper. The enemy. Not someone David should start trusting or feeling anything positive toward.

Once his feet were dry he put his socks and boots back on. It was getting chilly without the sun, so he moved closer to the fire and sat on a flat rock. He watched Daniel remove excess bags from Snowy so her back could have a break. From the bags he pulled various supplies. A tent was set-up against one rock and slightly underneath it’s outcropping. Cooking supplies went over the fire; a metal contraption that held a pot over the flames. Tomato soup was poured into it to warm. Daniel sat down beside David and offered him an open package of jerky. 

Wordlessly, David took a few slices. He stared at the fire as he ate, refusing to look at Daniel, even though their arms brushed slightly from how close they were sitting. He didn’t care for the contact.

When the soup was heated Daniel poured them each a bowl. They ate silently, sharing a canteen of water between them. As the fire died down, the night sky became more visible. It’s black veil was dotted with brilliant stars, all twinkling brightly. 

“We’ll start heading northwest tomorrow,” Daniel said, “We’re following certain constellations to get where we’re going. Do you know how to read them?”

“No,” David answered softly.

“I’ll teach you as we go. We’re following Ursa Major right now. Eventually, we’ll be following Ursa Minor. That one is Ursa Major,” he leaned closer to David and pointed at the sky, “See the Big Dipper there? That’s part of it. You add these stars and that’s Ursa Major. North of it -that really bright star- is Polaris, and if you follow these stars that’s Ursa Minor.”

Green eyes searched the night sky, following Daniel’s finger and words to trace the path between stars. David got a little lost in it all and didn’t notice Daniel’s arm snaking around his waist until it was too late. Daniel pulled him against him firmly. He grabbed David’s chin and kissed him deeply. Immediately, David shoved at his chest and tried to get away, but Daniel’s hand went around to the back of David’s head, tangling in his hair, and held him firmly in place.

The kiss was hard, forceful. When Daniel finally broke it David’s lips still hurt. He hit him in the chest, but he didn’t even flinch. “Let go! Get _away_ from me!”

Daniel gripped David’s arms tightly. “Shut up! I _bought_ you! I can do whatever the Hell I _want_ with you!”

“I _never_ consented to being _purchased_! Just let _go_!!”

Daniel stood, dragging David up with him. He let go, only to pull out a gun and point it at him. “Get your ass in the tent.”

David’s heart fell. Again, just as he was getting comfortable, he was reminded what kind of person this man really was. With a hard glare and tears prickling his eyes, David walked around the fire and crawled into the tent. Daniel followed, zipping it shut behind them. With no escape, no way he’d ever figure out how to get home, and no way to avoid some kind of physical harm whether he fought or consented, David opted to just lay there and let Daniel do whatever he wanted to him. Maybe it would be over quicker that way.

Daniel sat the gun down and grabbed David’s pants. He unbuttoned them, then flipped David over and yanked them down enough to expose his ass. David did not fight, and barely grunted when Daniel lifted his hips off the ground. A familiar tongue slipped between his cheeks and caressed his entrance before thrusting inside. Upon feeling it penetrate him, and knowing what would eventually follow, David began to cry.

With the first whimper, Daniel withdrew. He kissed David’s lower back. “Ssh, don’t cry. This feels good, remember? You loved it last night.”

David didn’t respond, just whimpered and sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut.

Two fingers entered him next, making him cry harder. They prodded and massaged his prostate. “Shh, shh shh, it’s okay,” Daniel’s voice was soft, gentle, “I’m going to make you feel good, David.” He continued rubbing, until David’s sobs turned to whimpers and he was squirming. “See? You love this.”

David kept his mouth shut. He didn't love this, but he had no control over how his body reacted. He was hard and aching for more, while silently praying Daniel would just hurry up and get it over with.

Daniel withdrew his fingers. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down enough to let his erection spring free. He grabbed the oil and slicked himself up. Teasingly, he pressed the head against David's entrance and prodded, just barely penetrating repeatedly. “Tell Daddy you want it.”

David gritted his teeth. He wanted to say no, but that would only gain him punishment. There was no way out of this except forward. “I want it, daddy. Please.”

“Good boy.” Daniel patted his ass, then gripped his hips and entered him.

Again, David felt like his breath was being forced out of him. _Damnit_ Daniel was big! David wanted to spread his legs to try and take him at a better angle, but his pants above his knees prevented any movement. He tried clutching the tent floor but couldn't. He pressed his head against it and clenched his fists, concentrating on just breathing.

“God _damn_ you're tight…” Daniel growled. When he finally bottomed out, he paused for a moment. Gently, he rubbed David's hips, trying to soothe him. Then, he began thrusting. Shallow at first, but quickly picking up. Hard and deep, forcing guttural moans out of David.

David couldn't deny it felt _good. So **fucking** good._ His mouth hung open and moans tumbled out unhindered. Below him his cock bounced with each rough thrust and he hated how he loved it. 

“You like that, don't you, baby?” Daniel panted.

David groaned, “I wanna cum, daddy, please-” Thrusts quickened and the angle adjusted, making him gasp and arch. “Yes!! Right there!” Tears stung at David's eyes as Daniel's cock pounded his prostate. It took mere seconds of the delicious torture to force David to his finish. A guttural howl tore out of his throat as orgasm surged through him. He trembled and spilled his seed on the floor. 

Soon the pleasure became painful. Daniel was still nailing him right in that spot- 

“Please!” David gasped, “no more! Too much! Mercy!!”

Daniel moaned and sank deep inside him. His seed filled him. Spilled out of him. Dripped onto the tent floor with his own.

David was left panting and shaking. He whimpered as Daniel gently withdrew. Daniel's hands ran under his shirt, up and down his back soothingly. “See? I knew you'd love it, pretty boy.”

David sobbed. Loud and hard. His shoulders quaked with each one. 

Daniel was shocked. “Why are you crying? I made you feel good, didn't I?”

David glared over his shoulder at him, finally snarling, “it doesn't _matter_ if you made me feel good! I _never_ gave you permission to! You _forced_ it! God I _hate_ this! I _hate **you**_!” 

Daniel flinched. “Oh.”

David rested his head on the floor and resumed sobbing. He felt so violated, vulnerable, helpless. Would it be like this the rest of his life? Soft, then harsh. Gentle, then cruel. Never knowing when he was safe and when he’d be on the other end of a gun or, worse, underneath Daniel. Always walking that fine line between enjoying small conversation and wishing he were dead. This was fucking _miserable_.

Daniel was silent. He cleaned them both up with a cloth and wiped away the cum on the floor. He gently pulled David's pants back up and had him lay down. He left the tent, only to return a moment later with a pillow and blanket. He tucked David in almost tenderly. David flinched away from his touch.

“Get some rest,” Daniel finally said, then left the tent.

David cried himself to sleep before he knew it. 

In several hours he woke again. Pitch black, the sounds of wind and insects singing outside the tent, and another occupant. Daniel was laying behind him, holding him against his chest. His fingers were gently stroking one of David’s arms in little lines, signaling that he too was awake. They didn’t speak. There was nothing to say.

Only when Daniel fell asleep did David feel comfortable enough to do the same.

### 

At dawn David awoke again, this time alone. The tent was hazily lit by dim sunlight. His back was sore. When he tried to sit up, he yelped and hissed and fell back to the floor. “Ow… ow…” he whimpered and curled up.

Boots crunched across rocks and sand outside. The tent flap opened and Daniel leaned in. “You alright?”

“My back hurts…”

Daniel entered and sat on his knees. “Roll onto your stomach. Try to stretch out.”

David growled at the back of his throat. Still, if it would relieve some pain, then he’d do it. With a hiss, he laid on his stomach and kept his arms at his sides. “Now what?”

“Don’t move. Please don’t kick me either.” Daniel straddled David’s butt and pushed his shirt up. David immediately tensed. “Try to relax.” He pressed his hands against his back and pushed down. Several pops knocked the wind out of David’s lungs, only for him to moan a moment later. “Did that help some?”

“Mhmmm…” David groaned. There was still an ache, but the sharp pains were gone.

“Good.” Daniel began gently massaging his back, starting from just above his tail bone and working his way slowly up to his shoulders. “I’ll put an extra blanket on the saddle so maybe that’ll help, and you should ride behind me too so you’ll be more comfortable. We should make it into town today. You can lay down with hot rags on your back before you go to bed. That’ll help too so you don’t wake up like this again. The ground probably played a part in that though.”

“Mhm.” David was aware that the person touching him was the person he liked least, but it felt good on his aching back so he opted to at least cooperate. His body was completely relaxed under Daniel’s palms. If only he could be so pleasant all the time.

“Are you hungry yet?”

“Mhm.”

“I’m a little low on food, but how does milk and strawberries sound?”

“Never had strawberries…”

“... Really? I used to eat them right off the vine… Can’t get ‘em around here though. I have some canned. They’re not as good but they’re still nice to have.” Daniel gave him a final once-over, then pulled his shirt back down. “Come on. Get up.” He climbed off David and slipped out of the tent.

With a whine, David pushed himself up. His back hurt significantly less, which was a huge relief. He put his boots on and crawled out of the tent.

Daniel was waiting right outside. He offered David the canteen. David took it without hesitation and drank. He was parched. When he was finished, he handed it back to Daniel. With a yawn, he walked over to the water and knelt, washing his face to help wake him. Moments later, he sat down on the flat rock again, only for Daniel to join him.

“Here,” he offered him a can of milk. 

David took a sip and grimaced. 

“Don’t like it?”

“Taste’s funny.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t taste the same as the fresh stuff… Try this,” he offered a can of red berries next.

David considered it, then took one. When he bit into it, he was shocked to find it so juicy. It was good too; sweet and satisfying. It showed on his face.

Daniel grinned. “You like that one?”

David nodded.

“Take as many as you want. I’ll drink the milk.”

They fell into silence as they ate. David loved the new fruit and happily took as many as he could eat. He was aware Daniel was watching him eat, but he pretended not to notice or care.

Finally, Daniel spoke softly, “I’m… sorry about last night… I-... I don’t want you to hate me.”

The sweet treats turned sour in his mouth. He grimaced. “It’s too late for that. What do you care anyway? You ‘ _bought_ ’ me, remember?” 

“I’m lonely. I want a companion. That’s all.”

He gave him a hard look. “Did you ever stop to consider what _I_ want?”

Daniel looked at the ground. “... I suppose not. I was hoping you’d just want _me_.”

“I would rather be with literally _anyone_ else.”

It fell silent again after that. David handed the can of strawberries back, his appetite gone. Eventually, they packed up and got on the horse. The extra blanket did help, as did getting to sit in the back. David let himself lean slightly against Daniel to keep a comfortable position, but he’d die before he willingly put his arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeyy leave a comment and lemme know what you think


	4. Railway Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1880 = 2017  
> .05 = $1  
> $1 = $22  
> $5 = $110  
> $10 = $225  
> $20 = $450  
> $50 = $1,130  
> $100 = $2,270

Waterbank was noticeably larger than Woodstock had been. Two saloons, several stores, a big hotel, and more. People walked the streets in groups, hurrying in and out of buildings as they went about their lives. David gawked as they rode through, taken with how nice the town was. Many buildings looked new.

They stopped in front of one of the saloons and climbed off Snowy. She was tethered with other horses. “Don't try anything stupid,” Daniel growled, “You're still mine whether you like it or not.”

David angrily muttered, “yeah, I got it.”

When they entered the saloon, an immediate hush swept over everyone inside. All eyes were on them. David anxiously stepped closer to Daniel, but Daniel was already walking toward the bar. David hurriedly followed. At the bar, Daniel removed his mask and goggles, but didn't sit. David did the same while Daniel ordered. “Two glasses of water and two hot meals. Don't care what.”

The bartender looked between them, fear and confusion in his eyes.

Daniel growled, “I don't like asking twice.”

The flustered man quickly scurried off.

After glancing over his shoulder and noting the looks they were still getting, David shuffled a little closer to Daniel, whispering, “people are staring…”

“So were you the first time you saw me. In fact you were gawking, if I recall.” He tossed him a grin and a wink.

David bristled and glared. 

Daniel’s smile fell. “Relax. I'm only playing. Let them stare. They won't do shit.”

David wasn't so sure but he didn't argue. He wasn't keen on being close to Daniel either, but at the moment it felt safer. Maybe anyone looking for a fight would be less likely to approach if they knew it was the two of them.

They soon received their water, followed shortly by cooked beef. Daniel paid and they took the meals to a table in the corner. He sat against the wall facing the door, and he gestured for David to take the seat adjacent, also against the wall. “Never put your back to the open if possible,” he explained, “makes it easy to take you by surprise.”

David sat down and began cutting up his beef. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They ate quietly. David looked around, trying to be subtle about it. The saloon was fancier than the one back home, and there were more people. Some of them looked pretty rough though, and that made him nervous. Thankfully, they were able to leave unscathed. They headed down the main road to a hotel. Daniel purchased a single room, a single bed, and David’s stomach dropped at the same pace the key fell into Daniel’s hand. 

Oh no.

They went upstairs to a room on the end. Daniel let David in, then called over one of the maids. He stepped out to talk quietly to her. David took his shoes off in the room and mentally prepared himself for whatever might happen tonight. 

He could get through this. He could. He would.

Daniel entered the room and bumped the door closed. “She’s going to bring up a bucket of hot water and some rags for you.”

David blinked. “Huh?”

“For your back. How does it feel?”

“O-oh- Oh! Um- kinda sore.”

“The rags should help. Did the blanket?”

David nodded. “Yes, it did. Thank you.”

“Sure. I guess tomorrow we can… take the train…” His lips tugged down in a deep grimace.

A little grin lifted David’s lips. “You really don’t like it, do you?”

“God no. What happens if it hits something on the track?”

“I think it just kinda… smashes through it…”

A distant look took over Daniel’s features. “My God… That’s terrifying….” David giggled, drawing Daniel’s attention. A crooked grin played on his lips, his expression softening. “You’re really stunning, you know…?”

David’s smile fell and he tensed, looking away.

Daniel’s fell as well. “I was just saying.”

“Thanks,” David whispered half-heartedly.

A tense silence stretched until the maid returned with a pot of hot water and several large rags. Daniel took them from her with a ‘thanks’ and put them on the desk. “Undress.”

“Excuse me?” David tensed even more.

“Lose your clothes and lay face-down on the bed. How else am I going to put these on your back?”

David eyed him, a deep feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach. With a soft whimper he began undressing, then had to choke back a sob when he saw Daniel doing the same. Should he just accept this? Accept how things were always going to play out? Would the rest of his life be lived like this?

David laid out on his stomach after undressing. The feeling of vulnerability only worsened. His heart was pounding. It would be so easy for Daniel to hurt him like this. He’d be pinned on his stomach, unable to shield himself or escape from him. But it would be easier to just let it happen, wouldn’t it? He’d only be hurt or killed if he fought, right?

Daniel undressed down to just his undergarments. He picked up a hot rag and rang it out, then straddled David and laid it out on his back. David whimpered, then relaxed. The heat soothed his sore muscles and eased the ache away. 

“Keep your breathing deep and even and you'll relax easier,” Daniel said gently. He pressed his hands down on David's back, giving him a slow, gentle massage over the rag. He worked his lower back in circles, using some pressure to pop a few joints and get the muscles to loosen. He worked his way up, staying close to the spine and pushing outward. 

Once he was at David's neck he rubbed it with just his thumbs. There was a loud 'pop.’ David jolted and moaned. _Much_ better…

Daniel removed the towel and poured some oil onto his hands. David tensed briefly, fearing the worst, but then Daniel simply went back massaging him. With slick hands they moved more easily across his skin, causing less friction. David relaxed again. His mind drifted, going hazy. Daniel's hands worked like magic and felt like Heaven.

Several minutes later, David was practically asleep. He barely roused when Daniel climbed off of him. He used the rag to clean David's back. David forced his eyes open a crack and watched Daniel walk to the bucket. They widened when he noticed he was sporting a large tent in his underwear. 

Daniel tossed the rag in the bucket and pulled out another. He washed his face and chest off with it before tossing it back in the water. He rang out another cloth and carried it back to David. “Just rest with this for a while,” he said as he laid it out over his back.

David watched him anxiously. 

Daniel grabbed another rag, rang it out, and draped it over David's butt. A smaller rag was tucked gently around his neck. “Comfortable?”

“Mhm.” David barely nodded.

“Good.” Daniel stroked his hair a few moments, then stepped away. He began redressing. “Don't go anywhere. It's dangerous. Just rest. I'll be back later.”

“Where are you going?”

“I need a drink.” He tugged his hat on and left.

The room was silent. David relaxed again. While it was nice finally being on his own, he found he was a little wary of it. What if someone else tried to hurt him? Why did Daniel suddenly trust him being alone? What if he didn't come back? What if he came back _drunk_?? David shivered at the thought. 

Eventually, he succumbed to the warmth and fell asleep…. right into a nightmare. 

David was home, having escaped from Daniel, only to have him burst into his room. Daniel was drunk and angry. He grabbed David and forced him to the floor. Their clothes were suddenly gone and Daniel’s hand was around his neck. David flip-flopped between crying and begging for him to stop, to moaning and pleading for more. It was like he couldn’t make up his mind whether he loved it or hated it. 

Then Daniel aimed a gun at his face and pulled the trigger.

David’s entire body jolted and he gasped sharply awake. His heart was hammering and he was shaking like a leaf. A whimper escaped him as he recalled where he was.

“What the f-” Daniel was startled awake behind him, calling out in fear and confusion, “what’s happening? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah- sorry…” David whispered, “nightmare.”

Daniel groaned and fell back on the bed. “Mkay. You good now?”

“Yeah. What time is it?”

“I-uno,” Daniel mumbled.

“When did you get back?”

“I-uno. Not soon enough…” he rubbed his face, “drank too much…”

David hummed. He curled up tighter and realized he was tucked in. Daniel must have done so when he returned…

“You’re still shaking.”

“I’m cold…”

“Nnnnnnnn. Okay. Okay okay.” Daniel sighed and sat up. He climbed out of bed and stumbled to the door. 

“Where’re you going?” David sat up slightly to watch him. It was difficult, however, since it was nearly pitch black.

“Be back.” He stumbled out the door and down the hall.

David laid back down and curled up. He was shivering. Why was it so cold? Because he was naked or because this blanket was thin and crappy? 

A few minutes later Daniel returned and kicked the door shut. He swayed as he stood over David, and struggled a bit to lay a thick blanket over him. David was instantly warmed and happily snuggled in. “Thank you… Are you okay?”

Daniel made his way over to his side of the bed. “I’m a little drunk.” He bumped his leg on the bed, yelping “shit-” as he fell onto it. With a growl, he better positioned himself and slipped under the blankets.

David couldn’t help a small giggle. It died when Daniel was suddenly pressed against his back. He was naked too. 

“Warm?” Daniel asked as he hugged David against him. He kissed the back of his neck tenderly.

“Yes,” David whispered.

“Good.” He buried his face in David’s neck and was out in seconds.

David laid awake a while longer. Daniel’s chest was warm and solid, his embrace somehow protective. Still, he wasn’t able to sleep until he was certain Daniel was out too.

### 

For the third morning in a row, David awoke without Daniel’s arms around him. He stretched and yawned and sat up, pleased to note that his back was feeling great. When he looked to Daniel’s side of the bed, he found him there on his back with a rag over his face. David tilted his head. “You okay-”

Daniel jolted and hissed. He put a finger against his lips.

“Oh-” David’s voice dropped to a whisper, “hangover?”

Daniel nodded.

“Do you want me to get you some water?”

Another nod.

David slipped out of bed and put on a few pieces of clothing to preserve his modesty. He found a canteen of cool water and brought it over. “Here.”

With a pained groan, Daniel sat up and removed the rag. He took the canteen from him and drank. When he was finished, he handed it back, fell back to the bed, and put the rag over his eyes again. “I can’t believe I did that…” he groaned.

“Why _did_ you?” David took a drink for himself, then put it aside and laid down, watching Daniel.

“I’m fucking stupid.”

“I heard you’re very clever.”

“You heard that?”

“‘Clever as a fox, swift as a sparrow, and deadly as a viper.’”

“Oh, Christ… None of that’s true… I mean, it is, but…” he sighed, a melancholy, hopeless sort of sigh. “I used to think being an outlaw would be… I don’t know… something special… It was fun for a while, but…” 

A silence stretched. David bit his lip and scooted closer, gently nudging Daniel’s arm with a finger. “But, what?”

Another soft sigh. “It’s lonely, David. It’s so goddamn lonely. I used to think I liked being alone, but I was wrong. I just liked being away from my family. I thought being an outlaw was my calling. My father was an outlaw. I wanted to be just like him.”

“I thought your father bred show horses?”

Daniel grimaced. “He wasn’t my real father. My mother was a whore, she slept with an outlaw. I never met him. I want to. He’s in Oregon so that’s where I’m headed. I just never thought the road there would be so painfully lonely.”

David didn’t know what to say to that, so he stayed silent. 

With a soft groan, Daniel reached up and pulled the rag off. He turned his head and looked at David. His eyes were sad. “Can I make another deal with you?”

“I don’t really like how the last one went…” David whispered.

“I know. I’m sorry. I really, truly am. This one will be better. Just come with me to Oregon, and as soon as we hit the state line I’ll give you enough money to get you back home.”

David’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Daniel nodded. “I just want to hold you at night and have someone to talk to, that’s all. No more sex. I’ll keep you safe and fed and everything, just for your company. Just to Oregon. Then you can go home. I promise.”

Finally, a light at the end of the tunnel. He’d get to go home! He could see his friends and family again! “It’s a deal,” he breathed in relief.

Daniel smiled sadly. “Thank you.” He put the rag back over his eyes and lifted a hand, silently asking for David’s. David took it, letting their clasped hands rest on the bed between them. Daniel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I need to rest a while longer… but we’ll get on a train this afternoon, I promise.”

“Thank you.” David smiled and squeezed his hand.

Maybe Daniel wasn’t the worst person in the world afterall.

### 

Later that morning Daniel finally felt well enough to get up. They quickly dressed and left. After the earlier conversation, David was in much better spirits. He climbed on Snowy and tossed his arms loosely around Daniel's waist. Daniel kept his hat low to block the sunlight. 

The train station was at the edge of town. It was bustling with people. The sight made David anxious. He wasn't used to such crowds. They stopped by the building and Daniel climbed off. “Wait right here,” he instructed, “I'll get us tickets and find out what they'll do with Snowy.”

“Okay…” David nodded. He took her reigns and stayed put while Daniel went inside. A rumble drew his attention and he looked down the track. The train was just rolling in, smoke billowing from it's chimney. It's horn sounded as it drew into the station and stopped.

Doors opened and people came pouring out. Aw, jeez. David whined softly and tugged at Snowy's reigns, like he'd seen Daniel do. She shuffled closer to the building. Thank goodness.

Minutes later Daniel returned and took her reigns. “Alright, we have to take her down to the horse car and check her in. You want to stay on her? You look anxious.”

David nodded.

Daniel tugged on the reigns and led her through the people and down the line of cars. Toward the end were three cars meant for horses. He walked up to the first one and found a man standing by with a board, pen, and paper. 

David finally climbed off as Daniel was giving the man information. When they were done, Snowy was led onto the car, but not before Daniel gently grabbed her face. “I promise we won't be apart too long, sweetheart. I'll come get you just as soon as I can. I love you.” He placed a quick kiss on her snout and she gently nudged him.

Touching.

Daniel released her and took David's hand. “Come on. We're in a sectioned car up front.”

They made their way through the crowd with relative ease. With Daniel in the lead David was able to just keep close behind him and follow with his head down…

Until a sound caught his ear.

_“David?”_

He lifted his head and looked around. Where had that come from? And the voice was familiar.

_“David!!”_

“... Jasper?” He stopped and searched the crowd. 

Daniel stopped as well. “What're you doing?”

“I- I thought I heard-”

Jasper burst through the crowd and ran to him. “David! Thank _God_!”

“Jas? What're you doing-?” Jasper reached him and grabbed his face. David's words were cut off by a deep kiss. His reaction was immediate, however, and he quickly shoved Jasper off. “What the _Hell_!” 

“David I've been so _worried_!!” He grabbed his arms, “I’m so happy to see you-!”

“Stop it!” He shoved him away again. “Don't just grab at me like that! And I don't want to be kissed either!” 

“I-I’m sorry, I just-!” 

He went to grab David again, but Daniel stepped between them. He glared hard at Jasper. “He told you not to grab him.”

Jasper stiffened and stepped back. “Who the Hell are you?”

David put a hand on Daniel's arm, hoping to keep him from doing anything violent. “This is Daniel. Daniel, this is my _friend_ , Jasper.” 

“Some friend,” Daniel muttered.

David ignored that and spoke to Jasper. “It's sweet that you came looking, but I'm fine. We're just going up to Oregon, then I'm coming home. A little trip, that's all.”

Jasper looked between them, fear and distrust in his eyes. “No. No, you wouldn't just do that. Especially not without saying something. Is he forcing you? Has he hurt you??”

“No, Jasper, I'm fine. I can take care of myself. Go home.”

“No. Not unless you're with me.”

David sighed, “I can't do that. I promise I'll be home soon though.” He nudged Daniel to get him walking.

Daniel took David's hand again. “Get home, boy. Don't stick your nose where it don't belong.” He lead David toward their car.

Jasper followed. “David, no, please! Come home! People are worried sick!”

“Then tell them I'm fine! Go home!”

“Not without you!”

They arrived at a door and Daniel handed the man there his tickets. “Don't let that one on.”

The man nodded and let him and David pass.

“I'll see you again soon, Jasper. Be good while I'm gone!” David called as they entered.

“David no!” Jasper tried to follow but the man prevented him. “David _please_! I love you! David!!”

David flinched but didn't go back. He couldn't. He'd made a deal and he had to see it through. They entered a private room on the car. There were two benches on either side and a table in the middle under a window. They sat and Daniel drew the curtains closed. “Didn't realize you already had someone,” he said.

“I don't,” David quickly corrected. “We're just friends. I didn't know he felt that way about me, but it doesn't change anything. He's not my type anyway.”

“What is your type?”

“Blondes-” he immediately realized his mistake. Daniel grinned at him and David crossed his arms. “Don't get any funny ideas.”

“I'm not. Just amused is all.”

Rapping at the window. They both looked at it.

_“David! Open the window right now!!”_

David hugged himself and looked away. “Can you…?” He couldn't face Jasper again. Hopefully Daniel could scare him off.

Daniel leaned over the table and pulled open the curtains, then the window. “Persistent, aren't you?”

The train was up higher than the platform, so Jasper had to look up at them. He snarled at Daniel. “What did you do to him?? What did you say?? I know you're forcing him-”

Daniel scoffed and cut him off. “You bitch too much. No wonder he isn't interested in you.”

Jasper tensed and glared. “Shut up and mind your business.”

“You know he likes blondes?”

“Fuck you.”

“More like fuck him, which I already did.”

David kicked him, “Danny!”

“He screamed my name the whole time too.”

“Daniel! Shut up!”

Jasper was stunned into silence.

Daniel continued, “I admire your tenacity, but this ain't a fight you're gonna win. Go home. He'll be back soon enough. I just wanted some company for the road. You can wait your turn.” With that, he shut the window and curtains again.

David was red. “You didn't have to tell him that much…”

Daniel shrugged, “just wanted to make sure he left you alone. You can tell him I lied when you get home.”

David huffed. Jasper was one of his best friends and he didn't want him to be hurt like that, but it was too late. Besides, it would make it easier to politely reject him later… Well, _maybe_ reject him… David didn't have a lot of options when it came to love. Perhaps it was best to just… settle. Even if he didn't love Jasper in that way, at least he'd be with someone of his preferred gender who loved him. He was tired of being lonely, just like Daniel.

His mind drifted back to their first night together. Heaven and Hell wrapped in one package. Scary but thrilling. Dangerous but satisfying. Pleasure he'd never experienced before, and he wondered of he'd ever experience again. Their second night together, though notably less consensual, had been much the same. 

He could experience it again, he realized. Daniel was never far from him, and had already expressed how eager he was to please him. But, he told himself that was out of the question. To do it again would be to send the wrong signals. Daniel might not let him go home. He needed to go home. 

The train horn drew him out of his thoughts. The car shifted and began moving forward. Daniel tensed and sat stiffly. David couldn't help a giggle, finding it amusing that someone so terrifying was terrified of something so mundane. Once they picked up speed and he was sure they were out of the station, he leaned over to open the curtains again. 

“Do you have to?” Daniel whined.

David laughed and smiled at him. “I'd like to. Can I please? I bet you won't be so nervous if you look out.”

Daniel was looking at him with an expression mixed between apprehension and affection. “You have a beautiful laugh… You can open them.”

David tried to be annoyed but he couldn't. Daniel gave such nice compliments. “Thanks.” He gently pulled them open and looked out.

The scenery breezed by so quickly it was blurry. In the distance the mountains stood tall and sharp. There was so much landscape he could see and they were covering so much distance so fast!!! This was amazing!! “Danny you have to look!”

Daniel groaned, but he couldn't say no. Especially not when David called him Danny. He liked that. So, he leaned forward and looked out.

It was beautiful.

His eyes traced the landscape, taking in the trees and rocks and how fast they passed by. Incredible. He took it in for a while, then looked at David. He was smiling at him. 

He was breathtaking.

“Amazing, right?” David prompted with excitement on his eyes.

Daniel’s eyes flicked to his freckled cheeks, then down to his lips. “Mhm. Stunning.”

David's smile fell and he tilted his head. “Are you talking about the view or me?”

“... You _are_ the best view around.” He settled back in his seat and pulled out a deck of cards. “You play Poker?”

David felt flustered and pleasant. Again he wanted to be angry, but… he couldn't. It felt good to be complimented, and Daniel's were so genuine and sweet and… He shook his head. “No. Never learned.”

“I'll teach you. It's fun. Plus, it's a good way to swindle old drunks out of quick money.”

“That's terrible.”

“Better than shooting them.” He scooted forward and put the cards out on the table. “Alright, first you have to understand suits and the royal cards…”

### 

The train came to a stop in a small farming town. It was just a pit stop on the way to a much larger destination, but it was a long enough stop that passengers could get off, go shopping, have a drink and a meal, and return at their leisure. David and Daniel did so, stepping off together and heading first to find a hot meal. A saloon was nearby. They got hot soup and water, and Daniel bought an additional shot of whiskey and downed it.

David grimaced. “That stuff is nasty. What’s the draw?”

Daniel shrugged. “Takes the edge off.”

“Edge off what?”

“Existence. Eat your soup.” 

David pouted, but obeyed. Daniel was much softer toward him when they were alone, so he was looking forward to returning to that state. He could get snippy in public and it was unpleasant.

After their meal they walked around town. It was about the same size as the one David had grown up in. There were various little shops, but a clothing store drew him in. They had colorful clothes displayed out front, some with intricate patterns on them that he instantly fell in love with.

“You like those?” Daniel asked. They stood side-by-side as David stared into the window.

“Yeah… Look at that bandana!” He pointed to a yellow one with black stitched patterns on the edges. “I’ve never seen one like that before!”

“You want it?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay. Come on.” He nodded toward the door.

“Oh-” David’s smile fell, “I didn’t mean- I don’t have the money-”

“I’ll buy it for you.”

“No, you don’t have to. I don’t want to owe you.”

“Me taking care of you was part of the deal. You don’t owe me. Come on.” He took his hand and led him inside.

The interior was full of equally flashy items. David found the bandana first and took it to the counter. “How much is this?”

“Four dollars.”

He cringed, “nevermin-”

“We’ll take it.” Daniel went to take money out of his pocket, then paused. “Why don’t you see if there’s anything else you want while we’re here? You seem to like bright colors.”

“Oh- I couldn’t-!”

“Nonsense. Let’s get you some better clothes. Black isn’t for you. Look-” he pointed to a green button-up with embroidery around the sleeves. “That’s more your color, I think. Come on, look around.”

David hesitated, but he had to admit there were some very nice things here, and Daniel was offering to pay for it all, no strings attached… “Okay.”

They circled the store, and soon David was being fitted and prompted to try things on. He came away with his yellow bandana, the green shirt, a brown vest, fancy jeans, and new boots. The bowler hat that Daniel had stuck on his head stayed right where it was. He’d kind of grown attached to it.

All in all, it was very expensive. Daniel bought nothing for himself. 

“Thank you,” David said as they left, “I really can’t explain how much I appreciate this… I haven’t had new clothes in years and these are so nice… Thank you…”

“You’re welcome. I like seeing you happy.” Daniel led him back to the train and they boarded again. Their room was just how they left it. They took their seats and Daniel pulled the cards out again. “Up for another round, pretty boy?”

David’s heart fluttered. Pretty boy. He liked the way Daniel said it. He grinned and leaned on the table. “Only if you’re prepared to finally lose.”

Daniel laughed softly. “Let’s see what you got.”

### 

The ride took them well into the night. Both benches could be converted into beds, and eventually they did so. The beds were thin and short, however. Not the most comfortable alone, and certainly not to share. For the first time in days David was allowed to sleep by himself, with Daniel a short distance away but still out of arm's length.

David curled up, staring at Daniel in the darkness. Daniel had already fallen asleep, his face one of peace. He was still so very handsome. The ghostly memory of his lips made David’s neck tingle. He curled up tighter and just tried to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Feel free to message me on tumblr too; aasfandoms


	5. Broken Doll

The train horn woke them early in the morning. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon and the town they entered was silent. Most people did not wake this early on their own, David included. He whined and covered his head with the blanket. On the other side of the little box room he could hear Daniel cussing as he got up.

“Goddamn fuckin- waking us up at goddamn- the fucking time- fuck!” He sat up and rubbed his face, then stepped over to David’s bed. He shook him gently. “Come on, pretty boy, time to go.”

“Tired,” David whined.

“I know. Me too. We’ll get a motel and sleep a little longer.”

“...Mkay.” David pushed the blanket off and got up.

They dressed and gathered their things. Daniel sent David off with some money to a nearby hotel to get their room while he picked up Snowy. David bought a single bed on the second floor and let the man behind the counter know he had a partner coming. Then he hurried upstairs, found the room, undressed, and collapsed in bed.

Several minutes later Daniel entered. He undressed silently, then slipped into bed behind David. When his arms slipped around him and his warm chest pressed against his back, David was able to relax and fall asleep.

### 

The next time they woke the sun was up and lighting the room in a hazy glow. It was warm and relaxing. Butterfly kisses danced across the back of David's neck. He was unbothered.

Daniel was the first to get up. He climbed out of bed and stretched. “Let's get breakfast before we hit the road.”

“Great idea,” David hummed. They dressed and headed downstairs. The first floor of the hotel offered breakfast options. They ate eggs and bacon and beans, then paid the tab and left. Snowy was waiting outside, seemingly eager to get going.

They replenished some supplies before exiting the town. David wrapped his arms loosely around Daniel's waist. His eyes roamed the landscape, taking it all in. Now that the threat of death wasn't looming over him, he found this trip pretty enjoyable. This was a great opportunity to see so many things he never would have otherwise. A sort of blessing in disguise… kinda.

“We got started a little late, so we'll be getting in to town late, if we hurry. Unless you'd rather take our time and spend the night out here, then get into town tomorrow afternoonish.”

“That sounds fine. You said you'd teach me how to read the stars anyway.”

Daniel smiled lopsidedly, “that I did.”

They rode for several hours, then stopped before the sun set, making camp in a flat plain. Daniel taught David how to kill and skin a snake, and how to start a fire to cook it. They sat on the ground, eating a meal of rattlesnake meat and canned corn. 

“How's your back?” Daniel asked.

“Fine. No complaints.”

“I'll put the extra blanket down in the tent so it won't be so hard on your back.”

David smiled coyly, “thank you.”

After their meal, Daniel set up the tent and added the blanket, as promised. The sun was gone and the stars were out. The fire died down and they sat together. Daniel's arm wrapped around David's waist again, but David didn't protest. He leaned against Daniel, his eyes following his hand as Daniel traced the constellations above.

It was peaceful and, admittedly, kind of romantic. David tried to dismiss that part though.

Eventually, he grew too tired to keep his eyes open. With a yawn, he crawled into the tent and got comfortable on the blanket. Daniel soon joined him, zipping the flaps closed. As expected, he laid down behind David and put his arm around him. He held him close and peppered soft kisses on his neck.

“Why do you do that?” David whispered.

“I like kissing you. Does it bother you?”

“... No. It's fine.”

“Good…” 

Slower, more tender kisses found their place on David's neck and shoulders. He didn't mind in the least. Within minutes he was asleep, the delicate sensations dancing right into his dreams.

### 

They arrived in town the next afternoon. It was so small that the train didn’t run through it. The locals gave them funny looks as they rode in, but David was mostly unbothered this time. It seemed peaceful and quiet here, so surely no one would want to start anything.

As usual, their first stop was the saloon. Daniel bought them a hot meal and cool water, along with two shots of whiskey. He offered one to David after they sat down at a table together. David wrinkled his nose and put his hand up, “no thanks.”

“Suit yourself.” Daniel downed both of them before digging in to his meal.

David frowned at that, but didn’t say anything further. He cut up his slab of meat and glanced around the saloon. Small, cramped, only a couple of girls and a handful of patrons. It wasn’t much, but it was home for these people. He knew that feeling. It made him homesick.

From the window he could see a fancy stagecoach pull up. The man driving hopped down and opened the door. Another man stepped out. Both were in nice suits and hats. He momentarily lost sight of them as they headed up the porch, but saw them again when they entered the saloon. A brunette with a fancy mustache and goatee, and a clean-shaven blonde who’d been riding inside the stagecoach. Their chins were tipped upward in a snooty fashion.

The blonde raised his arms, a cocky smile on his face. “Anyone here care to play a game of poker? Anything you wager, I can double!”

Daniel glanced at them then went back to his meal, so David did the same.

No one took them up on the offer immediately. The blonde man took to walking around, still grinning, “No? No one? You could walk away with triple your prize money! Tempting, isn’t it?” He circled to the table where David and Daniel were eating. “How about you, sir?” He spoke to Daniel, “you look like a man with good sense.”

Daniel scoffed. “Sense enough to know you’re a swindler. Get lost.”

“Alright, I’ll take that as a ‘no.’” He looked at David and his grin shifted. He leaned closer to him, his voice sounding a little more flirtatious. “How about you, dollface? You like poker?”

David leaned away, but tried to be polite. “No, sir. It’s not for me.”

“No? How about poke- _him_ in my hotel tonight?” He winked.

Daniel immediately withdrew a gun and pointed it at his face. “ _Get lost_.”

The blonde man straightened and put his hands up, “alright, alright. Didn’t mean to tread on your territory!” He was still smiling as he walked away.

Daniel put his gun away, casting a glare at the man’s back.

David leaned in. “What’s ‘poke-him?’ Is that another kind of poker?”

Daniel looked at him with mixed emotions. Confusion, skepticism, pity, and acceptance. “‘Poker’ sounds like ‘poke-her.’ He changed it to ‘poke-him.’ Poking is a sex joke. He wants to fuck you.”

David turned red. “Oh!” Well, that was a little embarrassing. He glanced at the man again and cringed. “Thanks for saving me there… I’m definitely not interesting in being ‘poked…’” At least not by that man.

“You’re welcome.”

They finished their meals and left. There was a small hotel right next to the saloon. Daniel again bought a single room with one bed. They took some bags and headed down the hall to the one on the end. The room was small but cozy. They dropped the bags in a corner.

“How’s your back?” Daniel asked as he locked the door.

“A little achy,” David replied.

“Care for another massage?”

“Sure.” Actually, he felt strangely eager for it. He liked having Daniel’s hands on him. 

He undressed completely and laid down on the bed. Daniel shedded a few clothing items to make moving easier, then straddled David’s legs. He poured some oil on his palms and tossed the bottle aside. When his hands pressed against the small of David’s back there was a soft ‘pop’ and David moaned. Embarrassed, he buried his face in the pillow to muffle any more noises he might make. 

Daniel didn’t say anything about it. Slowly and gently he worked his hands across David’s back, pressing and kneading tensed muscles. He worked along the spine, then paid attention to the neck and shoulders, then went back down and covered more area with circular motions. There were more moans, but the pillow made them hard to hear.

Eventually, David was completely relaxed and bordering on sleep. Everything was hazy and pleasant and warm. Daniel’s hands worked their magic lower and lower. Down the arch of his back, his hips, his tailbone… 

David came back to reality when Daniel slid his hands slowly down David’s butt. David remained still, acting like he didn’t notice. His mind was racing though. Those hands stopped at his thighs, rubbing gentle circles in the area where ass turned to leg. It would be so easy for Daniel to just take him like this… He could part his cheeks and slip right in and David would be helpless and… and… 

It turned him on.

David was disgusted with himself, but he couldn’t deny that the thought of Daniel just taking him right here right now was… so enticing… He wanted it. Daniel had shown him such kindness these few days, been gentle and respectful and protective and sweet… Not to mention how good he liked to make him feel… If Daniel suddenly decided he wanted him again then David suddenly decided that he would absolutely let him.

But, it never came to that.

Daniel’s hands slid back up to his hips and he leaned down. A tender kiss planted itself on the back of David’s neck. Then Daniel was gone. David turned his head and opened his eyes. Daniel was getting dressed again, carefully tucking his erection into his jeans as he did so.

“Where are you going?” David whispered.

“I need a drink,” Daniel replied.

“That didn’t work out so well for you last time…”

“I’ll be alright. Get some rest. I’ll be back later.” 

Once again, Daniel left David in a lonely hotel room. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a while, watching it slowly dim with the sinking sun outside. With a heavy sigh, he rolled back over and dug through the nightstand drawer for matches. He found some, and lit the candle on the nightstand. He laid on his side and curled up, watching it burn and melt.

Two hours passed. The sun was gone and the candle was the only light in the room. This was bullshit.

With a growl, David got up and got dressed. He left the hotel and walked right over to the saloon. It didn’t matter that Daniel was a grown man capable of making his own decisions; he was clearly being a dumbshit right now and David would drag him back to the hotel if he had to.

When he stepped inside, he immediately found his man. Daniel was at a table, cards in his hands, half empty bottle of whiskey at his side, and clothes in a state of disarray. Drunk.

Sitting across from him was the blonde man from earlier, cards in his hand as well. He was talking up a storm to a completely silent Daniel, and by him he had a few empty mugs of beer.

Oh, shit.

David took a deep breath and headed over. “Danny,” he said as he stopped at their table, “what’re you doing?”

“Poker,” Daniel muttered.

“Oh, hey, Red!” The blonde man called, “We got a good game going. Want to join?” His words were slightly slurred. 

“No, I don’t play. Daniel, come on. You need to go to bed.”

Daniel growled and brushed him off.

“Aw, come on, dollface,” the blonde grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside him. “We just have one game left. We’re almost done. Me thinks your partner there is in a bad way though.”

David looked at him, looked at the table, to Daniel, then back at him. There was a big pile of money on the table, and if this man was a swindler then he was cheating. Daniel often did the same, but this man did it for a living. The last thing David wanted was for Daniel to lose… How could he help…?

The man patted the chair, “come here, gorgeous. Sit by me. We should chat a bit, huh?”

He knew how he could help.

David sat down and put on his best smile. “Well, okay, since you asked so nicely.”

“Yeah?” He grinned. “What’s your name, gorgeous?”

“David.”

“Pleasure to meet you, David. I’m Sawyer.” 

Daniel faked a cough to get his attention. While Sawyer was taking his turn, the duo made eye contact. David nodded toward the deck. Daniel nodded at him in return. Game on.

Sawyer finished and turned his attention to David again. “So, what’s a pretty little thing like you doing in this little dump?”

“Oh, traveling,” David smiled and shrugged, “It’s been sort of rough on horseback though. Did you come in on a stagecoach earlier?”

“That I did!” Sawyer was beaming, “It’s _very_ nice. Quite comfortable, even on long distance trips.”

Daniel subtly put some cards down and took several more from the deck. He went through them and abandoned a few more.

“That’s amazing! I’ve always wanted to ride in one…” David tilted his head and giggled, like he’d seen the saloon girls do so many times.

“Oh, yeah? Well, maybe we could go for a little ride after this, huh?” Sawyer winked.

Daniel grunted to get Sawyer to take his turn. With Sawyer’s attention on his cards, David could see them. He mouthed it to Daniel, who subtly nodded.

“I’d love to!” David said.

Sawyer finished what he was doing and resumed their conversation. Again, Daniel stole several cards from the deck. Sawyer smirked, “yeah? You wanna go on a ride in my stagecoach or on my stallion first?” He winked.

David tilted his head in confusion. “Why would I want to ride on another horse…?” He’d very clearly stated his interest in the stagecoach.

“Show ‘em,” Daniel growled.

Sawyer turned with a shit-eating grin and laid his cards flat. “Full House.”

Daniel laid his out as well. “Straight Flush. I win.”

Sawyer’s smile fell. “What?”

Daniel slid the money over and poured it into a large sack. “It’s been fun, but I need to go to bed.” He stood. “Come on, David.”

David stood as well, only for Sawyer to grab his wrist.

“Wait! Come on, let’s go back to my hotel, huh? I’ll show you a good time all night long.”

David yanked his wrist out of Sawyer’s grip and leveled a glare at him. “Don’t you _ever_ grab me like that again. And the only man I’m spending the night with is _him_ ,” he wrapped an arm around Daniel’s arm and walked out with him.

Why did he say that? 

They walked back in silence and locked up their room once they were inside. Daniel hid the sack among some bags. “I’ll count that in the mornin’.” 

“Better have been worth it,” David muttered.

They undressed and slipped into bed together. Daniel blew out the candle, then hugged David against him. He was out in seconds. Warm and safe, David followed soon after.

### 

Sunlight woke him. The room was lit by it. It was a little later in the morning than they usually awoke. Probably due to the late night, and…

David rolled over. Daniel was laying on his back with his arm over his eyes, a grimace on his lips. “Hangover?” David asked softly.

“Mhm.”

“Water?”

“Please…”

David climbed out of bed and found the canteen. He brought it to Daniel and laid down on the bed again.

With a tired groan, Daniel sat up enough to drink. He handed it back to David and collapsed on the bed. “Thanks.”

“You know, I hate to say ‘I told you so’ buuut…” David teased.

“I will push you off the bed.”

David giggled. A silence settled over them in which he merely gazed at Daniel, taking in his features. He was so handsome. Smart and witty too. Well, _usually_ smart. 

“...David?” Daniel spoke softly.

“Yeah?”

Daniel hesitated, then spoke slowly, haltingly, “I really… I can’t… I can’t put into words… how sorry I am… for what I did to you. I thought if I could just make you feel good again you’d like me, but… I was so wrong, David. I’m a fucking idiot. There’s no excuse for what I did. I’m so sorry.”

David was stunned and touched and so thankful. Daniel did regret his actions, did understand how awful what he’d done was, did know how much it had hurt David. “Thank you, Daniel. That means a lot to me. I… I forgive you.” It felt like a load off his shoulders. He didn’t want to carry those bad memories, having to drag them around like heavy baggage. He wanted them to just be part of him, something he learned and grew from. Not anything that defined him. 

“Seriously…?” Daniel opened his tired eyes and looked at David skeptically.

David nodded. “Yeah. You’ve been nothing but kind to me since then. You clearly regret it, and you’ve apologized more than once, so… I forgive you.”

Daniel stared at him in disbelief. It looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders too. “I… Th-thank you, David… You’re…. a good person…”

David smiled softly. “I try to be. You’re a pretty good person too; when you’re hungover.”

Daniel laughed softly and covered his eyes again. “Just gives me time to reflect, that’s all.”

David hummed and sat up. “I’m going to go get a cold rag for your head, then we can rest some more.”

“No-” Daniel grabbed his arm as he was getting up, “Don’t go. Sorry I grabbed you, but I don’t think you should leave. It’s dangerous outside.”

David chuckled, “Danny, I’ve been outside most of my life. It’s fine.”

“No, you don’t get it… Sawyer and I were betting up pretty high. He lost a lot of money- thank you by the way, you kind of saved my ass there- and he could be hanging around looking to get revenge for that. People get pretty pissed over lost money.”

“Oh, it’ll be fine,” David waved him off and got dressed, “What’s he gonna do? Flirt with me again? I’ll kick his nuts into his throat. I’m just going down the hall anyway. I won’t be long.”

“David-”

“Get some rest. I’ll be right back.” He closed the door behind him, grinning. How sweet for Daniel to worry about him. But, David could take care of himself. He wasn't worried.

His boots thumped across the floor as he headed down the hall. A door swung open behind him, but he paid it no mind. A very, very big mistake. The back of his bandana was grabbed and yanked, choking him. He was slammed against a wall, knocking the wind out of him.

A gun in his face. Sawyer gripped the front of his shirt and pushed him more firmly against the wall. “Don't make a fucking sound,” he growled.

David whimpered. Shit.

Sawyer grinned. “Good to see you again, dollface. You've got some money that's mine, and I'd like it back. But first, I think you _owe_ me this.”

David didn't have to wonder what _it_ was. Sawyer slammed their lips together. The third man who'd kissed him this week, and it was again unpleasant and unwanted. This time David just tensed and let it happen. 

Sawyer broke the kiss, panting. David's lips hurt. Sawyer smirked and nudged the gun against his throat, “take me to your boyfriend. I gotta bone to pick.” He forced David to walk to the room, staying behind him with the gun aimed at his head.

David walked, his mind racing. Shitshitshit. He had to warn Daniel. The poor guy would be completely helpless just laying in bed. How… how….

They arrived at the door and an idea clicked. “I have to knock or he gets very upset,” he whispered.

“Then do it,” Sawyer growled.

David knocked on the door, calling, “Dan, I'm back.” God he hoped that was enough. He paused for a moment, then opened the door.

The room was empty. The window was open. Thank God.

Sawyer shoved him into the room and walked right behind him to the window. “God _damnit_!” He peered out the window, then snarled. “Sorry sonova _bitch_!”

David's relief was short-lived. Sawyer shoved him against the wall and pointed the gun at his throat. He smirked. “Least I get to have some fun with you, dollface-”

A shot rang out. Sawyer screamed and fell to the floor. David was left standing against the wall, stunned. 

Daniel kicked the door shut. He was still in just his underwear. He'd never left the room. He strode over and stepped on Sawyer's chest.

“Fuck!” Sawyer cried out in pain. His gun had fallen away from him, out of his reach, and his arm was bleeding heavily.

Daniel aimed the gun at his face. “He told you not to grab him.” A single shot ended it.

David jolted again and stared straight ahead. There was a dead body on the floor. He didn't want to look. His entire body refused to move.

Daniel turned to him, rage in his eyes, “I _told_ you not to go out there! I _told_ you you needed to _listen_ to me! You could've been killed, David!”

David flinched but didn't respond.

The rage disappeared, replaced with remorse. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He hesitantly reached toward David's face, as if to stroke his cheek. 

“... He kissed me. I didn't like it…”

“I'm sorry, David.” The hand hesitated, then settled on his shoulder instead.

“You killed him…”

“I did,” Daniel nodded.

“Never been near a dead person before.” His brain wasn't working right. It clicked again that Daniel was a killer, this was normal for him, but it was as if his brain couldn't reconcile that paired with the kindness he'd shown him. He couldn't be so warm and also be so cold… it made no sense…

Daniel shifted, standing between David and the corpse. “Go wait in the hall for me, but keep the door open. You won't be able to see him out there.”

“Okay.” David walked numbly out of the room. He leaned against the wall just outside. He stared at the wall opposite for several long seconds, then slowly turned his head and watched Daniel dress and gather their things. “... How's your head….?” he finally called in a small voice.

“Fine.” 

Sounded like a lie. David didn't argue.

Soon enough, Daniel was dressed and ready. They closed the door and left. House cleaning was in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what u think so far!


	6. Mounting Tension

The landscape soon shifted from dirt and rocks to grass and trees. It was a startling change, one that finally brought David out of his daze. The scenery was beautiful. Never before had he seen such glorious trees. So green and full of life. The grass looked softer than the best mattress ever made. Had the sky always been so blue? There were hills in the distance and he could see wild horses grazing and playing.

They stopped at a stream and climbed off. Snowy drank and David got to give her a carrot and some oats. Daniel went straight to the stream, kneeled at the edge, and stuck his face in.

David quirked a brow as Daniel sat up and wiped his face. “Isn’t that cold?”

“It feels so good,” Daniel groaned.

“Still have a headache?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll get a rag.” He dug through a bag and pulled out a cloth. He took it to Daniel. “Here. You can wet it and lay down for a while.”

“Thank you.” Daniel took it and dipped it in the water. “You’re a damn angel.” He flopped onto his back in the grass and laid the rag over his eyes and forehead.

David chuckled and sat down beside him. They were parked under a small tree, providing them some shade. David eventually laid down with his- Kidnapper? Companion? Friend? Friend. The grass was exactly as soft as he thought it would be. He took his bandana off and laid it over his eyes too. Might as well relax for a while.

Beside him, Daniel began snickering. It soon turned into laughter. David quickly pulled the bandana off and sat up, looking at him. “What?”

Daniel took a breath between his laughter. “‘Why would I wanna ride another horse?’” He began laughing again.

David couldn’t help but start laughing too, even though he was confused. “What’re you _talking_ about??”

“Last night, Sawyer asked if you wanted to ride his stallion,” Daniel explained when he calmed. “You thought he meant an actual horse!”

“Didn’t he??”

“No!” Daniel laughed, softer this time. “Again, he was trying to fuck you.”

David went red. “Oh.”

“You’re very naive, darlin’. You ever had a boyfriend before?”

“No…”

“Judging by the fact that you never noticed your buddy was into you, I bet you get hit on a lot. Probably goes right over your head.”

David pouted, “it does not! I don’t know any other boys who like boys anyway.”

“Me, Jasper, Sawyer, probably way more. Anyone ever ask if you’re single? Or ask you to lunch or dinner?”

David opened his mouth to protest, but after a moment of thought he changed his tune, “oh, dear…”

Daniel grinned, “thought of a few, huh? Told you.”

David covered his face and laid back down. “Uuuuuugh.” He was embarrassed, and Daniel’s snickering wasn’t helping. “I’m so duuuuumb.”

“Heh, no you’re not.” Daniel blindly reached over and found his torso. He patted it. “You’re really sharp, actually. Damn good at thinking on your feet. Just naive, that’s all. Ain’t the worst quality.”

“... You think I’m smart?” He couldn’t help a little smile.

“I _know_ you’re smart. You were able to distract Sawyer and help me win. Then calling me ‘Dan’ so I knew something was wrong. You’re _smart_ , David. One of the smartest people I know.”

David was beaming. He reached down and took Daniel’s hand. “Thank you, Danny. That means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome, pretty boy,” he replied softly. He squeezed David’s hand. David put the bandana back over his eyes, and enjoyed a comfortable silence.

### 

The mountains were growing ever larger, becoming more clear on the horizon. David was intrigued by them. His hometown was in the plains, where flat earth stretched for miles all around. It was difficult to comprehend that the ground could just suddenly go so far upward. He hugged Daniel a little tighter. “Are we going to get close to the mountains?”

“Mhm,” Daniel replied without turning his head, “gonna be traveling around the base. There's at least one big town around there we'll stay the night in. Stonehollow.”

“I’ve never been on a mountain before…”

“Well… I suppose we could try going up a ways. The view from up high is incredible.”

David smiled and suppressed a giggle of excitement. Gosh, Daniel sure was nice to him. 

The wild horses were closer too, and he could make out their coats and colors. They moved away as they drew nearer. Wild and skittish, they weren’t about to voluntarily come in contact with humans. David wondered how they survived out here on their own. Just on grass? Was that a healthy diet for a horse? That wasn’t information he knew or could even guess at.

Strangely, one broke away from the herd and trotted toward them. It seemed delighted to see them. Chestnut brown from the neck up, and white below with numerous brown spots each no larger than David's hand. “Is that horse coming to us?”

Daniel spotted the horse after David pointed it out. “Appaloosa,” he said, “usually have to breed for those. Probably ran off from a farm or something and just stuck with the wild horses. Must not be scared of people.”

“Let’s stop. Can we feed it?”

Daniel growled at the back of his throat, but pulled on Snowy’s reins. She stopped and her riders climbed off.

The wild horse greeted them with a trot and bouncing head. David quickly dug out some treats while Daniel examined it. “Female. Pretty young. Bet she’s a great runner.”

“She’s beautiful!” David offered her a carrot and she ate it from his hand, making him squeal in delight.

It put a soft smile on Daniel’s face.

While she munched, David was able to gently stroke her nose and neck. She was calm and accepting of it. When she finished her carrot, she nudged him for more. He happily fed her two more before Daniel finally stopped him.

“Alright, alright. We don’t want to run out of those, you know.”

“But she’s hungry!”

“There’s plenty for her to eat out here.” Despite this, he dug through a bag and produced some oats. He poured a small pile on the ground so she could eat. “There. She’ll be alright.”

David stroked her back, mesmerized by her beautiful coat. What a gorgeous horse. “She’s so pretty… Could she be a showhorse?”

Daniel was already digging through bags again. “With some training, certainly. She’s got an ideal coat, good markings and colors, the right form. I’m sure she’d get ribbons. Here,” he offered David a belt with a holster on it.

David looked at it in confusion. “What’s that for?”

“Put it on.”

With a shrug, David did so. It felt strange on his hip. What was the point of this?

“Here,” Daniel suddenly produced a gun.

“Whoa!” David put his hands up. “Nonono! I don’t like-”

“It’s not loaded. Just keep it on you. I’ll teach you how to shoot later.”

“I really don’t want-”

“David.” Daniel’s tone was even, silencing him. “Put it in the holster.”

David hesitated, but knew it wasn’t a choice. He took the gun and awkwardly put it in the holster. Er, well, he tried anyway. Daniel sighed and helped him, then snapped the holster closed over the gun. “People are less likely to mess with you if you have a gun. It’s just to keep you safe. Come on,” he climbed onto Snowy and offered his hand.

David couldn’t help a little grin. He took Daniel’s hand and climbed on behind him. His arms again found themselves around his waist. “Thanks. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to learn how to shoot anyway.”

They started off again. David watched the wild horse a while longer, until they dipped down a hill and he couldn’t see her anymore. He faced forward again, then looked around at the scenery, then decided to lean against Daniel for a while. His cheek rested on Daniel’s upper back. He smelled like dust and leather.

### 

It was late by the time they got to Copper Springs. Everything was closed, so a hot meal was off the table. Good thing they’d already eaten some canned food. The hotel was small and only had one room available on the first floor. They stumbled in, stripped, and fell into bed. The familiar warmth of Daniel’s chest pressed against David’s back. Daniel's hand ran up and down his side while he placed slow kisses on his neck.

There was something sensual about the contact. It made David’s heart flutter, then skip a beat a moment later when Daniel’s hand slid down to his hip.

Again, David’s mind raced with possibilities. Daniel could slide his underwear down, lift his leg, and penetrate him so easily. He could wrap his other arm around David and he’d be helpless. All he could do was lay there and take it.

Oh, God, he shouldn’t be thinking these things… He shouldn’t want these things… But _God_ he did.

Daniel draped his arm over him as he always did. He brought their bodies flush against one another and buried his face in the back of David’s neck. When his presence became heavier, David knew he was asleep. He held Daniel’s arm and laced their fingers together. 

Why did he feel the need to do that?

He didn’t know.

### 

The bed shifting woke him. David inhaled and stretched, rolling over as he did so. “Danny?”

“Just woke up from first sleep,” Daniel whispered in the darkness, “I’m going to count the money we got the other day.”

“Mm, now?”

“No better time.”

David hummed and made himself comfortable in bed.

Soon, a candle lit the room. Daniel put it on the desk and fetched the sack full of coins. He poured them out as quietly as he could, then sat down and began sorting them.

David watched for a while, taking in Daniel’s handsome form in the flickering candle light. Eventually his eyes grew heavy and he closed them. He drifted off to the sound of coins gently ticking across wood.

### 

David awoke first, which was uncommon. He didn’t feel Daniel against him, but was aware of weight on the bed. As quietly and carefully as possible, he rolled over. Daniel was on his back, asleep, his hair disheveled. The sunlight made his pale skin glow. David wondered how he could be so pale being out in the sun all the time… Probably the mask and hat. 

The sheets were down by his waist. There were scars on his chest. Knife and bullet wounds. They weren’t ugly. Nothing about Daniel was, except his temper.

Sawyer flickered through his head. Memories of screams and gunshots. 

_“He told you not to grab him.”_

Out of all the things to say to a man you’re about it kill… He didn’t know what to make of it. Daniel had said the exact same thing to Jasper too. That one made more sense to him. Whether he understood or not though, he was still touched. 

And conflicted.

Daniel had hurt him, had taken him from his home, had raped him. But… it was as if Daniel hadn’t realized that was what he’d done. Like he’d never been rejected before, or any protests he received were feigned and only needed a little persistence. That didn’t make what he’d done right, of course, but Daniel had certainly seen the error of his ways. After David’s outburst, it seemed like the flip of a coin. Daniel was suddenly kind to him. Sweet and gentle and respectful. Not 100% of the time, but most of it. He went out of his way to make him happy, he adjusted his behavior to suit him, he bought him anything he might ask for.

And yet… he still didn’t flinch over killing another human being. He still didn’t care if he cheated anyone out of money. He still wasn’t bothered by harming anyone. 

How? How could he be so careless toward others, then turn around and treat David like… like… 

Like a lover.

David bit his lip, his eyes roaming Daniel’s features. Lips slightly parted to breathe. Arms tossed wherever. Face serene.

Could they be lovers? Realistically, no. Daniel was an outlaw bound for Oregon, and David had a family back home to return to. This life wasn’t for him. But, it was… fun to entertain the idea. It was nice to have someone to talk to. It was comforting to have someone hold him at night. It made the aching loneliness in his heart just a little better.

Hesitantly, he reached out and rested his hand on Daniel’s chest. Warm. Solid. He shifted closer, let his arm slip over his chest. His head rested on his shoulder. Their bodies met. The contact thrilled him.

A deep inhale came from Daniel right before his arms wrapped around David. He shifted onto his side and hugged David tightly. David was momentarily startled, but soon realized Daniel was still asleep. He relaxed and buried his face in his neck. 

He smelled so nice… He was so warm… He felt so good…

“Are you okay?”

David’s heart leapt into his throat. He had to swallow it before he could speak. “H-huh?”

Daniel’s nose was buried in his hair and his fingers were gently stroking the red locks. “You were groaning. Did you have another nightmare?”

“Oh…” Internally, he was screaming -he’d been _groaning??_ \- but on the outside he remained calm. “Yeah. Did I wake you?”

“Mhm, but it’s fine. Are you alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” He nuzzled David’s hair and placed soft kisses on the top of his head. His embrace tensed, clinging. 

David could sense the change. It was as if Daniel was desperate for something, but holding back. “Are you okay?”

“Mhm.”

“You sure?”

Daniel was silent for several seconds. His fingers toyed with David’s hair. “... You’re just… so stunning… I wish I could kiss you, that’s all. Holding you is just fine though. You smell so nice.”

David’s heartbeat quickened, hammering so loud he believed Daniel _had_ to be able to hear it. “Oh… Thank you… You- um… You can kiss me, if you want… If it makes you happy, you know…”

A soft laugh. “You’re too kind, David. But, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I know how you feel about all this… About _me_ …" He knew damn well David hated him. He knew by his words and his recoil and his flinches when complimented. David was just too sweet to remind him of his disgust. "It's fine. Holding you is enough.” Daniel kissed his forehead, then separated from him. He rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed. With a soft groan, he rubbed sleep off his face.

David felt cold. His heart ached.

Why? Why did it hurt? Shouldn’t he be happy that Daniel had set boundaries he wouldn’t cross? 

“We made almost fifty dollars the other night,” Daniel said as he got up and dressed, “I didn’t even notice the bets had gone that high. Glad you came when you did. To be honest though, had Sawyer swindled me out of money, I would have just shot him and taken it back anyway.”

A grin twitched at David’s lips, despite the horrid remark. “Bit of a sore loser, aren’t you?”

“Very much so.” Daniel walked around to the desk, while David climbed out of bed and put his clothes on. “Anyway, I counted and sorted it. This is for you.”

David looked up from buttoning his pants to see a small satchel being offered to him. Without much thought, he held out his hand and Daniel dropped it onto his palm. “What is it?”

“Twenty dollars.”

David nearly died on the spot. “What?! I-I-I don’t-”

“You earned it. Thanks.” Daniel grinned and winked at him, then turned away to pack up.

David was left flustered. With shaking hands he tucked the money into his pocket. He didn’t know what to say, or what to think. Silently, he finished getting dressed.

“We’re heading to Stonehollow next,” Daniel explained as they got their things together, “It’s a mining town and is doing very well, so they have some pretty high-end stuff. Clothes, jewelry, accessories, pretty much everything you could think of. With all the money we earned, we can grab a few things.”

“Like what?”

“Like whatever you want, pretty boy,” he smiled at him, that smile that said he didn’t give a damn about getting anything for himself, that he just wanted to get David some nice things.

David’s face tinted red and he smiled, failing to suppress a soft giggle, “okay…” His heart fluttered.

Aw, shit.

### 

They ate a hot meal at the saloon then headed north. The area was soon dense with trees, which David immediately fell in love with. They picked apples and peaches and ate as they strolled. David had never had fresh fruit before. It was delicious.

They passed over shallow creeks. Snowy liked to slow down and kick her feet around, playfully splashing in the water. What a funny creature she was. He could see why Daniel adored her.

A few hours in, David's ears picked up footsteps behind them. He turned around to locate the source.

Several feet behind them the wild horse from the previous day was following. She too did some splashing in the water, then trotted to catch up.

“Awwww!” David cooed. “The horse is following us!”

“What?” Daniel stopped Snowy and turned her so they could see. Sure enough, the Appaloosa came trotting right up to them. He huffed. “You shouldn't have fed her. Now she wants more.”

“Well let's take a break and feed her!”

“No. If we ignore her, she'll leave us alone eventually.” They continued on the trail.

David pouted for mere seconds before realizing that he had complete access to the bags right next to him. As carefully as possible, he dug through one and produced a carrot. Suppressing a giggle, he leaned back and offered it to her.

The Appaloosa quickened her pace and stayed close to Snowy. She craned her neck and munched the carrot as they walked. When her lips brushed his hand, David giggled.

“What're you gigglin- Are you feeding that horse?!?” Daniel turned and swatted at his hand, “quit it! She'll never leave us alone!”

“Good! I love her!” David laughed. He fed her another carrot despite Daniel's protests.

Daniel sighed softly, but the mask hid a smile. He had quite a soft spot for David. It was going to end up hurting him in the end, but for the moment he enjoyed the affection he felt for him. “Fine, fine.” He pulled on the reins to stop Snowy. “We'll take a break and you can feed her.”

“Really??” David gasped. “Thank you!” Without thinking he hugged Daniel tightly in his excitement.

Daniel grunted and patted his arm. “You're welcome. Let me off.”

They climbed off Snowy and David was quick to get more oats. He poured them in a pile for her and stroked her back while she ate. She was such a beautiful horse. Well-mannered too. “I need a good name for her…”

Daniel stopped digging through a bag and looked at David. “Excuse me?”

“How about Dotty? I think it's cute!”

“We can't keep the horse.”

“Why not?” David pouted. “Can't I have my own horse? We could carry some bags too. Then the walks wouldn't be so hard on Snowy. Pleeeaase?”

Daniel didn't have it in him to say no. “ _If_ she follows us all the way to Stonehollow - _without you offering her food the whole way_ \- and _if_ you can saddle and ride her, then I will buy you the nicest equipment they have and you can keep her.”

David lit up like the sun. “Really?!?”

“Really. I promise.”

“Thank you!!” David bounced on his heels, giddy. “You hear that, Dotty?? You're my horse now!”

“ _If_ she lets you ride her. She might not be saddle-broken.”

“Right, right,” David said dismissively as he hugged Dotty.

Daniel smiled affectionately, then went back to looking for lunch.

### 

Admittedly, Daniel didn’t think the horse would actually follow. It would be terrible to see David broken-hearted, but he figured it was inevitable. Dotty was basically wild, and the only reason she was following them was because she liked the food. She’d quickly get leery about being away from her group and she’d go back. Then David would have to stay on Snowy, where he could feel his warmth against him all day…

But, the damn horse was still following them. She kept close, trotting right alongside Snowy. Even after dark, when they’d stopped and cooked and put up the tent, she stayed. 

Daniel cooked some beans over the fire and they ate under the stars. It was peaceful out. Cool and breezy, with crickets chirping all around. David stared up at the stars, marveling at them.

“Do you know where we’re going?” Daniel asked, nodding toward the sky.

David examined the blanket of stars above them, searching for the constellations Daniel had taught him. He found Ursa Major, then Minor, then the North Star. He hummed in thought, then pointed. “That way, right?”

“Yup,” Daniel grinned. “Very good. You learn fast. Told you you were smart.”

David smiled shyly, “thank you.”

There was silence. They stared at one another, their faces illuminated by the flickering fire. Daniel’s gaze fell to David’s lips. There was longing in that gaze. David felt it too. Felt the tension in the air. His heart raced. He leaned slightly toward Daniel, hoping to encourage him to please _please_ just do it. He wanted that kiss. Even if he didn’t know why.

Daniel’s eyes flicked up to meet his and-

He flinched like he’d been slapped. He broke the gaze, looking into the distance instead.

No, no! What happened??

David leaned in a little more. “You… can kiss me if you want to… I mean, I can _tell_ you want to, so it’s fine…”

“It’s not fine. Thank you though.” He didn’t look at him.

David hesitated. Damnit, come on! “Why isn’t it fine?”

He sighed. “You know why, David. You’re not here of your own free will- not really. I promised to take care of you, and that includes not taking advantage of you.”

“Oh…” His shoulders drooped. “I… Thanks…” Damnit! He couldn’t choke up the courage to admit he wanted the kiss, and maybe Daniel was right anyway… Maybe they shouldn’t do these things… 

Daniel patted David’s shoulder, “hey, we’re fine, okay? I’m not mad or anything.” His hand slid off. “You about ready for bed?”

David smiled softly and nodded. It had been a long day over a long distance. A good night’s sleep would get his mind back in the right place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1880 = 2017  
> .05 = $1  
> $1 = $22  
> $5 = $110  
> $10 = $225  
> $20 = $450  
> $50 = $1,130  
> $100 = $2,270


	7. Spots and Skirts

Stonehollow was built right into the base of the mountain. The town was integrated into the trees and rocks and followed the natural hills in the landscape. Several mines jutted straight into earth for miles, bringing up with them coal and sometimes gemstones or gold and silver. Much of it was shipped out by train to companies that paid big money for the resources. As such, Stonehollow was quite a wealthy area.

They strolled into town with Dotty still in tow. Daniel’s only hope now was that she wouldn’t take to a saddle and couldn’t be ridden. Though, he was kind of warming up to the idea of keeping her. She and Snowy got along very well, and it would be good for her to have a friend… Plus, David was really cute when he fawned over her.

They passed by a big saloon, but kept going. 

“We’re going to find some equipment for her first. Might as well get that out of the way. If she bucks you off though, we’re not keeping her.”

“Aww,” David pouted, “But I could work with her for awhile, right? To break her in?”

“I would rather you didn’t. You could get _hurt_.”

“Pff. I’ve been hurt worse ways than that.”

Silence.

David cringed. Oops. “I-I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine, David. I know what I did.” His tone was low and even.

David wrapped his arms more firmly around him, and they stayed silent the rest of the walk.

There were shops along the main drag and toward the end on the other side of town was a big building with a barn and stables behind it, along with a massive fenced in area clear of trees. They rode up to the fence where some people were out working with a few horses. A man with dark skin walked up to the fence to greet them. “Afternoon.”

“Afternoon,” Daniel greeted with a nod. “You train horses here?”

“Yes sir. Train em, ride em, house em, and sell all the equipment ya need.”

“Great. We need to see if this one's saddle broken,” he nodded toward Dotty. “She followed us in from the plains. Might as well see if we can make use of her.”

“Alright. Follow me to the gate.” 

They walked along the fence together, pausing only a moment as a gate opened. Snowy walked inside and Dotty trotted right behind. The gate was closed as they climbed off Snowy.

“So she’s wild?” The man asked.

Daniel removed his mask and goggles, tucking them away in a bag. “She was with a group of wild horses, but I’m fairly certain she was farm-bred. She’s not skittish at all.” That much was obvious though, since David was already stroking her neck and telling her what a good girl she was.

“And is she rideable?”

“Don’t know yet. Haven’t tried. How much to borrow some equipment for the day? If she takes to it, I’ll buy what new equipment you’ve got.”

“It’s free to try your luck, as long as you buy some equipment when you’re done. If she don’t take to it though, I’ll buy her off you.”

“It’s a deal then.”

“Great! My name is Everett.”

“Daniel. This is David. Snowy. Dotty.”

Everett laughed, “already named her, huh?”

“David’s taken a fancy to her.”

“Well, let’s hope it works out then. Come on over to the stable and we’ll get started.”

They followed him over to an empty stable. There were blankets and saddles and other equipment set aside for quick use. Everett grabbed a soft pad off the shelf and carried it over. When he approached Dotty, intending on putting it on her, she stepped sideways to keep the distance. He paused, then tried to approach more slowly, but she strolled away at the same pace, making wide circles around David.

Daniel crossed his arms and brought his knuckles over his mouth, hiding his grin and holding in laughter.

“I don’t think she likes you…” David said.

Everett stopped, “I’d have to agree…”

Dotty stopped and shuffled closer to David.

“Why don’t you put it on her?” Everett offered him the pad.

David took it and looked at Dotty. She didn’t move. He laid it over her back and her muscles twitched, but she was otherwise unbothered.

“Great!” Everett smiled, “I’ll get the saddle.”

While he jogged back inside, David stroked Dotty’s neck. When he returned, he offered David the saddle. He took it, but his brows furrowed together. “I don’t know how to strap this or anything…” 

Daniel approached, knowing Dotty was comfortable with him too. “Put it on and I’ll show you.”

They got the saddle on her and she shuffled a bit, but soon went still again. Daniel got the straps around her and showed David how to tell about how tight it should be, and how to properly secure it. She again shuffled around, adjusting to the contact, but again settled and seemed okay.

They did the same for her reins, which she clearly cared the least for but accepted after tossing her head several times.

“So, now I just climb on-?” David reached for the saddle.

Daniel grabbed his arm. “No. I don’t want you on her. She might buck you off.” He looked at Everett, “who here breaks in the horses?”

“That’d be me!” He smiled and put his hands on his hips, “if ya’ll distract her, I can hop on.”

David stroked her nose, cringing, “I don’t think she’s gonna like that…”

“Too bad.” Daniel patted her neck. “Keep her facing you so he can get on.”

“Okay…” David cupped her face and spoke words of praise and affection toward her, but he knew this wasn’t going to end well.

Everett snuck up, grabbed the saddle, and quickly jumped on. No sooner did he get the reins in his hands before she reared and bolted. He held on tight as she ran hard toward the other end of the pen. As soon as she got to the fence she made a sharp turn and ran along it.

“Damn,” Daniel muttered as he watched, “she’s _very_ fast…” To get up to such a quick speed in a little pen like this? Shit, he wouldn’t want to be on her back on the open plains. Trains were already bad enough, and he was certain she could outrun one. Fuck that!

David watched with hunched shoulders, clenched fists, and a hard cringe. Ooooh, that looked rough…

Everett hung on tight, keeping his body low so her speed wouldn’t knock him off. She did several laps around the pen, then slowed down when she reached David again. Everett breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he was in the clear, she’d calmed and accepted a rider, but he was very wrong. 

She began to buck. Two weak ones, hardly getting her back feet off the ground and not near enough to get him off. The third one though? He was flying through the air before he knew it, and hit the ground tumbling. He eventually stopped rolling and laid on his back, groaning.

Both David and Daniel cringed. _Ouch…_

“Yeah, I don’t want you on her,” Daniel said.

“But-!”

“We’ll buy you a different horse, okay?” He patted his shoulder as he walked by. He went to Everett and stood over him. “You alright?”

“Uuuugh,” he groaned, “she bucks _hard_. I need a minute…”

“Sure. You think she can be broken in?”

“Yeah… might take a while… and some more guys…”

“Eh, forget it. You can keep her, no charge. Got any horses for sale?”

“A few…” he went to sit up, and was offered a hand. He took it and Daniel pulled him to his feet.

“Great. We’d like to see them.” He turned around, “David-”

Gone.

“David!” He searched frantically, and quickly located him. Across the pen, on Dotty’s back, smiling and laughing as she trotted around.

“Well, look at that,” Everett put his hands on his hips. “Ya know, I’ve heard that sometimes horses take to a person but not people. Seems like a good horse to have. Bet no one else can hop on and ride off with her. Not without a sore back, anyway…” he grimaced.

Daniel crossed his arms and watched them. Dotty pranced happily, and David seemed to figure things out pretty quickly. He had her walking in circles and loops, then eventually trotting right back over to them. 

“She’s great!” David beamed. “We can keep her, right?? Pleeease!”

Daniel sighed. He couldn’t say no to David, and he’d made a promise anyway. “Yeah, we’re keeping her.”

“Woohoo!” David threw his hands in the air in victory.

Daniel turned to Everett. “Alright, let’s see your best equipment.”

### 

They left with new saddles and reins, all black with silver accents, as well as some decorative beads in Dotty’s mane and tail. She pranced along as if she knew how special she was and how nice she looked. Presumably because David kept telling her as much. 

Daniel was lonely without David against him, but he kept his mouth shut about it. He knew David didn't like touching him or being touched by him, he was just too nice to say anything. It was better this way. He was becoming a bit too attached to David and he needed to nip that in the bud before it got out of hand. 

Besides, having only one person on her back was better for Snowy anyway.

The hotel was their first stop. A single room on the second story. Daniel got several bags off Snowy and brought them inside. He sat them on the desk and was about to turn when David suddenly hugged him from behind. He went rigid in his embrace.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” David squeezed him, “you have no idea how much this means to me!”

“It's just a horse,” Daniel muttered. He couldn't bring himself to enjoy this hug. It didn't seem right.

“I know, but…” David released him, allowing him to turn and face him. “I know it wasn't something you were very keen on so… I just wanted to thank you… You've been really good to me… I can't repay you for-”

“Stop.” Daniel held up a hand to silence him. “I'm the one who can't make things up to you. So don't worry about repayment. Don't even thank me.”

“But-”

Daniel grabbed his arm and spun him around. He pushed him toward the door. “Come on. I'm starving.”

David went, begrudgingly choosing not to argue.

The saloon was just across the road, and boy was it fancy. It was up off the ground on tall support beams, barrels and wagons stored underneath. There was a wide stairway up to the deck that circled it. Inside were numerous tables and booths and one big counter in the back. There was a menu above it. Food only on this floor. On the second floor was a long bar with lots of barrels behind it all connected to a tap. Most of the patrons were on this floor, laughing and carrying on while someone played a lively tune on the piano.

David and Daniel got a meal and took a seat on the first floor. Roasted ham with corn and beans. It was easily the best ham David had ever had in his life. He scarfed it down quickly, feeling ravenous. They both finished their meals in record time.

“I was hoping we could go to that store we passed on the way in…?” David spoke. “The nice attire store? I saw some belt buckles in the window I liked. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Daniel replied, “just let me grab a drink and we’ll-”

David huffed. “A drink? Again? Why?”

“Told you. Takes the edge off.”

“Off _what??_ ”

Daniel scoffed and stood. “None of your damn business. Come on.”

“No,” David crossed his arms, “just tell me what’s wrong. I don’t want to go up there anyway.”

“Then wait down here.”

“I don’t want to wait either! If you go up there, then I’m going to the store on my own!”

“Fine. You have a horse. Go.”

David stood. “Fine I will!”

“Fine.”

“ _Fine!_ ”

“ _ **Fine!**_ ” Daniel threw his hands up in frustration and stormed up the stairs.

“ **FINE!!** ” David yelled after him. He stormed out of the saloon and untied Dotty from the post. As he got on, Snowy shifted around, visibly confused about the seperation. Poor girl.

Dotty trotted down the road, happy to be moving again. David stopped her at the clothing store, where the belt buckles were still glittering in the sunlight. “Be back soon, girl,” he said as he climbed off her. He tied her to the post, patted her neck, and headed inside.

A bell above the door dinged when he entered. It smelled of wood and linen and dust inside. There were racks of clothing full of fancy shirts and expensive dresses. Jeans for work and leisure were folded neatly on shelves. David walked along the wall toward the window, searching for the buckles.

“Afternoon.”

He paused and looked between rows where someone had greeted him. A lady walked toward him, her big fancy dress swaying as she walked. Her pale blonde hair was up in a messy bun. “My name’s Jen. I’m the owner. Lookin’ for anything in particular, darlin’?”

“Hello, ma’am,” David greeted politely, “I’m David. I was hoping to take a look at your belt buckles. I saw some nice ones.”

“Of course, hun. Those are display only though. We keep the ones for sale in the back, since people like to nic ‘em. You have a look around and I’ll bring ‘em out to the counter.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

She left him, so he decided to take a look at the other wares. Wouldn’t hurt to get another outfit or two. It was Daniel’s money anyway and he was mad at him right now, so, you know, fuck it. He browsed the aisles, enjoying all the nice colors. Maybe a blue shirt would suit him too… He’d think about it. Continuing toward the back, he realized he wandered into the ladies section. There were big, flowy dresses and cute little skirts and these fancy corsets and…

He glanced over his shoulder. Jen wasn’t in sight. He picked up a corset and examined it. It was a lovely goldish color of leather, with looping designs all through it. It was a waist-only kind of corset, rather than one that came up over the breasts. He’d seen the saloon girls wear all sorts of corsets and he always thought them so pretty. What would it be like to wear-

“You like that?”

David’s soul momentarily left his body. Heart hammering, he turned to find Jen just behind him, smiling. “A gift for your girlfriend?”

David’s mouth opened and closed. “U-um- I- I don’t- girls…”

“Oh. Your boyfriend then?”

“I-I-I don’t have…”

“Oooh. Would you like to try it on then?” Her smile widened.

David went red. He looked at the floor, ashamed. “I shouldn’t.”

“Why not? It’s very nice. I bet you’d look lovely in it.”

The fabric was smooth against his fingers as he squeezed. His teeth nibbled at his lip. Well, if she wasn’t judging, then… would it hurt? “Well… if it’s really okay…”

“Of course it is. Come on.” She led him to a small room closed off by a curtain. It had a bench, shelf, a big mirror along one wall, and a hook for hanging. “You can put your clothes on the bench to try this on. Could I… bring you a skirt too? I think you’d look very nice with it.”

David reddened again. “Uh- if-if you want. I wouldn’t say no…”

“Perfect. Get undressed and I’ll be back.” She hurried off, leaving him to himself.

He stared at himself in the mirror. His soft features and ridiculous amount of freckles. Not pretty like the saloon girls, and certainly not built like them either. Thin and lanky, actually. Not attractive in the least.

But Daniel called him beautiful. Passed him sweet compliments. Kissed him so delicately. Touched him. Held him. Caressed him. Made him laugh. Told him he was smart. Was so handsome and… Ugh even when they had a fight he still couldn’t hate him. 

Wait.

He’d told Daniel he hated him, didn’t he? Is that why Daniel wouldn’t kiss him? Did he still think he hated him?

David was pulled out of his thoughts when Jen returned. She had a couple skirts and some other frilly things. “You haven’t even undressed yet,” she remarked as she put the things on the shelf.

“Oh, sorry,” David blushed and hesitantly took his shirt off. He reached for his pants next, but… “U-um…”

She grinned. “Oh, don’t worry. I don’t boys.”

He couldn’t help a small laugh. Relaxed, he removed his boots and pants, but left his underwear on. She came up behind him with the corset and had him raise his arms. It wrapped his waist and she pulled it tight. Then tighter. The strings in the back were tied together and he was allowed to put his arms down.

The corset was very nice. It felt soft against his skin, despite it’s tightness. It shaped his middle nicely and the color went well with his skin tone. 

“Looks good on you!” Jen grinned. “Now let’s add a skirt.” 

There were a few different styles and colors. David tried them on one by one. Some were a bit more form-fitting than he liked, some too long, some a color he didn’t care for, and some, uh, far too short. But, he did fall in love with one. A deep red that looked nice with the near-gold corset. It was loose with draping fabric. The front stopped above his knees, while the back nearly touched the back of his knees. The front was pulled slightly up by two large buttons, one on each hip, sort of like a curtain. He loved it. It swayed when he turned and together with the corset it made him look curvy. 

“That one is perfect. Now, take off your underwear.”

David’s little smile fell. “Huh?”

Jen held up what looked like some scrap fabric, or a weird bandana. “These are panties. All the rage in France right now. Try them on!”

David hesitated, but they were frilly and cute, and what would it hurt anyway? So, he took his underwear off, thankful that the skirt hid everything anyway, and slipped the panties on. They were very light. It felt like he was wearing next to nothing. Jen averted her eyes so he could lift the skirt to check them out in the mirror. They exposed his thighs, both inner and outer, as well as a portion of his buttcheeks, and his hip bones. 

“Gosh, these are revealing…” he muttered.

“That’s the point. They’re sexy.”

“Oh, my…”

“Do you like them?”

“W-well… I do, but… on me…?”

“Oh, nonsense. You’re an adorable young man. Own what ya got.”

David blushed and grinned. “You’re very kind.”

“Why don’t you try on some stockings next?”

“I have always liked stockings…” 

She’d come prepared with a few different pairs. David ended up falling for a sheer pair with black lace frills at the top. They matched well with the panties. Looking himself over in the mirror, he did feel sexy. Yes, yes, this was very nice! 

_“David?”_ Daniel’s voice from the shop. Done drinking already, huh?

“Dressing room,” David called without giving it much thought. He was too busy admiring his reflection.

“Who’s that?” Jen asked.

“Oh, it’s Daniel, my-” 

Oh.

Oh shit.

He realized too late what he’d done. The curtain was pulled back just as he turned to grab it. Both he and Daniel froze, eyes wide. Daniel’s roamed David’s body, while David’s were fixed solely on Daniel’s face. He saw the subtle shift in expression, those lovely blues growing dark with lust.

David fumbled for words. “Do- do you… like it?” The air was stifling with tension.

Daniel’s eyes flickered to his face, then again looked sharply away as if slapped. Shame washed over him and he turned away. “Yeah, it’s very nice.”

“Thanks. Did- did you need me? Are you done at the saloon?”

“Mhm. I only had two shots. I wanted to apologize for snapping at you.” 

“It’s fine. I forgive you. And- and I- I know I said before that I hate you but I wanted to let you know that- that I don’t. I don’t hate you. So- sorry. About saying that I did. Cuz I don’t.”

Daniel merely hummed in response to that. “Well, I’ll be waiting outside when you’re done in here. There’s a shooting range up the hill where you can do some practising. We’ll go by there next.”

“Okay. Sounds great. Thank you.”

Daniel pulled the curtain shut as he walked away. David sighed and covered his face. “Goddamnit…” He heard the door open and close as Daniel left.

“He looked quite familiar…” Jen noted. “Haven’t I seen him before…? On Wanted posters?”

“Yeah, probably…”

“You two aren’t going to rob me, are you?”

“No, ma’am, I intend to pay for everything.”

“Okay, good. So are you two partners then?”

“Yeah.”

“Felt a little tense there. Do you want to be… more than that with him?”

“... I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Well…” she grinned and tugged at his skirt, “wearing this for him might be a good start.”

### 

As promised, Daniel was waiting outside when David was done. He had a bag of the clothes he'd purchased, plus a shiny new belt buckle. He sheepishly approached and tucked the bag away in a larger bag on Dotty's side.

“You buy the outfit?” Daniel asked without looking at him.

“Um,” David hesitated, “y-yeah.”

“Looks good on you. The next man to see you wear it is damn lucky.” He quickly mounted Snowy and tugged on her reigns. “Come on.”

David climbed aboard Dotty and they followed Daniel uptown, up a slight slope of the mountain. Most of the buildings were on stilts to make them level on the hill. It was a charming sort of set-up. The townsfolk did an excellent job of meshing in with the natural landscape.

The shooting range was in a slightly flatter area where the trees had been cleared, save for several at the back with targets on them. They were different distances from the line, and other objects were set up in the clearing as well. They tied up the horses to posts outside a building in front of the clearing and headed inside.

A tall man behind the counter greeted them. Daniel paid for two hours of practice on the range and bought several bullets. They left through a backdoor onto the range. There was a shaded area to stand under and a line of wood to keep everyone at the same starting point, preventing any potential accidents. At least in that regard.

David handed his gun to Daniel when prompted. Daniel flipped it open, showing him how to load it, then carefully handed it back. “Always keep it pointed at the ground unless you intend on using it. Keep your finger off the trigger until you plan on shooting. Do you know how to aim?”

“No…”

“Alright. See this notch right here?” He pointed to the posts on the end of the barrel. “You’re going to line that up with the target, keep the gun level, and pull the trigger. It’s very easy, but does take a little practice. Here,” he stepped behind him and helped him aim. “Let’s try for that closest piece of plywood. It’s nice and big, and we’ll be able to easily tell if you hit it. Eye level,” he gently prompted David to raise the gun.

Heart pounding, David brought the gun up, eye level, and did his best to aim at the target Daniel selected for him. His hands were shaking. Daniel wrapped one arm around his waist to steady him, and with the other held one of David’s hands so the gun wasn’t trembling. “You can lean back against me if you need to. Grip it firmly because there will be some recoil. Just aim and squeeze the trigger whenever you’re ready, okay?”

David took a deep breath. He leaned against Daniel some to keep himself steady and balanced, not because he longed to feel him. Totally not. He closed one eye to aim. Found the center of the target. Pulled the trigger.

BANG

The noise made him yelp and jolt. If it weren’t for Daniel’s grip he might have dropped the gun.

“You alright?” Daniel quickly got the gun out of his hand and kept it aimed at the ground. His other arm hugged David a little tighter.

“Yeah,” he covered his racing heart, “just startled me, I guess.”

“Do you need a minute?”

“N-no, I’m- I’m fine. Thank you. Did I hit anything?” He looked hopefully toward the plywood.

“Uhh…” Daniel cringed a bit, “no. But, that’s okay. It’s your first time. I didn’t expect you to.”

“Aw…” David wilted.

“Hey, it’s okay. I didn’t hit anything with my first shot either. And I was aiming at a barn, so, you know, a little more embarrassing.”

David giggled, enjoying Daniel’s playful tune. They shared a soft laugh and caught eyes and, oh, David’s heart soared. Daniel’s sweet, genuine smile was extraordinary. The sight of it made him feel pleasant all over, and the warmth of his body was enough to make him melt. Their laughter died. Their eyes roamed familiar faces. David’s heart was racing all over again. He leaned in, hopeful and desperate for this. Daniel did the same, his eyelids lowering and hold tightening.

Holy shit. This was it. Finally, _finally_ he’d get his kiss. Hint after hint and finally it was paying off...

Their lips were so close. He could feel Daniel's warmth from them already. Could feel the buzz between them. He shut his eyes and-

The back door burst open. Two rowdy men came out, talking excitedly about their new guns.

Just like that, the moment was shattered.

Daniel quickly looked away, leaving David frozen. Cold. Lonely. Daniel coughed and straightened, “let’s get back to practicing. We only have a limited time.”

David’s heart fell, crashed and burned right to the ground. It was amazing how fast one could go from euphoria to despair. Every fiber of his being yearned for that kiss, and to have it torn out of his grasp was devastating. 

“Okay…” he sighed softly. His only solace was that Daniel held him close again as he helped him line up the gun.

### 

They stopped by the saloon again for dinner, then retired to the hotel for the night. David immediately curled up in bed, worn out from the stress of learning how to shoot. He expected Daniel to immediately climb in beside him, but he didn’t. Daniel lit a candle on the desk and settled in the chair. He had a newspaper he’d purchased outside the saloon. He flipped it open and read silently.

David watched him. Daniel noticed. They made eye contact, held it for what felt like forever.

Daniel swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing with it. 

Why did that stir so much desire in him?

“You want me to read to you?” Daniel’s tone was soft and even.

“If you don’t mind…” David whispered. He loved Daniel’s voice. He could listen to it forever.

Daniel coughed to clear his throat and lifted the paper. As soon as he began reading, a calmness washed over David. He felt safe and relaxed. He settled in and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long until the hum of Daniel’s voice lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm delicious tension >:)


	8. The Love Triangle

David awoke surrounded by warmth. Daniel was pressed against his back, his arm around him and hugging him close. His breath brushed David’s hair in a long, even rhythm. Still asleep. David grinned and lightly bit his lip. Now was the perfect chance for some solid cuddling. As carefully as possible, he rolled over in Daniel’s embrace. His face was relaxed, practically angelic despite his sins. David shuffled a little closer, a little more firmly against him. His hands caressed his chest. 

Daniel made a noise at the back of his throat, startling David. His embrace tightened, squeezing David firmly against his chest and preventing him from moving anymore. “Quit.”

“Sorry…” David mumbled.

“S’okay.” He buried his face in David’s hair and kissed the top of his head. With a final squeeze he released David and rolled over, groaning. 

David let out a forlorn sigh. So much for that. He rolled over as well and got up. Without a word he picked up his clothes and dressed. Daniel was doing enough talking for the both of them anyway.

“Willowcrest is our next stop, but it’s a couple days out so we’ll have to camp tonight. I figure we can find a decent spot in the woods around the mountain. We should get into Willowcrest by the next afternoon or so, I think. It’s a little higher up on the mountain so hopefully it’ll have a nice view. After that though, the terrain gets a little rough and rocky on the other side so, if you want, we can take a train around.”

David smiled and looked over his shoulder at him, “I’d really love that.”

Daniel stared a moment, then smiled softly too. He was smitten with this boy and he knew it and, God, how he wished he wasn’t. His smile was breathtaking. Everything about him was worthy of worship. A strong, precious being that Daniel knew he couldn’t have. David was not his, and was never meant to be. All he’d done was pull this angel out of the sky and force him into a cage for his own selfish desires. It wouldn’t last. It couldn’t. Soon, he’d have to let his angel go and it killed him.

It killed him.

“I’m glad.” He finished getting his boots on and began gathering bags. “Want to grab a quick bite somewhere before we leave town?”

“Yes, please!” David bounced on his heels, “I saw a grilled beef stand on the way in. Can we get some??”

“Of course. Anything for you, pretty boy.”

David absolutely beamed and Daniel’s heart broke just a little more knowing he’d soon never gaze upon that gorgeous smile again.

### 

As soon as they left town, Dotty was itching to run. David had to frequently pull her reigns to keep her at Snowy's leisurely pace. Still, she urged forward.

“Why don't you ride her ahead a bit?” Daniel suggested, “the trees are clear enough to see through. Ride around. Let her get it out of her system.”

“Are you sure?” David questioned. It seemed strange to separate while on their horses. Wasn't Daniel worried that he'd take off and never come back? He hoped not. Because he wouldn't.

“Yep. She needs to run.” Daniel nodded at the path. “Go on. Snowy and I will be sauntering behind ya.”

David smiled that sweet smile that made Daniel's heart flutter. In a flash, he was gone, leaving nothing but a trail of dust. 

David laughed as Dotty ran hard down the trail. The beads in her hair glittered in the flashes of sunlight streaming through the trees. The trees zipped by in a blur and the wind ran through his hair and whipped his clothes about. His heart was pounding and he felt like he was soaring. He’d never felt so free! The world had never felt so big! Dotty ran up the mountain as quickly as she could, following the dirt trail that wound through trees too big to be chopped down. Some low-hanging branches nearly collided with his face, but he quickly ducked and stayed low to avoid them and any more.

They finally slowed and came to a stop at a flattened area slightly outcropped and devoid of trees. Dotty shook her head, then ducked and began nibbling on the soft grass growing there. Dave straightened and looked out at the horizon. The view was breathtaking. He could see for miles and miles. Forest and plains and even a lake in the distance. There was so much green, then so much blue. 

So this was what freedom was like.

Several minutes ticked by in which he merely gazed across the land. Eventually, he tugged on Dotty’s reigns to get her moving again. He turned her around and they headed back down the mountain. She ran again, but not as hard as the first time. It was a smooth ride back to Danny and Snowy, who weren’t too far from where they’d left them, still strolling along. They joined up again, Dotty now happy to walk casually beside Snowy.

“You have fun?” Daniel asked.

David smiled and nodded, “yeah! It was amazing up there! You can see so far!”

“I thought you’d like that. We’ll be making camp out here tonight, so we’ll try to find a spot with a good view. Even if you are the prettiest one around.” He knew David didn’t like his comments, but he just couldn’t help them.

David’s smile widened, his cheeks tinting pink. “Thank you, Danny.”

Behind his mask, Daniel grinned, glad that he could make David smile like that. “Sure thing, pretty boy.”

### 

By sunset they’d made it most of the way around, and settled on a camping spot higher up on the mountain. A wonderful spot with a good view of the town they’d be arriving in tomorrow. It was warm and a gentle breeze blowing through the trees created a calmness. Daniel cooked over the fire, recounting stories from his childhood that made David laugh. The most beautiful sound in the world. 

They ate and set up the tent, but soon were laid out in the grass on a slight slope, stargazing. David pressed himself against Daniel’s side, resting his head on his shoulder, and smiled with glee when Daniel’s arm squeezed him closer. He toyed with the buttons on Daniel’s shirt. “So, what’s Oregon like?”

“Don’t know. Never been there. Heard it’s real nice though. Big forests with massive, old trees, mountains, the ocean…”

“I’ve never seen the ocean.”

“Me neither. We’ll make a trip to see it before I send you home.”

David’s smile fell. “Oh. Right. Well, maybe I could see you to your father’s cabin? Just in case?”

“No, no… I can’t do that to you. If I take you past the Oregon state line I might never be able to let you go.” His heart hurt, but this was the truth. He wanted David all to himself, wanted to keep him forever. But, he had to remind himself over and over that it wasn’t right, wasn’t fair to keep this precious angel locked away. David deserved better than that, deserved to be happy and free to do whatever he chose, deserved better than living in isolation with a man who’d kidnapped and raped him.

“Oh…” David whispered. He didn’t really know what else to say to that. “How… how much further is Oregon?”

“Mm, two weeks? Less if we take a train.”

Neither wanted to cut their time together shorter, but neither would admit to that.

“We- we don’t have to take a train, if you don’t want to,” David tried, “I know you don’t like them…”

“I don’t mind them anymore. It’s fun playing cards with you anyway.”

David hummed and nibbled his bottom lip. “I like playing cards with you too… and just being, you know, with you… You’re sweet and you make me feel safe.”

Daniel grimaced. “Don’t lie.”

“I’m not. You really take care of me and I appreciate it…”

Daniel let him go, gently pushed him off, and sat up. “Come on. Let’s get to bed.”

Confusion, hurt, and disbelief left David speechless. Wordlessly, he got up and followed Daniel to the tent. As he climbed inside he decided that it was time to end this nonsense. His heart couldn’t take it anymore! He knew he wanted that kiss and more. He wanted Daniel’s hands on him again, wanted to feel him against him and inside him, wanted those hard thrusts to leave him breathless and lost to pleasure. He wanted Daniel.

Daniel collapsed on the floor and sighed. He put his hands under his head and closed his eyes.

David zipped the tent shut. With every ounce of courage he could muster, he straddled Daniel’s lap.

Daniel’s eyes snapped open and he froze. “What’re you doing?” He searched David’s eyes for an answer.

David swallowed. Took a breath. Gripped the bottom edge of his shirt. His voice faltered as he spoke. “I- I know you- you want me. I- You can- you can have me…” with trembling hands he lifted the shirt, exposing a few inches of midriff.

Daniel’s expression was even and he was doing his best to remain calm. “Get off me.”

David flinched at the tone, but pressed on. “I- I’d r-rather you- you- get off _in_ me, uh- daddy.” His face burned but surely that would do the trick. Daniel went nuts when he called him daddy before!

But, the results were… less than good.

Daniel suddenly flipped them around and pinned David to the floor, squeezing his wrists painfully hard. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!” he snarled viciously, “Are you _trying_ to get me to fucking _rape_ you again?! Do you want me to fucking hurt you!? _Is that what you fucking want?!”_

“No!” David gasped and struggled to get free. “I just like you and you like me so I thought-!”

“SHUT UP!” Daniel was yelling now, moving David to tears. “You have _no fucking idea_ who you’re messing with!! Do you have any idea what I could do to you?! DO YOU?!”

“No!” David sobbed.

“THEN STOP _FUCKING_ TEASING ME!” He released David and raised a fist, ready to strike him in his fury.

David screeched and threw his hands up in front of him, shrieking, “NOPLEASEPLEASEDON’T!!”

Daniel’s rage left him. Tears were struggling to burst. He swallowed a lump and lowered his fist. God, why had he snapped like that?? Why could he only ever hurt his angel?? “I’m sorry, David…” he whispered. “Go to sleep.” With that, he slipped out of the tent and closed it behind him. 

David was left alone in the tent, confused and hurt and terrified. He curled up and squeezed his eyes shut, but it didn’t stop the tears. What had gone wrong? Why did Daniel react like that? Didn’t… didn’t he like him anymore…? Or had he grown bored of him, like David had believed he would since the very beginning? He didn’t know. It didn’t really matter. It hurt all the same. He couldn’t stop the sobs escaping him.

Daniel fell into the grass on the slope and gripped his head. In the tent he could hear David sobbing. He covered his face with his bandana, hoping to hide his own tears rolling freely down his cheeks.

### 

The morning was tense. Silent. Heavy. Daniel packed the tent while David ate canned fruit for breakfast. They didn’t look at each other. It was killing them both. Daniel finished packing and David finished his breakfast. As he tucked the empty can away, he flinched at the ache in his wrists.

Daniel noticed and guilt washed over him. Cautiously, he approached David. When David turned and found him close, he flinched hard. It broke Daniel’s heart. “I… I hurt you pretty badly last night, didn’t I?”

David looked away and hugged himself. “Not… physically…”

A trembling sigh. “David… I’m really sorry for how I reacted… I didn’t mean to hurt you. Seems like I always do."

"It's fine. You don't always..."

Daniel wasn't convinced, but pressed on hesitantly. "There’s… tension here, isn’t there? I’ve- I’ve noticed it for a while now…”

David shrugged. “I just… thought it would be nice… to have sex again… that’s all…” Not entirely true, but close enough.

Sadness dimmed Daniel’s eyes. “Oh, Davey…” he very gently put his hands on his shoulders. “We… we can’t do that…”

“Why not?” David finally looked at him, his eyes equally forlorn, “Is- is it because you don’t like me anymore? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! God, no…” Daniel couldn’t help it, he cupped David’s face and brushed his thumbs across his cheeks. “David, I lo-” The word was on the tip of his tongue but he knew damn well using it could ruin everything. This couldn’t last. They weren’t meant to be. David deserved so much better. “I care about you very much. You’re smart, you’re gorgeous, you’re strong… I adore you.”

A small smile tugged at David’s lips. “Really?”

“Of course… I’d do anything for you…”

“Then, why can’t we have sex?”

“Because…” Daniel sighed softly. “Darling, darling, I need you to understand… If I kiss you, or take you again, I might not be able to let you go… I know you want to go home. I’ve hurt you so much and… and I can never make it up to you… I’m so sorry for everything, David. You deserve better than this.” He leaned in and kissed his forehead, then let his hands fall away.

Before he could step away, David lurched forward and hugged him tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered, “I told you you were good to me… I really am so happy to have you…” It seemed he wouldn’t get what he wanted, but God he was so thankful that Daniel cared for him enough to let him go. 

Daniel couldn’t help a little smile. He hugged David and rocked him gently. “I’m happy to have you too, pretty boy.” And he was, even if this happiness would soon turn to agony.

### 

They made it into town by the late afternoon and, as always, went by the saloon for a meal. The air between them felt clearer than it ever had. They chatted about what they thought Oregon might be like, and what the cabin would look like. Daniel didn’t even order a drink. 

“You’ll write to me, right?” David asked as they finished up. “I can give you my address… maybe we can exchange letters?”

Daniel blinked in surprise. “I-... You’d want to do that?”

“Of course! I want to know everything about Oregon and how you’re doing! I want to keep in touch with you… You’re my friend.” He smiled affectionately.

“O-oh…” Daniel smiled too. “Yeah, yeah we can absolutely stay in touch… I’d love that…”

“Me too…”

A pleasant silence settled in which they merely gazed at one another, smiles in place and eyes examining lovely faces. Daniel was smitten and he knew it, but he was overjoyed that David at least considered him a friend and wanted to stay in touch. Maybe that would make his absence just a little easier.

With a quick intake of breath, Daniel stood. “Alright. How about I go get our tickets for tomorrow morning, and you go get us a room. That way we don’t have to fight any crowds in the morning.”

“Sounds great!” David stood, “I’m going to try the one up the road. The one we passed looked kinda of… eh.”

“Heh, yeah I thought the same. Alright, I’ll find you up there.”

“Okay!”

They left together, then parted ways. Daniel and Snowy heading down to the trainstation, David and Dotty trotting off toward the motel. They passed a couple of horse-drawn wagons, and Dotty was quick to turn and trot along beside them.

“Hey, come on,” David tugged at her reigns, “Quit. Snowy will be back soon.”

Dotty made a disgruntled noise and shook her head. She stopped, stomped her hoof, and huffed.

“Hey, don’t act like a spoiled brat!” David gently chided, “I’ll take those beads out of your mane! I mean it!”

She made a noise that sounded like a laugh. 

Wow rude.

David was about to open his mouth to protest more, but a voice called out to him. “David??” He looked around for the source and spotted a familiar-looking man coming toward him. Where had he seen that face before…?

The blonde man walked right up to them, smiling. “It _is_ you! David! Hi! What-what brings you here?”

Upon closer inspection, it finally clicked. “Oh! Quincy! Hi!” He smiled excitedly. Wow, what were the chances?? “I’m just traveling! What’re you doing here?”

“I live here!”

“Really??”

“Yeah! Wow, I’m- I’m so happy to see you again!”

“Me too,” David giggled. “How are you? Got yourself a gal yet?”

“Uh, I’m fine…” his smile faltered. “No. You?”

“Oh, uh…” David hesitated, but reminded himself that he wasn’t strange. There were plenty of people like him. He shouldn’t be afraid or ashamed. “Actually, I, uh, I prefer men. I’m not seeing anyone though.” Sadly.

Quincy lit up. “Me too! I- I also like men!”

“Oh! Really?”

“Yeah! Um, since you’re in town, could- could I take you to dinner?” He asked nervously.

“Oh, I already ate…” Wait. Was- was Quincy hitting on him? Had he been the first time they spoke? Maybe… “But, um, we could still chat and stuff… Let me grab a hotel room right quick.” He climbed off Dotty so he could lead her by the reins.

“You can stay at my place! I have a guest room!” Quincy walked along beside him.

“Oh, I couldn’t impose! Besides, it’s for me and my partner.” 

“Oh… Partner…?”

David smiled and nodded. “Yeah, we’re traveling together. Well, I’m kind of traveling with him. He looks out for me and pays for me and stuff. We’re good friends.”

“Just friends?”

David hesitated. “Yeah, just friends. I promise.” Despite the words exchanged in the last 24 hours, David still wanted more than that, but it was unlikely to come to fruition. 

They made it to the motel and David tied Dotty up outside. He went in and bought a single room for one night, then led Quincy to the room. They stayed inside and chatted for a while, laughing over little jokes and stories.

When the door opened and Daniel walked in, the room went silent. Daniel and Quincy locked eyes, and Daniel was clearly unhappy.

“Danny!” David quickly stood. “This is my friend, Quincy! We met when he was passing through my hometown several days ago. Turns out he lives here! Quincy, this is my partner, Daniel.” David was all smiles. Quincy forced a weak one, while Daniel’s grimace didn’t leave his lips. David continued, “uh, he was going to show me his home and I might have some dinner there later… if that’s okay.”

Daniel jerked his head toward the door. “Could you give us a moment?”

Quincy nodded wordlessly and hurried out. Daniel shut the door.

“You’re angry,” David cringed.

Daniel sighed and walked over to him. “No. Do you actually know him?”

“Yes. We really did meet before.”

“And you’re going to his house with him?”

“Ye… yes…?”

“Are you staying the night?”

David blushed. “I… I don’t know yet…”

Daniel paused, then cupped his cheek. “You’re so precious, David… You have no idea… I want you to go have a nice time with him. You deserve that. Stay the night if you like. Do what makes you happy. Just come back in the morning so we can discuss whether or not you’re getting on that train.”

David’s heart ached. “Of- of course I’m getting on the train… I’m seeing you to Oregon. That was the deal.”

“Things change. If you like him, I don’t want you to miss out.”

“But-”

“Hush. Don’t worry about anything. Just go have fun. We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

“... Are you sure?”

Daniel smiled sadly. “I’m positive. I just want you to be happy.”

“Okay…” David nuzzled his hand before it left him. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. Just be careful, okay?”

“I will. I promise.” He gave Daniel a quick hug, then left. He met Quincy in the hall and followed him out.

Daniel was left standing in an empty room. He put his mask and goggles on the desk, then decided his hat could stay too. He watched out the window as David and Quincy walked down the main road. Once they were out of sight, Daniel left the room and headed straight back to the saloon.

### 

Too many shots and three hours later, Daniel stumbled back into the hotel room, a saloon girl at his side. He didn't know her name, but she was pale and red-headed and had dozens of freckles on her face and that was all that mattered. He kicked the door shut and kissed her. 

She tasted like cigarettes. Smelled like them too.

They made it to the bed. She'd already managed to get his shirt open and groped his chest. He kept his hands on her hips and bit her neck. The feminine moan made him cringe. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he instinctively grinded against her. There was nothing between her legs. He was barely hard. She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her breast. “Mm, take me, big boy…!”

And that was it.

Daniel got up and untangled her from him. “That's enough. We're done.”

“Huh?” She sat up with a confused expression. “What happened? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it's not you. I promise.” He sat down on the bed beside her. 

“Then what?”

“Drank too much. Can't get hard.” A half lie. Sure, he'd drank a lot, and he certainly couldn't get hard, but the alcohol wasn't the reason for it. She looked like David, but the differences were too much.

She sighed. “Alright. Should I go?”

“Please. Here,” he got three dollars and handed it to her. “For your trouble.”

“Oh, wow!” She smiled and took the coins, “thank you!”

“Sure. Have a good night.”

“You too!” She hopped up and trotted to the door, throwing it open. David stood frozen on the other side, his hand raised to knock and his eyes wide in surprise. “Oh, uh,” she blinked at him and turned to Daniel.

Daniel waved him in. “Come in, David. She was just leaving.”

“Okay…” The two awkwardly skirted past each other. The looks on their faces said it all. They clearly noticed the resemblance. David gently shut the door and slid the lock into place. He cleared his throat. “A- uh, saloon girl, huh?”

“Nothing happened.” Daniel fell backward on the bed. “Couldn’t get hard. Don’t like girls.”

David hummed and slowly walked over to the bed. “She looked an awful lot like-”

“No shit.”

David cringed. Alright, Daniel was drunk and a little testy it seemed. He decided to drop it. He sat down on the bed next to him, then laid down as well.

“Thought you were staying the night with Quincy?”

He laced his hands together on his chest and fiddled his thumbs. “It, um… didn’t really work out.”

“It didn’t?” Daniel looked at him sympathetically. “What happened?”

David let out a long sigh and looked at him. There were several seconds of silence before he finally spoke, with a bit of whine in his tone, “The sex was _really_ bad.”

Daniel was momentarily stunned, his brain processing the sentence, before he burst out laughing. He slapped a hand over his eyes and rolled onto his side, curling up.

“It’s not funny!” David protested, but couldn’t keep his own giggles out of his tone. “I’m serious! It was terrible!!” When Daniel gave no response other than more laughter, David continued, “there was no foreplay, it lasted like two minutes, and he just- he was basically just humping me!”

Daniel’s laughter turned into howls.

“It was _bad_!” David laughed with him. “I didn’t even finish! He gave me a handjob but clearly wasn’t into it, so I faked it and made an excuse to leave… Jeez! It was bad!”

Daniel finally calmed, mostly due to his sides aching, and wiped away tears. “Oh, God, David I’m so sorry, but it’s really funny.”

“It really is… I mean I wasn’t laughing before but…” He grinned shyly. “Your laughter is really contagious…”

“Heh, thanks.” Daniel took deep breaths and wiped more tears away. “Oh, shit. That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all week. So I take it you don’t want to stay?”

“I never did to begin with. I like you more.”

Daniel grinned and took in David’s beautiful features. No, no saloon girl could compare. No other man ever would, no matter how gorgeous. David’s beauty was something else. He was perfect.

David lightly bit his lip. “You know, I… I never got off… I’m still kind of… you know…”

His smile turned sad. “I’m drunk as fuck, darlin. You know it’s not a good idea.”

David sighed sadly, “I guess…”

“It’s late. Maybe I could hold you tonight?”

The smile returned, his eyes shining, “I’d love that.”

They got up and undressed, then fell back into the bed. Daniel tried to spoon him, but David refused. He buried his face in Daniel’s neck and clung to him. Daniel didn’t have the strength to protest it. He didn’t even want to. He held David tightly and fell asleep wrapped in his scent.


	9. The 20-Mile-An-Hour Club

The sunlight streaming in through the single, dusty window cast an orange glow across the bed and shined in David’s eyes. The light woke him. He groaned softly and nuzzled the warmth under his cheek. Took a deep breath. Dust and leather. Daniel’s chest rose and fell steadily beneath him. David ran his hands down his chest, marveling in the feel of having a real man with him. He opened his eyes and lightly bit his lip. Daniel was still asleep, his arm still tossed lazily over David. His neck was against David’s forehead.

When would he ever have someone like this again? Yes, Daniel was terrifying, he had an awful temper, and their relationship hadn’t exactly started on a great footing. But, he was kind too. Gentle. Respectful and considerate and smart and funny and handsome and _so good in bed._ David loved his body and his kisses and every little touch and that soft, adoring look in his eyes when he gazed at him. Daniel looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the universe. 

David craved that attention. Wanted it so badly… Wanted _Daniel_ so badly…

Enough was enough. This stupid charade needed to end.

David kissed Daniel’s neck tenderly. Slow, explorative, then more firm. Teeth followed, nipping ever so gently. Daniel groaned softly and shifted, barely rousing. David’s hand slid down his abdomen, ghosted over the hem of his underwear, and palmed him through them. This time, he moaned and rolled over, pinning David beneath him. He bit down on his neck and bucked against him. David moaned at the contact and spread his legs, using them to pull Daniel against him. “Mm, Daddy…” he breathed.

Daniel froze. Sat up. Wide eyes narrowed. Uh oh. David smiled sheepishly. “Uh, good morning…”

Daniel was clearly unamused. “You’re going to be the fucking death of me.” He rolled off of him and stood. “Get dressed. We have a train to catch.”

David sighed dejectedly. “Alright.”

### 

The platform was busy, but not overwhelmingly so. David and Daniel walked their horses through the loose crowd, heading toward the horse cars. They registered them, then took all the bags. Snowy went quietly, but Dotty stood firmly in place, unmoving despite the handler’s tugging. Ultimately, David had to gently lead her inside. It killed him to leave her there.

They stood together on the platform for a while, having light conversation while they waited for others to leave and enter the train. A good time to people-watch. Daniel gently nudged David and nodded toward the station. “Ain’t that your little boyfriend?”

David stiffened. He turned and saw Quincy searching the crowd. He nudged Daniel back, “time to find our car.”

Daniel chuckled. “Right this way, darlin’.” He led him up the platform toward their car, but they weren’t able to move as quickly as David would have liked. 

“David!! Hey, David!” Quincy was making his way through the crowd toward them.

By the time they reached the car, Quincy had reached them. Daniel stopped and let David on first, blocking Quincy from him. 

“David, wait! Can’t we talk?” Quincy tried to push past Daniel, but couldn’t.

“He doesn’t want to talk to you. Get lost,” Daniel growled.

Quincy stepped back and narrowed his eyes at him. “And who’re you anyway? His keeper??”

“For now I am. _Scat_.”

Quincy opened his mouth to say something else, but David leaned out of the car. “Go home, Quincy. We’re leaving.”

“But, can’t you stay a little longer? I thought we really hit it off last night…”

David grimaced. His face tinted red. With a deep breath, he was able to summon enough courage to be honest. “Yeah, we did, but… but y-you didn’t make me cum. It was like you didn’t even care if I did at all! It was all about _your_ pleasure and none about mine. That’s… that’s really mean. So, bye. Come on, Danny.” David turned and got back into the car.

Quincy was left standing there was his mouth agape.

Daniel grinned wickedly and patted Quincy’s face. “Oh, don’t take it too hard. Only takes me about ten seconds and two fingers to get him screaming my name. You really didn’t stand a chance. Toodles!” He gave him a smile and a little wave, then climbed into the car and locked the door.

The car was a big, private unit with chairs, tables, and a large bed. Plenty of room for two, so they wouldn’t be so cramped for the long trip.

David sighed and collapsed in a chair. “God, that was awkward…”

Daniel put his bags down beside David’s, then took a seat across from him, a small table between them. “Sorry ‘bout that, pretty boy. At least you won’t have to see him again.”

“Mm, true.” David leaned on the table and gazed at Daniel. “So, where we headed anyway?”

“Crow’s Peak. Small town, hard to get to cuz of the rough terrain. It’s actually a little out of our way and might add a day to the trek, but…” he grinned, “when I was getting tickets I noticed this track cuts through the mountain. I thought you might like that.”

David melted, a smitten smile gracing his features and adoration in his eyes. He wanted to kiss Daniel all over his face and hold him tightly. “I’d love it… Thank you…” 

“Anything for you, pretty boy…”

A pleasant silence settled over them. Green eyes traced familiar cheekbones and flawless pale skin, while blue eyes admired soft lips and each and every little freckle across beautifully tanned flesh. Hearts quickened. Breathing became more controlled. David slowly slid his hand closer to Daniel. His heart skipped a beat when Daniel hesitated, then gently took it. They grasped, squeezed, still gazing at one another with an emotion in their eyes that was far deeper than just friendship or lust.

Daniel swallowed a lump in his throat. “David…” he whispered, “I…” he trailed off with a soft sigh.

“What is it?” David whispered. He rubbed the back of Daniel’s hand with his thumb. His heart was racing.

“I… I’m, um…” Daniel spoke slowly and softly, barely summoning the courage to get words out. His heart thumped in his ears, made him feel light-headed. “I… I lo-”

The train horn sounded, cutting off his words and making them both jolt. The cabin shifted, then began rolling. Out the windows, they could see the platform slowly going by, until it disappeared.

Daniel withdrew his hand.

“Wait-” David tried to grasp it again, but was unable to. “What were you going to say?”

“Nothing,” Daniel sighed, “it wasn’t important…” He quickly pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket. “How about a little poker? You need some practise hiding extra cards up your sleeve and slipping them out.”

“I’d rather play poke-him…” David whispered.

Daniel didn’t look at him. “Don’t know that one, sorry.” He pulled the cards out of their pack.

“I could show you.”

“Rather not.”

David sighed. “Fine, fine… Could I practise shuffling the deck some before we start?”

“Sure.” Daniel handed him the stack of cards.

“Thanks.” Without hesitation, and looking Daniel right in the eye, he threw the cards over his shoulder. They scattered across the floor.

Daniel’s blank expression didn’t shift. He blinked. “Alright. I take it you’d like to talk.”

David stood and was quick to straddle Daniel, draping his arms over his shoulders. He was done with this, and he’d having a screaming fight with Daniel if he had to. “Don’t you want me?” he whispered.

Daniel sat stiffly, keeping his hands to his sides so they wouldn’t betray him and wander across David’s body. If they started, he wouldn’t be able to stop them, then he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. “More than anything,” he admitted.

“Then why won’t you take me?”

“Because I have no right to.”

“But I’m asking you to. Begging you to.”

“Doesn’t matter. I raped you. I have no right.”

“I forgave you for that. Please-”

“No. I just want to get to Oregon and send you home. I want you to be safe and happy there.”

“What about what _I_ want?”

Surprised, Daniel finally looked up at him. “... Don’t you want that?”

David cupped his face, “I want _you_.”

Daniel’s hands found David’s waist. His resolve was crumbling. “I want you too, baby…”

“Then take me. Please.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to let you go home if I do.”

“Home is dull anyway.” David leaned in and for the first time _he_ was the one to initiate a kiss. It wasn’t forced upon him or coerced out of him. He was in control of it. He pressed their lips firmly together and Daniel reciprocated. His hands slipped under David’s shirt and roamed his body. When his thumbs rubbed David’s nipples, David couldn’t help but mewl into the kiss and arch into the touch. It drew a groan from Daniel and his touch trembled. 

They parted with trembling breaths. Daniel gripped David’s hips and pulled him hard against his lap, grinding against him. David could feel his erection. “This is what you do to me…” Daniel growled.

David mewled and rocked his hips against Daniel’s erection, “then come on, do something about it…” 

Daniel stood, picking David up and giving his ass a firm squeeze as he carried him. David wrapped his legs around him and giggled. They stepped around a room divider to the bed on the other side. Daniel tossed David onto it. His cock was already aching, so he had to quickly get his pants open to let it free.

David sat up and licked his lips. “I forgot how _big_ you are…” He reached out and grasped it. It was thick, hot, and solid. He leaned in and pressed his tongue to the tip. What was he doing? Was this even okay? Well, Daniel wasn’t stopping him, so it couldn’t be bad. He was barely able to get the head in his mouth. He closed his eyes and sucked, using his tongue to rub the underside.

Daniel’s hand gripped his hair. “Fffuuck, David…” His legs shook. David looked gorgeous with his cock in his mouth. 

David stroked and sucked him, moaning softly. When he lifted his head he was panting, his breath brushing the tip. His eyes flicked up to Daniel’s face. “Is this okay, daddy?”

Daniel groaned, his grip tightening. “Uh-huh. Such a good boy…”

David took the head in his mouth again, his eyes never straying from Daniel’s.

“Goddamn…” He pushed David’s head down, trying to get him to take just a little more. “I wish I could fuck your tight little throat. I’d love to see you choke on my dick.”

David lifted his head again. “You can if you want to. I’d like it.”

“Heh, no, no. It would wreck your throat, darlin’. Why don’t you undress for me instead?” 

A shy smile graced David’s lips. “Okay, daddy…” He slid off the bed and stood. Daniel sat in his spot, watching him with darkened eyes.

David was nervous, but so very eager to please Daniel. If he did well, then Daniel would want to continue doing this with him. The thought of being pinned beneath him, at his mercy, taking that huge cock every night, sent shivers down his spine and made his dick throb. 

He faced Daniel and lightly bit his lip. Daniel was watching him with dark eyes and lightly stroking his erection. David swallowed a lump and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Daniel’s eyes followed his hands, admiring the skin that slowly became more visible with each button. Once they were all undone his shirt fell open. David’s face warmed as he teasingly slid it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

“Beautiful…” Daniel whispered.

A shy little smile graced David’s face. “Thank you, daddy…” he whispered in return. He ran his hands down his torso and tucked his thumbs into the hem of his jeans. He unbuttoned them, then pushed them down only enough to expose his hips and lower abdomen. A soft groan from Daniel made David feel more confident. He turned away from him and slowly, slowly slid his pants and underwear down, bending as he did so, and exposing his ass to Daniel.

Another groan, more guttural this time, made him smirk. He kicked his pants away and faced Daniel again. 

Darkened blue eyes looked his body up and down, then settled on his erection. “Gorgeous…” he breathed.

Feeling bold, David straddled him and tossed his arms around his neck. “You want me?”

“So badly, darling…” His hands wandered David’s body, feeling every inch that David would allow. His lips met his neck, sucking and nibbling.

David quivered. He reached between them and wrapped a hand around Daniel’s cock. He squeezed and precum leaked out. “I want you inside me, please…” He stroked him, hoping to urge him on.

Daniel gripped his ass, squeezing firmly, “you want me to fuck you, pretty boy?”

“I want it so bad…”

“Are you gonna beg real nice for me?”

David gripped Daniel’s hair and kissed him hard again. Daniel groaned into it and David felt a rush. Control was… nice. He broke the kiss and shoved Daniel onto his back. “Actually, I think maybe you should do some begging…” his voice wavered a little. Shit, would this piss Daniel off? Had he just ruined his chances?!

Daniel blinked in surprise, then a slow smirk blossomed. “Oh, really?” His hands rubbed David’s hips. “Alright. What would you like from me, baby? What do I have to do to fuck you?”

A shiver ran up David’s spine and his dick twitched. He climbed off Daniel and sat on the bed. “Lose the clothes.”

A soft chuckle. Daniel got up. “Anything for you, pretty boy.” He backed up two steps, a cocky grin on his face. He shed his shirt and pants, all while looking David in the eye. When he was finally nude, he gripped his cock and lifted it. “Like what you see, gorgeous?”

David nodded. He scooted back on the bed and spread his legs. His heart was pounding, but he was reassured that Daniel would like it if he ordered him around a little. “Come make use of that cocky mouth of yours.”

Daniel’s eyes narrowed and he growled softly. “Mm, once I get my dick in you the only thing that’ll be coming out of your mouth is my name.”

David whimpered and his legs drew in slightly. God, that was fucking hot… 

Daniel grinned, pleased by the reaction. He strutted over and crawled onto the bed between David’s legs. He leaned down and nuzzled right in, flicking his tongue across David’s entrance. His warmth and scent and softness surrounding him had Daniel momentarily lost in bliss. Weeks of agony and longing and he finally had what he wanted… David.

His lips danced across David’s thighs -these perfect fucking thighs he’d love to be crushed between- and soon he couldn’t help but get his mouthful of them. He sucked pink circles and left teeth marks, all of which had David whimpering and trembling and mumbling something under his breath. Fuck, how was Daniel so good with just his mouth?? David was aching for more and simultaneously the teasing was bordering on too much. 

Then Daniel’s mouth found his entrance again. The tip of his tongue flicked and circled and teased. When it finally sank inside him, David arched and let out a quivering moan. He clenched the sheets. Precum dripped onto his abdomen.

Daniel flexed and rolled his tongue, doing his absolute best to make David squirm and moan. He was certainly succeeding thus far.

“Danny-! Daddy!” David gasped, “please! Fuck me! I wanna cum please!”

Daniel chuckled low in his throat. He withdrew his tongue and nipped David’s thigh. “Oh, I’ll make you cum, sweet thing.” He grabbed David’s thighs and lifted them, then quickly wrapped an arm firmly around David’s stomach.

“Danny!” David grunted at the odd position; his head and shoulders on the bed, ass and legs in the air, and back against Daniel’s chest. What could this possibly-?

Daniel was so happy to bury his face in David’s ass again. His tongue penetrated him again and his free hand gripped David’s cock, gently squeezing and stroking the tip.

“Oh my-!! GOD!” David writhed and couldn’t help but clamp his legs on Daniel’s head. Daniel absolutely did not mind. He worked his tongue harder and his hand faster.

‘Please-! Please-! Pleasepleaseplease-! Danny! DANNY-!!” David’s breath hitched and heat suddenly pooled, then rushed over him in a scalding wave of pleasure. The heat was only cooled in spots were his cum splattered his chest and face. His entire body spasmed and tensed, practically crushing Daniel’s head between his thighs.

Daniel was in _Heaven._

When David finally went limp, Daniel pulled his tongue out of his ass and gently laid him down. David's chest was heaving and one eye was squeezed shut to prevent his cum from dripping in it. He was stunning; whole body flushed, face and chest covered in his own cum, hair a mess, legs still trembling. 

Perfection.

Daniel leaned down and licked the cum off David's chest, earning a little whine. “Isn't that gross…?” David whispered.

“No.” David lapped some up and licked his lips. “Nothing about you is gross. You're delectable, darling.”

David giggled, feeling a swell of giddiness. He let Daniel clean him with his tongue, than a rag, and took joy in the gentle act. Once he was clean, Daniel pressed their lips together ever so tenderly. David melted. He cupped Daniel’s face and pulled him deeper into it. 

Pure bliss.

When they parted, Daniel began peppering kisses all over David’s face. Light and sweet, like butterflies dancing across his skin. They trailed down his neck and coated his chest like a beautiful swarm. Lower still, caressing his abdomen. They made him giggle and squirm. 

“Precious…” Daniel breathed against heated flesh. He loved the feel of David’s soft belly beneath his lips, and the sound of his angelic laughter.

David lightly bit his lip, trying to prevent a big grin. Daniel’s sweet words made his heart swell. But, he needed to get back to the business at hand. Daniel was still hard. “Are you going to fuck me now, daddy…?” 

Daniel hummed against his stomach, then sat up. “Be a good boy and roll over for daddy…”

David giggled and rolled onto his stomach. He pulled a pillow down and nuzzled it, then smiled at Daniel. 

Daniel’s heart skipped a beat. Goddamnit, how could someone be so sexy but so innocent at the same time? So precious but devious? David was truly an angel…

Daniel’s heart sank.

He’d ripped this angel out of the sky and tainted him, torn off his wings and made him believe this was the best life could offer. Raped him. Violated him. Soiled him.

_Fuck._

Daniel had to avert his eyes and clench them shut. His chest hurt.

“Danny?” David lifted his head. “Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no,” he did his best to keep the pain out of his voice, “it’s not you. You’re _perfect_ , darling. You have no idea.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Daniel still couldn’t look at him. He shook his head. “You’re an angel, and I’m the fucking devil. I shouldn’t touch you. I have no _right_.” His conflicting emotions were tearing him up inside. He wanted David so badly it was driving him mad, but at the same time he felt like scum for it! 

“Oh…” David deflated. He let his head flop onto the pillow. There were no words he could muster to make Daniel stop feeling this way, he was sure of it. He’d offered his forgiveness, sang his praise, begged for his touch… all for naught. But he wasn’t giving up. “My back hurts… Will you atleast give me a massage? Please…” 

A slow sigh passed Daniel’s lips, but he couldn’t say no. He located the oil and straddled David’s legs. His aching cock rested on his soft thighs and, God, it was all he could do not to thrust into him right then and there. Instead, he took a moment to gather himself, then slicked up his hands and began massaging. 

David hummed as Daniel’s hands worked the small of his back, then moved upward. “It always feels so good…”

“Good.”

“You’re always so good to me.”

“I’m not that good.”

“You are though. So gentle and respectful and sweet…”

Daniel scoffed and changed the subject. “Where do you hurt?”

David was prepared for that. “A little lower.”

Daniel went a few inches lower. “Here?”

“Lower.”

“... Here?”

“Lower.”

Daniel’s hands were touching the start of David’s butt. “... David…”

David buried his face in the pillow and rolled his hips up into his touch. “Lower…”

Daniel’s heart raced. Again he was conflicted. ‘No’ said his head, knowing he shouldn’t touch David like this, shouldn’t take him, had no right, would only taint him. ‘Yes’ said his dick, eager to be buried in his tight hot ass. 

In the end, his dick won. It was bigger than his brain anyway.

His hands gripped David’s ass tightly, giving his cheeks a nice squeeze. Those gorgeous thighs were soft in his hands. He massaged them and reveled in the noises it drew from David. His dick twitched in response to the sounds.

David moaned and mewled and couldn’t stop his hips from squirming. God, he loved having his inner thighs played with. Specifically by Daniel. His mouth and fingers touched them in just the right way. “Danny…” he whimpered. Desire was reignited, burning within him like a rapidly spreading forest fire. “I- I have a confession to make.”

“What is it, sweet thing?” Daniel was playing it calm but anxiety spiked in him.

“I- I have fantasies- a-about you taking me… like this…”

His anxiety disappeared, replaced with a surge of lust. “Oh yeah? Care to elaborate?” His fingers slid inward, his thumbs prodding and rubbing David’s entrance.

“Oh God-” David gasped and clenched the sheets. “You- you put your hands all over me… then pin my arms to the bed… then… then you sink your dick inside me and do whatever you want to me… and I can’t do anything but take it…” He bit his lip and groaned softly. Just thinking about it had him hard again.

Daniel’s cock _ached_. What he wouldn’t give to fulfill that fantasy and fuck David’s brains out, but he was still trying to restrain himself. “You’d like that, huh?”

“Yes, please…”

“Is that how you want it, baby?”

“Yes, daddy…”

Daniel chuckled deep in his throat. He stuck two fingers in his mouth to get them good and wet. “First we have to get you nice and relaxed, right?” He sank them inside and dug them into David’s prostate. 

“DANNY!” David tried to arch but the bed kept him from it. Daniel’s fingers worked in circular motions, making David’s legs quiver.

“A good massage should be inside and out.” Daniel basked in David’s moaning and writhing. He loved the feel of his body clenching and twitching around his fingers. His other hand gently massaged David’s lower back.

“ _Oooohhh my **Goooodd…**_ ” David buried his face in the pillow, gripping it tightly on either side. He could barely move with Daniel on his legs and holding him down. Daniel’s fingers were a dream and a nightmare wrapped in one. They’d dig hard into his prostate, making him scream and see stars, then gently rub around it, adding only enough pressure to make his legs shake. _Fuck!_ “Please please-” His voice quivered, mind hazy with desire.

“Please what?” Daniel teased. His hand slid higher and gripped the back of David’s neck, while his fingers worked a little faster. “Tell daddy what you want.”

“I want-! Inside me! Please!” The words were short and as tense as his body. His toes curled and his grip tightened. The pleasure was slowly mounting, an ever tightening coil that _wasn’t tightening fast enough._ But, _damnit_ , he didn’t want to finish until Daniel buried his cock inside him!

“You’d like me inside you?”

“Yes please!”

“You sure? I might be too big for you.”

“I don’t caaaaaarree! Fuck my tight little ass _pleeheheease_!”

Daniel chuckled, taking pleasure in this cruel little game. “Since you asked so nicely.” He withdrew his fingers and slapped David’s ass without thinking. He gasped and was going to apologize, but David’s moan told him maybe he didn’t have to. “Oh, you like that?”

“U-um-” David was more than a little embarrassed, “I- a little…”

“Yeah?” Daniel slapped his ass again, but this time he got a yelp. “No?”

“Lower…” David’s face was so red it burned, “I- I like it when you play with my thighs…”

A grin returned. “Oh, really?” He smacked David’s smooth, soft, inner thigh. A loud moan was his reward. Fan _tastic_. He smacked it again, then the other side, and soon David was quivering again.

“ _Please_ just fuck me…!” David panted. “Please, Danny, I am _begging_ you!” Daniel’s hands alone had him teetering on the edge, and he didn’t want to admit out loud that he might just cum if he kept striking his thighs like that. 

“Alright, alright,” Daniel chuckled. He withdrew his fingers and kissed the back of David’s neck. “Poor little thing.”

“You don’t sound sympathetic,” David said with a pout.

Another chuckle. “It’s hard when you’re saying such sexy things, darlin’.” He found the oil and slowly spread it on his aching cock. With slick hands he began massaging David’s back again, working his muscles back into a relaxed state. That was part of the fantasy, wasn’t it? He wanted that much to be perfect for David. If he did well here, then maybe David would want to do this with him again…

David groaned softly and the tension in his muscles melted under Daniel’s skilled touch. They briefly tensed again when he felt the head of Daniel’s massive erection prode his cheeks, but soon enough he was relaxed again. 

Daniel slowly worked his hands upward, sliding over smooth skin and gorgeous freckles. He got to David’s neck and shoulders and a single squeeze made him go completely lax. Sensually, Daniel ran his hands down David’s arms and up to his wrists. He gripped them tightly, pinning them to the bed. Then, slowly, slowly, he entered him. 

David moaned and clenched the sheets. “ _Yes… _” he breathed. Daniel’s thick cock spread his tight entrance so wide, pushing the limits of pain and pleasure. David couldn’t move, couldn’t adjust, was completely at his mercy. “God, you're so _massive..._ ” he groaned, voice trembling.__

__“Bigger than that little bitch, right?” Daniel whispered against the back of David’s neck._ _

__“Yes…! So much bigger…! I can barely take all of you, daddy….”_ _

__“Fuck…” Daniel quivered at his words and inched deeper. “You love my fat cock, don’t you, baby?”_ _

__“Yes, daddy…!”_ _

__“Only _my_ cock can satisfy you.”_ _

__“Yes!”_ _

__“You’re gonna take all of it, aren’t you?”_ _

__“Yes!”_ _

__“And you’re going to scream my name.”_ _

__“Yes!!”_ _

__Daniel finally bottomed out. His legs trembled. Goddamn, David was _tight!_ Maybe it was the angle, but it was almost painful. It made him worry. “Is this okay, baby? Are you comfortable?”_ _

__David was in a daze. There was so much inside him… He was so incredibly full… Daniel was so big, so _deep…_ It felt like he was piercing through his entire body and right through his brain. Coherent thought was difficult at the moment, but there was one thing he was absolutely sure of._ _

__This was _exactly_ how he wanted it._ _

__“So good, daddy…” David mumbled, “please, fuck me, please, hard please, please…”_ _

__“You sure?” Daniel was trembling and there was only one thing he wanted more than to nail David just liked he asked, and that was to make absolutely certain that this was okay. Wasn't a mistake. David wanted this._ _

__“Yes, please…! Do me _hard_!” David pushed against Daniel, forcing his massive organ in just a fraction deeper. Oh how it _ached_ , stretching him _so good_. _ _

__Daniel couldn’t argue with that reaction._ _

__His first thrust was long and slow, gently probing to make sure David wasn’t uncomfortable. All the way out to the head, then slooooowly back inside nice and deep, just like David liked it._ _

__Except, this time, despite the moan it drew from him, he didn’t seem to be pleased._ _

__With a frustrated whine, David bucked against him. “Dannyyy I want you to _fuck_ me, not make love to me! Goooo!” _ _

__“Alright… alright… just relax, angel…” He kissed the nape of his neck tenderly._ _

__David melted. ‘Angel…’ Oh how Daniel’s words could make his heart sore…_ _

__Teeth soon replaced lips. Daniel bit down firmly and gave a single hard thrust. It forced a pained moan from David. “More…!” he groaned. Again again again! He didn’t want to walk after this!_ _

__Daniel finally gave him what he’d been begging for for so long. His thrusts plunged inside so hard and deep, jolting David’s entire body and fucking coherent thought from his head. He buried his face in the pillow and screamed, clenching the sheets. Every thrust sent a bolt of pain and pleasure through him, heat and lightning tearing through him to his very core. His ass was getting wrecked exactly like he’d wanted._ _

__Unsurprisingly, he came within seconds. Sobbing into the pillow and body so tensed it shook. The pleasure only mounted from there, growing in intensity until it was almost nothing but pain but he _loved it_. Teeth clenched, unsuccessfully trying to prevent his sobs._ _

__“Stop?” Daniel grunted against his neck. Fuck he didn’t want to he was so close already goddamnit-_ _

__“No!” David snarled through his teeth. It was too much! It hurt all over and deep inside but he _fucking wanted it_!_ _

__Daniel let out a whimpering groan. He pumped his cock deep inside, his mind nearly numb from the pleasure of David’s tight, hot walls caressing and squeezing every inch of him, practically trying to draw him in deeper. His hips stung where they smacked against David’s ass, but that pain somehow only made it better._ _

__He hit his limit quickly. “Ffu-h! David!” Pleasure rolled through him, making him tremble, as he buried his cock as deep as he could go. His seed erupted hard from him, filling David even more and soon having no place to go. It leaked out his entrance and ran slowly down his thighs, coating them both._ _

__Daniel finally stopped thrusting. They both went limp, absolutely spent, and desperately sucked in air. The heat was stifling, their sweat-slicked bodies burning up. David whimpered as he slowly relaxed his fingers, which stung from how tightly he’d been clutching. “I’m- hot…”_ _

__Daniel kissed his ear, whispering, “you sure are, baby.” His arms shook with his weight as he pushed himself up. His legs weren’t doing much better. But, he was able to very gently pull out of David so he could roll aside. He flopped on the bed beside him and groaned softly. Damn, he was exhausted… “Was it good?” he asked hesitantly, “did I hurt you?”_ _

__“Oohh, it was so good…” David groaned. “I love feeling your cum leaking out of me too…”_ _

__“Fuck… Don’t say stuff like that. You’ll get me hard again.”_ _

__“And that’s a bad thing?”_ _

__Daniel chuckled softly and rolled onto his side. His fingers combed through David’s damp hair. “You’re so stunning, darling. You have no idea.”_ _

__David grinned tiredly. “Like an angel?”_ _

__“Mm, just like an angel…”_ _

__“Your angel?”_ _

__“...Yeah…” Fuck. “My angel.”_ _

__David giggled and weakly lifted his arm. He grabbed Daniel’s hand and brought it down to the bed with his own, clutching it. “You’re my angel too, Danny. You have no idea… what you’ve done for me…” His eyes closed and his words trailed off._ _

__Daniel’s chest hurt. He was no damn angel. He was a fucking demon. A liar. A monster. What had he done to this poor angel to possibly make him think that? What could he have said to ever make David think that Daniel was even remotely deserving of his praise or affections? He wasn’t. He wasn’t._ _

__“Rest,” he spoke in a breath, “we’ve got a few hours until our pit stop.”_ _

__David hummed an affirmation, already more than half asleep. When his body slumped and his breathing evened out, Daniel was certain he was off to dreamland. Good._ _

__“I love you…” he whispered, finally vocalizing his shameful secret. David didn’t stir. Only the walls could have heard him, and thankfully they would never speak. He’d die alone with this secret, these emotions he couldn’t burden David with._ _

__His angel._ _

__His love._ _

__His demise._ _


	10. Into The Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title might be a lil bit of a double entendre.

The squealing of brakes woke David. His eyelids fluttered and opened slowly. He was still on his stomach. His body ached but not an intolerable amount. Daniel was still beside him, his striking blue eyes gazing at him. They looked… sad. “You okay…?” David whispered. 

Daniel hummed. He cupped David’s cheek and traced his lips with his thumb. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Truth be told, as the realization of what they'd done slowly dawned on him, David wasn't sure _he_ was okay. What the fuck was wrong with him?? What had he done?? His mind had been so wrapped around Daniel that he'd failed to consider the consequences… Daniel might never let him go home… He might never see his family again… And for what? A single hour of amazing dick?

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!

Again, Daniel was right. He should have just done what he was told. Should have just _listened_! 

David was yanked from his thoughts when he noticed that the train was pulling to a stop. He lifted his head, “are we there already?”

Daniel withdrew his hand and sat up. “No, this is a pit stop. Wait here, I’m going to go see what kind of canned goods they got in their general store.”

“Oh…” David rolled over with some effort and groaned as he sat up.

“Are _you_ okay?”

“Yeah…” David put a hand on his abdomen, “hurts a little inside.”

Daniel’s shoulders drooped, his eyes growing sadder, “I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you…”

“It's fine. I mean I did ask for it,” David let out a little laugh.

Daniel couldn't face him.

Shit. This had all gone so wrong, gotten completely out of hand… Why couldn't he have been stronger? He should have said no! For David's sake…

With a sigh, Daniel stood. “Alright. I'll be back soon. Just rest.” 

David watched him pull his shirt on and button it. His heart ached. Without much thought, he reached out and grasped Daniel's sleeve, giving it a gentle tug.

Daniel stopped buttoning his shirt and looked down at him. “What?”

“...Kiss me?” He didn't know why he still needed it, but he did.

Daniel hesitated. Was this the best idea? But, David's face said this was needed. He needed it too. He leaned down and they met in a firm kiss. It did ease the pain.

They soon parted and Daniel finished dressing. When he saw David smiling up at him with those big, innocent eyes, he couldn’t help a smile and a wink. David giggled and the sound made Daniel’s heart flutter. Fuck, he was so deep in love.

As he hopped off the train he felt strangely… good. Hopeful. David seemed happy to be with him, and even though Daniel knew this couldn’t last, knew David deserved better, he wanted to enjoy this. Wanted to kiss and hold and caress David as much as he could before their time was up. To Hell with the consequences. 

He could only hope David still wanted that too.

The platform wasn't very busy, for which he was thankful since he wanted to get this done quickly. He headed straight through the station and into town. There was a general store right across the road. A bell above the door dinged when he entered and an elderly man behind the counter greeted him without looking up. 

Daniel grabbed a bag and walked the aisles. Strawberries were first on his list and he was overjoyed to find them. Five cans fell into his bag. Next was beans and corn and- what the Hell was a pineapple? Fuck it, a can of that went into the bag as well, followed by a few fresh apples, some potatoes, pieces of silverware, and cans of spam. 

Once all that was gathered he headed to the door. He was only a few feet out of the store when the elderly man came running out behind him. “Hey! You have to pay for that-!”

Daniel spun around and put a gun to his head. “Is it worth you life? My body count is higher than the price of all this shit, I promise. I'll happily add ya to it.”

The man's hands were up as be backed away. “Fine, fine, it's yours…”

“That's what I thought.” He resumed his trek, unbothered.

Ah, it felt good to be bad. Free stuff, the look of fear in people's eyes, the power. David's presence softened him and he tried to be good for him and to him, but he couldn't change who he was.

A bad guy. An outlaw. A murderer.

There was an equipment store right next to the general store. A thought crossed his mind that he tried to squash, but… well it wouldn't hurt to go look.

He entered and was again greeted by a man at a counter. The man attempted to make small talk, but Daniel passed him by without any acknowledgement. He found what he was looking for on the second aisle. Riding crops. There was a short one with a simple fold of leather on the end. Perfect. He grabbed that and slipped it into the bag. As he was heading back to the door he passed some loose saddle horns. He snatched a smooth one made of expensive leather and that too went into the bag.

As he left, this man too made a fuss. Daniel shot the wall above his head, shutting him up instantly. There was no further protest.

Back onto the train he went.

The cards were no longer scattered on the floor, but instead neatly stacked on the table. David was in the chair, dressed and as bright-eyed as always. He smiled when Daniel entered. “You're back! I'm so glad… Did you get anything good?” 

Daniel carried the bag over and set it on the table. “I did. Thank you for picking up my cards.”

“It's only fair since I made a mess of them.”

Daniel pulled out a can of strawberries and put it on the table. David instantly lit up. “Strawberries!!”

“Yup. I knew you'd be excited…” he sat down beside him and opened the can up. He pulled a fork out of the bag and offered it to him. 

David was beaming. He took the fork and happily munched on a strawberry. It was just as delicious as he'd remembered! With a giggle, he shuffled closer to Daniel and nuzzled his shoulder. Daniel's arm soon wrapped around him, and a kiss was placed atop his head. He felt warm and safe here, happy and cared for too… What he wouldn't give to have this forever.

But, he needed to go home… Right? His family would be worried and needed him home to help bring in some income… Well, Jasper should have let them know where he was, so they shouldn’t be _too_ worried, and his income mostly went toward caring for himself so they wouldn’t need to do that with him gone… Daniel was taking great care of him anyway…

Oh shit was he swooning again?

They began passing the fork between them, taking turns with their lunch. The train horn sounded and the car shifted, making them sway together. They giggled and shuffled even closer, their legs pressed firmly together. Daniel pulled a strawberry out and offered it to David. With a little giggle, David ate it right off the fork. Daniel took a bite for himself and they shared a comfortable silence while they ate. When they finished off the last piece, Daniel dropped the fork in the empty can and pushed it aside.

“That was a great lunch. Thank you.” David nuzzled and kissed his cheek.

“You’re welcome, darlin’. I love seeing you happy.” He pressed a kiss to his temple and squeezed him.

David quickly caught his chin and pressed their lips together. Without breaking the kiss, he carefully straddled Daniel’s lap and draped his arms across his shoulders. He broke the kiss, but Daniel was quick to pull him into another. His arms circled his waist and held him gently. David melted into his embrace.

They exchanged soft kisses. Lips caressed over and over, soon followed by hands tangling in hair and wandering up shirts. A moan escaped David first, when Daniel’s hands ran up his back then came round, his thumbs each flicking a nipple. Things were escalating quickly. David’s shirt was open before he knew it and he tore it off without a second thought. 

The kisses finally came to a halt when David leaned back and gripped the edge of the table. He groaned and shifted toward it, breathing out, “table?”

Daniel stood and shoved David onto it. His hands gripped the hem of his pants and his lips attacked his neck. David moaned and arched against him. Buttons were opened and a hand slipped inside. Teeth bit down on collarbone. Hands gripped the back of a black shirt. “ _Danny_ ,” a languid moan.

The train whistle sounded, barely drawing their attention away from each other. It sounded again and they flinched but ignored it. Daniel closed his mouth around a nipple before it clicked. He sat up, “tunnel.”

“H-huh?” David blinked in confusion, his mind hazy with lust. 

“ _Tunnel_ ,” Daniel repeated.

It was only when a third whistle sounded that it clicked for David as well. “Tunnel!”

They untangled from one another and scrambled to a window. David opened it and peaked out, while Daniel casually leaned against the wall. The train was traveling through a valley in the side of another massive mountain. The tracks led right through a wide, dark tunnel. The whistle sounded again and David began to bounce eagerly. “We’re going through the tunnel!! We’re going through the tunnel!!”

Daniel smiled softly. Truthfully, he was less interested in the tunnel and more interested in David’s reaction to it. His precious, darling angel.

A final whistle blew just before they entered. Inside it soon became pitch black, and the sound of the train on it’s tracks echoed off the walls in a near deafening rush of sound. Still, Daniel could hear David’s laughter over it, and that’s what mattered most.

“We’re in a tunnel!!” They couldn’t see one another in the blackness, but they were close enough to stay aware of where the other was. In his excitement, David couldn’t stop himself from embracing Daniel in a tight hug. Daniel stumbled slightly, caught himself, and quickly returned the embrace. He buried his nose in David’s hair, letting his scent wash over him. 

This was what Heaven smelled like, he imagined. Shame he’d be burning in Hell.

Light suddenly returned and David’s warmth left him. His head was already out the window again, watching with wide eyed awe as they left the tunnel, the train cars behind still emerging from the darkness. 

“That was amazing!” David laughed and looked at Daniel, beaming like the sun. 

“I'm glad you liked that, pretty boy.” Daniel focused an affectionate gaze at him, taking in his flawless features. Those gorgeous eyes… those soft lips… those adorable freckles… 

Fuck, was he swooning again?

David’s smile softened. He looked away coyly and fiddled with his thumbs. Teeth nibbled his bottom lip. “Are we…” he hesitated. 

“Are we what?” Daniel gently prompted.

“Are we… are we okay?” David looked up at him through his lashes. “I didn’t… mess anything up, did I?”

Daniel’s smile warmed. “No.” He cupped David’s face, cradling it in his strong hands. “We’re just fine.” 

“I- I just…” his eyes strayed again, “I still… need to go home…”

“I know. You can go home anytime you’re ready.”

“But I can still go to Oregon with you?”

“Of course.”

A shy little smile crept onto David’s face. He grasped Daniel’s hands still cupping his face, gently squeezing them. “Kiss me?”

There was no hesitation. Daniel pressed their lips together tenderly. David melted into it, letting out a little whimper. His heart swelled and his legs weakened. Releasing Daniel’s hands, he slowly felt his way along his arms to his chest. The buttons of his cloak were easily undone. The fabric fell to the floor. Fingers worked the buttons of the shirt, slowly opening it.

Daniel broke the kiss to shrug his shirt off. “You’re so breathtaking, David,” he whispered as his shirt fell.

David’s heart fluttered. “Thank you…” he pressed his hands to Daniel’s chest, caressing the solid muscles there. “You’re gorgeous… The most handsome man I’ve ever known…”

“Have you met _you_?” Daniel chuckled and caressed David’s cheek.

“Oh, hush,” David giggled. He kissed Daniel’s palm, then pushed on his chest. “Sit down. I want to wear something for you…”

Daniel backed up, his heart racing, “that sexy little skirt?” The back of his legs bumped a chair and he sat.

“Mhm,” the shy little smile returned, “guess that makes you damn lucky, huh?”

“I’ve never felt luckier, darlin’.” He grasped one of David’s hands as it drew away and placed a kiss on the knuckles.

David knew he was swooning this time and he didn’t care. His hand slipped away and he slowly backed into the little sectioned area with the bed, his smitten gaze never leaving Daniel’s equally smitten one. It did finally break when David stepped behind a half-wall divider. 

With him out of sight, Daniel quietly stood and finished undressing. Cock already hard in his hand, he stroked it slowly, trying to ease the ache. It grew harder under his touch. He sat back down and worked just the head, humming at the pleasant sensation. Just picturing David in that skirt… those stockings… precum leaked from the tip, getting his hands slick.

After what felt like an eternity, David finally stepped out. His confidence had dwindled some, so he stood with tense shoulders and a shy gaze. “Do-do you like it?”

Daniel groaned upon seeing him. “I love it, baby…” Yes, the entire outfit was there. Corset, skirt, and those fucking stockings. He was already going to nail David in that whole outfit, but by God one day soon he’d have him in just those _fucking_ stockings. “Turn around for me, pretty boy.”

David smiled coyly and turned for him, looking over his shoulder to watch his reaction. 

Daniel’s eyes darkened. “Lift the skirt. Slowly.” 

David did so, taking it by the sides and ever so slowly dragging it upward. Thighs were exposed first, which he pleasantly noted drew another little groan from Daniel, then finally his butt, partially covered by the panties.

“Holy _shit_. What is _that_?” Daniel stood, stalking over to get a better look.

David blushed. “They’re- they’re panties. All the rage in- in France, I think.”

Daniel grabbed his ass and squeezed firmly, drawing a whimper. His thumb brushed the soft fabric, then he looped his fingers through it. He was able to pull it to one side, exposing David’s entrance. It was clear that David had already prepared himself for him. Good. “Turn around.”

David kept the skirt up as he turned. His cock was hardening and stretching out the front, the fabric barely keeping him contained. Daniel palmed him, earning a moan, and rubbed. The fabric grew damp with precum. He leaned in, breath brushing David’s ear, “I’m going to _fucking_ wreck you.”

A guttural moan was his answer. David’s legs quivered. 

Daniel caught his chin and kissed his cheek. “You’re so fucking stunning. You look a little red though, baby. Why don’t you go get some fresh air at the window, while Daddy fetches something nice he bought for you in town.”

David nodded dumbly. This was the side of Daniel he’d met that very first night, and it was the one he’d been craving. Controlling and commanding and dangerous. He already knew he was in for a _fantastic_ afternoon.

They parted. David walked to the window and leaned against the sill. The wind was blowing in gently, which did help. He hadn’t realized how flushed he’d become. He turned to watch Daniel go dig through the bag, his massive cock swaying with every step. David shivered, knowing it would soon be inside him. From the bag Daniel withdrew a small riding crop. Another whimper fell from David’s lips. 

Daniel smirked at him and brought the crop down on his palm. “Lift the skirt. Show daddy where you want it.”

_“Oh fuck…”_ David whimpered to himself. He shifted his position so that he was bending over at the hips. Delicately, he tugged the skirt up, exposing his ass and thighs again. He was able to reach back and rub the back of his thighs, right in the area where ass turned to leg. “Right here, daddy, please…”

“Mm, you’ll have to do better than that. _Beg_.” Daniel’s chin tilted upward as he walked over, that smirk growing more sinister.

“I-I- I’m not sure what to say,” David admitted. He couldn’t beg for Daniel’s cock inside him right now, so he was unsure how to say what he really wanted aside from ‘please hit me’ and… he didn’t like that phrasing.

Daniel softened, smirk turning into a gentle smile. “Precious little angel… Tell me you’ve been bad. You need to be punished, don’t you darling? I need to teach you a lesson, don’t I?”

David nodded. “Y-yes, daddy. Please. I’ve been so naughty. I-I need to be spanked. Please punish me. Please turn my thighs red.”

The tip of the crop traced light patterns in David’s thighs. “Good boy.” He gently swatted a thigh, making David gasp and groan. He hit the one opposite, eliciting a similar response. The next two were harder, then harder, then harder, until David was crying out and moaning with each one. He had to grip the window sill to keep himself standing. His legs were wobbling and every swat weakened them more and more. The crop stung his thighs and he was embarrassed to realize he was getting off to it. His cock had slipped free of the panties and was dripping precum onto the floor. It ached and throbbed with every hit.

Daniel had taken to teasingly stroking himself as he punished his lover. David's thighs were turning red and his moans of pleasure from the act had Daniel fired up, fighting the urge to drop the crop and just fuck David mercilessly.

Another hit made David nearly collapse. He gripped the window tightly and fought to stay standing. “S-s-sstop please,” his voice quivered from pleasure, “I-m-m gonna c-cum if you don't.”

“Really now? Just from this?” Daniel grinned wickedly and hit him again. “What an easy little slut you are. We'll stop if you want, but I'd love to see you cum like this.”

David moaned. Fuck that was hot… He gave in with ease. “I- I wanna cum, please, Daddy. Please can I? Please Daddy…”

“Mm, you may. Cum for daddy.” The crop smacked his thighs again, creating a loud slap with each strike. They had David jolting and sobbing in pleasure. It took only a few more to throw him over the edge. His nails dug into the wood and a guttural moan erupted from him as he spilled his seed on the floor. More strikes drew his orgasm out and soon there were tears of pleasure forming. The wind from the open window carried them away.

When Daniel finally stopped, David nearly collapsed. Daniel quickly gripped the back of his skirt, keeping him upright, and threw the crop down. He grabbed David's ass, moved the fabric aside, and shoved every inch of his thick organ in David's tight, tight hole in one quick motion.

“FUCK!” David arched and scratched at the wood-paneling walls. “ _Oh God please fuck me_!!”

Strong hands gripped his hips. Daniel didn't start slow. He was past caring about that. He thrust hard and forceful, keeping his cock deep with short thrusts pounding David's perfect ass and thighs.

“FUCK! YES! PLEASE! YES!” Tears were rolling faster than the wind could carry them off. David was in ecstasy, loving the deep thrusts that had him seeing stars. Daniel was so _thick_ and stretched him so deep inside it _ached_ and his ass hurt and his thighs stung and- _and_ -

“David!” Daniel gasped and came deep inside him. His copious load spilled even deeper inside and sent a hard jolt of pleasure piercing through David. He came a second time, sobbing Daniel's name as he clung to the window for dear, sweet life. His toes and legs curled in and his body shook with it. Feet off the ground, the only thing keeping him in place was Daniel's strong grip and that massive cock inside him.

As they came down their blissful highs they slowly sank to the floor. Daniel's legs were trembling, unable to hold up both of them. Instead, he sat and kept David in his lap, his cock still inside him. He hugged him tightly and kissed his shoulders. “Was that what you wanted? Was it good?”

David groaned, “yes… it was so good…”

“I didn't hurt you, did I?”

“Mm, you did and I _loved_ it…” 

“Thank God you were already prepared. I couldn't even think straight when I started fucking you. I would have hurt you.”

“I'd forgive you.”

“You're an angel.” More kisses peppered across his shoulders and neck. The strings of his corset were slowly pulled until they unraveled. The back opened. Daniel gently slipped it off him and laid it aside. David took a deep breath. He hadn't realized how restricting it had been… now he felt much cooler too.

Daniel's arms hugged him again, his voice a soft caress. “You're so beautiful. You have no idea. So kind and loving and forgiving and _good_. It's as if you were God's most precious angel, and he painted the universe on your flesh before gifting you to humanity. I love- … I love holding you…”

“Danny…” David looked at him over his shoulder. “I don't know what to say…”

“You don't have to say anything at all, darlin.” He kissed his cheek. Goddamnit he loved this man, he knew it without a doubt, and it killed him to know he was selfishly stealing this angel away from something _better_. Better than him. Better than this. Someone who was worthy of this angel's adoration. 

Another kiss, this one on his neck. “Can you stand?”

“Maybe…” 

“Let’s get cleaned up and lay down for a while. Here,” he leaned over and grabbed his shirt, “try to get up just a little bit.”

David groaned as he reached up and gripped the window sill. His legs wouldn’t work, so his arms would have to. He pulled himself up a few inches with Daniel’s help, then moaned softly as Daniel’s cock slowly slipped out. It was replaced by his shirt, used to catch the semen leaking out of him. Daniel quickly got out from beneath him and helped David sit again. “Just wait there a moment.” He kissed his temple as he stood.

Daniel cleaned himself up and found his underwear. Wearing just that, he went back to David and used his shirt to finish cleaning him. With that done, he scooped him up and carried him around to the bed, gently laying him on it. He kissed his soft belly and hooked his fingers in the skirt. “Let’s get this off, shall we?” 

David giggled. He was able to lift his hips enough for Daniel to slide the skirt off. It was set aside, then came his stockings. Hands caressed his legs sensually, slowly and carefully peeling the fabric away. Those too were put aside. “Panties on or off, darling?”

“Off.”

Daniel kissed his stomach again and gently removed those as well. David’s nude form lay before him, a glorious thing to behold. “Mm, look at my gorgeous angel…” Daniel ran his hands up David’s sides from his hips to his face, then kissed him.

They cuddled up close together, legs tangled and arms embracing. David ran his nails up and down Daniel’s back, while Daniel’s fingers combed through his hair. The rumble of the train filled the stretch of silence as they enjoyed each other’s presence. Warm and safe and peaceful.

“Danny?” David whispered, afraid to shatter the silence but eager to speak to Daniel, to learn more about him.

“Mm?”

“Where’re you from?”

“... Wisconsin.”

“Where is that?”

“North east. By the Great Lakes. By Canada.”

“Is it nice there?”

“It was fine. I liked the snow.”

“Will I get to see the snow in Oregon?”

“I don’t think so. Won’t be there long enough.”

“Oh…” David nibbled his lip. “Well, maybe we could take a detour to see the ocean, and just… hang around in Oregon until it snows…?”

Daniel was silent, playing with the idea in his mind. Truthfully, he’d love nothing more than that, but… Damnit… a better man would send David right home, like he’d promised. “I… We’ll see…”

“Okay.” David buried his face in Daniel’s neck. He was disappointed, but at least it wasn’t a solid ‘no.’ Maybe it should be though. He did need to go home… 

But why did that make him sad? Why did he feel like that place wasn’t home anymore? If that wasn’t home, then what was? His feelings confused him. He pushed them out of his mind. “Will you tell me about Wisconsin?”

Daniel smiled softly and kissed his forehead. “Of course I will, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... when do you think Daniel realized he was in love with David? When do you think David will finally fucking realize he's in love with Daniel?


	11. Sway With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay. I moved, then my appendix decided it was over it and I had to have surgery, and I still don't have wifi at my new place. So I'm havin' lunch at Panera to bring you this chapter. Hope you like!
> 
> 1880 = 2017  
> .05 = $1  
> $1 = $22  
> $5 = $110  
> $10 = $225  
> $20 = $450  
> $50 = $1,130  
> $100 = $2,270

Crow’s Peak was a busy little town filled with music. People sat out on porches playing trumpets and guitars, and a little band just outside the train station greeted visitors and earned a few tips. David was delighted by them, happily tossing some coins into their box.

The sun was still up, but low on the horizon. They led the horses to stables by a hotel, where they soon procured a room for themselves. As David stretched his arms above his head, Daniel smacked him on the ass. A sharp moan was his reward. That was expected, but David grabbing his collar, yanking him into a kiss, and groping him through his jeans wasn’t. They both moaned into the kiss.

Briefly, Daniel considered that he should really deescalate the situation. Three times in one day wasn’t really necessary, and he might hurt David. But, David started tugging at his clothes, muttering something about making up for lost time and simultaneously making the most of what they had left, and Daniel forgot about any reservations. He bent David over the bed just like he had their very first time together, and soon had him moaning like that night too.

Such a good, good boy. His angel.

The next morning David noted soreness on the back of his thighs. It made him grin, recalling the previous day and all it’s fun. But, when he sat up, he hissed in pain.

Daniel was already up and pulling his pants on. “You okay?”

“Thighs are sore…” David replied. He stood and cringed as the pain didn’t let up. 

“Turn around. Let me see,” Daniel gently pulled his shoulder to make him turn. Upon seeing the back of his thighs, he too cringed. “Oh, shit…”

“What?” David looked over his shoulder.

“Bruises.” Blue and purple marks marred an area a little larger than his hand on each thigh, likely caused by a combination of the crop and the rough sex that followed it. Daniel gently traced a large oval with his finger, only to yank away a second later when David flinched away from his touch.

“Aw, damnit!” David crossed his arms in a pout. “This means we can’t have sex today, doesn’t it?”

“You’re insatiable.” Daniel shoved him forward, making him fall onto the bed. “Lay down. I’ll bring you some breakfast.”

David flopped onto the bed and didn’t move, letting out a long, muffled whine into the blanket.

“Yeah, yeah.” Daniel pulled his shirt on and buttoned it. “You best get comfortable. You can’t ride like that either. So we’re staying in town for the day.”

“ _Uuuuugh-_ ”

Daniel left with a chuckle. The hotel was small and clean. As he headed out, he caught one of the maids and requested a bucket of hot water for their room, plus plenty of clean towels and rags. Right down the road was the saloon, as expected, and he headed for it.

But, just as he passed the hotel, a storefront caught his eye. Fancy dresses in magnificent colors and patterns. He paused outside of it, considering whether or not he should enter. 

Aw, what the Hell.

A bell above the door dinged when he entered. The store smelled of wood and perfume. There were walls and racks and rows of beautiful dresses, some more humble than others. He felt of one nearby. Cotton. It was a pink pastel dress with lace all over.

“You fancy that?” A young, dark-skinned woman approached with a smile. “We're having a sale today. Shopping for your girl?”

“No. For my partner. He likes wearing them.”

“Do you know his measurements or what styles he likes? I'm happy to help you find something.”

Daniel thought a moment. “Actually… Is there anyway I could hold a dressing room?”

### 

Daniel returned with two steaks wrapped in cloth, as well as some silverware and water. When he opened the door he found David where he left him, facedown in bed. Outside the door was the bucket of water and rags he’d requested. He took the food inside and put it on the desk, then dragged the bucket in. “How are you, pretty boy?”

David had been trying to pout, but as soon as Daniel called him ‘pretty boy’ he melted into giggles. “I’m alright.” He lifted his head and smiled at him. “Is that for me?”

“It is.” Daniel brought the bucket to the bed and rang out a rag. “Nice and warm for you.” He laid warm rags out on David’s thighs, very gently massaging them as he did so. “How’s that feel, baby?”

“Mm, good…” David swooned everytime Daniel used a pet name. 

“Good.” Daniel stroked his hair and kissed his temple. “Just wait right there.” He sat down at the desk and opened one of the steaks. Humming softly, he began cutting it into bite-sized pieces.

David watched him from the bed, taking in his striking features and the softness in his expression. David’s expression mirrored it, one of thoughtfulness. 

Daniel happened to glance over at him. When they caught eyes he smiled almost sheepishly. “Quit looking at me like that. How am I supposed to let go of you when give me those eyes?”

David’s smiled widened. “Just enjoying the view.”

“I should be the one saying that.”

“Well I can too. Kiss me.” He pointed to his lips.

A soft laugh passed Daniel’s lips and he shook his head. “He thinks he’s in charge now. How did I let that happen?”

“Danny, kiss me.”

Daniel finished cutting up the steak and took it to the bed along with a fork. He sat it out in front of David, then leaned down. The kiss was soft and sweet. David couldn’t help but reach up and caress Daniel’s cheek. His heart swelled and his stomach fluttered. Never in his life had he thought kissing someone would feel so good.

It ended too soon. Daniel broke away and returned to the desk to work on his own steak. He cut away at it while glancing over to make sure David was eating all of his. If it was bad, then he wanted to find him something else to eat. Thankfully, when he finally took his first bite, he found it was delicious.

They ate in a comfortable silence, until both were finished. Daniel took the fork and cloth from the bed and put it on the desk with his own. He gave David a canteen full of water and sat on the bed beside him. “How’re your thighs feeling?” 

“Fine. Maybe you could give my back a massage though?” David tossed a grin over his shoulder and wiggled his butt.

Daniel let out a breath of a laugh. “You’re insatiable.”

“Well, if you’re really going to throw me on a train as soon as we hit Oregon, I want to make the most of our time…” David’s smile turned into a sad little frown.

“I know, pretty boy. I know.” He stroked David’s hair. “How about we do something else. You wanted to try some dresses, right?”

David leaned into his touch, tilting his head curiously. “Yes.”

“Well, I found a nice little place across the street. It wouldn’t be too hard on your thighs to try some on, right? Sounds like a fun way to spend the morning.”

David pursed his lips in thought, then nodded. “Yeah, if- if you don’t mind… I’d really like to try one or two on… I mean you don’t have to buy me anything or shop with me I don’t want to bore you-”

“I’d love to dress shop with you,” Daniel interrupted gently with a voice like honey, “I’ll buy you every single dress you want. It’s worth all the money in the world just to see that beautiful smile.”

David literally went limp on the bed.

“Are you okay??” Daniel grabbed his shoulder.

“Yes!” David propped himself up on his elbows. “Wh-when do you want to go?”

“Uh. R-right now if that’s okay. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes!!” David rolled over, sending the rags to the bed, and got up. “Let’s go!!”

### 

The building was basically right beside the hotel, which was nice, since his jeans did cause him some discomfort. David was led nervously inside, his hand gripping Daniel's tightly. Was he serious about this then? He'd really buy him a dress?? David hugged his arm and scanned the store, excited but coy. There were other people mingling about and the dresses all looked quite expensive. How could they possibly browse without it being obvious why-?

A pretty girl with dark brown skin and a flowy sundress approached them with a smile. “Daniel,” she gave him a polite nod. “And you must be David. Right this way.” 

She led them to a big dressing room with lots of mirrors and space for the two of them. There was a rack of dresses against one wall, a booth against the other, a stool, and a six-mirror set-up for the best angles.

“I got you all the dresses you showed interest in, plus some similar, and a few different just to see if anything in particular catches your attention. Can I do anything else for you, sir?” 

Daniel ushered David into the room and stepped in beside him. “No, thank you, ma'am. I can take care of it all from here. Thank you very much for your help.”

“Anytime! I'll be around if ya need me.”

“Thank you.” He closed the door and clicked a little lock into place. 

“You got all this ready… for me?” David brushed the dresses with the tips of his fingers. Their fabrics were fine and smooth, some made of silks and satins and laces. 

“Of course.” He caught David's hand and kissed his knuckles, then began unbuttoning his shirt for him. “I told you I’d do anything to see you smile. I knew this would do the trick.

David slid his vest off, then his shirt, and hung them on a hook. “Thank you. You're so sweet, Danny…”

Daniel took David's soft yellow bandana off and hung it up with them. He kissed his neck tenderly. “You're the sweetest sugar in the West, darlin.”

David giggled. He cupped Daniel's face and kissed him. 

His pants and boots were removed next, set aside on the bench. In the mirrors he could finally see the bruises on the backs of his thighs. They were harsh against his pale skin and ached under his delicate touch. But, the sight of them did stir some arousal… Recalling the way the crop had stung his thighs and how he’d begged for more made desire burn in him. He bit his lip and looked at Daniel in the mirror, hoping to catch eyes with him and try to hint a little.

But, Daniel wasn’t looking at his eyes. His were focused on those bruises, and the sadness within his pretty blues quickly put out any burning desires in David. He wrapped his arms around Daniel and squeezed him tightly. “Which dress would you like to see me in first?”

Daniel hugged him and kissed his cheek. He looked over the rack and reached for a red and black one. “How about this? Classic saloon girl sort of thing. It’d look so nice on you.” He pulled it off and handed it to him.

David considered it then carefully took it off it's hanger. It was heavier than expected, probably due to the layers of expensive fabric. “How do I…?” This was not like a shirt or pants. How did he get into it??

Daniel put the hanger up and took the dress from him. “You step into it.” He knelt on the ground and held it for him.

“Um. Okay.” David put a hand on Daniel's shoulder and carefully stepped into the center. His feet found the floor and Daniel lifted the dress. It slid easily over his hips and torso. Thin strips for sleeves slipped over his arms and stopped below his shoulders. 

Daniel turned him around to face the mirror, then pulled the strings on the back, making the corset tighten. “Sorry,” he apologized after David's gasp. He pulled them tighter and tied them into place.

David was in awe. It fit so nicely, exposing his shoulders and collarbone and bringing his waist in to give him some curves. The skirt cascaded down to the floor and a large slit up the side exposed one leg. He turned and looked at himself in different mirrors, different angles. He looked… nice… Sexy even… He liked the way it made him feel. 

Daniel wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed kisses to his shoulders. “I knew you’d be stunning. Do you like it?”

“I do…”

“I’ll buy it for you.”

“How much is-?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just let me see you in it with those stockings on. That’s all I want.” 

He flashed him that charming little grin and David melted. “Deal.”

“Perfect.” He resumed his kisses, then planted a final one on David’s cheek. His embrace slipped away, leaving David feeling cold and exposed. Instinctively, he hugged himself, watching Daniel in the mirror. Daniel gave him a funny look. “You alright? Don’t want to try another dress?”

David smiled. “I do. Help me out of this one.”

“Of course.”

The ties were undone and the dress gently taken. David picked out a pastel blue flower print with a halter top. Daniel helped him into it again and tied the back closed. This dress didn’t have a corset like the other, but it still gave him some curves thanks to a slight fluff on the breasts and the puffy skirt. David was delighted by it. “It’s so pretty!” He twisted in the mirrors, marveling at the dress and- oh!! The skirt!! It swung when he moved and swayed so beautifully that he just couldn’t _help_ but do some spins! It flared out as he twirled and gently brushed the mirrors and it looked just so wonderful and-

Ohshit-!

Just a few spins had him too dizzy to keep going. He stumbled and fell backward, completely unable to catch himself.

Thankfully, Daniel was there to catch him. Swift and smooth. One arm under David’s shoulders and the other under his knees. Daniel almost stumbled under the sudden weight, but was able to adjust and stand. He grinned lopsidedly. “Finally fell for me, huh?”

David was starstruck. Maybe it was the lights, the dresses, the grin, God he didn’t know but suddenly he was hyper-aware of Daniel. His smile. His face. His eyes. His body. His arms. Everything.

Oh.

Oh no.

“Y-yeah,” he managed, small and weak.

“Well, try not to do that, huh? I ain’t the kinda guy to fall for.” Daniel winked playfully and set him back on his feet. “I take it you like that dress.”

David blinked at himself in the mirror. Oh, right, he was trying on dresses… Somehow, he’d forgotten… “Um, yes. Yes I love it very much.”

“Then I’ll get you that one too.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek.

David was in a slight daze as Daniel helped him out of the dress. Once he got the third one on, however -a soft green cotton- he was back in his right mind. What had even thrown him off in the first place? He couldn’t recall.

### 

Hours later they left with just a few dresses after trying on over a dozen. David had had a tough time choosing just a few. Daniel offered to get all of them, but they both knew they didn’t have the space for that. Besides, he just wanted a few very nice ones. Daniel had been zero help in choosing, however, since every outfit put that smitten look on his face.

They took their purchases to the hotel, where David was eager to wear one. The red dress was his choice for the evening. He put on the stockings Daniel loved so much, along with panties, then let Daniel help him into the dress. The look was completed with a pair of heels sold at the same store. David wobbled in them at first, but quickly adjusted. Kisses all over his shoulders and back told him he’d made an excellent choice. There were few views lovelier than seeing himself in a pretty dress with Daniel’s arms around him and placing kisses wherever he could reach.

Not that he cared much for looking at himself. He didn’t see what Daniel saw. An average, kind of awkward looking man at best. No gorgeous, flawless, breathtaking angel. But, he did like looking at Daniel, liked watching him. With his eyes closed and a small, blissful smile on his face, he looked like the angel here. His features were content as he kissed David’s neck and shoulders. 

David couldn’t help but think that that was the expression of someone who might very well be in love… 

Surely not though… Not with him… Daniel could do better.

Only when Daniel was finally satisfied with the affections did he let go of David. They left together soon after, heading to the saloon for lunch. David hugged Daniel’s arm as they walked, feeling timid but hopeful. He felt good, and he hoped that he looked it too.

The saloon was just as musical as the rest of the town. There was a piano against one wall with one person playing while someone else sang. The patrons were lively and friendly. David was immediately put at ease, particularly by the compliment the bartender tossed his way. Daniel didn’t seem as pleased about it, but let it slide. They ate lunch at a table in the corner, watching the saloon carefully. Well, Daniel was. David was distracted when two saloon girls approached and complimented his dress, which soon turned into a full conversation on materials and quality and the like.

It was almost an hour before Daniel had him all to himself again. He pulled David’s chair closer and nuzzled his cheek. “Dance with me.”

David smiled coyly, his face and shoulders turning red. “I don’t know how.”

“I’ll teach you. It’s easy. Please?”

A giggle. “Okay.” How could he possibly say no?

Daniel took his hand and helped him to his feet. They walked together to the dance floor, where other couples were already swaying to a gentle song. The woman singing had a haunting voice. Daniel wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. The warmth of his chest made David shiver. 

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?_

_I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please_

_Don’t take that sinner from me_

_Oh don’t take that sinner from me_

They moved together gracefully. Daniel was an excellent teacher, and it helped that he was purposfully carrying some of David’s weight. Even if David’s feet fumbled, he wouldn’t fall. This helped him relax and concentrate on just moving to the music. He let his head rest on Daniel’s shoulder. A little thrill ran through him when kisses were peppered on his cheek. 

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?_

_I’ve fallen for someone who’s nothing like you_

_He’s raised on the edge of the devil’s backbone_

_Oh I just wanna take him home_

_Oh I just wanna take him home_

“You’re so beautiful…” Daniel spoke in that sweet tone that made David just melt. “I’m the luckiest man in the world right now. Someday you’re going to make someone even luckier.”

David’s heartbeat quickened. Those words, those words, Daniel was always so good with words. “Who knows…” he whispered, “maybe that someone is still you…” God, he wanted it to be, didn’t he?

Daniel let out a sad little laugh. “Don’t tease me, pretty boy.”

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, he’s somewhere between_

_A hangman’s knot, and three mouths to feed_

_There wasn’t a wrong or a right he could choose_

_He did what he had to do_

_Oh he did what he had to do_

David lifted his head, gazing at Daniel. Handsome, witty, dangerous, Daniel. An outlaw. A murderer. A man who had shown him more kindness in a few weeks than he’d known most of his life. A bad guy? He couldn’t be so bad. Not when he could show so much genuine kindness. No, he was a good man… A good lover… The potential for an incredible husband… 

_Give me the burden, give me the blame_

_I’ll shoulder the load, and I’ll swallow the shame_

_Give me the burden, give me the blame_

_How many, how many Hail Marys is it gonna take?_

Did the past really matter that much anymore? Daniel wanted to settle down and lead a quiet life. He wanted to put the bad behind him. He’d done what he’d done and there was no taking it back, but at least he wanted to stop. At least he would stop. He wanted to live peacefully instead. David wanted that too… 

And he wanted it with Daniel.

_Don’t care if he’s guilty, don’t care if he’s not_

_He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please_

_Don’t take that sinner from me_

_Oh don’t take that sinner from me_

“I’m not teasing.”

They stopped. Daniel’s sad gaze held steady. “David… You know I’m not good for you.”

“Why not? No one’s ever been better to me than you. No one’s ever taught me more. No one’s ever been so considerate. Why aren’t you good for me?”

“Because I’m a bad guy.”

“You’re being better, and you’re going to settle down soon anyway.”

“That doesn’t change what I’ve done.”

“I’ve forgiven you for everything you’ve ever done to me.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me!”

“That’s because you’re thinking with your dick and not your brain, David!”

David gasped and Daniel immediately flinched. They stood in silence, Daniel holding a cringe and David a look of fury and disbelief.

“Poker!” Someone yelled. Several people hooted and hollered.

Daniel finally spoke softly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“Why don’t you go _cheat_ us into some money, huh?” David spat. “Since you’re such a bad guy and all.”

“David-”

“I’ll be out back. I need some air.” He spun on his heal.

“Davey, please-”

“Fuck you!” He threw a middle finger over his shoulder as he stormed off. There was a hallway that led to a few private rooms as well as a back balcony. David practically threw the door open. No one was out back. He fell into a chair and hugged himself. It was sunny out, but he felt cold. He wanted Daniel’s arms around him. 

Goddamnit! Why were things between them always so messed up? They were so close but so very far apart and it killed him inside. He hated how Daniel was always making decisions for him, as if David couldn’t think for his damn self! As if he didn’t understand his own feelings!

Because he did. 

He knew.

He knew he’d fallen in love with Daniel. 

God, it was so obvious now! His feelings and reactions and desires. Of course it was love, and he wasn’t at all surprised by it. Despite being a _stubborn jackass_ , Daniel was amazing. Sweet and loyal and gentle and so very very good to him… It felt _good_ to be in love with him. It felt even better knowing Daniel loved him back.

Because that was obvious now too. 

The look in his eyes, his smile, his touch, everything screamed ‘I love you’ without it ever having to be said. So why was Daniel pushing him away all the time? The entire reason David was out here was because Daniel had wanted him all to himself, and now he was backing out of that. Was it solely because of their deal, or did Daniel genuinly think he wasn’t good enough somehow?

Because he was. God, he was. He was incredible.

David sighed sadly. 

Love felt so good. Why did it have to hurt so bad too?

The door opened behind him and someone stepped out. David perked up, hoping it was Daniel. But, when he looked over his shoulder he found a stranger. A gangly man with a thin beard and deep-set eyes. 

“Evenin’,” the man greeted, “Saw you had a little fight with yer boyfriend. Ya alright?”

“I’m fine.” David didn’t like being alone with other people anymore. Only Daniel. He stood, deciding he needed to get back inside.

“You need a man’ll treat you right.”

“He treats me very well. Move. Please.” The man was between him and the door and there was no where else to go other than over the balcony. He might tear his dress if he did that. 

The man grinned.

David’s heart dropped.

He wished he’d brought his gun.

The man lurched at him and with no room to move David was helpless. The man grabbed him and pulled him against him, despite immediate struggling from David. “LET GO!” He twisted and snarled and tried to get his arms free so he could punch him. 

The man kissed him. He tasted like cigarrettes and alcohol. David bit his lip.

“OW!” The man reared his head back and snarled, “you fucking whore!”

“GET OFF ME!” David kicked up his knees but there wasn’t enough room to get any good momentum going to do real damage.

Clearly pissed, the man suddenly bit down on David’s neck. It drew a scream from him. David shoved forward, slamming the man’s back into the doorframe. The man cried out in pain and his hold loosened. David was able to yank and arm free and bring his elbow down on the man’s upper back. That weakened the man significantly. David kneed him hard in the stomach then kicked him in the side. 

His attacker collapsed on the floor, groaning in pain.

David threw the door open and ran inside. When he got to the main area he slowed his pace and searched for Daniel. He found him at a table with several others, cards in hand and money in a neat pile. He walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Daniel suddenly yanked his shoulder away, snarling, “what did I just say about-?!” He stopped when he saw David. His chair nearly fell over when he suddenly stood. “David!” His cards were left face-down on the table so he could cup David’s face. “I am _so_ sorry. I didn’t mean it-”

“It’s fine.” David held Daniel’s hands against his face. “I forgive you. I want to go back to the hotel now.”

Daniel blinked in surprise. “I- You- Oh. Now? I’m in the middle of a game. Want to sit on my lap? Then we’ll go after-”

“No, I want to go now. I’m going to go.”

“Baby, what’s wr-” Daniel’s eyes landed on his shoulder. They narrowed, then flared with rage. “ **Who. Bit. You.** ”

His tone drew the attention of the other table occupants.

“I don’t know,” David mumbled, unable to look at him, “I want to leave, please.”

“David, who _bit_ you?!”

“I don’t know! I left him on the balcony!” David pushed him away. “I want to go!”

“Okay, okay,” Daniel put his hands on his shoulders to calm him. “Go to the hotel and lock up. I’ll finish this game and be right behind you, okay?”

David nodded. Daniel kissed his forehead, and then they separated. David hurried out the front door and down the road to the hotel. As soon as he entered he slammed the door and locked it tight.

His hands were shaking. Why were they shaking? 

He walked over to the mirror. On his shoulder were clear red marks shaped like teeth. They hadn’t broken the skin, but the marks stung anyway. He was able to pull the corset strings loose and slip the dress off. He left the panties and stockings on. They were comfortable and he liked them.

The bucket of water by the bed as long since gone cold, but he scooped a rag out of it anyway, wrang it out, and pressed it against the bite. With a sigh, he flopped onto his back on the bed and just rested.

Stupid asshole… What kind of prick just attacked someone like that? Fuck that guy… He hoped he broke a rib.

He rolled onto his side, careful to make sure the rag stayed in place, and gazed out the window. He could see the saloon down the street. People were still coming and going, and he was sure the music still had them dancing and laughing. A fun night turned sour for him. 

Maybe next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars


	12. It Takes Two to Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup I've been writing like crazy so here's the next chapter already! And I've already got the next one written for this weekend. Hopefully that'll make up for not posting in so long. Sorry again!

Half an hour of silence was broken by two gunshots.

David sat up. He had a sinking feeling he already knew what that was about. As he watched, Daniel soon appeared from the side of the saloon, rather than exiting through the front. Meaning, he’d gone out the back. 

From the balcony.

David rubbed his shoulder and watched Daniel walk to the hotel, until he couldn’t see him anymore. He tossed the rag into the bucket and got up. He waited by the door until he could hear Daniel’s footsteps before unlocking it. He let Daniel in, then locked it up again.

“Sorry that took so long, baby,” Daniel said as he shed a bag and his coat, “I got us dinner though. Roasted ham.”

“Win anything?” David asked as he crawled back on the bed.

“A few bucks.”

“You shot that man, didn’t you?”

Daniel stopped what he was doing and looked at him. A face of guilt. “He shouldn’t have put his filthy fucking hands on you.”

A life gone. Over. Ended just like that. David shouldn’t have liked that, but he kind of did. He grinned. “Will you shoot any man who does that to me?”

“Every last one of them.”

A giggle. 

Daniel settled onto the bed. “Thought you didn’t like that?”

“I didn’t but… I don’t know… Makes me feel special. Like I’m… untouchable.”

Daniel hummed and stroked David’s hair affectionately. “You should be. You deserve to be treated like royalty. Respected. Admired. Spoiled.”

David leaned into his touch, his smile growing wider. “You treat me like that already. I’d like to get used to it. I think I already am.”

“Don’t get too used to it. We still-”

“Yeah, yeah,” David brushed Daniel’s hand away. “Will you bring me dinner like you did earlier? So I don’t have to get up?”

“Of course, pretty boy.” Daniel grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles, then stood. He sat at the desk and cut up the ham, then brought it to David with a fork and canteen.

“Thank you,” David gave him a big smile and batted his eyes. 

It made Daniel weak at the knees. He returned to the desk to eat his dinner. They ate quietly. David swung his legs while he ate, lost in thought, and Daniel couldn’t help but stare. Seeing David in just panties and stockings had his abdomen heated. He tried not to look, but David’s ass was just so perfect. 

It took David a while to notice. He was finished with his ham before he looked Daniel’s way again and caught him blatantly looking at his butt. David grinned and folded his cloth. “I’m done. My back hurts though…”

That was all it took. Daniel was too horny and too eager to please David after their spat earlier. He stood, practically knocking the chair over, and began stripping. It drew a laugh from David. Daniel snatched the oil and crawled onto the bed. He threw the cloth and fork to the floor, then tried to pull the panties off, but David clenched his legs. 

“Ah-ah, who says you’re getting laid? My back just hurts,” David teased.

Daniel kissed the back of his neck. “So sorry, baby. I’ll be good.” He was hard and let his cock rest between David’s cheeks. He recalled their discussion on the train and knew damn well he was getting laid. He poured oil onto his palms and pressed them against David’s back. They slid easily against his muscles, drawing a soft moan from him. 

David relaxed and closed his eyes, enjoying his massage. His back did ache a tad bit from the scuffle earlier, so he was relieved to have this. Expert hands soothed his back, putting him at ease. As they traveled lower, he couldn’t help a little grin.

Panties were moved aside and two fingers sank into his entrance. David moaned and tensed. His legs would have drawn in if Daniel weren’t sitting on them. He hugged the pillow, burying his face in it. Fingers prodded and massaged his prostate as well as stretched his entrance. He groaned and squirmed. Beneath him, his cock was straining against the panties.

Daniel withdrew his fingers and smacked David’s ass. He slicked his cock with oil and spread David’s cheeks. The head pressed against his entrance and with some force popped in, making David gasp. He gripped David’s wrists to keep him in place as he slowly eased the rest of his length inside him.

“ _Daddy…_ ” David sighed. Daniel’s massive length stretched deep inside him, making him see stars. His body ached in its struggle to accommodate. Beneath him, the sheets were wet with precum. David quivered in delight.

Kisses peppered the back of his neck and shoulders. Daniel’s thrusts were slow and short and deep, driving David mad. “Harder, Daddy, please…”

“No,” Daniel breathed against his ear, “I’ll fuck you however I like.” He bit down on the back of his shoulder and stopped thrusting, grinding his hips against David’s ass instead to prove a point. The motion sent his cock deeper and the subtle movements made David whimper and twitch.

David clutched the pillow and moaned into it, loving the way Daniel so effortlessly took control from him, dominating him in every way. The thrusts soon resumed, just as slow and deep as before, but he didn’t complain this time. Just laid still and enjoyed having his cavern so thoroughly explored. 

It ended too soon. Daniel suddenly stopped and slowly pulled out. David whined at his absence, then whined louder when Daniel climbed off of him. But, he didn’t have to pout for long. Strong hands flipped him over and caressed his abdomen.

“Mm, look at you…” Daniel purred, his intense gaze taking everything in. “Those little panties can barely contain that thing, huh?”

David bit his lip and had to look away, suddenly feeling shy. His cock was hard, making the panties pop up and strain to keep him contained. Daniel gently pulled them away, setting him free, then slowly slid them down his hips. They were tossed aside. 

Daniel gripped David’s cock and stroked him slowly, making him keen and squirm. “You’re fucking hung, you know that? You could please anyone with this damn thing.” He squeezed the head, letting his thumb tease the slit. It had David’s legs trembling in no time. “Too bad such a big tool isn’t going to any use.”

David whimpered and clenched the sheets. God, it was hard to think with the way Daniel’s hands were squeezing and stroking and toying with him. It was made even more difficult when his mouth joined them. David’s legs drew in and he moaned sharply when Daniel sucked the head.

Daniel’s tongue rubbed the underside then flicked across the tip. He licked his lips. “You like that, pretty boy?”

“Y-yes, Daddy…” David’s voice quivered

“Good.” He pressed his lips against the side and sucked. One hand stroked the base of the shaft while the other gently toyed with the balls. He basked in the noises it drew from David. His lips slid upward and wrapped around the head again. Two fingers penetrated and teasingly rubbed David’s prostate at the same time that Daniel swallowed as much of his length as he could. David was girthy, so he was only able to take a few inches. Still, it was enough. David’s thighs clamped around his head and his hands gripped blonde hair. 

“Daddy!” David arched and writhed as Daniel stroked and sucked and prodded him. Mumbled words and curses fell from his lips. Just as he was about to orgasm, however, Daniel stopped and tore himself away. David let out an exasperated whine.

Daniel licked his lips and gripped David’s ankles. “Oh, hush. We aren’t done yet, baby.” He pushed them until David’s entrance was exposed. With his legs in the air, his whole body flushed, vulnerable, panting, desperate, those fucking stockings- God, there never was a more beautiful sight. Daniel’s cock ached to be in him again, fucking him senseless, forcing out those perfect fucking noises. He rubbed his length against David’s entrance. “Why don’t you line me up, darlin’? It’s hard to aim this thing.” 

A shiver ran down David’s spine. That damn smirk alone made his cock twitch. He reached between his legs and took Daniel in his hand. Hot and heavy and thick and _fuck_ he couldn’t wait for it to be in him again! He carefully maneuvered him until the head was pressed against his hole. 

Daniel carefully pushed, slowly burying himself inside David’s unbelievably tight hole. Goddamn, how did this not hurt him? Daniel always worried that it did, but that lewd moan, the way green eyes rolled back, and hands clenching sheets told him that David received nothing but pure pleasure from this. He pressed on until he could go no further, every inch of him squeezed into such a small space. No one had ever been able to take all of him before. Again, he worried that surely this must hurt somehow, but David pushed even closer, letting out a guttural ‘ _oh **God** Danny_’ and all his worries were gone.

“You like it deep, don’t you, baby?” Daniel kissed his legs, enjoying the way the stockings felt against his lips.

“Yes, Daddy!” David cried and bucked his hips.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

“How bad?”

“Please fuck my brains out! Dislocate my hips! Please pound my tight little ass, Daddy, I need it so bad! Please wreck me!”

“Goddamn…” Daniel quivered. David was getting better and better at this and he didn’t know if that was good or not. What if he got too good and begging alone got Daniel off? Fuck that would be embarrassing!

He let go of David’s legs and got them around his waist instead. He put his hands on the bed above David’s shoulders to both ground himself and keep David in place. His thrusts started slow; his hips gently rolling, making David’s body tighten and squirm. 

The pace picked up quickly. David gripped Daniel’s wrists as sharp moans were forced from him. Soon, that massive cock was ramming him so hard he couldn’t think about anything but the almost painful throb of pleasure that pulsed through him with every thrust. The angle was perfect. Orgasm hit him within seconds, making him tense and tremble all over as he spilled his seed on his stomach. Daniel wasn’t finished though. David’s grip on his wrists tightened, holding on for dear life as he was taken mercilessly. His poor little hole could barely take the punishment, but David was in Heaven.

When Daniel finally finished, he slammed their lips together. Three hard, sharp thrusts drew tears of pleasure from David. The kiss was hot and sloppy and they were both moaning into it. David’s legs tightened around Daniel’s waist, trying to force him in as deep as possible. He could feel Daniel’s cock twitching inside him, pumping him full of his cum.

They broke the kiss seconds later, panting and exhausted. There were red marks around Daniel’s wrists, but he didn’t mind at all. He gently scooped David into a tight embrace and kissed him sweetly. Their lips caressed over and over, until their bodies were aching too much to continue in their current positions. With a groan, Daniel sat up. He held David’s hips as he slowly withdrew from him. He let his seed leak out while he carefully removed the stockings. Once they were put aside, he got a cloth and cleaned them both up.

When they were clean enough, Daniel collapsed beside David and pulled him into his arms. Squeezing him tightly, he kissed him all over his face, making David giggle and squirm. “Was it good, pretty boy?”

“Mm, yes. You’re always amazing…” David nuzzled his neck and planted a quick kiss on his adam’s apple. “Will I be able to ride tomorrow?”

“You can try. Eager to get going again?”

“Not really. I’d settle down right here with you if you’d let me…” His hands caressed Daniel’s chest.

“Well, maybe we’ll take another day. I don’t want you in pain.” He kissed David’s forehead.

They settled together comfortably. Soft kisses and gentle caresses were exchanged until they didn’t have the energy to anymore. As the day came to it’s end, they fell asleep together; warm, safe, and satisfied.

### 

Music woke them. Trumpets. Drums. Flutes. Daniel groaned and covered his head with a pillow. David was already out of bed and at the window. He threw it open and leaned out. There was a small marching band coming down the street. “Danny!” He called over his shoulder, “Come here! There’s a band!!”

“Yeah, I can _hear_ that,” Daniel grumbled. With a huff, he threw the pillow off and got up. He leaned out the window with David and watched the band march past. “Wonder what the celebration is about.”

David shrugged, still smiling ear to ear. 

Daniel found the sight of him far more enthralling than the band.

Eventually, they past, and the window was shut again. 

“That was so neat!” David bounced in place. “I love it here!”

“I’m glad you liked that, baby.” Daniel kissed his cheek as he walked past him. “Do you want to stay another night?”

David smiled sheepishly, “if you don’t mind- Well…” his smile fell, “you did kill that guy last night…”

“Oh, right,” Daniel frowned, “we should probably move on. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s okay.”

They dressed and gathered bags. The horses were still in the stables, and all four were happy to see each other. They got the bags on and mounted. David hissed slightly when he sat on the saddle.

“You okay?” Daniel asked as they rode out of the stable yard.

“Yeah. A little sore.”

“Let’s just grab a quick breakfast at the saloon, we’ll add some blankets, and then hit the road. Sound good?” 

“Sounds great!”

They rode the short distance to the saloon and tied the horses up outside. It was as lively as the day before. David had to wonder if they’d even found the dead body. He didn’t want to go check. 

David scored a seat at a table in the corner where they could easily watch the door. Daniel bought two meals at the bar and carried them over. “It’s ribs today,” he said as he put the plates down.

David was delighted. “I love ribs!”

Daniel sat beside him and they ate, Daniel watching the door and David looking around the saloon while enjoying the piano.

The doors swung open and two rough-looking men looked around, searching. They immediately put Daniel on edge. He nudged David, getting his attention, and leaned over, whispering, “those two are trouble. When they sit, we’re going to leave, okay?”

David looked the two up and down, then nodded. “Okay.” His heart was hammering. They must have been pretty bad if Daniel wanted to just leave. He wasn’t even half finished with his meal, but his appetite was gone. He wanted to leave.

The two men walked a few more paces in, still searching. Finally, one of them called out loudly, gaining everyone’s attention. “EY. Which one’ya’s Dirty Dan?” The music stopped and the saloon went silent. 

“ _Ihatethatnamesofuckingmuch_ ,” Daniel muttered under his breath. He pulled his hat down lower. David was frozen in fear.

One of the men looked in their direction. He pointed at Daniel. “You! It’s you, ain’t it!”

“My name ain’t Dan,” Daniel replied sharply.

Too late. The second man yanked a gun out and suddenly everything was chaos. Daniel flipped the table and yanked David behind it just as shots rang out. People screamed and knocked tables over, most making it to the door. Daniel was quick to return fire, but the other two had already found cover of their own. 

“SHITSHITSHIT!” David covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, terrified out of his mind. 

Daniel grabbed his shoulder and shook him. “David! Get it together! You have to leave!”

“ _We_ have to leave!!” David corrected.

Daniel aimed at a window and shot until the glass was clear enough to get out. “ _You’re_ going out that fucking window! _I’m_ covering you!”

“But-!”

“NO, DAVID!”

Bullets hit the table and wall.

Daniel returned fire, then pointed at the window. “Out! Get Dotty and get to the next town! I’ll be right behind you, I promise!”

“But Danny-!”

“Do what I _say_ , David! Go when I tell you to!”

There was a pause in fire. Daniel grabbed his shirt and shoved him. “Go! Right now!!”

David whimpered, but summoned his courage and made for the window. Daniel stood as David dove through it, protecting him as he fired back. David made it out the window and hit the deck, rolling. He quickly scrambled off the porch and made for Dotty. Like Hell he was going to leave though! He just needed to get some help and-

“HEY!” 

There were three other rough-looking men near the saloon door. One withdrew a gun and aimed at him.

“Shit!” David quickly got Dotty and ran around the side of the saloon. Fuck- okay, he just needed-

Two followed, both quickly mounting their horses.

Fffffuuuuuck!

David jumped on Dotty and they bolted. He wanted more than anything to circle back and try to help, but the two were on his heels and shooting. If he got shot screwing around he’d never hear the end of it! Especially not if he was dead.

Daniel had been in tight spots before, right? He could get out of this, right? They’d be okay, right?

Right?

He had little choice in the matter. Dotty was running hard, zipping through the trees and outrunning those giving chase. The sound of hooves and gunshots slowly faded. It felt like an eternity and a second all at once. 

It was only when he passed a sign that said “Welcome to Oltsville; population 1,002” that he realized they’d been running for almost two hours.

Damnit! God _damnit_!! He couldn’t just run back now! Dotty was exhausted and by the time they got back… 

David swallowed a lump in his throat. 

All he could do now was wait. 

He climbed off of Dotty and led her into town. It was busy but peaceful, completely unaware of the chaos miles away. He found a bench near a water troff and collapsed on it. Dotty drank like her life depended on it.

David felt like his life was falling apart. Being separated from Daniel was bad enough, but separated under these circumstances had him on the verge of a breakdown. Was Daniel okay? What if he was hurt? What if he was killed? It could be days before he found anything out, and that was perhaps the worse part. The waiting. Having to sit and do nothing while anxiety ate at his stomach.

_‘I never told him I love him.’_

He clenched his jaw and refused to cry. 

Not now. 

Not yet. 

### 

The bullet that pierced his side knocked the wind out of him. Daniel fell to his knees and gripped his injury. He heard David hit the deck and roll outside, then scramble away, and he couldn’t be more thankful that his angel was out of harm’s way. That was all he cared about. 

He threw himself against the table and took deep breaths. They hurt like Hell, but at least he knew he was alive. With a snarl, he forced himself onto his knees again and fired two shots. He knew the sound of a bullet hitting a skull, and smirked when he knew he’d killed one of them. 

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!” The other man cried.

“THAT’S YOUR OWN GODDAMN FAULT!” Daniel yelled back. He had to reload. In the pause he could hear boots running across the floor. Fuck!

The other man appeared over the table, gun aimed right at him. Daniel grabbed his arm and yanked him down. The gun went off as he fell, but struck nothing except the floor. Once he hit the ground, Daniel punched him hard in the face. He grabbed his gun and killed him with his own bullet.

Ha! 

Daniel let out a weak laugh. They hadn’t been so tough after all. He felt bad for scaring David so badly.

With a groan, he stood, stumbling a little with his first step. “David,” he called, hoping his darling was still nearby.

The saloon door opened. His hopes rose, then were shattered when a third man entered. He saw the bodies, spotted Daniel, and pulled out a gun.

Well, fuck.

Daniel dove behind another table and the gunfight resumed. Another window shattered and the table around him splintered. The bar took heavy damage. What a waste of alcohol.

Almost half an hour later, his very last bullet did the trick. The man coughed and gurgled and choked on his own blood. Finally. Finally. Daniel was so damn tired. How much blood had he lost? Could he even make it to the next town? 

Yes. Yes he had to. He had to find David. Would he be worried? Was he okay?

Daniel gripped the table and managed to stand. He stumbled to the door, made it out, and found Snowy tugging on her reigns. He freed her and climbed onto her back. His side stung. 

How were David’s thighs? Was he okay?

Snowy quickly left the saloon and he led her out of town. Maybe he should have tried to find a doctor to patch him up first, but he didn’t know if those three had other friends. Besides, he’d had worse. He could make this trip. He had to.

Was David waiting for him? Was he okay?

He’d give anything to see his angels face again.

_‘I never told him I love him.’_

He swallowed a lump in his throat. If- No, _when_. _When_ he saw David again, he’d tell him. It was only fair. It was only right. David deserved to know, and Daniel didn’t want to die without telling him. He wanted David to know, even if it drove them apart. He wanted David to know that he was worth so much, that he was deserving of all the love in the world. 

An hour ticked by too slowly. Daniel was in and out of a heavy daze. When he heard another horse approach he perked up some. “David,” he called, desperate to see his lover again.

Two men appeared, unfriendly faces. “Dirty Dan,” one sneered.

Daniel’s heart fell. 

He didn’t have the bullets to keep fighting, nor did he have the strength. He was exhausted, dizzy, wounded. He clenched his jaw and held back tears as he realized he’d never get to tell David he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO WHAT'S THIS?? A CLIFFHANGER?? WOW IM AN ASSHOLE
> 
> So, start placing yer bets. How is Daniel gonna get out of this one? Or is he at all?


	13. Dying Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another short chapter for you! I'm sure you're very eager to get a resolution to that awful cliffhanger last chapter. Enjoy!

Noon came. David’s stomach growled. He didn’t move, his eyes fixed on the horizon and silently willing that familiar shape to appear on it. Daniel would ride up perfectly fine, flash David that smirk, and say something witty and charming. David would hold him and kiss him all over and finally tell him the truth and Daniel would feel the same and they could go to Oregon together and live the rest of their lives in peace.

That was all he wanted. Was it too much to ask?

Finally, a white horse appeared. A white horse he knew so very well. Absent from her back was a rider, and stained on her beautiful coat was red.

Blood.

David cried in agony. His legs moved of their own accord, taking him to Snowy. “No!! No no no!!” He grabbed her reins, but she yanked her head back and turned. She did a half trot away and spun in a circle, tossing her head and making noises.

Dotty was suddenly nudging him urgently. He climbed on her back without a second thought. Snowy led them out of town. She wasn’t running, more like jogging, and David couldn’t help but feel like she’d been moving for a while now. Exhausted, but determined. Dotty followed right behind her. Thank God they had their wits about them, because David was nearly out of his mind with panic and grief. Was Daniel alive, or was Snowy leading him to a body? He couldn’t take it if it was the latter. 

_‘I never told him I love him. We never said it.’_

Tears stung at his eyes. He just wanted to see his man again. God, even if it was only long enough to tell him he loved him and say goodbye! Please! Anything!!

An hour of riding passed like an eternity. David felt thirty years older. They slowed, as if sneaking, and eventually stopped. Dotty shook. David climbed off of her. Snowy kept throwing her snout toward an outcropping of rocks. David could hear voices as he crept toward it. Slowly, he pulled himself up and looked down on a little clearing.

### 

Daniel didn’t fight as one man pulled him off of Snowy. He hit the ground hard, groaning in pain, and was pulled to his feet. His arms were forced behind his back and his hair was grabbed. His head was yanked back.

“Where’s everyone else?!” The uglier of the two snarled.

“Dead.” Daniel answered with a sneer of his own.

It earned him a fist to the face, then to the gut. He crumpled in agony but was forced to stay standing. Snowy suddenly took off, he could hear her galloping away. That was for the best. He couldn’t stand it if they did anything to her.

“Should we take ‘em in, or see if he expires overnight? He’s bleedin’ bad.”

“Let him suffer a while.”

Daniel was tied up before he knew it and practically thrown against a rock. His body screamed, his teeth clenched to hold it in. The pain tearing through him was enough to make him want to pass out. He leaned against the rock and closed his eyes.

David’s gorgeous face was visible behind his eyelids. That stunning smile, those adorable freckles. He’d never get to see him again, so he grasped that vision and held it, silently begging to let it be the last thing he pictured before he died.

### 

The two men who’d been chasing him were off their horses. One sat on a log, drawing circles in the dirt with a stick. The other was pacing back and forth in front of him. Leaning against a rock was Daniel. Tied up, bloody, and slumped over with his head hanging.

David slapped a hand over his mouth to stop a scream of anguish. He slid down the rocks with a whimper, trying to calm himself. He couldn’t tell if he was too late or not and he was trying not to panic. He couldn’t take two guys with guns, but he had to get to Daniel _now_.

“God _damnit_!” One of the men snarled. David quickly scrambled back up the rocks to see what the fuss was about. The pacing man picked up a rock and threw it at Daniel, but missed. “You son of a _bitch_!”

The sitting man sighed. “You gotta let it go, Clem. They knew what they was getting into.”

“He killed _all_ of ‘em!!”

“What do you care? Just means a bigger cut for us.”

“Don’t make it right!”

“You just mad ‘cuz you had a thing for John, huh?”

Clem grabbed another rock and threw it at him, “shut up, Keith!”

Keith barely flinched as the rock bounced off his arm. “Don’t blow a gasket. Shit.”

“Fuck you!” Clem stormed over to Daniel. “And fuck you too!” He kicked his leg.

Daniel growled weakly, rousing from his slumped state. “Eat a dick, you wide-faced fuck. Y’all started it.” The pain in his features was sharp. He was badly wounded.

There was more yelling as David slid back down the rock. With trembling hands he unholstered his gun. Daniel was alive and he _had_ to help him. He was terrified though. The only way to get to him was through them. There wasn’t any time to wait around until nightfall and try to sneak him out while they slept. He might not make it that long. 

David had never killed anyone before. The thought was abhorrent. Was he willing to do it for Daniel?

… Yes. Yes, he’d do _anything_ for Daniel.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had a limited amount of ammo. There were two of them and one of him. He needed to get a good shot right off the bat and take out at least one of them immediately. 

He swallowed a lump and squeezed his eyes shut.

_‘I don’t want to do this.’_

Memories of the gun range flashed through his mind. Daniel teaching him how to aim and shoot. Pressed close to him. Almost kissing him. They were already in love at that point, he was sure of it.

_‘I have to do this. I **can** do this.’_

He checked the gun to make sure it was loaded. Six bullets. He needed to make the most of them. He steeled himself for what was to come, silently repeating in his head that it was just like shooting tin cans. They’re nothing but cans. 

For the third time he crawled back up the rocks. Keith hadn’t moved, still drawing in the dirt. Clem was yelling at Daniel, but Daniel’s head was leaned back against the rock and his eyes were shut. His breathing was laborious, but his features peaceful. Thinking good thoughts.

David’s hands were no longer shaking. He’d already decided who to take out first. Keith was the easiest target and the most level-headed. He’d be the more dangerous of the two on his own. The sights were lined up on his head. David’s finger rested on the trigger.

_‘I can’t do this! I can’t! I **have** to!! He’s not real. He’s a can. It’s just a can. It’s not real.’_

**BANG**

The shot startled him. He hadn’t realized he’d pulled the trigger. Time moved sluggishly as he saw Keith’s head explode into chunks, coated by red.

_‘OH MY GOD!’_

Back down the rocks he slid, dropping the gun by his side and covering his mouth with both hands to stop a scream.

_‘I KILLED SOMEONE!’_

Tears stung at his eyes and his stomach churned.

_‘I **KILLED** SOMEONE!!’_

Clem was screaming and cursing, frightened and confused. David felt the same, curled up and shaking like a leaf. A few shots went off into the trees, which made him jolt and yelp.

Oops.

Clem was suddenly tearing through the brush toward his hiding spot. David sat frozen in fear, unable to move. Clem erupted from the trees, his eyes wide with fury and his features twisted with rage. 

David was suddenly looking down the barrel of a gun.

It reminded him of his first morning with Daniel.

Clem squeezed the trigger.

_Click_

_Click click click_

“ _God **damnit**!!_ ” He shoved his hand into his pocket, digging for bullets.

David snapped out of his stupor. This was kill or be killed. Either he killed Clem, or both he and Daniel would die.

_‘I never told him I love him. I have to tell him.’_

The gun was in his hand again, his mind empty save for the overwhelming desire to live, to get to Daniel, to kiss him and tell him he loved him.

**BANG**

One shot right to the chest. Clem gasped and stumbled. David stood.

**BANG BANG**

Two more to the chest. Clem fell. David kept squeezing the trigger.

**BANG BANG __**_click click click click_

Clem lay bloody and dead, his chest full of holes. David finally stopped. His hands were shaking as he holstered the gun.

_‘Daniel will kill me if I lose this.’_

Daniel!

David’s legs started moving before his mind did. He practically fell down the short hill through the trees. His knees gave out at the bottom. He scrambled to his feet again and finally got to Daniel. “ _Danny_!!” He straddled his lap and cupped his face. Overwhelmed tears pricked his eyes.

“You came back for me…” Daniel’s voice was weak, his gaze a mix of disbelief and relief. He’d been so certain he’d never see David again. 

“Of course I did! I _love_ you, Danny!” The confession was sudden, but that didn’t matter. He’d meant it and it needed to be said. 

Daniel’s heart skipped a beat. For the briefest of moments he was terrified. Terrified for David and for his future and everything else. His instincts told him to push back. David deserved better than this. But, he’d made himself a promise, and he didn’t want to be afraid. It needed to be said. He didn’t have much time left anyway. “I love you so much, Davey. I love you so much,” his voice faltered with emotion.

David kissed him. Deep and passionate and full of devotion. It could have lasted forever, and he wished it would, but they were pressed for time. He broke the kiss and grabbed the rope. “We have to go. You need help.”

The kiss left Daniel pleasantly numb. At peace. “No. No. Just lay me down and hold me for a while, please…” This is how he wanted to go. He didn’t have the strength to make it. He wanted to die in David’s arms.

“No!” David yanked the ropes free. Tears that had been threatening to fall did so. “We’ll get you to a doctor! You’re going to be okay!”

“I won’t make it that far, David…” With his arms free, Daniel was able to cup David’s face. “I’m sorry I broke another promise… You’ll have to see Oregon without me…”

“Don’t talk like that!! Get up!!”

“I can’t… I’m so tired…” His hands fell away and his eyes slipped shut. “So damn tired…”

“NO! NO NO NO!!” David grabbed his face, “Danny, please!! Please don’t do this! Don’t do this to me!! I love you! I love you!! Please I can’t do this without you!! Please!!” His screams devolved into sobs, “Don’t do this to me! We’re supposed to go together! We could be together in Oregon! You and me in a little cabin! You promised! Please! Please…! Please…” His hands slid down to Daniel’s chest. “I love you… You can’t just leave me like this… You can’t do this… You can’t do this…”

Daniel tried to picture David’s smiling face, but he couldn’t with his angel sobbing in his lap. The pain in his voice. David was right, he couldn’t do this to him. He couldn’t hurt him like this. Not again. Not without more of a fight. He was so fucking exhausted, so ready to be done and gone, but he wasn’t prepared to abandon his angel like that. What kind of monster would he be then?

With a deep, pained breath, Daniel pressed his palms against the rock. Standing was a struggle, but David helped him to his feet. He was able to lean heavily against him. “Goddamnit, this hurts…” he wheezed, “you’re lucky I love you so damn much…”

“I love you too, Danny,” David forced his sobs to calm. He had to be strong now. He had to help Daniel. “You can lecture me all you want when you’re better. You’re going to be okay.”

Daniel hardly believed it, but he forced his feet to move. Snowy and Dotty made it to the clearing. He could hardly believe he was reunited with his favorite little gal. He leaned against her while David quickly moved bags from Snowy to Dotty. Once several had been moved over, David helped Daniel into Snowy’s back. He was barely able to sit upright on his own. Thankfully, David climbed on behind him. One hand gripped the reigns and an arm circled Daniel’s waist. 

“Just hold on. We’ll get help soon. You’re going to be okay,” David reassured as they hurried off. “I love you.”

The motion made the pain worse, but Daniel kept it to himself. He concentrated on David. His warmth, his presence, his voice, his words. ‘I love you. I love you.’ Words he never thought he’d hear from David, from his angel. They alone were enough to make him want to keep going. It didn’t matter if he didn’t deserve it. He wanted it. And he always got what he wanted.

### 

Daniel had no idea when he’d passed out. Had to have been sometime early on, however, since he barely remembered getting on Snowy. Now he was laying in a hotel bed and Lord was he thankful for it. But, he could do without the stranger. Some dark haired, blue-eyed man. “Who the fuck’re you?” His words were slurred. 

David was beside him then, gripping his hand and stroking his hair. “He’s a doctor, Danny,” his voice trembled, “he’s going to help you.”

That was when the knife dug into his side. 

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Daniel screamed and tried to punch the ‘doctor.’

 _That_ was when he realized one of his arms was tied down to the bed frame.

The knife dug deeper, twisting slightly.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!”

“Danny, shhh! It’s okay!” David stroked his face. “He has to get the bullet out! Just breathe!”

Daniel screamed again as the bullet was wrenched out. “FUCK! YOU COULDN’T JUST FUCKING KILL ME INSTEAD?!”

“Please don’t say that!”

“SORRY! I’m sorry! Fuck it HURTS!”

“I know! I know! I’m so sorry, Danny!”

Daniel groaned and panted. The doctor left the bed for a moment, only to return with a big needle and thick thread. “Fuck me,” Daniel lamented. 

David kissed his face and nuzzled his cheek. “You’re almost done. You’re almost done.”

The blood was cleaned away with burning alcohol. Daniel snarled and twisted in agony, “FUCK I’m going to FUCKING MURDER YOU!”

“He’s just trying to help. Breathe.”

“AAUUGH. David you had better FUCKING MARRY ME for this!”

David couldn’t help a small smile. “Of course I will. You just have to get better first.”

“Fuck!”

The burning eased, then came the needle. Daniel did his best to hold still, cursing behind clenched teeth. Sharp pains made his entire being throb in agony with each pierce of the needle. He squeezed David’s hand and just tried to concentrate on him. His gentle voice was more soothing than he’d ever know.

Finally, his wound was stitched closed. The doctor dressed and wrapped it and freed his arm. If he weren’t so exhausted, he would have tried to punch him anyway. Fucker.

David kissed his temple and parted from him. He got money for the doctor and met him just outside the door.

“I’ve given him penicillin, but he might get an infection anyway,” the doctor spoke in a low voice, “the injury is very severe and he’s lost a lot of blood. I don’t have high hopes for him. I’ll be back tomorrow morning though. If anything changes in the night, you know where I am.”

David nodded and handed him several coins. “Thank you.” Words he didn’t want to hear, but had to accept. Still, he had hope. Daniel would pull through. They could have their happily ever after.

David closed and locked the door once the doctor left. With things finally calm he couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. Over an hour now he’d been keeping himself together for Daniel, but he was ready to fall apart. He rested his head against the door and cried. Softly at first, but it quickly grew into pained sobs.

“Pretty boy…” Daniel called from the bed. David barely heard his weak voice over his own crying. He wiped his tears, got himself together, and turned to look at Daniel. Tired blue eyes were watching him. “Come here…” 

He quickly crossed the short distance to the bed.

“Lay with me. Please.”

David quickly rid himself of most of his clothing. He laid down on Daniel’s good side, keeping a bit of space between them just in case.

“Closer,” Daniel breathed.

David put his head on Daniel’s shoulder and pressed close to his side. 

Daniel’s arm wrapped around him. “Perfect… Dying here would be much better than in the woods…”

“Don’t say that…”

“Sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too. You’re going to get better. It might take a little while, but you will. Then we can go to Oregon. We can see the ocean too. It’ll be amazing. Just you wait.”

Daniel hummed. “I’ll try, baby.”

“You will.”

“I know my chances are slim, darlin.’ You don’t have to hide it. I’ll do my best to pull through for you though. I’ll do anything to make you smile.”

“Damn right you will.”

A slight grin twitched at Daniel’s lips. He felt terrible, like Death was already eating away at his insides, and he bet he looked it too. Ironic, considering one of his nicknames. 

But, he’d do his best to pull through. He’d fight Death himself for David. Just to see his angel smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they're in love!! Let's hope Daniel survives the night!
> 
> The doctor is actually a character from Camp Camp. He only appeared in one episode for like five seconds. Can you guess who?


	14. Unholy Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1880 = 2017  
> .05 = $1  
> $1 = $22  
> $5 = $110  
> $10 = $225  
> $20 = $450  
> $50 = $1,130  
> $100 = $2,270

The whole world was covered in white. It glittered on the trees and shined on the ground. Cold to the touch. Snow. It was warm and sunny out too. Perfect for playing outside in the beautiful powder.

David didn’t have time for playing outside though. He was working. People came from all over the country to have their shoes shined by him. Five dollars a piece. He made good money. Sometimes his friends came to see him too. Gwen always had great news. She had three girlfriends and two boyfriends. Amazing! David wouldn’t want to have so many though. Just one man was enough for him.

Daniel was in the cabin. Their cabin. Tucked away in the deep woods of Oregon. David loved it here. Private and cozy. Just the two of them. He went inside and looked through the dozens of rooms. “Danny?”

“Bedroom.”

Obviously.

David entered their bedroom and found Daniel sitting on the edge of the bed. There was a hole in his side.

“Danny?”

Daniel looked up at him. His face was a skull. “Why won’t you just let me die?”

David gasped and jolted, his eyes flying open. The room was pitch black. He was tucked into bed and still curled against Daniel’s side. Daniel’s arm tightened around him. “What is it, baby?” His voice was tired and weak.

They were still in the hotel. It was just a bad dream. He let out a sigh of relief. “Nightmare. I’m okay. Did I wake you?”

“No. Can’t sleep for the pain.”

“I’ll go fetch the doctor-” he tried to get up, but Daniel pulled him back down.

“No. It’s alright. Having you against me helps. Go back to sleep.”

David let out a soft whine, but got comfortable again. His greatest fear was leaving Daniel and returning to a body, so he was relieved to be able to stay. He wished he could do more for the pain though. Poor Danny. He kissed his chest. “Were you serious earlier?”

“‘Bout what?”

“Getting married.”

“Oh.” Daniel paused. “Well… I think you could do better than me… But it’d sure make me happy… Assuming I survive this…”

“You will. We could get married tomorrow, you know.”

“I wouldn’t want to make you a widower.”

“You won’t. Please.”

Daniel was hesitant, but oh what he wouldn’t give to call David his husband. “Well… If I did die… it would ensure you get my estate. Whatever I have on me. Whatever my parents leave me. All yours.”

“Stop talking like that. If we were married, I could call you my husband. Everyone would know without a doubt that we’re only for each other.”

A smile tugged at Daniel’s lips. Ah, how alike they could think. “That sounds wonderful, pretty boy.”

“So tomorrow I can get papers and we’ll get married?”

“If that’s what you want. I can’t leave the bed to give you a nice wedding though.”

“Weddings don’t matter. Neither does a ring. I just wanna be yours in every way I can…”

Daniel was touched. His heart swelled. He swallowed a lump, but couldn’t stop the little tears that run down his cheeks. Was this real? Did David really mean these things? He really wanted to get married? To be Daniel’s and Daniel his forever? He hugged him a little tighter. “I’d love that, baby. I want to marry you. I love you.”

“I love you too!” David sat up and gently kissed him. 

Daniel’s hands ran through his hair, then cupped his head and pulled him deeper. The movement made his side hurt but he didn’t care. His sole focus was on David. His David. His angel. The love of his life.

When they parted, David settled against his side again. He whispered plans for their future. Traveling. Oregon. Their cabin. Daniel listened with open ears and a soft smile. Eventually, David’s voice faded out with sleep. Daniel couldn’t join him for the pain, but he was content to hold him and listen to his steady breathing.

### 

A knock at the door woke David. Letting out a soft whine he curled closer to Daniel, not wanting to leave his side yet. Eventually, a second, more urgent knock forced him to do just that, however. When he sat up he found Daniel resting with his eyes shut. He couldn’t tell if he was asleep or not, but he didn’t want to wake him if he was. As carefully as possible he slipped out of bed and went to put his clothes on. He paused a moment, then went to one of the bags. He took out a dress, deciding he’d like to wear one for the day. 

The one he chose was a light, pastel blue with vibrant flowers on it. It had a puffy skirt with white ruffles on the bottom, along with ruffles on the chest. It’s sleeves hugged his arms, exposing both shoulders. He put it on and was able to tighten the thick ribbon in back to make it better fit him. It was a gorgeous dress.

A third knock drew him to the door. He opened it and was none-too-surprised to see the doctor. The man appeared shocked to see him, however. Probably the dress. “Come in. He’s resting,” David said as he stepped aside. 

The doctor cleared his throat and entered. “Thank you. I, uh, failed to properly introduce myself yesterday.”

“Yesterday was hectic. I’m David.” He offered his hand.

“Frederick. Call me Fred,” he took the hand and gave a firm shake.

“A pleasure.” David let go and nodded toward the bed. “He made it through the night alright. He was in pain but didn’t want anything for it. I think he’s finally asleep now.”

Fred hummed. “I’m surprised he made it through the night. That’s a nasty wound.”

“He’ll be okay. Could you check him over and give him something for pain though? We’re getting married today, and-”

“You’re _marrying_ him? He’s an outlaw! Not to mention he’s dying. You’ll end up a widower.”

David scowled. “I’ll worry about me, thanks. I’m marrying him.”

“Wouldn’t you rather marry someone more… well off? Like a doctor?”

“I had sex with a doctor once and it was terrible. So, no thank you.”

Fred’s mouth hung open. He couldn’t form a response to that.

Daniel’s voice drifted from the bed, “how about you quit hittin’ on my fiance and do what he asked. I’d hate to have to kill you after you saved my life and all.”

Fred’s mouth snapped shut. He looked down shamefully, then hurried over to the bed. He set his bag down on the edge and began digging through it.

David went to Daniel and smiled sweetly, “good morning, Danny. Did you ever sleep?”

“A little, on and off. You look gorgeous, darlin.’ Goin’ out like that?”

David nodded. “I felt like looking my best for our big day. Since Fred is here, I’m going to run over to the courthouse and see about those papers.”

“Alright. Get some stationary while you’re out. I need to send you to the store for some things. I have to write a list.”

“Okay!” David leaned down and kissed him. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Be careful. Don’t talk to any strangers.”

David giggled, “I won’t.” He took a satchel of coins and left. 

It was nice out, if a bit breezy. It made his skirt flutter, which he decided he liked. He hurried down the street to a well-kept building. The inside was beautifully decorated with paintings. There were several people behind a counter, with different signs above each. He found the person in charge of marriage licenses and politely requested three copies. 

She gave him three identical pieces of paper. There were blanks where names had to be signed and dates added and the like. Text between them informed of what they were signing. Marriage was a binding union, broken only by infidelity or death. “You need a witness to sign that you were both of sound mind when signing these,” she informed, “we normally have you sign here. Where’s your fiance?”

“Bed ridden for the moment. Can anyone be a witness? There’s a doctor there.”

“Yes, that’s fine. Sign them and bring them back so I can stamp them.”

“Thank you! Is there somewhere I can get blank stationary as well?”

She nodded toward a door. “Post office is right beside us. They have lots of different kinds.”

“Perfect! Thank you so much!” He hurried next door and quickly located paper. It was just a few cents for several sheets. He grabbed some, plus an inkwell and two pens. After paying, he took everything back to the hotel.

Daniel was right where he left him, sans his bloody bandages. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain as Fred cleaned his injury. David put everything on the desk and took Daniel’s hand. “How does it look?”

“Not great,” Fred replied, “There’s some puss, so an infection is starting. Hopefully, the alcohol will prevent that.” He pressed against the wound and white puss spilled out. He wiped it away, then cleaned the wound out with a cloth wet with alcohol. 

David squeezed Daniel’s hand. “I hope so…” He kissed his cheek. “I got our papers. A few copies. I want to send one to my parents with a letter. So they’ll know I’m not coming back.”

Daniel grunted, his features still tight. 

Fred finished what he was doing and began wrapping the wound again. “Just take it easy for a few days. I’m going to need to clean it and change the bandages pretty often for a while. Don’t get out of bed.”

“I don’t plan on it,” Daniel growled.

“Do you feel up to signing papers? We need Fred here as a witness.”

“Yeah. I can sign.”

David let go of his hand and went to the desk. He loaded one of the pens with ink and signed his name on each of the copies, followed by the date. He took them to the bed and laid them out for Daniel, then handed him a pen.

Daniel’s hand trembled as he signed, but his signatures were legible. He could hardly believe he was getting married. Would he even get to see his one month anniversary? God, he could only hope.

Fred signed last. He gave David a look that said he thought this a bad idea, but didn’t protest.

David smiled, feeling overjoyed. He never thought he’d be married, much less to someone he truly loved. Daniel made him happy, and he planned on making Daniel just as happy for the rest of their lives together. Which would be a good, long time. “I’m going to take these back to the courthouse and get them finalized. I’ll be back soon.”

“Be careful…” Daniel whispered. He didn’t have the strength to speak any louder. He was exhausted.

“I will.” David kissed him again, then hurried off. 

The woman behind the counter was shocked to see him again so soon. “Already?”

“We’re very ready to be married,” he said with a big smile as he passed her the papers.

She looked each copy over, then pressed a seal to each. One copy went into the files in the courthouse for safe-keeping and he was handed the other two for his own records. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you!” He was gone again in a flutter of cloth. As he burst out of the building he nearly collided with a tall, buff man probably twenty years older than him. “Oops! Sorry!” 

“No trouble at all,” the man said as his blue eyes looked David up and down.

David quickly passed him and hurried back to the hotel. Fred was done patching Daniel up again. Daniel was resting, eyes closed and half-asleep. David hated to wake him. He ran his fingers through his hair and spoke softly. “Danny… It’s done… We’re married. We’re husbands now!”

Daniel’s breathing was heavy and there was a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. Despite the obvious pain he was able to smile. “M’so happy, baby… I love you so much…”

“I love you too. You get well now, so we can celebrate.”

“I’ll try, baby…” 

David swallowed a lump and kissed Daniel’s temple. He looked to Fred, “he’ll get better soon. I’m sure of it.”

Fred said nothing. He gathered his things in his bag and stood. “I’ll be back in a few hours. Get some breakfast. See if you can get him to eat or drink anything. Don’t let him move too much.”

David nodded. “Thank you.” He walked Fred to the door and locked it behind him.

The room was silent save for Daniel’s laborious breaths. David quietly went to the desk and picked up the bag of coins again. “I’m going to get breakfast,” he whispered, “are you hungry?”

“No…” Daniel’s voice was barely audible.

“Okay. I’ll be back soon. I love you.”

“Love you…”

David headed out and gently shut the door behind him. As he walked across the road to the saloon he briefly worried that he’d just married a dead man. With a shake of his head, he forced the thought away.

No. Daniel would recover. They would be okay.

They would be okay.

The saloon wasn’t too busy. He quietly went to the bar and ordered a meal for himself plus water for his canteen. While he waited, the same man he’d nearly run into outside the courthouse approached him and leaned on the counter. “Morning, doll.”

David turned to him and looked him up and down. He was attractive and muscular, a real catch, but he had no interest in this man. However, he did note that he was well dressed. Interesting. “Good morning, sir.”

“Cameron Campbell. You might have heard of me. I own a lot of land around here.”

Ah, as he’d suspected. Money. “David. I only got into town last night.”

“Pleasure to meet you, David. What’s a pretty little thing like you doing here all by himself?”

“Traveling.” They were running low on funds, mostly by his own fault. Daniel was eager to spoil him and David really needed to learn to say no. But, this could be an opportunity to earn that money back… “I’m headed to Oregon with my brother. He’s sick right now though.”

“That’s a shame. Sounds like you need someone to look after you then. Can I buy your breakfast?”

David flashed him a pretty smile. “Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t ask, I offered. It would be my pleasure.” He pulled out five dollars and laid it on the counter. 

Sweet. A free meal. How long could he milk this fool? “Oh, thank you so much!” He batted his eyes and tilted his head. “I need to go to the store later and I was so stressed about how much I’d be able to buy after paying for breakfast too! I just can’t tell you how much I appreciate this! You’re too kind!”

Cameron smirked, “it’s worth seeing that gorgeous smile. Keep the change. Use it at the store.”

“Are you sure? That’s an awful lot of money.”

“I have plenty.” He stepped closer and put a hand on David’s waist. “Maybe tonight I could buy you dinner and a drink?”

David quickly became uncomfortable. “Oh, I couldn’t let you do that after buying me breakfast!” He stepped away, playing it off as doing a little twirl and curtsy. “Thank you again though. Besides, I need to make sure I tend to my brother. He’s bedridden and I don’t want to be away from him for too long.”

“Ah, I understand,” his smirk faltered, “how long will you be in town?”

“Until he’s well enough to move on.”

“Well, maybe some other night I could buy you dinner and a drink? When he’s doing better. So we can sit and have a nice conversation.”

“We’ll see!” He gave him a big, innocent smile.

The bartender returned with his meal. He made change and handed it back to David. 

“It was nice to meet you, Mr. Campbell,” David said.

“Please, call me Cameron. It was my pleasure, David. See you around.” He winked and waved as he left.

David withheld a shudder until he got out the door. He didn’t care for having that man’s hands on him. But, he did like the free meal and the money. He could string the big dope around for a while. It was harmless, so long as he wasn’t alone with him.

He took his meal back to the hotel and ate at the desk. Daniel was no better, still breathing heavily and moaning softly from time to time. David was able to get him to drink some water, but he adamantly refused any solid food. He sat on the bed for a while, gently stroking his hair until it seemed he’d managed to doze off. He moved back to the desk after that and worked on a letter. His parents would what to know how he was doing, and since he wasn’t coming back he knew he should write them.

It took an hour to finally write a letter he was happy with. He folded it with the marriage license and set it aside. The clock on the wall told him it wasn’t even noon yet. Now was as good a time as any to go mail the letter. Maybe when he got back Daniel would be well enough to make him that list. 

He was silent as he stood and gently kissed Daniel’s forehead. He left the room, easing the door closed, and headed out. The town seemed a little busier than earlier. That was nice. He liked seeing things lively. Confidently, he walked to the post office, where he purchased and envelope and stamp and sent the letter on it’s way.

Done. His parents would have it within a week. Hopefully, he and Daniel would be out of this town by then.

As he walked back to the hotel he was unaware of Cameron watching him from the saloon.

### 

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I’m very sorry if I’ve worried you. I’m doing very well! Hopefully, Jasper let you know that I’m headed to Oregon. Sorry for leaving so suddenly. It wasn’t my choice in the beginning, but things have changed. I’m afraid I won’t be coming back. Don’t worry! I’ll write as often as I can. I’ve sent you some money too to help with my absence. Did you find the money on my desk? It’s all yours._

_I’m with a man named Daniel. He’s very good to me. He’s funny, sweet, smart, strong, and loyal. He’d do anything for me, and he’s taught me so much. I can shoot a gun, read the stars, and play poker! He buys me whatever I want and spoils me rotten. You should hear the compliments he can come up with! I love him dearly, and he loves me even more so. We’re married, in fact. I’ve included a copy of our marriage license for you. Maybe once we’re all settled in Oregon, we can take a train and come see you! I’m sure you’d love him too!_

_Speaking of, I’ve been having an amazing time traveling with Danny. He bought us a private car on a train! It was amazing! We went through a tunnel and we’ve camped under the stars and I even have a horse now! Her name is Dotty. She’s a beautiful Appaloosa. Danny says she could be a show horse! She’s very smart and has so much personality. You’ll love her._

_I know this must all seem very sudden. I’m sorry about that. Just know that I’m safe and happy and cared for. I hope you’re both doing just as well! I miss you both very much. Once we settle down, we’ll get a PO Box, so we can exchange letters. It might be a while though. Daniel was shot and he’s recovering, so we can’t leave this town just yet. I’m certain he’ll pull through though. He’d never let me down. We’ll have a long and happy life together, I’m sure of it._

_I’ll write you again when we’re home. There’s a cabin waiting for us. Then we can start exchanging letters. I can’t wait to hear from you! I love you both very much!_

_Love,_

_David_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE... HUSBANDS!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far. How does Cameron's introduction make you feel? Exactly how wrong do you think shit is about to go?


	15. A Thief in the Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this up today because tomorrow morning I'm having surgery so I don't know how I'll feel over the weekend. Also because I'm paranoid and if I die I'd want y'all to at least have this chapter.

Daniel gasped for air, his lungs burning and his side scorched by fire. He took heaving breaths and tossed his head, confused and terrified. Everything hurt and he could hardly breathe and where the fuck was he??

A cold rag on his head grounded him. “Sshh, shh, just breathe, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m here.” The sweetest voice in the world comforted him. He settled down, panting and aching but calm. He opened his eyes to find the most beautiful man in the universe leaning over him. An angel. His angel.

“David…” he breathed. His throat was dry and scratchy. He was offered a canteen, which he carefully took. The movement hurt, but he didn’t care. He was so damn thirsty.

“You’re okay. Just rest. I’m here. I love you.” David spoke gently. He kissed Daniel’s cheek and stroked his hair. It was damp with sweat.

Daniel drank his fill and gave the canteen back. “Time is it?”

“Six at night.”

“Fred?”

“He came by and changed your bandages a couple of hours ago. You don’t remember? You told him you were going to make him shit his own teeth.”

Daniel couldn’t help a laugh at that, despite the pain. “Sounds like something I’d say. How am I doing?”

“Well,” David smiled softly, “there wasn’t much puss this time, so your infection is clearing up. You’re doing better. I knew you would. You’re still in and out of sleep though.”

“Glad I’m doing better. I don’t feel much better though.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” He kissed his cheek again.

“Mm… How are you doing, doll?”

“I’m fine. Just keeping an eye on you. I wrote a letter home. When you’re feeling well enough, you can make me that list.”

Daniel’s brows knitted together. “Shit. Forgot. Gimme paper.”

David snatched paper and pen from the desk and handed the pen to him, laying the paper on the bed. 

“It’s not a list… just one thing…” Daniel spoke softly, “I didn’t want to say it in front of Fred. Bullets. We need lots.” He carefully wrote down what kind and how many to get. “Take this to the store and they’ll get it for you. Get whatever else you want while you’re there.”

“Okay. Can do.” David took it from him and put it on the desk. “Are you hungry? Can you eat anything?”

Daniel closed his eyes and thought for a while. He didn’t feel particularly hungry, but knew having something in his stomach would do him some good. “Canned fruit. Don’t care what.”

David quickly went to their bags and dug. He found some canned peaches and figured that would be easy on Daniel’s stomach. He opened the can and got a fork, then sat on the bed. “Can you sit up?”

“No.”

“I’ll feed them to you then.”

Daniel grinned, “I’d love that.”

### 

David didn't understand what a caliber was or what the number meant, but he was reassured that someone at the store would. With a final kiss and an exchange of ‘I love you’s he was out the door again. 

The sun was getting low and he’d need to go to the saloon soon for dinner, but the general store would be an easy first stop. The bell dinged as he entered. He was greeted by a man at a counter, who smiled and sat up straighter when he saw him. “Evenin’. How can I help you?”

“Evening.” David stepped over and put the paper on the counter. “Do you have these?”

The man picked up the paper and quirked a brow. “What’s a pretty lil thing like you need with-”

“To shoot things, obviously,” David cut him off with a frown, “like men who insult me.”

The man’s face reddened. “Of course. Got these in the back. Wait right here.” He took the paper with him and left, heading through a door behind the counter.

David crossed his arms to wait. His eyes scanned the store, looking for anything unique he might want to purchase. Nothing particularly interesting caught his attention, until his gaze fell on a little area with some pieces of jewelry. The glittering pieces drew him over. Rings, earrings, bracelets, necklaces, barrets, all shiny and new. One necklace in particular caught his attention. A silver chain with a big, blue gemstone surrounded by silver leaves. 

He wanted it.

There was a little price tag attached. When he flipped it over, he cringed. Daniel would have bought this for him at the drop of a hat, but he knew damn well they couldn’t afford this. 

But, he wanted it.

He looked over his shoulder at the counter. Still empty. With shaking hands and a hammering heart, he snatched the necklace and dropped it down the front of his dress. 

Daniel really was a bad influence. But, stealing wasn’t as bad as murder, and he’d already done that, so screw it.

He hurried back to the counter. A moment later, the man returned from the backroom and put three boxes of ammo down on the counter. “Here ya are. It’s a buck each.”

David handed him a half eagle, then put the change in his satchel, along with the boxes. “Thank you. Have a pleasant day.”

“Thanks. You do the same.”

He hurried out the store and couldn't help a big smile at his accomplishment. The necklace poked at his chest, a reminder that what he'd done was bad. He didn't care though. It felt kind of good to be bad. 

The saloon was his next stop. Upon entering he noticed Cameron sitting at a table by a big window, the seats around him filled with saloon girls. David offered him a little wave. Cameron was instantly out of his seat, tearing himself away from the grasps of the women and following David to the bar.

Joy oh joy.

Well, at least he could probably get another free meal out of this.

“Evening, doll,” Cameron greeted as he leaned on the counter. “Buy you dinner?”

David smiled politely, “you've already done so much for me though.”

“It's no trouble.” He slapped some money on the counter and ordered a hot meal for David. “How're you doing tonight?”

“Just peachy. Been busy with my brother. He's doing better. How're you?”

“Even better now that you're here,” he winked.

David forced a pleasant little laugh. “You're too kind.”

They made polite conversation until the food arrived. David quickly gathered and wrapped it and thanked him again for buying. Just as he tried to leave, Cameron grabbed him around the waist.

“How about a thank you kiss,” he suggested with a smirk.

David was not laughing. He pushed against his chest. “I'm not comfortable with that.”

“Oh, come on, I bought you dinner.”

“I didn't ask you to. I don't owe you for anything.”

“Just one little kiss.”

“Let go or _else_ ,” David snarled.

It surprised Cameron enough to release him. David backed away with a glare. Cameron laughed and put his hands up, “I was only teasing.”

“You ever grab me like that again and it'll be the last thing you ever do.” He couldn't wait to have his gun loaded and ready again. Fuck this bullshit! He was sick of being manhandled! Maybe he'd start hiding a knife on him too just to make sure these pricks learned a damn lesson.

“I didn't mean to upset you-”

“Well you did!” David shouted, drawing the attention of other patrons. “You're a fucking asshole! Don't you ever speak to me again, you prick!” He spun on his heel and stormed out, ignoring Cameron's protests.

Well, there went his free meals for the rest of their stay, but at least he wouldn't be grabbed like that again. Not without a fight and he'd make damn sure Cameron would be the one bloodied from it. 

Once he was back in their room he relaxed. Safe. Daniel was resting soundly, but opened tired eyes when David returned. “Hey, angel.”

“Hi, Danny,” David giggled. He put his dinner on the desk and the bag on the bed. “I got the bullets. Will you show me again how to load my gun?”

“Of course, baby. Bring it here.”

David fetched his gun and Daniel’s and settled carefully on the bed. He handed Daniel the boxes and guns. 

It hurt to move, but Daniel was so very eager to show David everything he could, everything he wanted. He picked up David’s gun and held it so David could see what he was doing. “You just pull this right here, and it makes the barrel open. Then you just load the chamber,” he picked up six bullets and slipped them inside one by one, “and close it up again.” He popped the barrel back into place and offered David the gun. “I’d like it if you’d start carrying it with you again. You can wear the belt over your dress. It doesn’t need loops.”

David took the gun with a smile. “Thank you. I will.” He leaned down and kissed him. In doing so, the necklace again poked his chest. He straightened and reached into his dress. 

When he pulled it out, Daniel quirked a brow. “Where’d you get that?”

“I… stole it,” David admitted, his face tinting pink.

“You stole it?” A slight grin tugged at Daniel’s lips. “I don’t know if I should feel proud of you for being bold or ashamed of myself for being a bad influence.”

“I would prefer the first one.” David carefully put the necklace on. “How does it look?”

“On you? Stunning.”

David giggled and stood from the bed. He looked at himself in the mirror and was pleased by how well the necklace matched his dress. “Do you like the necklace though?”

“I do. It’s very nice. I’ll have to get you more.”

“They’re expensive. I don’t want you paying for them.”

“Who said I was going to pay?”

David cast him a smile, which Daniel returned. Oh, they were terrible weren’t they? Stealing such petty things. But, it brought a thrill with it, especially knowing they’d be doing it together. Doing anything with Daniel was just delightful. 

Feeling giddy, David did a little twirl for him as he stepped over to the desk. He plopped in the chair and was met with a genuine smile from Daniel.

“I love you,” Daniel said softly.

“I love you too,” David replied just as softly. 

Daniel turned his head and closed his eyes again. There were still subtleties in his features that indicated how much pain he was in. David’s heart broke seeing it. His poor husband. But, it certainly seemed like he was doing better. At least there was that.

Silence settled and David started on his dinner. 

### 

The morning brought with it another round of knocks at the door. David got up and put one of Daniel’s shirts on. It hung down past his underwear. Tired and knowing it would be Fred, David stumbled to the door and opened it. “Good morning, doctor.”

“Morning…” Fred looked him up and down, blatantly admiring the view.

“Come in,” David stepped aside, allowing him to enter, then shut and locked the door. With a yawn he followed him to the bed. Climbing back on, he gently roused Daniel by stroking his hair and speaking softly to him.

Fred pulled up a chair and sat down, placing his bag on the bed. Once Daniel was awake, he was allowed to have a look at his injury. It appeared worse than before, but that was deceiving. In reality, it was healing at about the rate it should have been. Better, even. Fred was shocked by this. When he squeezed it he gained a snarled insult from Daniel, but no puss. No infection. Incredible. He opened up his bag and pulled out some ointment. “It looks really good. I’m just going to apply this to keep it moist so it doesn’t tear when you move. Stay in bed, drink lots of water, try to sleep.”

Daniel hummed. The pain wasn’t as bad this time, probably because Fred didn’t bother to clean the wound with that damned alcohol. Good. It had spared him from eating his own teeth.

The wound was lightly wrapped again and Daniel was allowed to settle. David brought him a canteen and he drank until it was empty.

“How long until he can leave the bed?” David asked as he stroked Daniel’s hair.

“A few days, I’d guess. Better safe than sorry. Especially if you’re going to go by horseback. The jostling could tear the wound.”

David nodded in understanding. “Alright. You’ll come by again today, right?”

“Yes. I can come back this afternoon.”

“That would be perfect.”

“Great. Um,” Fred hesitated. “Could- could I speak to you outside a moment?”

David’s eyes narrowed and his shoulders tensed. “Why? If it’s about Daniel you can say it here.” There was no sense keeping his own condition secret from him. Plus, he wasn’t sure he trusted Fred. He had been very kind thus far, but so had Cameron. David wasn’t stupid.

Fred shook his head, “it’s not. I’d just like to speak to you alone for a moment.”

Daniel’s eyes were closed and his hands were laced on his chest. His expression didn’t change as he said, “you could at least wait until I’m dead before making a move on my husband.”

Fred sputtered, “I-I’m not! I swear!”

David knew Daniel’s condition was fine, so he couldn’t help but find the comment funny. He put a hand over his mouth to stop a cackle. He was put at ease though knowing Daniel was paying close attention. “Alright, alright. Just for a moment though.”

Fred breathed a sigh of relief. He waited until David put on some pants, then they stepped just outside and shut the door. Fred kept his voice low, practically whispering, “I heard a rumor… Was Cameron Campbell hitting on you yesterday?”

David frowned and rolled his eyes, “ugh, yes.” His voice was also barely above a whisper, “he bought me a couple meals, then got grabby. I _**hate**_ being grabbed.”

“I heard you threatened him.”

“I absolutely did!”

Fred cringed. “David, he’s very dangerous… He’s not the sort of man to cross.”

David crossed his arms. “Neither am I. Neither is Daniel. I’m not afraid of him.”

“I figured you’d say that. You’re stubborn as Hell.”

“What? I am not.”

“You are. But, I’m not trying to argue. I just wanted to warn you to be careful, that’s all. I’d hate to see you hurt.”

David was about to protest, but he turned the words over in his mind and softened instead. Fred was only trying to look out for him. He really was a pretty nice guy. David smiled softly, “thank you, Fred. I appreciate it. Don’t worry about me though. I can take care of myself.”

“I sure hope you can. I don’t need _both_ of you threatening me while I’m fixing you.”

David giggled. “You don’t have to worry about that, I promise.”

Fred grinned, “good.” He reached out and patted David’s shoulder. “Take care of yourself and your heathen in there. I’ll be back this afternoon.”

“Alright. See you then.”

They waved farewell and David went back inside. He locked the door and removed his pants and shirt. The bed was still warm as he slipped back under the blankets with Daniel.

“What did y’all discuss?” Daniel questioned without opening his eyes. He wrapped an arm around David and pulled him snug against his side.

“Oh, Fred was just looking out for me… An influential man has been hitting on me at the saloon and buying my meals. He grabbed me last night so I told him off. I guess he’s trouble but I’m not worried about it.”

“I am. Who is he?”

“Cameron Campbell. I guess he owns a bunch of land around here. Don’t worry about me. I’ll have my gun.”

“I can’t help but worry about you… I love you… Why don’t you stay in the rest of the day? I don’t like it when we’re apart anyway.”

David grinned. He kissed Daniel’s neck and rubbed his chest soothingly. “I’d be happy to stay here all day with you. I love you so much.” His idea of a perfect day was staying cuddled up to Daniel all day anyway.

### 

As requested, David didn’t leave the hotel the rest of the day. Why bother? They had canned food he could eat and the staff were kind enough to bring them water when asked. When he grew restless and was unable to lay down any longer, he sat at the desk and wrote about their trip in as much detail as he could recall. Once they were better off again he hoped to purchase a journal and fill it’s pages with daily entries of his life with Daniel. His beloved husband.

He started from the beginning, describing their first night together, though he tried not to detail the physical too much. It turned him on to think about, but he didn't want some stranger to someday read that much. He concentrated instead on how he'd felt at the time and… thinking back, it wasn't so pleasant. The second day especially. He recalled his fear and hatred toward Daniel and how badly he wanted to be free of him. 

The memory of his rape left a nasty taste in his mouth.

He looked at Daniel resting in bed. Peaceful and handsome, not at all the monster David had thought him to be. There were still questions though. Why? Why did he kidnap him? A smart and charming man like Daniel couldn't possibly have done so just because he thought David was beautiful. There were beautiful men in every town and many more beautiful than him. What could Daniel have possibly seen in him?

“Danny…” he spoke softly, “why did you take me with you? Why did you really?” 

There was a long stretch of silence from Daniel. Just when it was nearing the point that David though perhaps he was asleep, he finally said just as softly, “because… I fell in love with you the moment I saw you… I just didn’t realize it at first…” Daniel's face contorted in pain. He brought his hands up and covered his eyes. The physical pain combined with the sudden realization of exactly what he'd done proved too much. Tears rolled. “Fuck I should have sent you home…! I can't believe what I've _done_ to you!”

David's heart soared at his confession, then shattered at his despair. He practically leapt from his seat and dove into bed with him. “No! No! You haven't done anything!” He curled against his side and held him. “I _am_ home! As long as I'm with you I'm _always_ home.”

Daniel swallowed a lump, his adam’s apple bobbing with it. “You deserve better than this…”

“I deserve to go back to shining shoes all day every day?” David pulled one of Daniel's hands down and clutched it. “You've given me so much more than I had… Than I ever _could_ have had. You've given my life real purpose. You've shown me more love than I ever even _hoped_ I could receive. I love you. Nothing that's happened or will happen can change that. I'm so happy with you.” He kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. “I _love_ you.”

Daniel calmed. He wrapped an arm around David and hugged him tightly. “I love you too. I love you so much. I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy. Happier than I've ever been.” He stroked Daniel's face and nuzzled his cheek.

“I'm so glad… I'm so glad…” He kissed his forehead and rubbed his shoulder. 

Silence settled, as did Daniel. David gently rubbed his chest, running his fingers lightly up and down. When his breathing deepened and David was sure he was asleep, he very carefully slipped out of his grasp. He sat at the desk again to resume writing. The words didn’t come right away though. His mind was stuck.

_“I fell in love with you the moment I saw you.”_

His heart fluttered and filled with warmth. 

_“I just didn’t realize it at first.”_

The confession brought so much light with it. Why Daniel was so good to him so quickly. Why he desired his closeness and peppered him in kisses. Why he’d taken him away in the first place. It shouldn’t have felt so romantic. He was still taken against his will, after all. But, oh, how good it felt to know how loved he was… Was it really so bad to choose to look on the bright side? To choose to see the good? 

It wasn’t. Especially since he loved Daniel too. 


	16. Best Seat in the House

Fred returned the next morning to check the wound. Same as before; drink water, don’t move too much, rest. Feeling tired of canned food and eager to get Daniel a meal, David offered Fred money, a sweet smile, and batted eyes to go get them breakfast. Fred crumbled easily. 

“Starting to understand how gorgeous you are, huh?” Daniel grinned after Fred left.

David sashayed back to the bed, “well, I _have_ noticed that men seem pretty willing to do what I ask when I smile real nice.” He sat down on the edge and stroked Daniel’s hair.

Daniel hummed, leaning into the touch. “You could give me the nastiest look you could muster and I’d still do everything you asked. You’re stunning, my love.”

David giggled and pecked his forehead. “You’re so sweet. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Fred returned several minutes later with hot food. David thanked him profusely and sent him on his way. He put his own meal aside for the time in favor of feeding Daniel. Daniel wasn’t able to finish his meal, but he ate enough to satisfy David. His darling husband was doing so much better.

After breakfast, Daniel resumed resting and David resumed writing. A smile graced his features as he detailed the fun he had on Dotty’s back, and what a smart and entertaining horse she was. He wrote about his expanding feelings for Daniel, shifting from lust to love and adoration. How safe and happy he felt with him. The amazing private train car and the best ride of his life…

His mind drifted off, recalling heated kisses and wandering hands and _pleasure_. It sent a shiver through him. His mind replayed that afternoon over and over. Strikes to his thighs then being taken mercilessly. Heat pooled and soon his cock was aching. 

Aw jeez.

A glance at the bed told him Daniel was still resting, possibly asleep, and he didn’t want to bother him, especially not with him wounded. David bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. It had been a very long time since he’d touched himself, and he’d never done it often, always feeling shameful. But, he had urges, strong ones at the moment, and he knew now there was nothing shameful about pleasure. Just another of many things Daniel had taught him.

With a pounding heart, he stood and as quietly as possible turned his chair away from Daniel. He sat back down carefully. He licked his lips and unbuttoned his pants. He pushed them down just enough to let his dick free. It stood erect and flushed pink. He squeezed the base and dragged his hand up, making precum leak from the tip. Using that, he slicked the head enough to comfortably stroke it.

Pleasure tingled through him, making him let out a soft gasp. His shoulders relaxed with a sigh as he began stroking. He knew he needed to be quiet, but he wanted to be quick too. He bit his lip to keep from being too noisy as he jerked the head a little quicker.

“David.”

David yelped and jolted. He quickly stuffed himself back in his pants and buttoned them again. It was painful to stand, but he was out of his chair in a second, spinning around to face Daniel with a forced, ‘innocent’ smile. “Hi! Hello! That’s me! Uh-” he coughed awkwardly. “Did- do you need something? Water? Food?”

Daniel was giving him an even look. “We need to work on your poker face, baby.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“I think you make more noise than you realize.” 

David went red and averted his gaze to the floor. “I’m sorry,” he said in a small voice, feeling guilty for having bothered Daniel.

“Come here.”

David crossed the few paces to the bed, gaze still averted and hands behind his back.

“Strip.”

Green eyes went wide and flew to blue. “What?!”

“Strip.”

David grimaced and hugged himself, looking away again. “I- No…”

Daniel’s brows furrowed, “why not? What’s wrong?”

“You’re injured, Danny… I don’t- I don’t think we should mess around…” As much as he’d love that big fat cock fucking him senseless, he didn’t want Daniel to tear the wound open again. 

“I didn’t say we were messing around. I said strip.”

“I’m going to go ask the maid to bring up some cold water.”

“You’re _going_ to strip,” Daniel snarled. “There are other ways to get each other off than me bending you over and fucking you. I’m horny too, you know.”

David pouted at his tone, but it turned him on. He liked when Daniel ordered him around. Still though, that wound… “Like what? I really don’t want to risk you tearing open your wound, Danny… I love you so much. I hate seeing you hurt.”

Daniel softed. He reached out and took David’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, “I love you too. I won’t get hurt. Please? I just want you so badly.”

David melted. Daniel always knew just what to say to get what he wanted. David was envious of that, but at least he was picking up how to do it too. “Well, since you asked so sweetly…” He bent over and kissed Daniel’s hand, then let it go. His shirt slipped away with ease and he loved the way Daniel’s eyes lit up as they traced his chest. His pants were next and he marveled at how quickly those bright eyes darkened with lust. 

“Good boy…” Daniel caressed his hip, then slid his hand inward and gripped the base of David’s cock. He stroked it slowly, enjoying the feel of it in his hand. Hot and thick and heavy. The way David moaned and quivered made Daniel’s dick twitch. 

David noticed the blanket move with it and groaned with desire. His eyes fluttered closed as Daniel’s thumb teased his slit, smearing precum. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Daniel said. He released him and grabbed his hip again, gently tugging him forward. “Get on the bed. Sit on my face.”

David went red again from his chest to his ears. “What??”

“Sit on my face.”

“Won’t that- won’t you suffocate??”

“God, that would be an amazing way to go…”

“Danny!”

Daniel laughed softly, “no, I won’t suffocate. Come on, please? I love eating your sweet ass.”

“ _Oh_!” It finally clicked what Daniel wanted, “I- Okay!”

“You’re so cute.”

David crawled onto the bed and sat on his knees. He hesitated, unsure of how to go about this. “Uum…” 

Daniel grabbed one of his legs, “just throw this one over and back up. Come on, I’m starving.”

“You’re _terrible_ ,” David lamented as he did what he was told. Daniel grabbed his hips and pulled him backward a few more inches, until he was finally in the perfect position. David did not put his full weight on him, but Daniel kept pulling him down until he was practically sitting on him. 

_Finally_.

Daniel moaned and harshly dragged his tongue between David’s cheeks, drawing a sharp gasp and a moan from David. David quivered and clutched at his thighs as Daniel devoured him. He squirmed but Daniel's firm grip on his hips kept him right where he wanted him.

“Danny…” David groaned.

The blanket twitched again. David grabbed the edge of the covers and threw them aside. Daniel's cock was leaking precum on his stomach. David leaned forward and gripped it, causing Daniel to jolt and moan. His hand was instantly slick. David attempted to lean forward and suck him, but Daniel tugged his hips back down. David whined, “Danny let me please you…”

“No,” Daniel's voice was muffled, “just sit still.”

“But what about you?”

“I'm having a _great_ time.”

“But-” he tried again to lean forward.

Daniel smacked his ass, forcing a lewd moan from him. “Quit! Sit!” He yanked him back down again and resumed his meal.

David groaned and trembled as Daniel's tongue and teeth pleasured him. His hands struggled to find good purchase, unable to clench sheets. They roamed his body, clutching his chest and hair and thighs. His heavy panting and soft moans filled the room.

Then, finally, Daniel's tongue penetrated him. “God!” David cried and jolted. “Danny! Danny!!” His body trembled and twitched and arched. His noises increased in volume, likely very audible to anyone outside the room but he couldn't care. His mind was elsewhere. 

Daniel kept a firm grip on his hip with one hand while the other slid in until he found David's cock. It gripped the base and stroked upward until it found the head. It was still slick with precum. Daniel jerked it while thrusting his tongue.

“Shit! Shit!” David cried while his body twitched and his hands clenched. “I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!!” His breath caught in his throat as he tensed.

The tension snapped all at once. A guttural moan echoed off the walls as he spilled his seed on his stomach. Pleasure made him tremble all over.

But, Daniel didn't cease. He released David's cock, wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him still, and slipped his hand up his thigh and between his cheeks. Two fingers replaced his tongue, pounding vigorously against his prostate.

“FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCK OH FUCK!” David tried to escape but Daniel's grip was firm. The pleasure very quickly become too much. David came a second time, screaming and legs shaking. 

Daniel finally stopped and removed his fingers. He squeezed David's ass then gave it a solid smack. “How was that, pretty boy?”

“Oh my God…” David was shaking and out of it. Pleasure reverberated through his body still.

“I'll assume that's a good thing.” He kissed his butt and released him. 

David whimpered and flopped aside, curling up to rest a moment. He pressed his head against Daniel's hip and caressed his side. “Is your wound okay?” He managed between pants.

“Mhm. Feels just fine.” Daniel ran his hand gently up and down David's leg. He was still hard and aching to be touched, but he'd give his husband a moment to collect himself. 

“Good…” David kissed his hip and pushed himself up. Daniel's cock was inches away and he was eager to please him. He positioned himself between Daniel's legs and gripped his dick. “Can I play with this now?”

Daniel grinned down at him. “Of course, baby.”

David giggled. He kissed the head then flicked his tongue across it. It tasted of precum. He took the head in his mouth and moaned softly around it. Daniel's hands tangled in his hair.

The first hard suck made Daniel moan and his legs twitch. David bobbed his head, trying to swallow more and more each time. Daniel was girthy, however, so once he hit the back of his throat he could do little to take anymore. Damn, that just wouldn't do… He wanted to taste more of him.

He licked his lips and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of the thick organ. He sucked harshly and stroked the base slowly. Daniel moaned and shifted. David gently pressed his teeth to it, barely adding any pressure.

“Come on, you little shit…” Daniel breathed, “I didn't tease you…”

David chuckled against his flesh. “True.” He blew cool air across the tip, making Daniel squirm. “But you're nicer than me.”

“Oh I'll show you how fucking nice I am,” Daniel growled. “Just you fucking wait until I'm better-” 

David took the head in his mouth again and sucked hard, swallowing as much as he could. Daniel's back arched off the bed and his grip in his hair tightened. His sudden moan echoed harshly in the small room. David groaned around the organ and settled more comfortably on his elbows. He stroked the base while slowly bobbing his head, leisurely giving Daniel oral sex. He hummed a little tune while he worked, knowing it would reverberate through Daniel’s cock.

“David…” Daniel breathed and tugged on his hair. “Come on, please…”

A shiver ran down David’s spine. He liked hearing Daniel beg. He liked having control like this. He sucked up to the tip then released him. His tongue ran from base to tip slowly, breathing out warm air on it. He nuzzled it and stroked the head. “Do you like this, daddy?”

“So much, baby,” Daniel was panting. “Let me cum in that sweet mouth of yours… please, baby…”

David purred, “I love pleasing you, daddy.” He kissed the head then took it in his mouth again. Swallowing as much as he could, he resumed bobbing and sucking, this time more quickly than before.

“Fuuuuck, baby…” Daniel arched, “that’s it, just like that… You’re doing so good…”

Damn, when had Daniel snatched back control again?? Whatever. David was enjoying this too much to care. He bobbed faster, stroked quicker, sucked and swallowed as much as he could. His free hand rested on Daniel’s abdomen, feeling the way his muscles there twitched and tensed and relaxed. 

Daniel let out a soft little groan and trembled. It felt so… fragile, somehow. David was reminded of how close they were, how much of each other they’d shared with the other, how vulnerable they allowed themselves to be with only one another, and how in love they were. 

Holy shit he loved this man so much.

“Dav… id…” Daniel panted, voice trembling, “I’m so… close…”

David moaned and deep throated as much as he could as he bobbed. He dug his nails into Daniel’s abdomen, knowing he loved the sensation. Daniel gasped and arched. His fingers in David’s hair tightened, pushed him down. David choked but didn’t fight it. A guttural moan was his only warning before Daniel’s seed shot down his throat. It made him gag but he forced himself past that and swallowed it all. He lifted his head and it filled his mouth and he moaned and he _loved it_. He stroked and sucked and swallowed until Daniel was begging him to stop.

“Too much, please…!” Daniel whimpered.

David finally released him. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth and grinned at his lover. “Did I do good, daddy? Did you like it?”

“Holy shit,” Daniel let out in a single breath. He gestured for David to lay beside him, “come here, baby. That was amazing. Even if you are a little tease.”

David giggled and settled beside him, hugging him close and nuzzling his chest. “I’m glad you liked it. I love you.” 

“I love you.” Daniel hugged him with one arm and nuzzled his hair. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? I felt you choke. I didn’t mean to do that to you.”

“I liked it.”

“You’re a little perverted, you know that?”

“You’re a bad influence.”

A soft laugh escaped Daniel. “I guess I can’t argue that.”

### 

It was later in the afternoon when Fred returned. David whined as he got out of bed and put underwear on. He covered Daniel up and let Fred in.

“Evenin’ David,” Fred greeted with a smile.

“Evenin’ Fred,” David locked the door and stretched.

“Been laying in bed all day?” Fred asked as he walked over to Daniel and gently put his bag on the bed.

“Mhm, pretty much.”

“Have you had anything to eat since breakfast then?”

David opened his mouth, but Daniel spoke before him, his words containing a smirk, “I have.”

Fred looked at him and smiled. “Oh, good. You need to eat. What’d you have?”

Daniel’s smirk widened, spreading across his whole face. 

“Danny-” David warned, turning red.

“Why, I had the best meal of my life, Fred.”

Fred looked back and forth between them, a nervous look on his face. “What… what was it…?”

“ _Daniel_ -”

“It was David.”

Silence.

Daniel’s shit-eating grin didn’t waver, David was tight-lipped and red, and Fred sat processing for several seconds. Eventually, he closed his eyes and covered his face, sighing heavily.

Daniel laughed.

“I’m going out!” David declared as he snatched a dress from his suitcase. He hurriedly pulled it on, trying to hide how red he was.

“Aw, baby, where’re you going?” 

“To get us some dinner. I am not going to stand here and be embarrassed, you prick!”

Daniel laughed harder, then groaned in pain and had to calm down, “ow, ow, ow…”

“Serves you right,” David finished dressing and gave him a hard look. “Behave while I’m gone.”

“I will, I will. Be careful. I love you.”

“I love you too, you shithead.” 

The town was as musical as always. From an open second-story window wafted the tune of a violin. No, two violins playing a lovely duet. That was soon drowned out by two banjos in the hands of a man and woman sitting out on a porch. Their duet was more spirited and accompanied by laughter and dancing. It put a smile on David’s face, making him forget about the embarrassment earlier.

His husband was an ass, but oh how he adored him.

A swift piano melody flowed from the saloon doors. They swung closed behind David as he entered. A group of drunks at a table by the door hooted and hollered at him. He flashed them a smile. They cheered and soon returned to their slurred conversation.

The saloon was full of people. David made his way through the crowd to the bar, where every seat was taken. The bartender was busy pouring drinks, but David didn’t really mind having to wait. It was nice just to be out of the hotel. The liveliness of the saloon lifted his spirits.

“David,” came a familiar voice.

Ah, damnit. “What,” David snapped.

Cameron stood beside him, trying and failing to lean casually on the bar. There was an apologetic smile on his face. “I want to apologize for the other day. I didn’t mean to-”

“Didn’t I tell you not to speak to me?”

Cameron hesitated. “Well, I at least wanted to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that to you. Could I buy you dinner as an apology? I won’t stick around, I promise.”

David grimaced. Cameron was bad at taking 'no' for an answer. The apology sounded painfully fake too. But, David wasn’t scared of him and free dinner was free dinner. “Fine. But, you’re buying for me and my brother.”

“Sounds fair to me!” Cameron pulled out his wallet and slapped some cash on the bar. “How is your brother doing?”

“Good. We’re hoping to head out within a few days.”

“I’m glad he’s alright. It’s a shame I won’t get to see you anymore though. We barely got to speak at all.”

“Well, that’s your own fault, isn’t it?”

Cameron let out a weak laugh. “I suppose it is.”

The bartender approached and David ordered two meals. Cameron added a glass of water to it. “So you’ll have something to drink while you’re waiting.”

“Thanks. Are you going to leave me alone now?” A glass of water was placed before him.

“Of course, of course. Just-” Cameron leaned in and gestured past David to a table of men playing poker. “Keep an eye on them. They’ve been looking you up and down since you walked in. I’ll keep an eye on them too. I’d hate for anything to happen to such a pretty little thing like you.”

David looked at the table, then rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine, thanks.” He brought the water to his lips and took a sip. It tasted a bit… salty. 

“Of course. So sorry.” Cameron smiled and back away. “We’ll chat more later, beautiful.”

“Doubt it,” David scoffed. He took another drink as Cameron finally left him alone.

The piano tune changed to something a little slower but still upbeat. It had David humming and tapping his foot while he waited. He was eager to get out of town, despite the wonderful music that filled the air all the time. The open road called to him, promising him freedom and long stretches of just him and Daniel. They could slow down and take their time getting to Oregon. Maybe he could convince Daniel to take a side-trip to see the ocean. That would be… just… marvelous…

The room seemed to warp before his very eyes, forcing him to squeeze them shut and shake his head. He suddenly felt dizzy and light-headed. Shit… had he not gotten enough sleep? Was the smoke in here getting to him? He silently willed the bartender to hurry up. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could tolerate this, but he needed to get their dinner.

Finally, the bartender returned. He handed David two turkey legs wrapped in cloth. David thanked him weakly and barely made it out the door without stumbling.

The fresh evening air helped, but he still had to lean against the wall. It felt like he might pass out any moment. He clutched the turkey legs closer as he prepared to start his walk to the hotel. He had to get back to his husband.

Before he started his journey, however, Cameron stepped out of the saloon and put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay, David? You look a little wobbly.”

“I need to get back to Danny…” David managed.

“Let me help you. The hotel down the street, right?” Cameron pulled him away from the wall and was able to carry his weight.

“Yes… Thank you…” David was breathless.

“Alright. Here we go. I’ve got you.” He helped him across the porch and down the stairs. There as a horse-drawn carriage parked nearby. Cameron helped him into it and David collapsed in the backseat.

 _‘Maybe he’s not such a bad guy after all…’_ David thought just before finally passing out.

### 

There was some discomfort as the stitches were gently cut away, but Daniel did his best to keep a straight face and not get snippy. Fred had taken good care of them these past few days. They really owed him for it not only patching Daniel up, but bringing them food and not telling anyone that a wanted criminal was injured in the hotel. The bounty on his head was a very nice incentive to turn him in. 

“You healed remarkably fast,” Fred commented as he removed stitches. “Maybe that’s what the love of a good man can do though. I really thought you’d die, if I’m being honest.”

“I always knew David was my angel.”

Fred hummed. “How did you even manage to snag him? No offense.”

“None taken. I wonder the same thing every day.”

Fred finished removing them and wet a pad with alcohol. “This is going to sting.” He pressed it against the injury, cleaning up blood from the removal process.

Daniel hissed, but refrained from cussing, reminding himself that Fred really didn’t deserve it.

“He mentioned that y’all’re going to Oregon,” Fred conversed as he cleaned.

“Mhm. Got a cabin up there. Gonna live a quiet life.”

“Sounds idyllic.” He finished and put everything away. “Well, you’re all done… Still shouldn’t do anything for a while but your recovery as really been miraculous.”

“David does work miracles.”

“Want me to wait with you until he returns?”

“Sure. Shouldn’t be long.”

Fred nodded and settled back in his seat. He had to wonder what someone as amazing as David saw in someone like Daniel. Sure, he was attractive, and Fred could tell by the outline in the sheet that he was hung like a horse, but there had to be more than that… Fred couldn’t quite see it, but he got glimpses by the way Daniel spoke about David. There was something there, even if he didn’t understand it himself.

An hour ticked by. No sign of David. Daniel voiced his worry, so Fred stood and went to the window. He could see the saloon down the road. As usual, there was music and dancing. “Maybe he’s just having a pleasant time…” he mused. In his gut though, he worried. Surely, Cameron wouldn’t be so bold as to do anything to David in plain sight, and surely David wasn’t silly enough to go home with him… “Want me to go to the saloon and look for him?”

“Please.”

“Alright. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He didn’t even collect his bag before hurrying out.

Daniel waited impatiently, his anxiety mounting with each passing second. David would never take this long to return to him without letting him know first. Maybe he’d been swept up in dancing, but it was unlikely. Still, Daniel tried to calm himself by telling himself that a wonderful song had come on and David simply couldn’t help but dance to it, then perhaps time had simply gotten away from him…

Please, please let that be it.

Fred returned within ten minutes. He was pale and Davidless. 

“Where’s David?” Daniel tried to keep his tone even, but the tremor in it betrayed him.

“Cameron took him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO what's gonna happen to poor David?? How is Daniel going to handle it?
> 
> You'll find out next week!


	17. Damaged But Not Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell the interest in this fic is waning and that sucks, but I'll make sure I finish it. Or I will try real real hard anyway.
> 
> Trigger Warning for this chapter; rape.

David’s head was spinning and his body ached and his stomach was in knots. He felt heavy and delirious and couldn’t understand why it felt like he was being suffocated. He tried to breathe, tried to struggle and sit-up, but someone pushed him back down.

“Ssh, don’t struggle…” Cameron whispered, “just relax. I’m almost finished.”

That was when David realized what was happening, why his drink had tasted wrong. A sob caught in his throat. Pinned on his chest to the bed beneath him, he couldn’t stop Cameron. His thrusts were hard and painful and his grunting disgusted David. His only solace was that Daniel was bigger. He could feel Cameron inside him, but his size didn’t hurt. He didn’t feel good either. Thank God.

“You… fucker…” David sobbed as his body was jostled by Cameron’s thrusts.

“Mm, don’t be like that, beautiful,” Cameron panted. “You’re so damn tight. Doesn’t it feel good?”

“ _No_!”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have been such a tease… or you could just relax and learn to enjoy it…” He let out a low groan and his pace quickened. “I can tell you like it rough anyway… by those fading bruises on your thighs…”

David sobbed harder, clinging to the sheets. _‘Maybe I shouldn’t have-’_ No! **No**!! This wasn’t his fault! This was on Cameron and he’d fucking end him for it! This disgusting, vile man had no fucking idea who he was messing with! He’d regret this!

Cameron finished inside and David fought the urge to vomit. He felt disgusting all over. If Daniel found out, would he divorce him for this? Even if it wasn’t his fault? Would he still love his angel if he was tainted?

“You were amazing…” Cameron sighed as he pulled out. “Some of the best I’ve ever had. Coulda been your best time too if you’d just agreed like a good boy.” He smacked his ass and pulled up his pants.

David’s arms trembled as he pushed himself up. The top of his dress was pulled down, exposing his chest, where he found bite marks. The bottom of his dress had been pushed up and his underwear removed. As he got up, cum ran down his legs. He sobbed again.

“Clean yourself up and get going,” Cameron threw a rag at him. “I saved your dinner. It’s sitting in the kitchen. Take it and go. We’re even now. If you’d ever like a good time though, do come on back.” His heavy footsteps faded as he left the room.

The fury in David’s gut was building. So, Cameron didn’t see him as a threat at all, did he? He thought him some weak little thing that he’d broken and would just go limping home? 

Hell no.

He’d make this fucker _pay_.

Fighting back tears, David took the rag and cleaned himself up as best he could. It wasn’t like this was his first time being raped, but it was different than it had been with Daniel. Daniel had concentrated heavily on David’s pleasure both times. Cameron hadn’t. This was all about _him_ and _his_ pleasure and his power over David. Daniel had admitted to being wrong and felt guilt. Cameron didn’t.

David would make sure Cameron regretted it though.

He fixed his dress with shaking hands, then found his underwear and pulled it on. He was in a bedroom, probably for guests, in a nice house. When he exited the bedroom he found a wide hallway leading to a huge entryway with two stuffed bears and a big chandelier. The whole place was decorated in expensive paintings and decor. Through an archway leading into a living area he could see a big fireplace, and above it was a massive painting of Cameron Campbell himself.

Right, he’d forgotten Cameron was wealthy. Well, he wouldn’t be leaving without some form of compensation either. 

The kitchen was right across the entry and the front door was feet away, but he wouldn’t be leaving yet. No, no, not for a while. He headed into the living area instead, grimacing at the painting. What a narcissist. There was a big gun case on the opposite wall between tall bookshelves. There was a hefty lock on it, but the front was glass. How stupid.

David grabbed a lamp and hurled it against the case. The front shattered. There were shotguns and handguns inside. He grabbed a nice-looking, probably very expensive shotgun and found it’s ammo sitting in a box beneath it. He loaded the gun just as Cameron burst into the room.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Cameron snarled.

David turned and aimed the gun at him, his face blank.

Cameron paled and his hands went up, “woah woah woah! Hold on now! Let’s talk things out!”

“You didn’t give me a chance to talk, so why should I give you one? Take me to your safe. I know you must have one.” No man with this much wealth would leave it just laying around. Cameron was stupid, but not that stupid.

“Now, David, come on, let’s just-”

David fired a shot into the ceiling and aimed at Cameron again. “Safe. Now.”

Cameron flinched. No no no! Not his house! That would be so expensive to fix! “Okay, okay! It’s in here…” 

They crossed into a dining room and Cameron pulled a big painting (another with his face in it, surprise surprise) off the wall. Behind it was a large safe built into the wall. Cameron dialed the code and opened it, then stepped back. “There. Take whatever you want and go.” He’d just report the thief and get it back later anyway.

David smirked at the contents. Lots of cash, coins, some gemstones, and bars of gold. Fantastic. “Good. Go stand against the wall,” he gestured to the opposite side of the room.

Cameron nodded and backed over to it. He pressed his back against the wall, keeping his hands up. 

“Good boy. Now beg me not to kill you.”

Cameron’s eyes went wide. “What??”

“You heard me. Beg.”

“But- but you said you’d let me go if I-!”

“I said no such thing. You **raped** me. I’m going to rob you and I’m going to kill you. It’s what you deserve.” There was no way he was the first to end up here like this, and he wouldn’t be the last. Not unless he ended this shit here and now.

“P-please!” Cameron begged, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! It won’t happen again! I thought you were into me!”

“That’s a dirty lie. I made it very clear I wasn’t. You’re a monster. A selfish, disgusting monster.” He aimed the gun at his chest.

“NO PLEASE-!”

A single shot ended him. It blew holes in his chest and tore through the wall behind him. Blood coated the wall and flooded the floor. Cameron slid down the wall, choking on his own blood and trembling all over. Seated in his blood, his head slumped forward. He gurgled, then stopped making noise or movement.

David felt nothing. There was no guilt this time or disgust over taking a life. This was justified, and he liked it.

Fuck Cameron.

Fuck anyone and everyone who ever tried to hurt him from now on. They’d suffer the same fate.

He threw the gun down and grabbed a bag in the safe. He filled it with the cash and coins and gems, then as many gold bars as he could fit. Hundreds, if not thousands of dollars ended up in the bag. Daniel would be so proud of him!

The bag was heavy, but he was able to pull it over his shoulder and carry it. He closed the safe, picked up his dinner in the kitchen, then left. 

It was dark outside. How long had he been out? Was Daniel worried? God, he hoped he didn’t do something stupid. David considered stealing one of Cameron’s horses, but if it was recognized he’d get in trouble. Walking would have to do. It gave him some time to think and calm down anyway.

The air was fresh and cool. Cameron lived just outside of town, but it wasn’t a long walk to get back. Music filled his ears again and he relaxed. The weight on his shoulder reminded him that he’d come out of this the victor, not the victim. What Cameron did was fucking vile, but it didn’t taint him. He wasn’t lesser for it. He would move past it, but it would always serve as a reminder.

Never trust anyone. Not anymore. Only Daniel. 

The hotel was soon in sight. He could see light from Daniel’s room. It was like his guiding light, drawing him home, leading him to safety in his husbands arms. The hotel lobby was warm and inviting. He headed upstairs into a familiar hallway.

Frantic, overlapping voices surprised him.

_“You need to calm down!”_

_“GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!”_

_“Stay in bed! You’re **injured-**!”_

_“DON’T MAKE ME HURT YOU!”_

_“Daniel-!”_

David was just outside the door when a scuffle broke out and the door flew open. Daniel nearly ran into him, before halting. He was shaking and panting and half-hazardly dressed. His shirt was bloody on one side.

“Danny, what’re you-” David attempted to scold him for getting out of bed, but Daniel embraced him tightly.

“David!” Daniel sobbed, “ _God_ I was so **worried**!”

David let the bag drop and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry, Danny. I’m fine. Let’s get you back into bed, okay?” He wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his husbands arms, but Daniel had clearly hurt himself again and it needed to be taken care of.

“Where did you go?!” Daniel clung to him, refusing to move.

“It’s a long story. Please, let’s fix you up and I’ll tell you. I promise.” He pushed against his chest.

Fred got off the floor and approached. He pulled on Daniel’s arm, helping David get him back into the room. He went with some coercion. David snatched the bag off the floor and locked the door behind them. Daniel sat down on the bed and Fred got his shirt and pants off. The wound was partly open and leaking blood.

“You’ll need more stitches, but it’s not as bad as I was afraid,” Fred said as he got Daniel to lay down.

“David-” Daniel reached for him, his tone frightened.

David dropped the bag and food on the desk and laid down on the bed beside him. “Sshh, it’s okay, I’m right here. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Where did you go…?” Daniel whispered, wrapping an arm around him firmly.

Fred cleaned the wound with a plain cloth, then added alcohol. “This’ll hurt.” He rubbed it against the injury to disinfect it.

Daniel tensed and hissed, but didn’t curse him.

“I had an encounter with Mr. Campbell in the saloon. He bought us dinner, so that’s nice.”

Fred spoke up, “I went looking for you. I was told you left with him.”

David grimaced. “Well, not really voluntarily…”

Daniel’s hand squeezed his arm. “ _What did he do to you?_ ” His tone was that of a man who just needed one little excuse to snap and go on a killing spree.

“Nothing,” David lied, “he tried to get handsy, but I pulled a gun on him.”

“ **You did**?” both men questioned in unison.

David nodded. He kissed Daniel and climbed off the bed. “I made him open a safe. I robbed him.” He opened the bag and showed them the contents. “I got cash, coins, gemstones, and some gold bars. In fact,” he reached in and pulled out two gold bars. He offered them to Fred, “here. For your troubles.”

“H-huh?” Fred blinked in surprise, “I- I couldn't. Campbell would kill me if he found out.”

“Oh, he doesn’t have a need for these anymore.” David tossed them on the bed beside him. “I shot him. He’s dead.”

Stunned silence.

“What?” David put the bag on the desk again and sat down. “He had it coming.”

Daniel was silent. There was sadness in his eyes. He knew David was lying about nothing happening. There was no way he had it in him to kill a man without there being a much darker reason for it. He knew Cameron had done something to him. His angel had been hurt, and Daniel hadn't been there to protect him.

Fred blinked and shook his head. “I just didn’t think you had it in you. You’re right though. He was a scumbag.” He took a needle and thick thread out of his bag.

“Don’t,” Daniel stopped him. “We might have to leave soon. Just patch me up as best you can. I don’t want stitches in me again.”

“We’ve got to close it up though…”

“Can you burn it shut?”

“I- that’s a little extreme-”

“Can you or not? If Campbell is dead and David is the last person seen with him, we might have some trouble in the morning. We’ll need to leave.”

Fred hesitated, then nodded. “You’re right, you’re right… Yeah, I can burn it shut. It’s gonna scar worse though.”

“I don’t care.”

“Alright, but… you should eat first.” 

“No,” Daniel said firmly, “get it done and get out. I need to be alone with my husband for a while.”

Again, Fred hesitated. He looked to David for support.

David gave him a sympathetic smile, then reached down and stroked Daniel’s hair. “He still has to heat up his tools to do it, don’t you, Fred? Eat and drink while we’re waiting on that.”

Daniel grumbled something, but nodded.

David handed him a canteen to drink and stroked his hair. When Daniel was done with it, he took it and traded it for a turkey leg. It was cold, but edible. Daniel sat up slightly and they ate together. Fred had a candle burning and was heating a metal stick with a flat end over it. 

There was a tense silence. David didn’t have much of an appetite, so after a few bites he put his food away to try later. He sat with Daniel and stroked his hair, gazing down at him affectionately. 

Daniel wouldn’t look at him. Briefly, he glanced at his chest, only to look away again a moment later. When David looked down to try to figure out why, he was horrified. A bite mark was slightly exposed from his dress. With a soft gasp, he pulled his dress a little higher, his face turning red. Upon glancing at Daniel again, he found him looking at him with pain in his eyes. David looked away shamefully.

Maybe he really was tainted and disgusting.

Daniel didn’t have much of an appetite either. The other leg was put aside with the first. 

“Alright. It’s hot enough,” Fred said. The flat end was red.

“I don’t guess you have a bottle of whiskey in your bag?” Daniel asked.

“Actually,” Fred leaned down and dug a moment. He withdrew a small bottle and tossed it to Daniel. 

“Thank God.” He opened it and downed it’s contents. When he finished the bottle he let it fall to the floor. Whatever. “David, go wait outside.”

David flinched, hurt. 

“No, he needs to hold your arms down,” Fred said.

“I don’t want him to see this.”

“You should have thought about that before you chose it. Someone _has_ to hold your arms down.” His voice was firm.

Daniel grumbled, but complied. He put his arms above his head. Hesitantly, David grabbed his wrists.

“Hold tight. This is going to hurt.”

As soon as the red hot metal touched his wound, Daniel screamed and tried to get away out of pure instinct. David gripped his wrists tightly, fighting to keep him still. Skin sizzled and smoked and Daniel’s agonized screams brought tears to David’s eyes.

Why did life have to be so miserable? So difficult? So unfair?

Fred pulled the metal away and quickly pressed a cold, damp cloth to the burns. Daniel jolted and snarled, then whimpered in pain. “It’s done,” Fred said. “Deep breaths. You did it. You’d have to take a knife to it to open it again.”

Daniel was left panting and weak. David released his wrists and stroked his hair. “I’m proud of you…” he said softly.

Daniel leaned into his touch. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Fred put another cold cloth on Daniel’s head. “Don’t leave the bed the rest of the night. Rest and drink water. I’ll be by again in the morning. I’ll see you out if you have to go.”

“Thank you, Fred,” David kissed Daniel and climbed off the bed. Fred tucked the two gold bars into his bag and headed for the door. They bid one another goodnight, then David shut and locked the door.

The room was silent. David closed his eyes tightly and leaned his head against the door. A hand slipped over his mouth to stop a sob. 

Fuck, he was crumbling again. Why why why? Why couldn’t he be strong like Daniel?

“Davey…?”

He swallowed a sob and straightened. Now was the time to toughen up. He had to. He wiped his eyes and turned to Daniel. “Yes?” He walked over.

“What did he do to you…?” There was intense sorrow in his eyes and his voice.

David’s lip quivered. “I… I’m sorry… I should have known better… I shouldn’t have let my guard down…” Tears started rolling and he covered his face. “Am I dirty??”

“No! Come here! Please…!”

David stumbled to the bed, shedding his dress in the process. The bites on his chest were plainly visible but it didn’t matter anymore. Daniel already knew. He collapsed in bed with him and clung to him. Daniel’s embrace was warm and safe. “What _happened_?”

“He slipped something in my drink,” David cried, “I passed out and by the time I woke up… It was too late…” He sobbed and curled up more firmly against him. “He said it was my fault!”

“It wasn’t!” Daniel pulled him in tighter. “No matter what you did or said you would _never_ deserve that!”

David nodded, letting his sobs calm. “I got him though… I got him for what he did… I robbed him and made him beg and I shot him dead… Fuck him…”

Daniel kissed his forehead. “I’m so proud. You’re so strong. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I should have been.”

“It’s okay. He got what was coming to him.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. You promise you don't think I'm tainted?”

“Of course you're not. That's a stupid concept anyway. You're still my perfect angel, no matter what.” 

David smiled and buried his face in Daniel's neck. “Thank you. I just needed to hear that.”

Daniel's heart hurt for him. He hated himself for not being able to protect David, but he was so proud that David had taken care of Cameron himself. Daniel would be there with him next time. They could both learn and grow from this. David was still perfect in his eyes and that would never change. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Can I get you anything? Are you thirsty?”

“A little.”

David pecked his cheek and got up. He fetched a canteen and brought it back with him. He let Daniel drink his fill, then finished it off. Once it was empty, he tossed it aside and snuggled up with Daniel again. 

“Let's try to get some sleep,” Daniel whispered, “I think it would be best if we left town in the morning. I'm in no mood to deal with an angry sheriff or some pissant out for revenge.”

David nodded. “Okay. Can you ride in your condition?”

“We’ll take a train somewhere and go from there so I can rest a few more hours. Sound good?”

“Yeah. I love trains…”

Daniel chuckled softly. “I know you do. You're so cute. Light of my life.” He squeezed him and clasped his hand. 

They settled together comfortably. Despite his pain, Daniel was able to sleep with David warm against his side, his scent soothing him into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're rich!
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think so far! It's really appreciated....


	18. No Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments last chapter! Really cheered me up and I def needed it!! <3 <3

The bruises were fading, but still visible. David ran his fingers along them, frowning at the discolored skin. They ached slightly when pressure was applied. The tooth marks had disappeared over night, leaving just the red crescent shapes behind. To hide them, David put on a more concealing dress. It was black with a high neck and a large bow on back. He added the necklace and as well as his belt and gun. Gorgeous _and_ dangerous.

“You look beautiful.”

David threw a smile over his shoulder, beaming at Daniel. “Thank you!”

Daniel smiled tiredly. His body still hurt but they needed to get going. It was best to get out of town before someone found the body and started asking questions. “Help me up, please.”

“Of course!” David hurried over and gently lifted Daniel into a sitting position.

Daniel grunted in discomfort, but it wasn’t too painful. “Thank you, darlin.’” He kissed David’s cheek and climbed out of bed.

“Be careful. Let me get your clothes.” David fetched clean clothes and helped him dress. Black jeans and a clean black shirt. As David buttoned the front he couldn’t help but swoon at how handsome his husband was. “Mmm, look at my rugged man…” He caught Daniel’s chin, which had stubble on it from going days without shaving.

“My gorgeous doll,” Daniel grinned. He pressed their lips together tenderly. They embraced for several long seconds, but it was still too brief. A knock at the door separated them. Daniel took a seat to put his boots on while David answered the door.

Fred smiled at him and stepped inside. “Good morning. Why do you two look like you’re going to a funeral?”

They looked at one another, noted they were both in black, and shrugged.

“Well, I suppose that’s fine…” He turned to David and grew nervous. “I actually- I bought you something. Since Daniel has a hat and you were wearing that bowler hat when you got into town, but it doesn’t go with your dresses, so I thought… you might want one…” From his bag he withdrew a black, wide-brimmed hat with a colorful fluff of feathers tucked in a ribbon. 

David was delighted by it! He happily accepted the gift and slipped it on. “How do I look?”

Fred melted. “Stunning…”

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Daniel added.

David giggled at the compliments. Oh how nice it felt to be fawned over. “Thank you!” Feeling flirtatious and untouchable (and yes, like a little bit of a tease) he gently cupped Fred’s face and placed a quick kiss on his lips. He cast Fred a grin and a wink, then snatched a couple of bags and left with them.

Fred blinked, stunned. With a slack jaw he looked at Daniel.

Daniel quirked a brow at him. “Well I ain’t kissin’ you.” He knew David was being a tease and he didn’t mind it too much, at least not with Fred. Fred was no competition, handsome doctor or not.

Fred’s mouth snapped shut. “Uh- I- R-right, right. I’ll just- help David- the bags-” He quickly grabbed a couple and hurried out of the room before Daniel might have a chance to shoot him. 

The wind fluttered David’s skirt as he left the hotel. Dotty and Snowy were already waiting eagerly and tugged at their reigns in excitement when they saw him. “Hello, ladies,” he greeted with a big smile. He began tying bags to their saddles when he heard someone come up behind him.

A look over his shoulder found the sheriff. A young man with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He nodded politely at David. “Morning, ma’am. I’m Sheriff Welton. Sorry to trouble you. I just had a couple questions for ya.”

David turned and put his hands on his hips. “Well, make it quick. We have a schedule to keep.”

Welton’s eyes bulged out of his head. “Oh! You’re- sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to-”

“I didn’t say I was offended. Ask me your questions.”

Welton composed himself. “Right, right… Some folks saw you leavin’ the saloon with Mr. Campbell last night…”

David’s eyes narrowed. “Oh? They saw me leave _with him_? Or they saw _him_ literally drag me away, half-drugged and too weak to fight him off?”

He hesitated. “Well, the stories weren’t specific.”

“Mhm,” his frown deepened.

Welton grew serious. “He was found dead in his home this mornin.’ You’re the last one to be seen with him. You know how that looks.”

“How does it look?” 

“Like you killed ‘em.”

“And that’s bad how? Revenge is the way of the West. What he did to me he’s done to others too. Way I see it, he got what he deserved.”

“You got proof ‘a that?”

“You got proof I killed him?”

Welton grew irritated. “You got motive, you admit to wanting revenge, you were the last person seen with ‘em.”

David scoffed. “That’s your proof?”

Welton growled. “Now listen here you little-”

“Now, now, sheriff,” a voice interrupted. They both looked to see Daniel standing on the porch, Fred just behind him and trembling. Daniel was all in black, his mask around his neck and hat perched on his head. His eyes were cold and sharp. A deadly man in all his glory.

David was smitten.

As Daniel stepped down from the porch, Welton took a step back, his eyes wide. There were posters in the jailhouse with this man’s face on them. It was a face he knew well. 

“That’s no way to talk to my doll,” Daniel put an arm around David’s waist. “He came back last night trembling like a leaf after what Mr. Campbell did. We were together all last night. Couldn’t’a been him.”

Welton was shaken but not completely deterred. “Then it was _you_. You’ve got motive and a reputation.”

Daniel grinned. “Aw, sheriff, you wound me. I would do no such thing anymore. I’m a married man now and on the right path in life.” He kissed David’s temple.

Welton’s eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to say more, but Daniel cut him off.

“You’ve got proof ‘a nothin’ and you’re just wasting our time and yours. We’ve got to get going and you’ve got a killer to find. I wish you well.”

That was that. Welton was too young and frightened to argue more, and they were right. He had no proof. He left them be. They packed the bags on the saddles and climbed on, then said their final farewells to Fred and headed off. 

The train station was across town. Their pace was slow and easy so Daniel would be as comfortable as possible. The station was relatively quiet, just a small crowd of people that were boarding. They rode up to the window and David climbed down. “We need your earliest ride out, please.”

The man behind the window looked through something. “Earliest we got leaves in ten. Nonstop to Goldridge.”

David looked at Daniel. “Does that sound alright?”

“It’s on the other side of the mountain. Way out of our way. But, we’re taking our time anyway, aren’t we?”

David smiled. “Perfect.” He turned back to the man. “Two, please. Oh-” another glance at Daniel, “what sort of tickets should we get?”

“Might as well get a private car again. I need to rest a while anyway.”

“Okay. Two for a private car, please.”

They received tickets and paid. David took Dotty’s reigns and led them along the platform. The train was already waiting. He found their car and helped Daniel off Snowy. Daniel leaned against the car and held his side.

“Go on in and lay down,” David said as he handed Daniel his ticket, “I’ll go drop off the horses.”

Daniel took his ticket and shook his head. “You know how I am. I’d rather stand here and watch you to make sure you’re safe.”

David smiled softly. “You’re too good to _me_ for your _own_ good.” He kissed him sweetly. He unloaded a few bags from the horses and put them just inside the door on the train “I’ll be right back.” He took the reigns and led the girls along the platform to the horse cars near the back. He got them checked in and kissed them both on the nose. “See you at the end of the trip, ladies. Take care of each other.”

They were led on and he began his walk back to Daniel. 

Daniel waited anxiously, doing his best to see David through the people climbing on and off the train. He barely caught a glimpse of him walking toward him and was relieved. With his attention on David, he didn’t see the aggressor storming up to him until it was too late. The front of his shirt was grabbed and a fist connected with his face. Taken completely off guard, he was left in a daze, trying to process what just happened.

“You _fucking **bastard!**_ ” Jasper yanked Daniel away from the car, only to slam him into it again. “Where the _fuck_ is David?!”

Daniel finally regained himself. He was furious, ready to murder Jasper and string his fucking organs on the track. But, this was _Jasper_. Nothing physical Daniel did to him would be worse than some crushing words. A cruel smirk graced Daniel’s lips. “Running an errand right now, but he’ll be under me again tonight.”

Jasper’s eyes burned with fury. He raised his fist to strike again, but it never came.

David shoved himself between them, “get off of him!!” He threw Jasper off and stood protectively in front of Daniel. “What the Hell is wrong with you!? How are you even here?!”

Jasper stumbled backward and nearly fell, but caught himself. “David!” His excitement was brief. Confusion made his brows knit together. “Are you- Is that a dress?” Not that he was complaining.

David ignored the question. “How did you find me??”

The look of pure hatred David was leveling at him broke Jasper's heart. “I- We- we’ve been looking for you! We heard about a big bar fight and tracked you here…”

“Who’s ‘we’?!”

“Me and Sheriff Buckly! We’ve come to take you home!”

David was horrified and angry and a little touched but mostly just furious. “I _told_ you to go home and drop it! I told you not to _look_ for me!”

A crowd had gathered and from it stepped Buckly and Welton. “David,” Buckly gained their attention, “calm down. You’re safe now. Step away from him. We’re taking you home and taking him in.”

His words were meant to be soothing but they only infuriated David more. He yanked his gun from it’s holster and aimed it at the sheriff.

“ **David**!” Both Jasper and Daniel gasped at the same time.

“I’m _not_ going with you and you’re _not_ taking my husband to jail,” David growled.

Buckly’s hands went up and his eyes went wide, shocked.

“ _Husband_?!” Jasper cried in disbelief and despair.

Daniel put a hand on David’s shoulder, “easy now, pretty boy. Let’s just get on the train and go.”

“I can’t let y’all do that,” Buckly said, “David, we know you killed a man. It’s okay. It was in self-defense. You come home with me, we can pin it on Dan, he’ll go to jail. He can’t hurt you no more or force you to wear-”

“He’s _not_ hurting me! He isn’t _forcing_ me to do anything!” David snarled. “Cameron raped me and he’s done it to others! I robbed him and I killed him and that was _my_ choice!”

“David,” Daniel warned, “watch what you say.”

Jasper whimpered, “Davey, no… no…”

Buckly held his hands out, trying to deescalate the situation, “alright, alright. It’s okay. It was self-defense. Put the gun down, son. Let’s all have a seat and talk things out.”

“No! You’re going to arrest us!”

“I promise we won’t. It’s just a talk. Put the gun down.”

“Go to Hell!”

Daniel's hands squeezed David’s shoulders. “David, take a breath. I know you’re upset, but he’s right. Let’s talk things out, okay?”

“No. I don’t want to,” David was frightened and the only thing he wanted was to get on that train with Daniel and get out of here. 

“This isn’t the life I wanted for you. I love you. I want you to be safe. This isn’t safe. You could go home with a clean slate and-”

“You _are_ my home! I love you, and I am _not_ going back.” He took a breath and steadied himself. His gun was already pointed at Buckly. He aimed at his head.

“David, don’t do something you’re going to regret,” Daniel urged.

“I won’t.” His only regret would be separating from the man he loved. He wouldn’t let that happen, no matter what. No matter who stood in his way. No matter who he had to kill.

Buckly stiffened and went for his gun. A shot rang out at the same time the train whistle blew. People screamed and fled the platform. Buckly dropped. Welton went for his gun but a single bullet ended him too.

The train began to move. David grabbed Daniel’s arm and shoved him toward it. “Get on! Now!”

Daniel was too stunned by what just happened to argue. He stumbled and caught himself and boarded the train.

David pointed his gun at Jasper, who was standing in utter shock, tears streaming down his face.

“David…” he whispered.

“Go _home_ , Jasper. I _don’t_ want to see you again. If I do, I’ll make sure it’s the last time.” He turned away and jumped aboard. From the doorway he leaned out, sadly watching Jasper’s lonely form grow smaller. His best friend since childhood, gone from his life.

It sank in then and there that he’d never see his family again. He couldn’t now. There was no going back. No visiting. No letters. He was a wanted man now. He couldn’t risk being caught. Would he be hanged? Thrown in jail to rot? What would become of Daniel? They couldn’t be separated. His heart couldn’t take it again and he doubted Daniel’s could either.

No going back. His only option was forward.

When they were finally clear of the platform, he entered the car. Daniel was sitting at the table, a distant look on his face. David holstered his gun and meekly approached him. “How's your cheek?” His voice was soft.

“Fine.”

“Your side?”

“Doesn’t hurt.”

“Are you angry with me?” 

Daniel blinked and looked at him. “No.” He patted his lap.

David sat on it. “Disappointed?”

His arms wrapped around his waist. “Far from it, darlin.’ You sure you won’t regret killing them?”

“The only thing I ever would have regretted was not doing what I should have done to stay by your side.”

Daniel smiled. “I can’t tell you how happy that makes me. Truth is, I wanted you to shoot them. I didn’t want to talk. But, that would be selfish and I love you. I wanted to give you a chance to get out of this. Even if it hurt.”

David cupped his face, gazing down at him with half-lidded eyes. “Danny, do us a favor. Just be selfish from now on. Everything you want, I want too. Stop trying to give me outs or push me toward anything you think is better. You’re the best thing in the world for me. I love you.” He pressed their lips firmly together, pouring as much passion into it as he could.

Daniel melted. He hugged David tightly, returning the kiss full force. His heart soared. Tears of pure happiness stung at the corners of his eyes. All his doubts were washed away. David wanted him, only him, and loved him deeply enough to kill. This was exactly what he’d wanted from day one, and he couldn’t believe he’d gotten it.

They parted and Daniel grinned. “Better watch what you ask for. I’m selfish as Hell. I might never let you out of my sight again.”

David giggled. “Well, I’ve killed two sheriffs, so there’s no going back. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me anyway.”

“True. Five bodies in five days. You're going to develop quite the reputation.”

“Good. I like the idea of us being partners in crime.”

“That’s going to make you a target, same as me.”

“Then that will make us equals.” He kissed him again, soft and sweet.

They eventually wandered to the bed so Daniel could rest. He laid on his back with David’s head on his chest. A comfortable silence settled, the void of conversation filled by the rattle of the train.

### 

The train whistle sounded twice as it pulled into the station. Daniel and David were already waiting with their bags. As soon as it stopped and it was safe to exit, they climbed off and cautiously looked around. People came and went and the platform was crowded, but there was no sheriff waiting to arrest them. Word hadn’t spread just yet. Best to get moving before it did. They hurried down the platform to get the horses. The girls were excited to see them and eager to go. 

“Let’s grab a hot meal and get out of town,” Daniel said as they tied the bags on and mounted, “it’s too risky to be here right now.”

Goldridge was a wealthy town with a bustling population and a booming economy. Shops lined the roads and drew in massive crowds. The duo headed into a saloon just across from the station. A table in the corner was soon theirs. They ate their meal of beef and beans and left as soon as possible.

As they headed out of town a storefront caught Daniel’s eyes. Glittering gems and stones rested behind glass cases. Painted signs advertized jewelry made of gold and silver with glittering gems and a wide selection. He gently tugged Snowy’s reigns to slow her. “Davey.”

“Hm?” David looked at him and did the same with Dotty. “What is it?”

Daniel nodded toward the store, smiling, “I think it’s high-time I get my husband a ring.”

David blinked, then smiled brighter than the sun, his eyes shining. “Rings?? Really??”

“Absolutely. Come on, pretty boy.”

David was ecstatic and his joy radiated from him like sunbeams. It made Daniel melt.

They tied the girls up in front and headed inside. It smelled of copper and perfume. There were shelves and cases protected by glass. Jewelry of all sorts was displayed. Necklaces and bracelets and rings and brooches, all gold or silver and colorful with gemstones. 

Daniel wrapped his arm around David’s waist and pulled him over to a counter full of gold rings. “How about gold? Or do you prefer silver?”

“I want matching gold bands,” David stated confidently, “and I want them engraved.”

Daniel smiled affectionately. “I’d love that too.” He called over the shop owner. Two gold rings were soon theirs and the owner took them to the back to engrave them. David wanted their initials in each with a heart between. Doable, but it would take a little while.

During their wait, David jogged across the road and purchased a few journals to write in. There were papers tucked away in his bag that he’d need to copy into these new journals and he was excited to begin adding new entries. 

An hour later they finally left town, fingers a gold ring heavier each. David gazed down adoringly, marveling at the shining band that represented so much. A life of happiness and love. It was strange to think that not even a month previous his greatest fear was never finding someone to grow old with, was being cold and alone, was marrying someone he didn’t love just to stave off painful loneliness. That was the farthest thing from his mind now.

He had a husband. A partner. Someone to love and cherish and keep him warm. 

And nothing would ever tear them apart.

### 

For the first time in over a week they finally slept under the stars again. David couldn’t help but find it a little funny that the last time they’d done so, they’d had a massive fight. Lust and love were funny things. So much could change in a week.

The stars above them twinkled in the ink black sky. Laying in the grass together they enjoyed the view. Daniel’s voice was a soft rumble as he pointed out constellations again. David could name them, which earned him praise. He giggled and rolled over so he could kiss Daniel’s cheek.

“I want to make love tonight…” The soft-spoken words were music to Daniel’s ears. He caught David’s lips with his own, a silent agreement. 

They didn’t even move into the tent. The grass was soft on David’s back and easily clutched in trembling hands. Slow and gentle but so real, so intense. Every deep thrust had them both moaning. They clung to one another, lips meeting over and over as bodies moved together in a steady rhythm. Like all things these days, they finished together, their names on each others lips and quivering with pleasure.

A gentle breeze cooled their heated flesh. They had to rest, catch their breaths, before they could summon the energy to crawl into the tent. It was cozy and warm in each others arms. David buried his face in Daniel’s neck, clinging to him, his husband, his other half.

“I love you so much,” Daniel whispered to him, holding him safe in his arms. “More than all the stars in the sky. More than all the gold in every mountain in the world.”

“I love you more than life,” David replied in a whisper. “I can’t wait to spend it with you.”

“Me too, baby. I’ll make you the happiest man alive. I promise.”

“You already do.”

Their words of love and praise and adoration eventually faded as sleep finally claimed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should really be the end but it's not. It's fucking not. Goddamnit


	19. A New Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for that INCREDIBLY LONG DELAY WOW life is just wild sometimes.
> 
> 1880 = 2017  
> .05 = $1  
> $1 = $22  
> $5 = $110  
> $10 = $225  
> $20 = $450  
> $50 = $1,130  
> $100 = $2,270

Blood. Blood. Blood. So much blood. Spilled in two big puddles that had formed into one and soaked into the wood of the platform. It smelled of copper and shined in the bright sunlight. Tiny splatters that had already dried would stain those boards forever. 

Everything was a blur. People vacated the area, some missing their train in their desperation to get away from the crime scene. Others came forward, shaking him, asking him if he was okay. Had he been hit? Did he know the shooter? A deputy arrived, screamed at him for answers. Jasper had no answers. Just a name.

Daniel. 

By sunset he was free to go. Go where? Home? His home had killed two sheriffs and taken off with another man. A man he’d married. A killer. A manipulator.

This was all Daniel’s fault.

The saloon was still open. Jasper wasn’t hungry, but a dark-haired doctor forced him through the doors and bought him a meal. He needed to eat. He didn’t want to. He was sat down at a table and given water and beef. He sat in a daze, staring down at a paper he’d torn off the wall of the sheriff’s office.

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_Daniel “Dastardly Dan” Lancaster_

_$10,000 REWARD_

The money meant nothing to him. That wasn’t his motive. Daniel had taken everything from him, and from so many others. This was his fault. He’d stolen David away, twisted his mind and broke him. It didn’t matter that David had threatened to kill him if he ever saw him again. The love of his life was at the mercy of a monster and Jasper wouldn’t stand for it. 

He’d find them. He’d bring David home.

He’d make Daniel fucking **pay**.

### 

Early morning brought the chirping of birds and a gentle breeze that made the tent flutter. David sat just outside it, gazing out at the horizon. The colors of the sunrise were somehow different here than they had been at home. Maybe it was because of all the green in the grass and trees. It was breathtaking.

Dotty and Snowy were playing around in a nearby stream. Snowy liked to smack the water with her hoof, while Dotty jumped and bucked and splashed water everywhere. They were a funny pair.

Despite the pleasantness of the moment, David was still shaken from the previous day.

He’d killed a man he’d known his entire life. A man who had a good family. He’d left his life-long best friend standing in a puddle of blood with tears in his eyes. He’d threatened to kill him.

David knew he’d become a bad guy. A criminal. A murderer. But, what choice did he have? If he hadn’t done what he’d done, he’d be on a train back to his parents and Daniel would be rotting in jail. He couldn’t stand the thought. If he was ever forced to part with Daniel… Well, he’d never thought about taking his own life before, but it seemed the only logical outcome. He couldn’t live without him.

Noise behind him drew his attention, making him turn enough to look over his shoulder. The tent rustled as Daniel crawled out. His hair was disheveled and his face tired. “Well, good morning,” David smiled at him. “Sleep well?”

“Mm,” Daniel groaned deep in his throat as he sat beside David.

“How’s your side?”

A grunt.

“If you’re tired you should go back to sleep.”

“No.”

A soft laugh, “you stubborn jackass.”

Daniel smiled tiredly. He leaned over and nuzzled David’s cheek. His arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him tightly. Kisses peppered David’ neck, making him giggle softly. Before he knew it he was being pulled into Daniel’s lap. More kisses to his neck and jaw and cheek. Daniel’s embrace was firm and protective. “I love you…” his breath brushed David’s ear.

“I love you too,” David leaned into him and closed his eyes. A peaceful moment he wanted to enjoy as long as he could.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

“I felt you moving a lot last night.”

“Oh…” David grimaced and opened his eyes. “Nightmares.”

“I figured. Jasper?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to talk about it? I’m worried about you, you know…”

David smiled softly and shifted in Daniel’s lap, turning himself around so that he could drape his arms over Daniel’s shoulders and kiss him sweetly. “I’m alright. I did what I had to do. I promise I’m okay.”

Daniel hugged him tighter. “I never wanted you to have to do something like that though. _I_ wanted to be the one protecting _you_. I never even wanted to kill someone in front of you. You’re an angel and I didn’t want to expose you to-”

David gently put his hand over Daniel’s mouth, silencing him. “You valued my innocence.” He cupped his face. “Do you still love me without it?”

“Of course! Nothing will change how I feel about you!”

“Then don’t worry so much. You’ll protect me and I’ll protect you. You’re strong enough for that and so am I. We’ll be okay. I’ll be okay. I _am_ okay. I promise.”

Daniel’s gaze softened, his worries eased for the time being. “Okay. I trust you. You’ll talk to me if you’re ever not okay though, right?”

“Of course I will!” David chuckled and pecked his lips. “Always. And you’ll do the same?”

“I will. I promise.”

“Good. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, darling. My gorgeous angel.”

“My handsome devil.” David pressed their lips firmly together. This man was the love of his life and he wanted more than anything for him to know and understand that without any doubts. He was happy here. He was happy with Daniel. Even if they did some unsavory things. It was worth it to be with his husband.

### 

They stopped in the first town they saw. A tiny place, Redhallow, with a small population and lots of space to expand. News didn’t travel quickly to Redhallow, so they hadn’t heard of the murders the previous day. Didn’t know they were in the midst of two killers. It was a relief for the duo knowing they could relax here.

The saloon offered grilled chicken and hot broth, along with some fresh bread. They bought a meal each and sat down in a corner. David showed Daniel how to quickly de-bone the chicken, then add the meat to the broth to make a sort of soup. The bread was delicious dipped in it.

“Where do you think we should go from here?” David asked softly.

Daniel thought a moment, scooping some broth and chicken up with a spoon. “Straight to Oregon, I think. I know we discussed going out of our way to take our time and do some sightseeing, but I think it would be better to get to safety as fast as possible. Who knows who might be after us now. There’s a bounty on my head and there very well might be one on yours now too.”

David grinned, “you think so? I hope mine’s bigger.”

“Fat chance. I’m notorious.”

“I just shot two sheriff’s.”

“You’re too cute to be scary though.”

David pouted, “take that back.”

“No,” Daniel grinned, “you’re adorable. Breathtaking. Gorgeous. Flawless-”

“Okay! Shut up!” David was red in the face, trying in vain to hide a bright but shy smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Can I ask a favor?”

“Anything.”

“I want more target practise. Can we do that again soon? Like today?”

Daniel blinked, hesitating, “oh… uh, sure. We can do that.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no, I just…” He trailed off, then smiled softly. “A couple weeks ago you didn’t even want to touch a gun. Now you’re asking for more practise. You’ve come a long way. I’m proud of you.”

David smiled again, gazing at him affectionately. “Thank you. I just want to make sure I can protect you. I don’t want to miss.”

“I understand completely. I’ll see what we can do about a shooting range.”

### 

They were able to gather empty cans and found an isolated area to set up. Some stumps made for excellent surfaces to set the cans. Beyond was nothing but woods, so it was unlikely they’d accidently shoot anyone.

David loaded his gun and took aim. A single shot sent one can flying. He smiled, pleased with himself.

“You’ve really improved,” Daniel said. He was standing behind David, arms crossed and a grin on his face. “I’m very impressed.”

“Thank you!” David beamed. He took aim again. Two more shots knocked over two closer cans. A smaller one further away took three shots to drop. He reloaded his gun.

Daniel stepped closer, arm circling David’s waist. “You’re a natural.”

David leaned against him, turning his head enough to nuzzle his neck. “Remember the first time we did this?”

“I remember two guys ruining a moment. I wanted to shoot them so fucking bad.”

David giggled. “I wanted so badly for you to kiss me. I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid of a lot of things. I’m not afraid of anything anymore.”

Daniel spun David around, dipped him, and kissed him. David giggled into it, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck. The kiss was sweet and firm, lasting for more than just a brief moment. A breeze rustled their hair.

Daniel finally pulled David back onto his feet and ended the kiss. He was grinning like the deviant he was. “That’s what I wanted to do.”

David was star-struck, smitten all over again. “I _love_ you.”

“I love you too, pretty boy. My angel.”

“That didn’t hurt your side, did it?”

Daniel’s grin turned sheepish and he rubbed his side. “Only a little. Very worth it.”

David laughed and shook his head. “You’re a mess.”

### 

They opted to stay the rest of the day and overnight in the peaceful little town. Riding was rough on Daniel and he needed a comfortable place to rest for a while. They bought a hotel room and carried all the bags inside. There was a stable with a big pen just down the road. They checked Dotty and Snowy in so they would have a nice place to run around while they stayed. 

David got his papers and journals out and began transferring and adding more entries. He hummed softly as he carefully wrote the words out in the first journal, making sure it was all neat and legible should he ever want to read it again someday. He smiled as he wrote about their marriage. It had been short and nothing special, but it meant the world to him. He glanced at the ring on his finger and couldn’t help but let out a little giggle.

“You have such a beautiful laugh,” Daniel said from the bed. He was laying on his back, watching David write.

“You have such a way with words,” David swooned.

“You _are_ my greatest muse.”

“Stop! You're too sweet!”

“Not as sweet as your stunning smile.”

David wadded up some paper and threw it at him. It bounced off Daniel's shoulder, making him laugh. “Quit it! I’m trying to write!”

“What're you writing about?”

“Us. I'm going to keep a journal of our life.”

“That could be incriminating.”

David shrugged, “oh well.”

“Do I get to read it?”

David paused. It hadn't occurred to him that Daniel might want to read the journal. Some of his earlier entries were a bit… well, honest. He’d hated Daniel. Felt disgusting under his touch. It was nothing like that now, but he feared Daniel’s reaction upon reading those first entries. Still, this was about the both of them. Daniel deserved to know, to be able to read it, right?

Slowly, David nodded. “You can, but… I started at day one. The first day we met. Some of the things I wrote aren’t… kind.”

A tired smile graced Daniel’s lips, “I understand. It’s okay. I want to read it anyway. If that’s alright.”

“Yes. Once I’m finished with it, you can read it.”

“Aw, I can’t read what you have?”

“Well…” David pursed his lips in thought. It wouldn't hurt to let him go ahead and read it. Besides, David needed to go get them some dinner, so Daniel could read it while he was gone and it wouldn't cut into his writing time. “Alright.” He closed the journal and stood, “I’ll get dinner and you can read while I’m gone.” He knelt on the bed and gave Daniel a chaste kiss as he put the journal on his chest. “Just remember that I _love_ you. I wouldn't still be here if I didn’t.”

“I know.” Daniel pulled him into a second kiss. He was prepared for the worst.

They parted and David left the hotel. It was warm out, which was why he’d changed into one of his dresses as soon as they’d gotten in the room. The pastel blue with flowers. He loved this one. It was so light and breezy. A pleasant smile graced his features as he crossed the road to the saloon. 

It was full of cigar smoke, making him cough. People turned and looked at him as he walked through the tables to the bar. Three ladies standing at it immediately fawned and complimented his dress. How sweet! He placed an order with the bartender and sat down to chat with the ladies.

“Where did you get your dress?” A blonde woman asked.

“Crow’s Peak, around the mountain. They have a wonderful store. I got lots of dresses there.”

“And your ring?” A brunette questioned.

“Goldridge. My husband bought us matching ones.”

They giggled and cooed, asking more questions. Where they were from, names, how long they’d been together, if Daniel was good to him, where he was now. ‘Is he as cute as you?’ had David giggling. They were so nice.

The bartender, an older man with a scruffy beard, finally returned and put two wrapped steaks on the counter. Before David could ask how much he owed him, the man leaned in with a mean smirk. “It’s twenty for the steaks, or we could strike a deal. If you follow me to the back and put that pretty mouth to work then they’re on the house.”

Twenty dollars? That was outrageous! David recognized this for what it was. Trying to take advantage. Either pay a ludicrous amount of money or perform sexual favors. A lose lose for David, and a win win for the bartender.

Well, not today.

David laughed a charming laugh and withdrew his gun. As soon as it was leveled at the bartender, his face paled and he stepped back, regret obvious. “Actually, I have an even better deal for you!” David said in a cheerful tone. “I’ll take both steaks, a bottle of whisky, and a bottle of rum, and whatever my friends here would like, all on the house! Or, I shoot you.”

The man was shook, but remained composed. “Okay, okay. How about five for all of it and we forget this-”

“I don’t like asking twice!” David kept his tone sweet, but threatening. Truthfully, he didn’t give a shit about the alcohol, but he knew it was expensive and since the bartender had been an asshole he wanted to take something from him that would hurt.

Within several minutes, he and his three friends left the saloon, all with extra steaks and bottles of alcohol. The girls giggled and fawned over him some more, complimenting his courage and toughness. They walked him back to the hotel, then bid him farewell with a final thanks.

David went upstairs to their room, where he found Daniel still in bed, journal open and eyes focused. David smiled and took his bounty to the desk. He put the bottles aside and unwrapped the steaks. They were still nice and warm. The smell made his stomach growl.

Daniel’s voice suddenly drew his attention, soft and meek, “did you really think… I…” He faltered, hands gripping the journal tighter. He read the sentence over and over.

_‘I fear he’s only keeping me to use my body for his pleasure, and as soon as he’s bored of me he’ll end my life.’_

David gently settled on the bed and kissed Daniel’s temple. “It doesn’t matter what I thought. I know now that you love me and will protect me, and I will do the same. I was afraid the early entries would hurt you…”

Daniel managed a smile and put the journal aside. “No, I’m fine. I promise. You know I’ll never ever get bored of you, right? I’ll love you for all my life.”

“I know. So will I.” David kissed him sweetly, then again and again and again, putting them both in a much better mood. Finally, he climbed off the bed and went back to the desk, where he began cutting up their steaks.

“What’s with the alcohol?” Daniel asked, “I thought you hated it?”

“Oh, the bartender pissed me off so I stole it to spite him.”

Daniel was laughing then, having to put a hand over his injury so it didn’t hurt him too badly. Through laughter he asked, “fuck, what did he do??”

“He tried to make me pay twenty dollars for the steaks, or ‘put that pretty mouth to work.’ So I pointed my gun at him and got our steaks and some bottles for _free_.”

Daniel’s laughter died down. “Clever. I would have just shot him.”

“You’re a very jealous man.”

“I am not! I’ve let you be with other men!”

“Yeah, but you weren’t happy about it. And you’ve shot some men too, so-”

“Well, I’m not perfect.”

David giggled. “You’re perfect to me.” He finished cutting up the steaks and took them to the bed in their cloths. A canteen nearby was put between them as they settled together comfortably, curling close to one another. “Train tomorrow?”

“Mhm.”

“Private car?”

“Of course.”

Once they finished eating David cleaned up the area and put the cloths on the desk. He curled up next to Daniel and rested, letting him read more of the journal. His scent washed over him, putting him at ease. He nuzzled his chest and was lulled into a state of near-sleep.

Daniel was in better spirits with David against him. He read on, knowing there was a happy ending to this terrible beginning. The entries got lighter pretty quickly too, putting a soft smile on his face.

_‘He’s promised not to hurt me anymore. I shouldn’t trust his word but, strangely, I do.’_

_‘His compliments make me weak at the knees. I don’t understand why.’_

_‘Daniel might be one of the funniest people I’ve ever met. His laugh is so nice too.’_

_‘I think I want to have sex with him again…’_

_‘I wish he’d kiss me.’_

_‘I crave his touch.’_

_‘I like it when he’s rough.’_

A shiver from Daniel got David's attention. “You okay?”

Daniel closed the journal and put it aside. “Mhm.” he turned and kissed David’s forehead. “Just read some interesting entries…”

David grinned. He lifted his head and let their lips barely brush together. “And what would those be?”

“I think you know.” He shifted, rolling himself atop David and kissing him. Hands tangled in his hair, pulling him deeper into it. He nipped David’s bottom lip, earning a soft moan. They parted. Daniel gazed down at him. “Damn…” he breathed.

“What?” David cocked his head just slightly. Precious.

“You’re the prettiest thing I ever stole.”

David giggled and pulled him into another kiss.

Hands groped and caressed. A dress hiked up gave access to soft thighs. Legs lifted, wrapped around a waist. A smack turned a pale thigh red and drew a languid moan.

“You like it when I'm rough?” Daniel breathed against David's ear.

“Yes, Daddy…” David arched against him, desperate for friction.

Daniel shoved his legs off, then grabbed his hip and practically threw him off the bed. “Undress,” he commanded.

David was immediately on his feet and shedding his dress. Rather than being thrown aside it was gently laid over a chair. No sense being careless with something so nice. His underwear was tossed aside though.

Daniel stood. He was already mostly undressed. He pointed to the floor. “On your knees.”

David dropped to the floor in front of Daniel, his knees ‘thunk’ing as they colliding with wood. His eyes were focused on Daniel, his expression that of a man eager to please.

Daniel grinned and put his hands on his hips. “How about you ‘put that pretty mouth to work’ for Daddy?”

David almost laughed. He ran his hands slowly up Daniel’s legs, caressing his thighs, and finally got to his hips. He gently slid his underwear down until it met the floor. Daniel was half-hard, just needing a little more physical attention to get him completely solid. David was happy to provide that attention. 

Feather-light kisses brushed heated flesh. David closed his eyes as he gently kissed down the shaft to the head. One hand stayed on Daniel’s abdomen, admiring the muscle there, while the other gripped the base of the shaft. He sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip. Daniel hummed and tangled his fingers in David’s hair, encouraging him. David sucked harder and stroked the shaft. A thrill ran through him as he felt it growing in his hand and mouth. 

Wait, this was his chance, wasn’t it? To swallow every inch before it became too much. He sucked harder and bobbed his head, quickly taking in more and more, letting every inch slid down his throat with ease.

“David-” Daniel warned, sensing what he was trying to do.

It fell on deaf ears. David’s nose pressed against Daniel’s abdomen and he moaned. He gripped Daniel’s thighs so he couldn’t get away. He swallowed around the intrusion, feeling and adjusting to it’s growing size. It stretched his throat, making it ache. Soon he was struggling to accommodate. Only when the pain became too much, when it was choking him and his throat was desperately trying to expel it against his desires, did he finally pull back. He coughed and sucked in much-needed air. Without missing a beat his hand was stroking the shaft while he caught his breath. 

Watching his engorged cock slide out of David’s throat was easily the hottest thing Daniel had ever witnessed.

“Mm, Daddy’s so big…” David ran his tongue up the head and prodded at the hole in the tip. He pressed his lips against the head, letting his lips and breath caress as he spoke, “too much for my poor throat, but I bet my tight little ass could make Daddy feel so good…” His lips circled the head and he began bobbing and sucking.

Daniel shivered. “Goddamn…” His grip on David’s hair tightened, tugged him to go faster. Shallow thrusts of his hips shoved his cock deeper down David’s throat, but he was careful not to hurt him. The last thing he would ever want would be to hurt his angel.

David moaned around him, loving the taste, loving the heat, loving the entire act. His own cock was aching between his legs, his body screaming for attention, lust begging for something -anything- to fill him until his insides hurt. Soon his hips were squirming.

Daniel pushed David off his cock, enjoying the way the head popped out and left a streak of saliva down David’s chin. His hand released David’s hair and slid down his cheek, catching his chin and tilting his head up. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he brushed his thumb across David’s lips.

David caught his thumb in his teeth and grinned around it.

Daniel’s dick twitched. “Get up.”

David scrambled to his feet.

“Bend over the bed.”

David did so, wiggling his hips enticingly.

Daniel grinned and gave his ass a hard smack, earning a gasp and groan. He went to the bags and dug out the saddle horn and riding crop, then snatched his belt and lubricant on the way back to bed. He tossed most onto the bed, but folded the belt between his hands.

“What’s that?” David pointed to the saddle horn.

“Saddle horn.”

“What’s it for?”

“It’s going inside you, darling.” He slapped the belt against David’s thighs.

“AH!” David jolted. He arched, thrusting his ass higher in the air, exposing more of his thighs to Daniel. The belt slapped them again, turning them red and making David moan. A third, fourth, then fifth time had David’s legs trembling and his cock dripping.

“Hands behind your back,” Daniel commanded.

David whimpered and did as instructed. The belt was wrapped firmly around his wrists keeping them in place. A yellow bandana soon found its place between his teeth and tied behind his head, followed shortly by a black bandana over his eyes. He didn’t protest any of this. He trusted Daniel completely.

Hands ran up and down his back, massaging tensed muscles. “Beautiful boy,” Daniel purred. “All mine. So good for me. So eager to please.” He squeezed his thighs, letting his thumbs brush close to David’s entrance. He released them a moment later, then slapped one. A muffled moan was his reward.

The saddle horn was lubed and the tip gently prodded against David’s entrance. He whimpered, a thrill running through him. Daniel pressed one hand against his ass to part his cheeks and keep him in place while he slowly - _fuck too slowly_ \- pushed it inside. As it sank inside, spreading his tight walls, it made David’s toes curl. He pushed against it, wanting more, wanting it faster. 

The head finally popped in and the long shaft slowly followed. Daniel was gentle with it, despite David’s frustrated hip-wiggling that silently demanded rougher treatment. Leather was an abrasive material and the horn itself was completely solid with no give. Getting too rough with it could very easily hurt David. It might tear him inside and how could they possibly tend to that? So, he was careful, thrusting it slowly and angling it just right to teasingly rub David’s prostate each time. Just because he was being gentle didn’t mean he couldn’t be a little cruel.

David whined pathetically, thrusting his hips in desperation. Daniel’s teasing was fueling his lust, driving him mad with desire. He needed _more_. Harder, faster, deeper, rougher, _anything_. He knew Daniel knew that. He knew he was being a damn _tease_.

“You want more, don’t you, baby?” Daniel rubbed David’s lower back while slowly thrusting the saddle horn. “You want me to fuck you ‘til you can’t walk? To bruise your guts with my dick? I could tear your tight little ass apart for hours and you’d just let me, wouldn't you?”

A quivering moan was his answer. 

Daniel smirked. “That’s what I thought.” He smacked David’s ass and let the horn fall still inside him. He grabbed the riding crop and stepped back. The tip of the crop traced a trail up David’s thigh. The horn visibly twitched as his hole pulsed with desire. 

The first strike wasn’t too hard. It gave David a chance to prepare for more, to ready himself for the ensuing pain. The second stung, making him twitch and tense. His hole clenched, moving the horn and causing it to nudge his prostate. A spark of pleasure hit just after the burn of pain. 

Another strike, then another, and another and another. David was moaning and trembling, his body clenching and relaxing of its own accord. The saddle horn massaged his prostate, making him dizzy with pleasure. He wasn’t going to last long.

Daniel knew this too. Though David’s noises were muffled, he could easily pick up their increase in pitch. He struck his thighs quicker, giving him no time to recover between them.

David came in seconds, moaning and quivering from head to toe. When the strikes didn’t stop it quickly became too much. His legs gave out and he slid to the floor, sitting on the horn. His trembling made it practically vibrate inside him, intensifying his orgasm to painful levels.

Within seconds Daniel was kneeling behind him. He lifted David enough to slide the horn out and put it aside. He kissed the back of his neck, then nuzzled it. “Was that good, baby? You came hard, didn’t you? It was so fucking hot.” Carefully, he slipped his already-lubed cock between David’s cheeks, rubbing against his entrance and nudging his balls and cock. “Feel that, sweetheart? Feel how hard I am? That’s what you do to me.” 

David whimpered, mind still blurry from orgasm. He rutted against Daniel’s cock though, eager to feel his heat.

“You want me inside you?”

A moan.

Daniel gripped the base of his dick and prodded David’s entrance with the head. “Sit on it.”

David’s legs were weak but lust fueled him. He lifted himself up enough to get a better angle, then sank on Daniel’s cock. It wasn’t as painfully solid as the saddle horn, but God was it bigger. It stretched him, filled him, made his insides _ache so **good**_. He let himself fall on it, burying every inch in a second. His legs were rubber after that. All he could do was sit and quiver.

Daniel’s hands were on his hips. “Goddamnit, you’re so tight…” he hissed. He bit down on the back of David’s neck and rocked his hips. This made David jolt and clench, drawing a soft moan from Daniel. He wanted to draw things out longer, but the way David was trembling made his resolve crumble.

With little effort he was able to stand and pick David up with him. A quick shove of his hips had David bent over the bed again. One hand on his bound wrists, the other on the back of his neck. Daniel pushed himself deep, making David’s toes curl and his back arch. “You ready for me, pretty boy?”

A muffled, quivering groan. 

Daniel pressed down, pinning David firmly to the bed, and began thrusting. He didn’t start slow. They were well-beyond that. He drove himself hard and deep, ripping the most delicious sounds from David’s throat. His firm grip kept David from moving too much, preventing any writhing. 

For David, that somehow only made it better. Trapped, at the mercy of the man he loved, being taken brutally hard. The pleasure was blinding, and right behind it was an ache so good it had him cumming again in seconds. Electricity danced across heated flesh. David was sobbing with pleasure, pleasure that wouldn't end anytime soon because Daniel was _still_ fucking him, trapping him in orgasm.

It was Heaven and Hell entwined.

“ _Fuck_ you feel so _fucking_ good,” Daniel snarled between clenched teeth. He could feel the way David was tensed and quivering and knew he was locked in intense orgasm. “You love it, don’t you, baby? You love it when you can’t stop cumming. When I fuck you so good it hurts. You ain’t fucking walking tomorrow.” The front of his thighs hurt from taking David so hard, so he knew damn well the backs of David’s thighs were in agony. 

Daniel’s orgasm finally came several minutes later. “ _David-_!” He gasped and filled his husband to the brim with his seed. It leaked out, glistening white running down brilliant red thighs. Daniel kept rocking his hips until his cock softened and finally slipped out.

David could not feel his legs. His overly sensitive body jolted when Daniel gently wiped him clean. The belt was soon removed, angry red marks left in its place, followed by the bandanas. David was spent; panting and shaking and unable to move at all. Daniel ever-so-gently rolled him over and scooped him up. He laid him out properly, head on the pillow and in a more comfortable position.

“Was that okay?” Daniel’s voice was soft, almost frightened.

“So good…” David breathed, “I love you…”

Daniel relaxed. “I love you too. Can I get you anything?”

“Water.”

Daniel snatched the canteen off the desk and passed it to David. He weakly lifted his arms and took it, taking a long, much-needed drink. Daniel did the same, then put it back on the desk. “Anything else?”

“Hold me.”

Daniel melted. He shut off the lights and settled into bed next to his partner. Their nude bodies were soon pressed flush together despite the heat and sweat. He kissed David’s neck and cheek tenderly, whispering soft words of love and praise and affection.

Despite aching all over, David was relaxed and content. Just having Daniel against him relieved so much of the pain. He understood now what Daniel was talking about just days earlier; laying up in bed with a hole in his side and claiming David was his best source of pain relief. He drifted away into sleep, Daniel’s soft voice slowly fading out.


	20. Disturbing the Peace

A **‘boom’** made David jolt awake, frightened and confused. “What the-?!” he gasped in fear.

“Ssshh, ssshh,” Daniel soothed. He was still holding him, his warmth and embrace bringing David immediate comfort. “Just thunder, my love. It’s raining, that’s all.”

“Oh…” David relaxed, “I love the rain…” He could hear it pattering against the window and showering the ground outside. He snuggled against Daniel, burying himself deeper under the blanket. 

“You know we need to get up and go soon…” The light outside was dim and grey due to the rain, but it was definitely morning.

David whined and hid his face in Daniel’s neck. “Nooo…”

A soft rumbling that he initially thought was thunder turned out to be a chuckle from Daniel. His heart melted for it. “You can rest on the train, you know.”

“Bed warm.”

“I can keep ya warm, lil darlin,’” Daniel spoke in a low voice.

Damnit. Whenever Daniel played up that southern accent David went weak for it. They both knew this. _Damnit_. Cheating asshole.

“We’ll cuddle on the train?” David muttered.

“Mhm. I’ll hold you close the whole time. Keep you safe and warm.”

“Mmm. _Fine_.”

They both rolled out of bed, but David was instantly on the floor after trying to stand. His legs simply decided that they were Not Doing That and let him drop. Daniel was by his side in a second, holding him and frantically asking if he was alright.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” David nuzzled his neck, enjoying the attention. “You _did_ promise you’d fuck me so hard I couldn’t walk.”

“Well I didn’t actually _want_ to! Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Help me sit on the bed and I’ll stretch my legs a bit while you pack.”

Daniel easily scooped him up and put him back on the bed. He kissed him sweetly, then left him to pack their things. David stretched his legs and experimented with putting weight on them. His thighs hurt, which he assumed was causing his legs to be disagreeable. Well, at least they’d be on a train all day so he wouldn't need to do much walking.

\--

They weren’t able to get a private car on this particular ride, but they did manage a private section like the first time they’d ridden together. Two benches with a table in the middle and a big window to gaze out of. Not great for cuddling, but that was alright. David kept the curtains open, curled up on one bench with his arms on the table and gazing out at the scenery. Most of it was obscured by rain but he was fine with that. He loved the rain. They so rarely got it where he was from. Such a dry area with little plant life… How lucky was he that a strong, handsome man had come and swept him off his feet? Taking such wonderful care of him and showing him beautiful countryside with promises of a perfect little cabin in the deep forest.

He let out a dreamy sigh. His eyes slid from the window to Daniel, who was seated across from him. His icy blue eyes were concentrated on the pages of David’s journal, reading silently to himself. The worst was over, David knew, the rest of the pages were mostly filled with how much fun he was having and how happy he was with Daniel. With his husband.

Another sigh.

“You alright?” Daniel asked without looking up.

“Mhm. Wonderful,” David grinned. He looked down at the ring on his finger and ran his thumb along the smooth metal. 

Wasn’t it strange how life worked? So many twists and turns had led him here. Married to an outlaw who was born in a completely different place, had probably been on a winding journey himself. They met by happenstance. So many things could have kept them apart, or split them up. Fate had made sure they stuck together though. They were meant to be.

“Danny?” 

“Mm?”

“How did you become an outlaw?” What path had Daniel taken to lead him to David? To his soulmate? David was curious.

“Robbed a bank.”

“Oh, come on. More detail.”

Daniel grinned, purposefully being a bit evasive. “Maybe two banks.”

“You’re such a tease.”

“Me?? _You’re_ the tease!”

David was grinning cheekily then. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Daniel chuckled. He finally closed the journal and put it down. “I did rob a bank. I was sixteen, got a hold of a gun, shot the teller, grabbed everything I could carry, and took off. Snowy and I rode all night to another town. I bought a bunch of supplies there, then robbed another bank and took off again. Camped in the woods. I moved under night fall for a long time, robbing shit in the mornings and hiding out during the day. I ended up in a gang for a while, but I hated being bossed around soooo…”

A knowing smile. “You robbed them and took off?”

Daniel smiled and nodded, “I robbed them and took off. They were after me for a while, but I haven’t heard anything in years so I guess I’ve evaded them.”

“You’re not worried about them finding you?”

“Nah. That was years ago. They’re probably dead or arrested by now.”

“What happened after that?”

Daniel thought about it for several seconds. “Well, I basically did what we’re doing now. Traveling and tearing shit up. Looking for information about my father. I was captured at one point. Nearly hanged.”

David found himself leaning closer. “How did you escape?”

“Sheer fucking _luck_ ,” Daniel gave a crooked grin and pulled his bandana lower around his neck. “See these?” He ran his index finger along several thin scars on either side of his neck, just below his jaw on each side. Then, he showed David his hands, “and these?” There were also tiny scars on his palms. “Rope burn.”

David felt like he was going to vomit. 

“I got my hands free just before they dropped me. I was able to grab the rope going down but it still choked the shit out of me.” He put his hands above his head, acting as if he were grabbing a rope. “I pulled myself up and was able to yank my head out of the noose. Hit the ground, rolled to my feet, and took the fuck off.” His hands rested on the table again. “One of the scars on my back is from a bullet grazing me as I fled. Ran straight to the stables, got Snowy, and we hauled ass. Sheer luck.”

David grabbed his hands, squeezing them. Tears stung at his eyes. “You almost _died_.”

“Almost. I almost died five days ago too. There’s a lot of that in this business…” He brought David’s hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Don’t worry. We’ll get to Oregon and live a quiet, safe life. No more running or fearing for our lives. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He leaned forward and Daniel did the same. Their lips met tenderly and David felt immensely better.

\--

It was still pouring when they stopped that evening. They found stables for the horses then retired to a hotel for the night. David opened the window and sat on the floor beside it, resting his arms in the sil. The air smelled fresh and clean and wet. The rain gently tickled his face, cold and soothing. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his arms.

Daniel undressed for bed, sparing affectionate glances at his lover. “You really enjoy the rain that much?”

“Mhm,” David hummed, “it never rains where I’m from.”

Daniel stripped down to his underwear and grabbed the blanket off the bed. He sat down behind David and wrapped them both in the blanket. He hugged David tightly and nuzzled his back. “Wake me when you’re ready for bed.”

David giggled softly. “What? You’re going to sleep right there?”

“Mhm. Tired.”

Another soft giggle. “Alright. I’ll be ready soon.”

Daniel hummed and settled comfortably.

It didn’t take two minutes before David felt Daniel’s full weight settle on him, and heard a soft snore. He smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying these last few peaceful moments before he’d be climbing into bed.

\--

The sky was orange. Everything was silent. Black silhouettes of people, a crowd, stood like statues. Moving through them was like walking through heavy brush. In the middle of the crowd was a platform high off the ground. A body swung below it, head at an unnatural angle, the rope creaking with each sway. Slowly, it spun around until the face was visible.

It was David.

Daniel awoke with a sharp intake of breath, shaking and terrified and confused.

“Danny?” David was beside him, rolling over to press himself against him. “Are you okay, baby?”

“Y-yeah…” Daniel wrapped his arms around him. “Nightmare…” He buried his nose in his hair and took a deep breath. David's scent brought him instant relief.

“M'sorry, baby,” David kissed his neck and caressed his chest. “It's alright. I'm here. You're safe.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

David was able to fall asleep soon enough, but Daniel laid awake. The image of David's lifeless corpse wouldn't leave his mind. Hanged. His most likely fate should they ever be caught. Daniel didn't want him to experience that. The pain and fear. Fuck.

He wasn’t able to sleep. Guilt ate at his gut. Guilt for dragging David down with him and putting him in such danger. How could he be so selfish?

With the morning came relief though. David woke again and kissed him all over his face so tenderly that all Daniel’s fears flew away. Before he knew it he was on his back. David straddled him, rocking his hips like a tease.

An _insatiable_ little tease.

Daniel was fond of morning sex. It was always slow and sensual. He loved feeling connected, both physically and emotionally, and moving from sleepy to awake via smooth waves of pleasure. David rode him slowly, panting and groaning and clutching at Daniel’s chest. Mumbled praises, gasps, and hushed words of love and adoration filled the room. They reached completion together.

They would do everything together. Live or die, it would be side-by-side.

Daniel laced their fingers and pulled David against him. “I love you so much, my darling. My angel. Light of my life.”

David was panting and shaking, but had enough energy to let out a soft laugh. “You’re too much…” He kissed Daniel’s jaw. “I love you too.”

Within an hour they were ready to leave. Daniel was so, so tired, but they needed to get going. Best to stay on the move, try to stay ahead of any trouble they’d stirred up in their wake. They tied the bags to the horses and headed first to the saloon to grab breakfast. David was in a pastel green dress with white stripes on the skirt. It was comfortable and perfect for the warm but humid weather.

Just as they stopped at the saloon one of the bags on Snowy's saddle came loose and hit the ground, spilling a few cans. Daniel sighed tiredly and climbed off. David hopped down from Dotty and attempted to pick up the tiny mess, but Daniel stopped him. “No, no. I got it. Go on in and get us a table and a meal. I'll catch up.”

“Are you okay?” David watched him worriedly.

“Yeah,” he stuffed the cans back in the bag. “Tired. Didn’t sleep well.”

“Oh…” David knelt beside him, putting a hand on his back and kissing his cheek. “How about I get you some coffee too?”

Daniel smiled. “I would love that, pretty boy.”

Soon enough David was heading into the saloon and Daniel was strapping the bag back onto Snowy's saddle. He tied it more firmly this time, then patted her back. 

Geez he was tired…

“Paper!” Someone shouted.

Daniel looked toward the post office, where a man outside dropped a big stack of newspapers on a little bench. A few people wondered up and grabbed copies, paying him a few cents each. 

Well, couldn't hurt to grab one. Best to see if there was any _bad_ news. 

Daniel dug some change out and walked over. He took one and handed the man an Eagle, worth more than the paper. “Keep the change.” 

“Thank you, sir!”

Daniel flipped the paper open as he walked back toward the saloon. ‘The Weekly West’ paper. A catchy name, if not a bit uninspired. A headline quickly caught his eye.

_Dastardly Dan and his Deadly Doll on the move_

Ah shit.

_‘A recent slew of murders and robberies have been linked to Daniel “Dastardly Dan” Lancaster and an unnamed accomplice, nicknamed his “Deadly Doll.” Numerous sightings indicate the accomplice is of an unknown gender, frequently seen in either an expensive dress or jeans. They are described as having short red hair, freckles, and very pretty features. Dan and his Doll’s whereabouts are currently unknown but they are believed to be traveling to Oregon.’_

“Goddamnit…” he didn’t finish reading the article. He folded the paper as he ascended the steps to the saloon. 

Great, that was a lot of information that a lot of people were about to be made aware of. More information than he was comfortable with. It put David at risk. Sure, the description was vague enough that people probably wouldn't immediately associate David with it, but there was always a chance, and when it came to David any chance of being caught was too high. 

He entered the saloon and found it relatively quiet. David was at a table in the corner, his back against the wall and facing the doors. He smiled and waved Daniel over. 

“I got our food ordered,” David said as Daniel was taking a seat. He pushed a cup toward him, “got us both some coffee too.”

“Thanks, darlin. That's why you're my angel.” Daniel winked and took the cup.

David was giggling and fawning in an instant. It was cut short when Daniel slapped the paper on the table. 

“Read that.” Daniel instructed before taking a sip. Hot and bitter. Just like him. 

David's brows furrowed as he opened it. He found the article immediately and read it quickly but carefully. “Goddamnit…”

“Heh, that's what I said too.”

“Should we be worried?” 

Daniel shrugged. “A bit. I think it'd be best to stay out of town a while. Ride for a few days, stay off main roads, that kinda thing.”

David nodded. “Okay. Okay. How far are we from Oregon?”

“About five days on horseback, if we hurry.” 

“I take it we don't get to swing by the coast? See the ocean?”

“No, not this time. We get to the cabin, lay low for a year, then we can travel a little more. I just want to get you there safe…”

David melted. He reached across the table and took Daniel's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “We'll get there, no problem.”

Daniel smiled and nodded. “Yeah. No problem.”

\--

“We have a problem.”

David stopped in the middle of placing their new supplies in saddlebags. They’d just come from a general store, where they’d stocked up on supplies for their trek. Food and ammo, mostly. He turned to Daniel, tilting his head curiously. “What’s that?”

Daniel was standing beside Snowy, hands and eyes on her saddlebags but doing nothing. “Don’t look. But, some guys have been watching us since we got out of the store.”

David calmly went back to fussing with the bags. “Okay. How do you know they’re a problem?”

“I don’t for sure, but they look rough and one’s got a newspaper.” He’d finished reading the article in the saloon. There was a 10k bounty on his head and 3k for David. Netting _both_ of them upped it to 15k total. A very high incentive. “Let’s hurry out of town. If they follow, you’re going to run and I’ll deal with them.”

“No,” David finished his task and climbed on Dotty. “Either we fight together or we run together. We’re not splitting up again. Not ever.”

“Yes, _dear_ ,” Daniel sighed as he mounted Snowy. “You’re a hard headed little shit, you know that?”

“ _Someone_ has to keep you in line.”

Daniel couldn’t help a grin. He adored his husband, even when he was being too stubborn for his own good.

They hastily left town. David kept his eyes forward, letting Daniel determine whether or not they were being followed. 

They were.

Three men on horseback were keeping their distance, but definitely following. Waiting for an opportunity to strike. Shit.

“Davey,” Daniel called gently, “when we get to the tree line, we run. We’ll try to lose them. Just follow my lead, okay?”

“Okay.” David swallowed and tightened his grip on Dotty’s reigns. His heart was racing, but not really from fear. More like excitement. They were on the run, fleeing from the law and bounty hunters and doing so _together_. And as long as they were together they were unbeatable, he was certain.

Hubris? Never heard of it.

As soon as they passed into the trees Daniel cracked the reigns. David did the same and a second later they were both high-tailing it through the forest. A ruckus rose behind them, telling them that the trio were following and being none-too subtle about it. 

“ _Come back, Danny-boooy!_ ” One called through the trees.

“ _Face us like a real man!_ ” Yelled another.

“Left!” Daniel shouted, then took a hard left. David was able to follow, though the sudden turn did make Dotty stumble just a bit. She quickly caught herself though. A good horse. The best horse in the world.

The sound of thundering hooves filled David’s ears, making it hard to hear Daniel yelling directions. They zig-zagged through the trees, trying to throw their pursuers off. It didn’t seem to be working though. The trio was still hot on their heels. The horses had to be getting tired.

David opened his mouth, about to call to Daniel, to ask if perhaps they should take some shots at the men chasing him, but his words never came. A rope entered his vision just briefly. A glance. Only enough for a thought to pop into his head for just one second.

_‘Why is there a rope here?’_

All the air was knocked out of his lungs as he was yanked off Dotty’s saddle. She didn’t notice, still barrelling through the forest as David fell and hit the ground. It was hard, painful, almost enough to knock him unconscious. The way his body throbbed in agony made him wish it had. But, he kept his wits about him. The rope was around his arms and torso. Fucking lassoed. Damnit! He scrambled to loosen it and get away, but it was far too late.

Three horses were circling him. A man hopped off one and pinned David. “Hold still!”

David snarled and fought, but he was flipped over and his hands tied behind his back. His ankles were bound together next. 

Fuck.

“There we go. That comfortable, Doll?” The man, a blonde in his forties, rolled David over again and sat him up. “You sure are a pretty little thing, huh? You a lad or a lass?”

David wasn’t going to give him an answer to that. Instead, he spat in his face.

“Ahg!” The man wiped his face, then slapped David. “You fucking cunt!”

“Morgan!” One of the horsemen, a brunette missing a few teeth, snapped, “that ain’t no way to treat a lady!”

“She started it!”

“Just gag her and let’s go!”

“Ugh.” Morgan pulled out a handkerchief and tied it around David’s mouth. “Alright, Doll, we’re going for a little ride. Think your man’ll come for you? Better hope he does.” 

David merely glared. He was forced to his feet and tossed over one of the horses. Morgan pulled out a knife and cut pieces off his skirt. Goddamnit, now he’d have to get a new dress. Morgan took a smaller knife and stabbed it into a tree, pinning a piece of David’s skirt there.

The third man, who was wearing a wide-brimmed hat to cover what David suspected was a bald head, shot three bullets into the air. “HEY DAN!” He yelled, “WE GOT YOUR DOLL! COME’N GET’ER!” 

Morgan climbed on the horse with David and they all quickly fled, leaving the tattered piece of fabric fluttering in the breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the strongest chapter, but it's a chapter. Can you spot the foreshadowing?
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr; aasfandoms for fandom stuff or my main blog aestheticacoustic.
> 
> 1880 = 2017  
> .05 = $1  
> $1 = $22  
> $5 = $110  
> $10 = $225  
> $20 = $450  
> $50 = $1,130  
> $100 = $2,270


	21. The Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi I currently run a Camp Camp Discord server. You can message me on tumblr (aasfandoms) for the link to the rules post.

Pieces of green cloth were left stabbed to trees or tucked into bark. They lined a clear trail through the forest, leading to a cave in the side of the mountain. Horses were gathered outside and soon vacant of their riders.

David was thrown to the ground none-too-gently, his cry of pain muffled by the gag. A second later it muffled his snarl as he glared daggers at his captors. 

Morgan smirked, an ugly expression, “what’s with that look, Doll? Can’t take what you can dish out? Bitch.” He grabbed David’s hair and dragged him into the cave. It’s entrance was smaller than it’s interior, making it easy for someone to stand inside, hidden, and ambush anyone entering. There were already a few tents and a campfire set-up inside. It appeared the group had been camping here for a while and probably making frequent trips into town during the day.

David was dropped just inside the entrance. His gun was taken from him and he was forced to sit upright. His hands and ankles were tied so tightly that the bones were rubbing together. It hurt, fueling his rage.

Oh these fuckers would _pay_.

“Quit bein’ so rough with her!” Snapped the brunette.

“Shut up, Al.” Morgan rolled his eyes and walked away.

Al quickly knelt beside David. “Are you okay? Are you comfortable?”

David merely glared.

“Leave’r be, Al,” the bald one said as he walked past, “she just gotta sit there ‘n look pretty. Lure our boy in. You can do whatever you want with’r after that. ‘til we turn her in.” He withdrew his gun and settled on a rock just inside the entrance on the opposite side of David, hiding himself from the outside.

Al grimaced but didn’t argue. He stood, leaving David by the entrance, visible to the outside. The area was surrounded by trees. Easy to hide in, but if Daniel came looking for him he’d be forced out of the trees and closer to the cave to get to him. Right into a trap.

Great. Just great.

David let out a heavy sigh through his nose. What could he do here? He had to do _something_. Clever as he was, Daniel tended to get reckless when it came to keeping David safe. He’d get himself hurt, or worse, if he thought David was in serious danger. Damn, he was still tired too, wasn’t he? That would be an issue too…

Fuck fuck fuck.

“You sure this was a good idea, Will?” Al asked, “I mean, it’s _Dan_. I hear he’s as deadly as his father was…”

Morgan scoffed, “ain’t no one as deadly or dangerous as Steel Eyes... You ever met the guy?” A visible shiver ran up his spine. 

“No… Have you?” Al asked softly.

Morgan nodded slowly.

“Why they call ‘em Steel Eyes?”

Morgan didn’t respond. Instead, Will spoke up, his voice a low drawl, “eyes’re cold ‘n hard. Sharp. Don’t flinch at _nothin_.’ Pierce’s ya with that _damn_ gaze…”

“Saw him take a shotgun splatter to the face…” Morgan muttered, “barely flinched. Blood everywhere, but I could still see those damn eyes… Aimin’ that gun right at me… I took the fuck off. I ain’t fightin’ a man who could walk away from that. Hell no.”

There was a beat of silence. David processed the information. Daniel hadn’t said much about his father, and certainly nothing about how terrifying he was… Perhaps Oregon wasn’t the best idea afterall… 

Morgan shook his head. “Anyway… It’s one on three. Dan won’t stand a chance, assuming he shows up…” He looked at David then, eyes narrowing. There was a pause before he smirked deviously and walked over.

David tensed, leaning away and giving him the nastiest look he could muster.

“While we’re waiting, maybe you oughta put that mouth of yours to work, huh?” Morgan sneered and yanked David’s head back by his hair. “Might get your man here faster, assuming he comes at all.”

“Quit it!” Al hissed, “You don’t treat a lady like that!”

“Aw, what’re you gonna do about it?” Morgan snapped at him. He leered at David again and grabbed his crotch, “you suck it real good and maybe we’ll let ya go. You bite it though and I’ll blow your head off.”

David glared, rage burning in his eyes. Oh, he’d bite that fucking thing right off, consequences be damned!

“Quit!!” Al suddenly darted across the cave and shoved Morgan away. “Leave’r alone!”

Morgan stumbled and quickly pressed himself against the other side of the cave. “What, you got a crush or somethin’?” They were avoiding being too visible in the entryway, David noted. It made sense. Daniel could easily hide in the treeline and fire shots into the cave, hitting them if they weren’t careful.

If he came at all.

“No! Do _you_?!”

“Pff. I don’t like girls. A mouth’s a mouth though.”

“Yer sick.” Al knelt on the ground behind David and stroked his back. “I’m sorry. This ain’t nothin’ personal. We won’t hurt’ya no more.”

David sensed weakness. A soft spot he could exploit. With little effort he was able to whip up some tears. He turned big green eyes on Al and whimpered. ‘ _Help me_ ,’ his eyes pleaded.

“Aw, poor thing…” Al pulled him into his arms and rocked him gently. “There there…”

Morgan gagged. “You’re too soft.”

“I am not… Just ain’t right to treat a lady this way…”

“She’s killed people!”

David looked up at Al and shook his head urgently.

Al’s brow furrowed. “What? What is it?”

David whined and shook his head again.

“Wha- Did- Have you not killed anyone?”

David nodded this time, letting a few tears run down his face.

“Is he framin’ you? Holdin’ you hostage?”

Another nod.

Al gasped and hugged David tight again. “You poor lil gal! Oh, we won’t let him hurt you no more…”

“Al, you fucking moron,” Morgan spat, “she’s lying!”

“She’s cryin’!”

“Women can fake-cry!”

“Well how you know she ain’t tellin’ the truth?”

Morgan hesitated. “I- this is stupid! It don’t matter if she is or isn’t, we need that money!”

“I ain’t lettin’ you touch a hair on her head!”

Morgan snarled and pulled out his gun, pointing it in their direction.

Will finally spoke up, “alright you two. Enough of that. We'll take her alive to the sheriff and let him sort it out. No more roughin’ her up.”

Morgan hesitated, growled, and lowered his gun.

Al hugged David a little tighter. “Can I untie her? Morgan tied her up too tight.”

“No.”

“Just her hands? She can’t do nothin’ with all of us here, and she can’t run with her ankles bound.”

Will sighed. “Whatever.”

Al pulled a knife from his back pocket and sliced the ropes binding David’s wrists. 

Finally, his wrists were without the grinding pain caused by those damn ropes. There was a soreness in them instead, an ache that was annoying but tolerable. Slowly, he brought his arms around to his front. It would be easy to grab Al’s gun or the knife and kill him, but with two others nearby that would probably only get him shot. Best to wait it out. Find a better opportunity to strike.

Instead, he hugged himself with one arm and caressed Al’s chest with his other hand. He melted into him, as if he was his hero.

Al was a weak man, that much was obvious. He embraced David tightly, burying his nose in his hair. “There ya go, how’s ‘at feel? Poor lil gal… Mm, you smell so good…”

Morgan made a gagging noise. David shared the sentiment.

“Dan ain’t gon’ like you huggin’ his Doll like that…” Will muttered.

“Aw, what’s he gonna do? Shoot me-”

### 

Fear.

It turned Daniel’s blood cold, flooding his veins with ice so sharp it burned through every inch of him. It filled his heart, making it so heavy he’d swear it fell into his gut, and at the same time made his stomach lurch. 

Dotty’s saddle was empty. She was frantic, throwing her head from side to side, searching for her rider. Shots echoed through the forest.

_“HEY DAN! WE GOT YOUR DOLL! COME’N GET’ER!”_

His hands trembled around Snowy’s reigns. His head throbbed. He wasn’t thinking straight, he knew that much, but _knowing_ didn’t stop him from turning Snowy around and galloping back, running straight into danger like a damn fool.

A damn lucky fool.

The group that had been chasing them was gone. A piece of green fabric fluttered on a nearby tree. David’s skirt. Daniel snatched it off, clenched it in his fist.

There were more. A trail leading through the trees. Leading right to a trap, he was sure.

Goddamn, he was so tired. Couldn’t think, couldn’t keep calm, couldn’t _get himself **together**_. 

But he had to. He had to, _had to_ , _**had to**_ if he wanted to save David. And **God** he wanted to save David.

He tried to get Snowy to run, but her pace was calm, perhaps sensing that _sneaking_ was much better than running blindly into danger. They followed the trail of green, Daniel snatching each piece as they went. He couldn’t say why. It was unlikely they’d get the dress sewn back together, or that David would even want the fabric. But, they felt like bits of David, and he couldn’t stand the thought of just leaving them behind. Abandoning them out here all alone.

Christ, he needed sleep.

Snowy stopped and lowered her head, peeking through trees. Daniel could see it too. A cave of some sort, with several horses in front. He climbed off her and patted her neck. “You’re a good girl, Snowy,” he whispered to her, then kissed her snout. He reached out and took Dotty’s reigns, pulling her a little closer. “You too, Dotty.” He placed a quick kiss on her snouth too. “We’d be lost without you gals.” 

He could hear voices coming from the cave, though he couldn’t quite make them out. Withdrawing his gun, he crept silently forward, closer to the tree line, keeping himself hidden. Soon he found a good position where he could peer out and not be seen.

 _“While we’re waiting, maybe you oughta put that mouth of yours to work, huh?”_ David’s head was yanked back by his hair. _“Might get your man here faster, assuming he comes at all.”_

 _ **Rage**_.

It burned, scorched his veins and made all his muscles tense. His fist clenched around the butt of his gun, shaking. The desire to kill sent painful bolts of electricity down his spine. He wanted to scream. So loud and hard and violent that he spat fire. Wanted to tear someone apart limb from limb.

_“Quit it! You don’t treat a lady like that!”_

_“Aw, what’re you gonna do about it?”_

Daniel knew what he was going to do about it. He brought his gun up. 

_“You suck it real good and maybe we’ll let ya go. You bite it though and I’ll blow your head off.”_

Took aim at that _fuckers_ head.

_“Quit!! Leave’r alone!”_

_Damnit._ Just like that his shot was gone. He lowered the gun. No clear shots were left. They were all staying tucked away now, except for the one who’d saved David just then. But, he was too close to David now. Too risky to shoot. Oh, how Daniel wanted to shoot him too. While he appreciated him stepping in, the price of putting hands on Daniel’s Doll was death. And this man was getting uncomfortably handsy.

Taking a long, slow breath to calm himself, Daniel began moving. Carefully walking the tree line, working his way toward a better vantage point. One that would give him a good shot at someone’s head.

Soon, he found it.

With a mean grin he raised his gun again.

Let out a breath to steady his hand.

Aimed.

Fired.

The sound of bullet hitting bone echoed loud in the cave, as did the screams it drew. David's ears rang, sharp and painful. Blood coated the wall, moving in slow motion as it burst from Will's head. The bullet had caught him in the jaw toward the left side, tearing through flesh and bone like nothing. It didn't kill him instantly though. He gurgled and writhed in agony after hitting the ground. It wouldn't take him long to bleed out.

Morgan was splattered with blood, having been standing not far behind Will. He shrieked and stumbled backward.

Al was so startled that he gripped David even tighter, boarding on painful. With his attention elsewhere, now was David's chance. He’d already taken note of Al's old, worn out holster. The leather was frayed and the strap wasn't even secured. David grabbed the butt of the gun and yanked. There was some resistance, but it came out. He couldn’t exactly aim with Al hugging him and partially pinning his arms, but he pointed the gun in Morgan’s direction and pulled the trigger.

Then pulled it a few more times, because _fuck_ that guy.

But, his aim was a bit too low. Morgan screamed and danced as bullets bit the dust by his feet. He scrambled out of the cave, desperate to find somewhere else to hide. David shoved Al away and stuck the barrel to his chest. The shot was muted by his body. Blood splattered David’s dress, but he hardly cared. It was already ruined anyway.

Morgan darted fast into the trees, two bullets tearing through a tree just behind him. Daniel jumped out of his hiding spot, about to follow him, but he paused. His head snapped around, eyes on David. Was his husband okay? Should he abandon the asshole and get to David instead?

David got his gag off and threw it aside. When he spotted Daniel, just standing there and staring, he pointed sharply at the trees. “What’re you doing?! Kill that son of a bitch!”

A smirk quirked Daniel’s lips and he was running. Into the trees, following the sound of his prey crashing through the forest. 

David crawled off of Al and to the pile of supplies, searching for his gun. He found it within seconds and buckled it around his waist again. Next, he hiked his dress up to get to the large knife holstered to his upper thigh. That was used to slice the ropes binding his ankles. They gave way. A groan rolled off David’s tongue at the sensation of finally being free. His ankles ached and there were angry red marks around them. He rubbed the flesh, hissed softly at the pain, and wiggled his toes to get blood circulating again. 

“Oooh…” Al moaned. “Baby…. Why’d you shoot me…?” He was laying in a pool of his own blood, but apparently it wasn’t enough blood to have killed him. Well, that was fixable.

David scoffed and withdrew his gun. “I’m _not_ your baby.”

Al’s pained expression barely quirked. “You’re… a man…?”

David ignored him. He got to his feet, barely flinching at the electric pain in his feet and ankles. He sauntered back over to Al and aimed his gun down at him.

“Wait-!” Al gasped, breathless, “Please! I- I saved you…!”

“My _husband_ saved me, not you. You just wanted to fuck me.”

“No-!”

The shot echoed out of the cave and through the forest, but Daniel barely registered it. He’d run right into Morgan and a very brief shootout had turned into fists. Daniel hit the ground first, Morgan atop him. His exhaustion made it hard to think, hard to fight, but when knuckles collided painfully with his jaw it sent a jolt through him that got gears turning again. With a snarl he flipped them. Looking down at him, Daniel recalled with sharp clarity the words he’d heard only moments before.

_‘While we’re waiting, maybe you oughta put that mouth of yours to work, huh?’_

Rage took over. He brought his fist down hard on Morgan’s nose.

_‘You suck it real good and maybe we’ll let ya go.’_

Again, again, again, _again_.

_‘You bite it though and I’ll blow your head off.’_

Morgan coughed and spat blood, delirious with pain. Daniel’s knuckles throbbed. His gun was nearby, but he didn’t even want it anymore. He wrapped his hands around Morgan’s neck and pressed down with all his might. “A bullet’s too good for you,” he snarled between clenched teeth. “You put your filthy fucking hands on my man. You have to _pay_ for it.”

Morgan choked and clawed at Daniel’s arms, desperate. But, he was weak. Had already lost blood. It didn’t take as long as Daniel would have liked. His clutching and clawing grew weaker and slower, eventually stopping when his arms fell limply to the ground. It wasn’t until the light in his eyes faded that Daniel finally let go. There were deep, red lines in Morgan’s neck.

The forest was silent.

His hands hurt.

Once he caught his breath, he stood and snatched his gun off the ground. He put a bullet between Morgan’s eyes, just to make sure he was dead, then holstered his gun and headed back toward the cave. Toward his angel.

David was just outside, giving Snowy and Dotty some much-needed attention. He smiled as Daniel approached and held out his arms toward him. “There you are. We were getting worried.”

Without a word Daniel grabbed him, dipped him, and kissed him. Deep and passionate, clutching him firmly. David moaned into it, holding him tightly. When Daniel finally put him back on his feet and broke the kiss, they were both breathless. “I love you,” Daniel breathed.

“I love you too.” David’s eyes were sparkling.

“What happened? Did you fall off Dotty?”

“Hm? Oh- Oh!” David was suddenly furious. “They lassoed me right off her saddle!! Can you believe it! Like I was cattle or something! Ugh!”

A soft chuckle rumbled from Daniel’s throat. He kissed David’s forehead. “I’m sorry, baby. They paid for it though.”

“Did you kill Morgan?”

“I did.”

“Good. He was an ass…” He gently caressed Daniel’s face. “My poor baby… You look so tired…”

“I’m ready to collapse, if I’m honest.” His head throbbed, sending pulses all the way down to his toes.

“They had tents and things set up in there. You should rest. Take a nap.”

“Not sure that’s a good idea-”

David stepped back and put his hands on his hips. “That wasn’t a suggestion. I can watch in case anyone comes up. You need to sleep, or you’re going to fall right off Snowy’s back!”

Daniel wanted to argue, but God he was so tired. A nap in a nice, cool cave sounded _so good_. David could easily keep watch and it wasn’t like they were very likely to be bothered anyway… 

Fuck it.

David took his hand and led him inside. There were two bodies on either side of the entrance, both with faces marred by bullets. “Glad you killed that one,” Daniel said, gesturing to Al, “didn’t like his hands on you.”

“Oh, trust me, neither did I.” David kissed Daniel’s cheek. “You’re the only man allowed to touch me.”

“Goddamn right.”

Tents were already set up inside the cave. Daniel picked the least-worn one and crawled in. There were blankets laid out haphazardly to lay on. Good enough. He collapsed on them and groaned.

Kneeling at the entrance, David smiled softly in at him. “Comfortable?”

“Mm…”

“Good. I’ll keep watch and I promise I’ll wake you at the first sign of trouble.”

“Such a good boy…”

David giggled. “Get some rest. I’ll be right outside. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

David stood, letting the flap fall shut. Soft snoring rose from the tent within seconds. Poor Danny, he’d been so tired. 

Dotty and Snowy wandered into the cave, sniffing and kicking at the rocky terf. David snatched a rag and a canteen from Dotty’s saddle to use for clean up. He looked down at himself and his bloody and tattered dress and sighed. What a waste of a lovely dress. He pulled the ribbon in back and wiggled out of it. It was dumped unceremoniously onto the ground. The rag was dampened and he took a seat on a rock to clean the blood off of him. Some had spattered his chin and soaked through the dress onto his chest. 

Once he was clean he searched for fresh clothes. Since they would be doing a lot of riding, he opted to grab jeans and a green button-up shirt. He dressed and looped his belt and holster on. The knife was added to his belt, rather than returned to his thigh. He sat back down on the rock to rest.

Two dead bodies lay before him. blood covered much of the floor and part of the wall. Bone and flesh marred beyond repair. Yet, David was unaffected. He recalled the first time he’d been exposed to death. That swindler who’d kissed him. Daniel had killed him without hesitation, and David had been sickened by it. Disturbed to his core to be mere feet away from death.

Now, he felt nothing. His stomach didn’t churn and his throat didn’t tighten and his mind didn’t scream at him to get away.

He was not the same man he used to be…

But he liked this new man _much_ better.

### 

The saloon -if this run-down trash heap could even be called that anymore- was dim and filled with smoke. Jasper felt out of place and knew he looked it too. His clothes were too clean, his hair too neat, his demeanour not nearly off-putting enough to fit in. People at tables and the bar paused to look at him. Not with curiosity. Closer to hunger. He was weak and easy to take advantage of, but he was here for a purpose and he would fulfil it at any cost.

He found who he was looking for at a back corner table. Three men, all silver-haired and worn-looking. A saloon girl sat in the lap of the one with a scar across his face, cutting through his eye, which was now a disturbing hole in his head. They were all terrifying, with an air about them that suggested they were untouchable, unkillable. They all looked at him as he approached, frowns engraved on their faces. 

Jasper swallowed his fear, forced himself to speak. “Bloody Bandits?”

The saloon girl stood and hurried away. The three men looked at one-another. One-Eye spoke. “Haven’t heard that name in a long time. Who might you be, little man?” His voice was deep and grating.

Jasper tossed a newspaper onto the table. “I heard you used to run with Dan. Heard you didn’t split on good terms.”

One-Eye picked up the paper, skimmed the article about Dastardly Dan and his Deadly Doll. “What’s it to you?”

“He took my lover from me. I need help to get him back. Considering your history, you seemed like a good group to start with. I know where they’re going. I don’t give a shit about the bounty, I just want to take my baby home. You can do whatever you want with Dan.”

The three glanced at one another again. Mean smirks all around. One-Eye leaned back. “What’s yer name, kid?”

“Jasper, sir.”

“Take a seat, Jasper,” he gestured to an empty chair. “Let’s have a chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, three dangerous men with a grudge against Daniel. This can't end well!


	22. Oregon Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but this is the second to last chapter. Enjoy!

Two hours. A tiny amount of time, really. Too short for a good nap, in David’s opinion, but Daniel was up and eager to move. The gunfire could draw people in, though David doubted that would happen. People hunted in the area, so gunfire was common. Still, he couldn’t convince Daniel to lay back down and rest longer.

They ate a fast lunch over the premade campfire, making plans on their next move. Stay in the forest as long as possible the rest of the way to their destination, namely. It wouldn't be difficult, considering how much of this land was unclaimed by man. Plenty of forest to hide in. The main trick would be keeping themselves from getting lost. The thicker the trees, the more difficult reading stars became.

They drug the bodies into the tents and set the campsite ablaze. The fire filled the cave with flames and black smoke, which bellowed out and rose high above the tree. _That_ would likely get some attention. Saddles and equipment were removed from the horses, setting them free. They’d either learn to live in the wild or wander back into town and be taken in. Either way, no longer David or Daniel’s problem.

Finally, they were off. Trotting at first, but soon slowing to a more leisurely pace. No sense rushing just yet. Best to save some energy just in case they got caught up in another chase. The weather was nice anyway, and according to Daniel it would be chilly in Oregon, so they might as well enjoy this while it lasted.

Conversation was limited. Daniel was still noticeably exhausted. David preoccupied himself by gazing around at the pretty trees. He’d never seen any quite like them before. Despite his exhaustion, Daniel took notice. “Those’re evergreens,” he supplied, “pine trees. They don’t shed their leaves in the winter like other trees. Probably because they’re covered in needles, not leaves. Green all year round.”

“They’re so pretty…”

“They have a strong scent too.” He snapped a branch off of one and passed it to David.

David took it carefully, worried the needles might prick him. But, they weren’t as stiff or sharp as he’d worried. He sniffed it and was delighted. “Oh, wow! They smell so nice!” He turned the branch around, examining it. What an interesting texture and shape… Trees were so marvelous.

Daniel yawned and nodded. “They do, they do.”

David tossed the branch aside. With a pleasant conversation dying off, he felt it was about time to broach a certain topic. One he was a little afraid to discuss, but knew they needed to. “Danny?”

“Mhm?”

“Your father… He’s a very dangerous man…”

“Mm. Deadliest in the West.”

“Does he know that you’re coming?”

Daniel grimaced. “No… I have no way of contacting him…”

“Would he know ‘Dastardly Dan’ is his son?”

“He might, but… I don’t know if that rumor has traveled that far north.”

“Okay, so… From _his_ perspective, two outlaws are about to show up at his door, one claiming to be his kid, and asking to stay with him. How do you know he isn’t going to just… shoot us?” 

Daniel sighed. “Well… I guess I hadn’t planned that far for the two of us. When it was just me I wasn’t as worried about it… ”

“So, we have nowhere to go, and we might be killed?” 

“No! No, it’ll be fine… Even if he doesn’t let us stay we’ll find a place. I’ll build you a cabin myself if I have to. I promise I’ll take care of you.”

David couldn’t help a little smile. “Maybe we could go see the ocean? Build a cabin closer to it? Plant some evergreens?”

Daniel tossed him that casual, sexy smile. “Anything for you, pretty boy.”

Ah, damn. Daniel knew he was weak for that name. “You’re kind of an idiot, you know that? But, I’m so happy you’re _my_ idiot.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

### 

It was nearing midnight by the time they decided to stop and make camp. Despite the late hour, the forest was alive with sound. So many that David had never heard before, that baffled him and made him turn to his husband to ask, “what is that?” They got the tent up and sat down together in the grass. Daniel picked out sounds, mimicked them until David could hear them too, and explained what they were. The hoot of an owl, chirping of crickets, shrill croaks of tree frogs, screams of cicada’s. All melding together in a strange, but beautiful, symphony.

They could barely see the stars through the trees above, but still they traced constellations together. They knew where they were, they knew where they were going. It was impossible to get turned around now, and impossible to go back.

David _never_ wanted to go back.

They eventually moved into the tent, curling up together. Daniel kissed him, slow and deep. David melted into it. A hand slipped under his shirt, caressing ever so slowly, at the same time that teeth gently nibbled his lip. It made David shiver. He was rolled onto his back without protest. It was rare that Daniel initiated their love-making and David was eager to please.

Clothing was shed quickly, but from there it slowed dramatically. Daniel took his time placing soft kisses on David’s torso, hands on his hips to keep him from squirming. Red hair tickled his nose as his lips gently caressed David’s half-flaccid cock. His tongue traced a slow line up and down the underside, teasing and stimulating just enough to get him hard. 

“Danny,” David’s voice quivered.

“Ssshhh,” Daniel’s breath tickled David’s heated organ, “just relax and let daddy take care of you…”

David groaned.

Lips and tongue touched him again. Teeth lightly grazed. David’s cock twitched once it was fully hard, precum leaking from the tip. Daniel’s tongue caught it, lapping it up. Unpleasantly salty. His lips wrapped around the head and carefully took him all the way to the hilt. His girth stretched Daniel’s throat, but he hardly minded.

“Danny-!” David gasped. He clutched the pillow on either side of his head. 

Daniel kept his hips pinned so he couldn’t thrust. He bobbed his head slowly, swallowing every inch then just barely keeping his lips around the head. His tongue caressed the underside and swirled around the head. Sweet torture that had David’s legs trembling and his mind dizzy.

Finally, Daniel released him. David’s cock flopped against his stomach as Daniel was licking his lips. “Gorgeous boy,” he purred as he leaned toward him. The kiss was sloppy. Neither cared.

Daniel broke the kiss and rolled David onto his side. 

“What’re you doing?” David asked curiously, though he didn’t attempt to move at all. He wasn’t worried. He trusted Daniel.

“New position I wanna try.” He kissed his shoulder, then leaned over and dug the lubricant out of his jacket.

“Anything I need to do?”

“Nope. Just lay there an’ look pretty. I’ll take care of you.”

David giggled, flushing pink all over. He watched eagerly as Daniel spread lube on his cock. 

Daniel straightened one of David’s legs, straddling it, and bent the other over his shoulder. “Relax…” He spread David’s cheeks and slowly eased himself inside.

It was a tight fit.

David gasped and clutched desperately at the tent floor. “Daddy-!” 

“Sshh, relax, you’re doing great, baby.” Daniel continued sliding slowly deeper. A guttural moan from David told him he’d reached his goal. He stopped his trek and instead rocked his hips, nudging that spot.

“Ff-fuck!” David’s hips jerked to get away, the direct contact to that bundle of nerves being too much, but Daniel gripped his leg firmly against his chest so he couldn’t escape. David’s hand flew to Daniel’s stomach, desperately trying to push him away, “too much!” 

Daniel grabbed his wrist tightly, keeping his hand against his abdomen. “You’re going to _take_ what I _give_ you and you’re going to _like_ it.” He punctuated his words with hard thrusts.

“AH! FUCK!” Tears stung at David’s eyes, but goddamn he was _into_ this. “Yes, Daddy! I’ll be good!!”

“Good boy,” Daniel growled. He thrust deeper so it wasn’t too overwhelming for David. He wanted to be rough, knowing they both liked it, but he never wanted to actually hurt his angel. He buried himself as deep as he could and used short, sharp thrusts to please his lover. 

David could hardly breathe. There was so much inside him, filling him so deep it was as if there was no room for air in his lungs. His mouth hung open, guttural noises rolling out beyond his control. He was at Daniel’s mercy and he _loved_ it. There was nothing better than giving him full control, allowing him to have all the power and not being sure what he might do with it. It was thrilling and unpredictable, and only something he could ever enjoy with Daniel. He trusted him completely, knew that no matter what he wanted to do he’d still never push David too far. Never hurt him, never force him to do something he didn’t want, never betray his trust. 

That took all the terror out of giving him control and only left room for excitement.

Once David was able to get some control over his breathing he lost control of his voice. He was rambling, he knew, but he couldn’t stop. Whimpering and crying and muttering about how _good_ it was, about how much he loved Danny’s cock, how big and deep and _God so **fucking** good_. 

Daniel was eating it up. He loved David’s noises, loved knowing he was making him feel like this, loved seeing and hearing him come undone. He loved knowing he was _only_ one who could do this to David. No other man could _ever_ satisfy him. Briefly, he entertained the idea of Jasper or Quincy watching. Envious. Inadequate. Emasculated. _‘Look what I can do to him. How much he loves it. You never stood a chance.’_

“Fuck- I’m gonna come!” David’s sharp gasp pulled Daniel out of that little fantasy. “I’m gonna come!!”

“Not yet,” he snarled, “You’ll come when I say!”

“Oh fuck oh fuck-!” David sobbed. He’d reached his breaking point, was teetering right on the edge, but Daniel’s command stopped him right there. Yes, he wanted to do just as he said, wanted to finish only when he was allowed.

Daniel was close too, but he was purposefully trying to hold back and make this last as long as he could. Could David really hold on until Daniel gave him permission to finish? His noises were making it impossible for Daniel, so it was impressive that David was still holding out. He was whimpering and sobbing, barely holding on.

Poor little thing. 

“Please let me come-!” David cried, his body tensed and ready to snap.

“Go on,” Daniel growled. “Be a good boy and come for me!”

That was all it took. David went rigid, his body twitching and trembling while his cock spewed cum on the tent floor. Daniel fucked him through it, though his body tightened so much it made thrusting more difficult. But, that harsh, crushing heat was what he needed to finish too. He filled David with his seed. It squirted out around his cock as he continued thrusting, milking this moment for all it was worth.

By the time all movement ceased there was a significant mess. On the floor, on David, all over Daniel’s abdomen and thighs. It wasn’t tended to immediately. David was still quivering and letting out whimpering, gasping breaths. Daniel was slouched over him, just doing his best to regain some strength and brain power and not fall over. His hand hurt when he released David’s wrist. With some effort he was able to lift it enough to gently kiss.

“I love you…” David panted.

“I love you too, angel.” Daniel took a few more steadying breaths. “Was that okay?”

“I came so hard…”

“Me too. I’ve gotta- I’ve gotta move…” Needed to clean and lay down and _sleep_. 

“I can’t feel my legs…”

“I’ll take care of you. Just rest. I’ll take care of you.” He let his leg down and rubbed it soothingly as he gently pulled out. More cum leaked out, mingling with what already coated David’s ass and thighs and the floor. Fuck. 

With shaking hands he got ahold of some cloth. He wiped up what was all over him first, then cleaned David, then the floor. It took more time than normal considering his state. Another cloth and some water got them cleaner, removing the stickiness.

Finally, finally, he was able to collapse beside David. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Butterfly kisses peppered the back of David’s neck and shoulders. He laced his fingers with Daniel’s. In the silence of the night it was just the two of them now, together, warm, safe, and loved, as they always would be.

### 

They rose with the sun. Breakfast was fast, packing even faster, and soon they were riding again. By cutting a direct path to their destination and not going out of the way to any towns they could easily cut a day or two off their trek. One town would be unavoidable; Newfork. A border town, the only one in Oregon, where they would certainly need to stop for supplies and a hot meal before their final journey to the cabin. Hopefully, news of them hadn’t spread there yet, but it was unlikely considering it was known the duo were headed to Oregon.

No telling what or who might be waiting there for them, but for now they tried not to worry about it. There were still a few days before they’d arrive anyway.

The forest was calm, a gentle breeze rustling the trees. Peaceful. David loved it. He could hardly believe he’d gone so long within knowing what this was like. Without ever having experienced a forest. No matter what awaited them, he was content with knowing he’d at least get to live the rest of his life in a nice little cabin in a gorgeous forest with his perfect husband.

“Danny,” he called, “if we have to build our own cabin, I want one with a wrap-around porch.”

“Sure thing.”

“And a loft.”

“Can do.”

“With a hidden room, just for fun.”

“Whatever you want, darlin.’”

“Could we raise chickens too? I think they’re neat.”

“Might be tough in a forest, what with predators, but we can try.”

David cast him a brilliant smile. “Thank you, baby.”

“Anything for you, pretty boy.”

“What would _you_ want in a cabin?”

“Whatever you do.”

“Come on.”

“My love I’d happily sleep in a chicken coop the rest of my life so long as I could to see your gorgeous face everyday. There’s nothing in a cabin that I want except you.” He tossed him a grin, “and maybe a vaulted ceiling.”

David was flushed red, his stomach full of butterflies. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my stunning angel.”

Though the forest was beautiful, it was quickly becoming more difficult to traverse. It was growing denser, the trees larger and older. Soon they were forced to find a road or some sort of trail to follow. The brush had become too thick and they didn’t want to risk Dotty or Snowy’s legs being cut-up in briars, or either of them stepping into a hole. A leg injury was death for a horse.

A few hours in they ran into a caravan. Wagons and horses and carts and cattle all headed north. There were a few loose horsemen keeping the cattle in line and guarding the group. One fell back to speak to them. “Where y’all headed?”

“Newfork,” David answered with his most charming smile. “You?”

“Not quite that far. We’re stopping in Littleford. Gonna set-up a cattle ranch. Figure it’s a good investment, what with there not being much up here yet.”

“That’s smart. Mind if we tag along for a while? We won’t bother you.”

“Fine by me. Should only be a few more hours ‘til town. Gonna get in pretty late though.”

David looked at Daniel. “Should we follow them in?”

Daniel thought on it a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, sure. Fairly certain there’s a train that’ll take us the rest of the way to Newfork. Might as well give the gals a rest.” They’d barely stopped for breaks and he knew it was wearing his girls down. 

David grinned, “we’re pretty bad at making plans and following them, aren’t we?”

Daniel laughed. “We sure are, baby.”

### 

Littleford was a small town on a big river. There was a watermill situated alongside the deepest area, it’s wheel rolling with water, powering the whole town. The ranchers settled on some vacant land outside of it, so David and Daniel rode on past them and into town. It was dark out and so were all the windows. No one was up at this hour. They headed straight to a little inn. A few dings of the bell got someone stumbling to greet them. A single bed was theirs for the night.

In the morning David awoke to butterfly kisses on his neck, a hand rubbing his hip, and a lube-slickened cock nudging his ass. He grinned and turned his head. Teeth nibbled his ear. “Now who’s the insatiable one?”

Daniel grinned but didn’t respond. He spread David’s legs and found his entrance. With just a nudge of his hips the head popped inside. 

They both groaned. David clutched the sheets and tucked his face in the pillow, taking steadying breaths. Daniel buried his face between David’s shoulders. He rolled his hips, sinking deeper, drawing a whimper from his lover. From this angle he couldn’t bury himself completely, but that was fine. This wasn’t about extremes. 

They moved slowly, rocking their hips and keeping their breathing steady. It became warm quickly. Daniel threw the blanket off of them, then wrapped his arms around David, hugging him tightly, longing to feel as much of him as he could. His warmth and scent were relaxing. David gripped his hands and twined their fingers. The angle of the thrusts was just right, making his abdomen bulge and his body tingle from head to toe. 

“Danny…” he breathed, “Danny…”

“Davey… My angel… Love you so much…”

“Love you… Gonna come…”

“Let me hear it, baby, please…”

David’s breath hitched. His orgasm was less fire and electricity and more a warm rolling wave. He groaned and quivered, his body tight with the pleasure. And it _lasted_. Not over in a flash, leaving him drained. He stood on the top of the peak for what felt like ages, basking in the sunlight that warmed him all over. He felt Daniel finish inside him. Heavenly.

They were left panting and so very content. Daniel slipped out, allowing David to roll over. Kisses, on lips and faces and noses. All over, soft and affectionate, exchanged between giggles.

“I love you so much,” David sighed.

“I love you too. I love more than anything.” Daniel pulled him in for one last passionate kiss.

Finally, they got up. Cleaned, dressed, packed, ready to go. They grabbed the girls and hurried to the train station. The whistle was sounding just as they got to the platform. The train was already pulling out of the station.

“Shit,” Daniel cussed, “we took too long.” 

“ _‘We’_? _Your_ dick made us miss the train. How long ‘til the next one? Should we wait?”

Daniel watched the train for a moment. He shook his head. “No. Follow me, stay close.” He turned Snowy and got her running. Dotty was right behind them. They cut through some trees and got next to the tracks. The train wasn’t at full speed yet, but it was getting there. They had one chance at this. 

There were cars in the back with wide doors, often full of crates or hay or other supplies to haul. Daniel grabbed a handle and had Snowy slow so he could pull it open. This car was full of hay, with just a little room in the middle to get in. Daniel took both of Snowy’s reigns again. “Ready to jump, girl?” 

Snowy did not need any lead on this. She sped up, veered away from the train, then darted back toward it. She jumped right into the open door. Going from an open run to a quick stop was hard though, so even though she landed on her feet she stumbled into hay then fell against the other door. She was able to right herself quickly though and shook it off.

There was a delay of just a few seconds before Dotty joined them, doing nearly the same thing and practically colliding with Snowy. She too was able to right herself though, standing with a wide stance.

They’d made it.

Daniel jumped off Snowy and pulled the door most of the way shut, leaving it open wide enough for them to see out of. David climbed off Dotty. Both horses sank to their knees, then down on their stomachs, resting so that they wouldn't be stumbling around in the moving car.

“That was smooth,” David commented.

“We’ve had to do this a few times before.”

“Thought you never rode on a train?”

“Oh, we haven’t. But jumping cars is handy in a chase, or if you want to jump on, steal some shit, and jump off again.”

“You’re crazy, you know that?”

Daniel grinned and winked, “you love it.”

“Oh, I do,” David purred. He kissed him, then they sat down together by the open door. Forest flew by outside, blurry yet hypnotizing. They leaned against one another to rest and wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last! Lemme know what you think so far! Will they find Danny's father? Will he welcome them or reject them? You'll find out soon!


	23. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the weekend, and the final one for the story. Enjoy

Newfork wasn’t much, at least not yet. It was still growing and expanding. Forest was being cut down all around, wood reworked into buildings and wagons. Construction was all over. New people flooded in off the train on the daily to live and work here. A boom town. Likely lawless until it was better settled.

Daniel and David quickly departed before they could be caught in the car and hurried into town under the cover of darkness. It was colder than it had been in Littleford, but that was no surprise. A hotel room would keep them warm for the night.

In the morning they were well-rested and could finally appreciate where they were. They’d made it. Oregon.

David was at the window, open and leaning out. A chilly wind ruffled his hair. He breathed deep, taking in the thick scent of forest. He could wake up every morning to this… and he would. “How much further to the cabin?”

Daniel was up and dressed. He dug through a bag and produced a map. “Just a few hours, if that.” He joined David at the window, but laid the map open on the desk beside it. “Rough estimates puts the cabin around here,” he pointed to an “x” on the map. “We should get some supplies before we start the trek. Could take us longer to find it than just a few hours. This is all new territory too, so we need to keep careful track of where we are so we don’t get lost out there. No telling what shit lives in these woods.”

A shiver ran down David’s spine. Yikes. “Okay. You think there might be a trail out to the cabin?”

“Maybe, if he comes into town often enough. Might be tough to find though.”

“And you’re _sure_ he lives somewhere out here?”

“Yeah. I got my info from a reliable source, I promise.”

That was good enough for David. He nodded. “Alright. Breakfast, then supplies, then we head out?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

### 

The town was busier than they expected, though maybe that had something to do with all the noise. Construction could be heard all around; trees coming down, buildings going up, people working tirelessly to keep the town running. The streets weren’t particularly crowded, but certainly populated. 

Surprisingly, the saloon was quieter. People were in and out, few lingering for long. David took a table in the corner while Daniel was ordering them two hot meals. Though it was a little more difficult for riding, and perhaps not the best thing to wear into a forest, David chose to wear his soft blue dress. If they met Daniel’s father out there, maybe he’d offer some pity to a ‘woman’ and not shoot them on sight. 

Probably not though.

Daniel sat beside him minutes later, a bowl of deer chilli in each hand. He sat them down and let out a heavy sigh.

“Are you alright?” David stirred his chilli to cool it down while gazing at Daniel.

He nodded. “Yeah. Anxious. This journey has been years in the making and it’s so close to the end…” he looked up at David and smiled, reaching over to taking his hand. “I’m so glad you’re here to see it through with me. I love you.”

David melted, squeezing Daniel’s hand, “I love you too. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.”

Daniel brought David’s hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles, then let him go. With his nerves more settled, he was able to enjoy the chilli.

Only a few minutes into their meal they were joined by another. A man with silvery grey hair and broad shoulders pulled out a chair and plopped down. He was clean-shaven with a chiseled jaw and bushy eyebrows over grey eyes. A very handsome man, probably in his early fifties. Numerous scars cut across his face, many faded with age but a few unnervingly new. He grinned, lopsided and confident. “I know you,” he pointed at Daniel, “Daniel Lancaster. Dastardly Dan, right?” His finger flipped to David, “and you’re The Doll.”

They were both tensed, weary. The man’s clothes were neat and clean and around his neck was a long bandana. Peeking out from beneath that bandana was a shiny gold star. A sheriff’s star.

“Seen a few words in the newspaper bought y’all. Been keepin’ up with it, or tryin’ to. News don’t travel too quick aaalll the way up here. Hey, big fan though.” He leaned closer to Daniel, a brow quirked, “it true you knocked over a whole caravan down by Binger?”

Daniel leaned away, his hand slowly sliding down to grip his gun. The Binger Incident had been a few years ago. He didn’t like how much the stranger knew about him. Briefly, his eyes flicked to the star, then returned to the man’s face and narrowed.

The man seemed to understand. “Oh, this lil thang?” He straightened and moved the bandana so they could more clearly see the star. “Yeah I sorta got ‘elected’ sheriff a few months back. Ain’t no law to speak of up here. We get some troublemakers from time to time. I’m just tryin’ ta live, ya know, and I don’t like troublemakers messin’ with shit, causin’ a ruckus, threatenin’ people I like. You shoot enough troublemakers an’ you get promoted to sheriff, I guess. Didn’t want it, but I get free shit so no complaints. Don’t worry, I ain’t arrestin’ y’all or nothin.’” He tossed a grin at David, “heard you already took out two sheriff’s anyway. Don’t wanna be number three.” He laughed, then suddenly thrust his hand toward Daniel, making both he and David jolt. “Name’s Jedrick Lockley. Most call me Jed, but you call me whatever ya like.”

Daniel didn’t take his hand. “We’re not here to make trouble. We don’t want none either.”

“Oh, I know, I know. Rumor is you’re lookin’ fer yer daddy. Steel Eyes.” He let his hand rest on the table.

“That’s right. He around here?”

“Oh, sure, sure. Lives outta town a bit. How you know he’s yer dad though?”

“I don’t look a damn thing like the man who raised me. My mother confessed she’d slept with Steel Eyes while he was passing through Wisconsin.”

“Where in Wisconsin?”

“We lived in Kenosha.”

“Ah. Nice place. Whad’about you, Doll?” He turned his focus to David, looking him up and down with interest. “How’d _you_ get roped into this?”

David eyed him wearily. He wasn’t sure what to make of Jedrick. Dangerous? Harmless? Friendly? Deceptive? He was tough to read.“I wasn’t roped into anything. A handsome man blew through my hometown and swept me off my feet. I married him, and I’d follow him anywhere.”

Jedrick hummed and leaned back, crossing his arms. “What’s yer name?”

“David Lancaster.”

“A pleasure, David,” he said with a curt nod.

The shift in tone was noticeable. “Disappointed that I’m not a woman?”

“A bit. I’d be lyin’ if I said I wasn’t thinkin’ ‘bout tryin’ my luck. But, I don’t fancy men.”

Daniel scoffed, “and the marriage part wasn’t a deal breaker?”

Jed grinned, “vows don’t mean shit when you can talk the talk _and_ walk the walk, you know what I mean?”

They both frowned at him. 

His grin fell. “Alright. Agree to disagree on that.”

“What the Hell do you even want?” Daniel snapped. “We ain’t _done_ shit, we ain’t _doin’_ shit, and we’re _leavin’_ right now.” He stood abruptly, “let’s go, doll.”

David quickly stood as well, taking Daniel by the arm.

Jed grunted as he got to his feet. “Oh, don’t be so pissy. I just wanted to meet y’all. You even know where yer Pa lives?”

Daniel glared. “We have a good idea.”

Jed laughed. “Then you ain’t on the right track! Let me guess, northwestish?”

David and Daniel glanced at one another. Uh oh.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’ Misinformation spread on purpose. Ain’t nowhere in that area. Come on,” he nodded toward the doors, “I’ll take ya out to the cabin.”

They hesitated. “Why should we trust you?” David asked. “You could be leading us into a trap.”

Jed shrugged, “I’unno. I ain’t got a good answer for that. These folks put me in charge ‘a the law cuz I shoot good, not cuz I think good. I’m gonna head out to the cabin and y’all’re _welcome_ to follow.” He spun on his heel and headed for the door.

They looked at one another again. A silent conversation through facial expressions. _Should we trust him? What choice do we have? Nothing to lose by just following. He seems dim anyway._

They followed him outside. In front of the saloon was a monster of a horse. Black with white fur on it’s lower legs and white markings on it’s faced that seemed to shape it’s skull. A clydesdale. Unlike Dotty and Snowy, it was not tied up, but rather was free to roam. Jedrick approached it and grabbed the fancy saddle on it’s back. He pulled himself up and settled on, then tossed them a lopsided grin.

Oh no that was kind of hot… David felt himself grow warm under the collar. He cleared his throat. “You, uh, just let your horse do whatever? You aren’t worried someone will try to take off with it?”

Jedrick laughed and patted the horse’s neck. “Oh they might try, but they wouldn't get nowhere. Clyde here has a habit of bucking and trampling people he don’t want on his back. Shit, he got a higher body count than half the outlaws that come through here.” 

The couple again met eyes. _What the fuck are we getting ourselves into?_ Still, they got their horses and opted to follow the lunatic anyway. 

The main road through town was still lively. Rather than blend in, David and Daniel now seemed to stand out. People paid attention to Jedrick, waving and greeting and hollering, and by extension their eyes slid to the two following him. But, everyone was polite. No one suspected anything of them. Instead, people were very welcoming, happy to have more members of the community.

It was kind of nice, actually. Maybe they really could make a life here and leave the past behind.

They turned off the main road and slipped between some buildings under construction. A hard slope led them right into the forest. There was no noticeable path, but Jedrick seemed to know where he was going. It was in the opposite direction of where the cabin was supposedly located. If Jedrick wasn’t lying, then they would have gone out on a wild goose chase without him. They never would have found the cabin, and could very well have died out there in the untamed wilderness.

Close call.

Their pace was leisurely, a stroll. Jed was humming a tune to himself. After ten minutes of dead air between them, Daniel finally spoke. “How far out of town is it?”

“Eh, ‘bout an hour at this pace,” Jed replied, “A good distance out, but close enough for supply runs and such.”

“I take it you’re on friendly terms with my father.”

“Sure, sure.”

“...Care to elaborate?”

“Nah. Word through wind is that y’all took out a few bounty hunters in Crow’s Peak. That true?”

“What’s it to you?”

“Jus’ askin.’ It true you killed Cameron Campbell too?”

David huffed. “ _I_ did, and he had it coming. How do you even know him?”

“Aw, I met him once. He was a real prick. Shoulda shot ‘em myself, but I decided he wasn’t worth a bullet. Fucked his girlfriend instead. Boy, he didn’t like that.” He snickered.

A grin quirked at David’s lips. Amusing.

“It’s just the two ‘a you travelin’ together, yeah?” Jedrick asked.

“ **Yes** ,” the two answered in unison, then immediately exchanged worried looks. Shit, should they have told him that? Perhaps saying they had others with them, waiting for them, would be safer…

“Mm…” He stopped, and the two behind him did the same. With a tug of the reigns he turned Clyde around. “Who’re y’all then?” He called.

David and Daniel looked at the forest behind them. Nothing.

Jedrick raised and cocked his gun. “Don’t like askin’ twice.”

A shot rang out and a bullet struck Jedrick’s shoulder. He was barely jostled. In an instant his gun was aimed and fired right back. A pained shriek indicated that he’d hit someone. Then, Clyde was moving, turning and running, prompting Dotty and Snowy to do the same. He ran hard up a hill and darted behind the start of a large rock outcropping that continued long into the trees. It provided them some cover from several more gunshots. 

“Goddamnit!” Jedrick spat as he hopped off, “Clyde, you fucker! You know we never run!” 

Clyde huffed.

Daniel and David jumped onto the ground as well, both more than startled. “Are you alright!?” David gasped. He and Daniel already had their guns out and were leaning against the tall rocks for better cover.

There was a wide spot of blood on Jedrick’s shoulder, but he barely paid it any mind. “Fine. Fine. I’m fine.” His speech was quick, laced with red hot rage. “They fuckin’ shot me! They really fuckin’ shot me!” He snarled and paced in a tight circle. “Oooh, I’m mad. I’m mad. I’m real mad. I’m sorry I’ve been workin’ on my temper but hoooooo boy I’m- I’m real fuckin’ mad. I’m so _fucking_ pissed. I **hate** gettin’ shot. I’m so _goddamn **fucking ANGRY**_!!” 

Voices and the trample of hooves could be heard nearby. “Come out,” someone called in a deep, grating voice, “we won’t shoot again. We only want Dan.”

“Eat a fucking dick you cowardly little cock-sucker!!” Jed yelled back. “I'll _shove_ my _fist_ so far up yer _ass_ I can grab yer jaw and pull you _inside-out_!!”

“Fuck,” Daniel hissed, “I know that voice. Rader. We used to run together. Remember that gang I stole from?”

David leveled a pointed glare at him. “The one you said _wouldn't_ come after you?”

“Heh, guess he was more mad about that eye than I thought he would be.”

“Danny!”

“It looked like it was going to pop out any day! The eyepatch looks way better! I did him a favor!”

The grating voice called again, “you're surrounded. Just come out.”

“I WILL _FUCK_ YOUR _MOTHER_!” Jedrick raged. 

“Don’t make us come get you.”

“ _Do it_ if you ain’t a pussy-ass lil BITCH!”

“Jesus Christ…” David whispered.

“You’re gonna get us killed, you bastard!” Daniel hissed.

“Sssshhhh…” Jedrick hushed. They could hear leaves crunching underfoot. Jedrick pressed himself against the rock beside them, his gun aimed and ready to take out whoever might round the corner on them. He was steady and focused, a complete flip from his behavior a moment ago. The rage burning in his eyes had calmed, turning the dull grey sharp and cold.

Like steel.

A stranger suddenly appeared from around the rock, gun aimed to shoot, but he never got the chance. Jedrick fired instantly, nailing the man in the neck. He choked and grabbed the gushing wound, dropping the gun and falling to the ground.

“Mm, taller than I thought,” Jed muttered. “Was aimin’ fer the head-”

A second person hopped over from the top of the rock. Both Daniel and Jedrick fired a shot. One bullet struck the man’s shoulder, causing him to stumble and fall on his rear.

“ **Don’t move** ,” Jed and Dan snarled in unison. They didn’t seem to notice.

Three guns were now aimed at the man on the ground. He held his shoulder and glared with his single eye. “Mm. I was under the impression we’d be taking out one gunslinger, not three. Bad intel.”

“Fuck you, Rader!” Daniel spat, “you sunova bitch! Why’re you just comin’ after me now?! Still mad about your eye??”

“No. The bounty is a nice incentive though. But, we got a special request…” He looked past them and grinned.

Daniel and David risked a look over their shoulder.

Jasper was standing a few feet behind them, a shotgun aimed at Daniel and a shaken but determined look on his face.

“ _ **You**_ ,” Daniel snarled, enraged. This little pissant _again_!?

“Jasper!?” David gasped in disbelief and lowered his gun. “What the _Hell_!?”

“I-I came to take you home!” Jasper declared. 

“You-!” It was David’s turn to be enraged. “ _Seriously_?! How many times do I have to reject you?!”

“This isn’t about me, it’s about-!”

“Yes it _is_!!”

The ‘bang’ of a gun startled them all. Jedrick unceremoniously ended Rader’s life with a single shot to the head. When he found everyone looking at him, he shrugged. “What? I wanna hear this and I didn’t want him runnin’ off. I mean we were gonna kill ‘em anyway, yeah?”

Jasper turned the gun on him instead. “David, come here, these people are crazy-”

“ _You’re_ crazy!” David spat. Fearlessly, he stormed over and grabbed the shotgun. There was no resistance as he yanked it out of Jasper’s hand and threw it to the ground.

“David-!”

“ _Fuck_ you! I told you to leave me alone!! I told you to go home! But you just won’t let it go! Your selfishness has gotten five people killed now! _Five_ , Jasper!!”

“ _My_ selfishness?! _You’re_ the selfish one!”

“The Hell I am-!”

Jasper suddenly grabbed his arms roughly and shook him, “I’ve done _everything_ for you! I’ve bent over _backward_ and courted you for _years_ and you just- just _snubbed_ me! For some _maniac_!”

David struggled out of his grasp and shoved him away. “Get off me! How _dare_ you! I don’t owe you sex or love or attention or _anything_ just for being nice to me!”

“I could treat you like you deserve to be! I could treat you better than he _ever_ could!” He gestured to Daniel. “He didn’t even come to your rescue just then!”

Daniel was glaring daggers and barely holding himself back from shooting Jasper right between the eyes. That was not his decision to make though. This was David’s fight and Daniel had no right to fight it for him. David was capable of doing so himself.

“Because he knows I don’t _need_ to be rescued!! I’m not a fucking victim! I don’t need to be coddled! _That’s_ what you don’t get, and _that’s_ what makes him better than you’ll _ever_ be!!” His voice was laced with venom, his contempt clear.

It made Jasper flench, but he persisted. “David I _love_ you! I can take _care_ of you! You’ll never want for anything! I could make you happy if you’ll just give me the chance!”

David was breathing heavily, the shouting match with his former friend taking its toll on him both physically and emotionally. It was like yelling at a wall though. Jasper didn’t get it. He would never get it. He felt entitled to David; to his love and his body and his life. It was sickening. The silver lining was that it made David all the more thankful for Daniel. Daniel loved him truly, deeply, completely, and unselfishly. And David loved him just as much.

There was no room for Jasper. Not anymore.

He took a deep breath to steady himself. “You really want to be with me, don’t you?”

“Yes! I do! Let’s go _home_ , David! _Please_!” Jasper begged.

“I’ll go home, Jas. With my husband.” He raised his gun, aiming it at Jasper’s face. “I’ll spread your ashes on our land, so you’ll always be near me.” They’d been friends their entire lives. It was the least he could do.

Jasper was pale. “Davey-?”

A single shot finally brought the argument to its conclusion. David lowered his gun and stared into the trees, unable to look down at the body. He sensed Daniel approaching, felt his warm hand on his back. “I’m sorry,” Daniel said softly. He meant it. Despite his hatred for Jasper, he knew he’d been David’s close friend. It never should have ended like this.

David holstered his gun and stepped into Daniel’s arms. His embrace was firm and comforting. Grounding. Loving. David closed his eyes tightly and just allowed himself to be held. He wasn’t a victim and he was strong enough to stand on his own two feet, but at the moment he needed this. There was no shame in that.

“Welp,” Jedrick’s voice broke the moment, “I hate to, uh, cut this all short ‘n such, but I’m gettin’ a little light-headed. Lemme get y’all to the cabin ‘n we can deal with this mess after I’m patched up.”

The embrace loosened. Daniel kissed David gently, then rested their foreheads together. “I love you,” he whispered. “You did your best. I’m sorry it had to end like this. It’s not your fault though.”

“I know it’s not. Thank you.” He smiled softly, “I love you too. I love you so much.”

They parted and climbed on their horses. Jedrick had a little more difficulty getting on Clyde this time, but once he was up they hurried off. The pace was much quicker now, significantly cutting down the time it took to arrive.

The cabin was nothing short of perfect. Like an oasis in a vast desert. Well built, a wrap-around porch, a strong roof, and a tall chimney made of stone. Nearby stables offered plenty of room for their horses, and a chunk of fenced-in land beyond had been cleared of trees to allow them to run and graze. 

Jedrick hopped off Clyde and swayed, but didn’t request any help as he walked up the porch and to the door. It wasn’t locked, strangely, and he didn’t knock before just entering. Daniel and David followed wordlessly. 

The interior was cozy. Animal hides and heads decorated the walls. The den and kitchen were separated only by an archway. A hallway led to a bathroom and two bedrooms. Perfect for a single person or a young couple. 

“Make yerselves at home,” Jedrick said as he headed into the bathroom, shedding his coat in the process. Beneath it was a plain white shirt that outlined a muscular torso.

David wished he had something to fan himself with.

They took a look around, then were drawn to an area of wall in the living room covered in newspaper clippings. Sorted by date, they created a timeline, going back years, of Daniel’s criminal career. A hundred or more articles all hanging neatly. Some particularly impressive lines or paragraphs were circled or marked in pen, some even with added comments scribbled off to the side, like ‘wow!’ or ‘smart’ or ‘got that from me.’ 

“He’s been paying attention…” David spoke softly, “he knows all about you… Seems he likes what he sees too…” A smile tugged at his lips, “I guess we won’t have to worry then. I think you’re welcome here.”

Daniel was in disbelief. The man he’d idolized… was impressed with him? Thought him smart? His legs felt wobbly. He took a step back and collapsed on a couch.

“Are you okay?” David stepped over to him and stroked his hair.

“Yeah… I need a minute…”

David leaned down and kissed his temple. “Okay. I’m going to check on Jed.”

“Alright…”

David’s hand slipped away as he left. He stepped into the hall and peered into the bathroom. Jed’s shirt was off and laying on the counter in a bloody heap. His eyes were on the mirror as he used a metal tool to dig out the bullet in his shoulder. It looked painful, but he was barely cringing. He pulled out some metal shards and dropped them on the counter, then dug around some more. “I hate these new goddamn bullets. Break apart too easy. I’m half metal by now.” He pulled out another big chunk, this one gnarled and covered in blood and tissue.

David cringed for him. “Will you be alright? That’s a bad injury.”

“Ah, yeah, I’ll be right as rain soon ‘nough.” He wiped more blood off, then picked up a sewing kit. A needle was already threaded. He pinched the wound closed and carefully began stitching it. David had to look away. “Squeamish?”

“No. Just reminds me of a bad time.”

“Ah.”

He took a deep breath. “You’re him, aren’t you? Steel Eyes?”

Jed grinned, lopsided, “some folks call me that, yeah. Been expectin’ Dan for awhile now. Only heard ‘bout you the other day though. But tha's'a'right. I got room.”

“We… can stay then? Both of us?”

“A'course. Wouldn't’a brought you out here if not.” The grin widened into a genuine smile, “thrilled to have y’all. Lemme get patched up and we'll talk in the den.”

David nodded wordlessly, too relieved to speak. They had a home now, a place they were welcome and wanted. He could hardly believe they'd finally made it. His feet carried him back to the living room, where he joined Daniel on the couch. Both were a bit dazed, though for slightly different reasons. Daniel’s life-long goal of meeting his father had finally been reached. David was thrilled by how handsome Jedrick was, meaning Daniel was only going to get more and more attractive with age. He’d chosen the right man to marry for sure.

Jedrick returned minutes later with a fresh shirt. He groaned softly as he sat down in an animal hide chair. “Well, I wish I coulda given y’all a better welcome but, hey, we're here now. Happy to have ya. Been lookin’ forward to this for ages now.”

“Me too…” Daniel said. “You're really my father…? You're Steel Eyes?”

“Yep and yep. You two really married?”

“Yes, sir,” David replied softly.

“Damn. That's great to hear. My boy got married. Damn. _Damn_.” He was practically beaming. “You just keep impressin’ me, ya know? I been keepin’ track for a while now.” He gestured to the wall. “Really made a name for yerself. I see a lotta me in ya, and a lotta better stuff. You’re sure as shit smarter ‘n I ever was. I was always jus’ real lucky. Never lucky in love though. Lotta one-night stands, lotta flings, that kinda stuff. Fun but lonely. I’m glad you got someone. Glad you were able to do what I never could. I couldn’t be more proud of ya, son.”

Daniel was at a loss for words, his throat too tight to speak even if he found them. His father, his hero, the man he’d wanted to be just like… proud of him… impressed by him… possibly even a little envious… but most of all completely accepting and eager to know him. “Thank you. I- ...Thank you…”

David took Daniel’s hand and squeezed reassuringly. “What he means is; we’re happy to be here and happy you’ll have us. We’ve been looking forward to this for a long time now too.”

“Glad to hear. ‘N hey, I wanna reassure I was jokin’ in the saloon earlier. I wouldn't’a tried anythin’ with my son’s partner.”

“Good to know,” David said, suppressing a grin.

“Where’d y’all meet?”

“Woodstock, my hometown.”

“Woodstock…? Hm…” He grimaced and rubbed his chin, “And yer, what, early twenties?”

David hesitated. “Y-yes?”

“Mmm… And yer _sure_ yer daddy is _actually_ yer daddy?”

They both paled and looked at each other. Oh no. _Oh no_.

Jedrick laughed. “I’m just foolin’! I ain’t ever even heard ‘a Woodstock.”

Relieved sighs. Thank God. Not siblings.

“Welp, I’d love to hear all about yer adventures together, but first let’s go get them bodies cleaned up before they go stuff or start rottin’. Don’t want ‘em stinkin’ up my trail. We can sell of their horses and equipment ‘n shit too. You, uh, want that one boy burned?”

David nodded thoughtfully. “Yes. I’d like to spread his ashes here. If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Nah, big ass fires’re easy to start. The smell ain’t gonna be pleasant but the wind’ll carry it off.” With a groan he got up out of his chair and straightened his back. “Alright. Let’s go.”

### 

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Sorry it’s been so long. This past year just flew by. I have a lot to catch you up on._

_Firstly, please know that I miss you dearly. I wish our seperation hadn’t been so sudden. If I could see you one more time I would tell you in person how much I love you. I adore you both and I’m so thankful for everything. I know that my absence and actions have hurt you and I’m sincerely sorry._

_I’m also sorry about sheriff Buckly. I wish I hadn’t shot him. Looking back, he might very well have let us run away. But, I can’t take my actions back. Know that his death is one of my deepest regrets. He was a great man._

_I doubt anyone at home is aware of what happened to Jasper. I’m afraid I shot him too. Tell his parents I’m sorry. He left me no choice though. I’d rather not elaborate and risk tarnishing his memory, but know that it hurt me greatly to do what I did. We burned him and spread his ashes here._

_It’s beautiful in Oregon. The trees are so big! The forest smells so wonderful and is home to so many amazing creatures. You’d love it here if you could see it. Daniel and I live in a beautiful cabin not too far from Newfork. His father built it and welcomed us into his home. Jedrick is very funny and very tough. He isn’t here too often, so Daniel and I are able to spend plenty of time together, just the two of us. Jed spends a lot of time in town wooing ladies, and spends a lot of nights in hotels with them. I can’t imagine how many siblings Daniel might have. We try not to think about it._

_Jed has taught us so much, but mainly how to build things with our own two hands. We’ve built a small barn, an addition to the cabin that we use as a second den (it has a loft!!), and a chicken coop. We have chickens now! We only got them last month so we’re still getting used to each other, but I love them._

_Daniel and I were able to have a real wedding here too. We built the arch ourselves and some of Jed’s lady friends covered it in flowers. We had the ceremony on our land near the cabin. A priest came out and we exchanged vows and everything. We have a wide circle of friends now and it was quite the celebration! It was beautiful. I wish you could have been there._

_We think Dotty might be pregnant. She’s getting pretty plump. Jed has a clydesdale (named Clyde, how funny) that is likely the father. There are no other horses around aside from Snowy. It’s probably a good thing that she’s too old to get pregnant anymore. Clyde and Jed are too much alike._

_Speaking of babies. Daniel and I are talking about adopting. We have the space but we worry about the dangers our lives bring in. Jedrick was sort of elected sheriff of Newfork and now Daniel is his deputy. Newfork is relatively safe, but you never know, and I worry about my boys. Jedrick and Daniel are also too much alike and I have enough work keeping them in line and out of trouble, I’m not sure I could handle a child yet. We’ll see though. Maybe someday._

_There hasn’t been too much excitement here aside from all that. It’s peaceful. Daniel and I are able to spend so much time together and we’ve never been closer. He’s good to me and respects me as his equal and tells me he loves me a hundred times a day. We’re so happy together. I hope you can take some comfort in that. _

_If you want to write us we have a post office box now. Newfork, Oregon, PO Box 5. I won’t write you again until I hear back. I understand if you don’t want to have anything to do with me anymore. As a final parting gift I’ve enclosed more money for you. It should be more than enough to take care of you both for a good long while._

_I love you both very much._

_Love,_

_David Lancaster_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading and an extra thanks to those who stuck around from the beginning! If you'd like to chat you can find me on tumblr and twitter as "AestheticAcoustic" or "aasfandoms"
> 
> See ya in the next fic <3
> 
> ~Traci


End file.
